Our Arpeggio
by Leonardo Leto
Summary: El creciente éxito del teatro Moon atrae la atención de un importante productor. Buster, emocionado, y observando el entusiasmo de sus cantantes, decide que además de sus números normales, harán uno totalmente opuesto. Y aunque las combinaciones no son del agrado de todos, deciden intentarlo. Después de todo, si tuvieron éxito antes, ¿qué podría pasar ahora?
1. I

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **I**

Había transcurrido un mes desde que el nuevo Teatro Moon abrió sus puertas al público, y todo iba de la mejor forma posible. Los números de todos, de Gunter y Rosita, de Mike y Meena, y de Johnny y Ash, tenían cada vez más público, aunque dependían de quién cantara en ese momento. Es decir, cuando le tocaba a Ash venían animales que de lejos se les notaba que llevaban el rock en la sangre, con ropas negras, perforaciones, pelajes teñidos de colores y demás; cuando eran los días de Gunter y Rosita, venían, además de los veinticinco pequeños de ella y su esposo, distintos animales, entre los que se destacaban adolescentes; lo mismo pasaba con Meena y su increíble voz, aunque era en mayor escala; con Johnny era algo parecido a lo de Gunter y Rosita, solo que en lugar de ser adolescentes alegres, eran unos que siempre terminaban llorando; y con Mike, bueno, sus canciones de jazz tenían la tendencia de atraer animales de alto poder: empresarios, ejecutivos, y ancianos que nadaban en dinero, iguales a Nana.

Podría decirse que cada uno tenía su tipo de público.

Buster no era de inmiscuirse en la vida de sus estrellas, ellos tenían derecho a la privacidad, y más ahora que estaban volviéndose relativamente famosos entre los que escuchaban sus presentaciones, iban a las mismas, y lo que más importaba, iban al teatro; no obstante, él siempre tenía un ligero entendimiento sobre lo que pasaba en sus vidas. Solo por encima.

Estaba al tanto de que Rosita tenía responsabilidad con su familia, su numerosa familia, pero eso no le impedía, o mejor dicho, no interfería el que ella tuviera sus presentaciones con Gunter. Mike, el pequeño Mike, era algo… turbio, y aunque en este mes se había enderezado un poco y alejado de las apuestas, seguía siendo igual de arrogante que siempre. «La personalidad le viene perfecta comparado con el tipo de público que tiene.» Meena, según lo que pudo ver, había perdido gran parte de ese miedo escénico que tenía, mas no todo, de vez en cuando había veces que ella se quedaba petrificada en el escenario. Algo ilógico, la verdad, viendo cómo cantó la primera vez.

El problema estaba en Johnny y Ash. Problema propiamente dicho no era, pero ambos eran difíciles de leer. El joven gorila parecía ocultar algo, siempre que Buster le pedía reunirse con su familia, este se mostraba extraño, vacilante y tendía a desviar la conversación. Y con Ash, pese a que sabía que ella había roto con su novio hacía un mes, las cosas eran algo más simples. Solo que simple no quería decir fácil. Ella seguía cantando canciones buenas, sí, como nunca, pero tenían ese mensaje solitario; mientras _Set it all free_ hablaba sobre ser libre, las canciones que le siguieron parecían hablar sobre un desahogo molesto.

El sonido de la puerta de su despacho abriéndose lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos días, señor Moon —saludó la Srta. Crawley, trayendo una taza de lo que parecía ser café en sus temblorosas y escamosas patas, su ojo de vidrio apuntaba al techo.

Aunque nunca lo dijo, siempre le había dado cosa el ojo de vidrio, solo que con el tiempo aprendió a sobrellevarlo y no mirarlo.

—Gracias, Srta. Crawley —dijo Buster cuando ella colocó la taza en el escritorio, él la tomó y dio un sorbo—. ¿Alguna novedad? —preguntó.

—Hay varias solicitudes de animales que quieren participar en el teatro…

—Dígales que las audiciones para nuevos artistas serán dentro de poco.

—La señora Nana quiere ver un nuevo número como el primero.

—Dentro de poco. —Buster quería de verdad repetirlo, pero no encontraba el tiempo tanto con ellos como con el itinerario del teatro para realizarlo.

—Tiene una carta.

—¿Una carta? —Arqueó una ceja. ¿Quién enviaba una carta en estos días? Lo normal es un mensaje, y si era algo importante un e-mail—. ¿De quién?—quiso saber, afincando ambas patas en el escritorio e inclinándose hacia adelante para ver mejor a la iguana.

—No lo sé —respondió la Srta. Crawley y le entregó la carta. Era un sobre blanco con un sello corporativo. Al verlo tragó grueso, no era un sello cualquiera, era _el_ sello; el de la disquera más reconocida del país: Fur Records.

Buster la tomó dudoso y la abrió con cuidado. Sus ojos pasaron por la fina letra cursiva del escrito y cuando terminó de leerla una enorme sonrisa apareció en su rostro. No podía haber recibido noticia mejor en el mundo.

Se dirigió hacia la Srta. Crawley.

—Señorita —dijo, eufórico—, llame a los seis. Tengo algo que decirles.

* * *

Azotó la puerta, molesta.

Con la guitarra en el estuche a su espalda, Ash salió a paso firme de su casa tratando de olvidar las siete llamadas que había recibido del molesto de Lance. La octava que recibió, la de la Srta. Crawley, le estaba mejorando el día.

Luego de que hubiera tenido la actuación de su vida, y la que también fue su primera presentación con bastante público, ya que las veces que se «presentaba» con Lance a lo mucho había tres espectadores, su, por así decirlo, fama, aumentó considerablemente. Las que serían sus primeras admiradoras, el quinteto de las pandas rojas, la veían en todas sus presentaciones, gritando «Ash» sin cesar, y luego empezaron a aparecer los demás.

Y Lance.

Lance. Ese… ese… imbécil, estúpido, inepto. ¿Cómo tenía el valor de ir a una de sus presentaciones después de lo que había pasado? Lo peor de todo era que ella lo había notado y durante todo su número no apartaba la mirada de él.

Y él lo sabía.

En la que fue su segunda presentación y la primera en la que él se apareció, esperó a que todos los animales que fueron a oírla se hubieran marchado para ir a hablar con ella. Ash nunca había estado en esa situación, el que alguien que te hirió tratara de volver a ti, y ciertamente no sabía muy bien qué decir o responder. Sin embargo, lo que si sabía con toda certeza, era que no se dejaría convencer. Sí, una vez estuvo impresionada por él, lo admiraba incluso, pero no más. Nunca más. Ignoró toda la palabrería de su exnovio y, luego de guardar su guitarra en su estuche, había salido del teatro.

Pero él la había seguido. De «Ash cariño, quiero hablar» y «Ash dame una oportunidad» no bajaba. Ella muy bien sabía que eran palabras al aire, de boca para afuera, que solo volvía a buscarla porque tenía una relativa fama de la cual poder colgarse. Lo sabía, ¿entonces por qué sentía ese nudito en la boca del estómago al ignorarlo? No podía ser posible que aún sintiera algo por él. No podía sentir ni siquiera lástima. Si llegase a encontrarlo moribundo en la calle le terminaría dando un boleto de tren para que se arrojara a las vías antes de siquiera pensar en ayudarlo; entonces, ¿qué era esa sensación ácida?

—No molestes, Lance —le dijo, cortante, sin siquiera volver a verlo.

—Ash… —había tratado de convencerla, pero ella lo ignoraba.

Lance seguía intentando convencerla, y si ella no le hubiera pedido a Johnny que le diera un aventón, no se lo hubiera quitado de encima. El gorila no dijo nada acerca de lo que pasó y eso lo agradeció. La dejó en su casa y se despidió.

Desde ese momento empezó la relación de conocidos entre ellos.

Si Ash se ponía a pensar en eso le parecía que se estaba aprovechando de Johnny porque siempre que Lance aparecía a fastidiar, como ese mosquito que a juro tiene que estresar la noche, ella le pedía el aventón y él aceptaba con una sonrisa. Johnny era extraño, a Ash no le cabía en la cabeza cómo se puede ayudar a alguien sin pedirle algo a cambio.

¡Alto! ¿Johnny no iba a pedirle que lo ayudara en algo, o si?

Bah, total, tampoco era que lo fuera a ayudar.

Giró en una esquina rumbo al teatro y contuvo un juramento cuando lo vio: Lance estaba esperándola en un cruce que sí o sí tenía que tomar para llegar a la calle principal, y de ahí al Teatro Moon.

—Ya, Ash —se dijo, apretando los puños—. No le prestes atención. Aunque quieras sacarle las púas con un alicate.

Siguió caminando, resuelta, y pasó por su lado. Lance la tomó del brazo y la hizo volverse. Ella frunció el ceño y lo fulminó con la mirada, alternándola donde este la tenía tomada del brazo a su rostro.

—Ash…

Ella se desembarazó de él y le dio la espalda. Siguió caminando, él la persiguió.

—Cariño, por favor…

«¿Cariño? ¡Vete con Becky!»

Ash continuó ignorando a Lance mientras apretaba el paso para llegar antes. Tomó el cruce, giró en una esquina y siguió caminando derecho. Demonios, pensó, faltan ocho calles. Al fondo de las ocho calles se veía la punta del Teatro Moon, alzándose como una catedral.

Los lastimeros intentos de Lance de llamar su atención seguían fastidiándola, como una gota de agua que cae en el suelo y genera ese molesto eco. Estaba que sacaba su guitarra y le daba un golpe al mejor estilo beisbolista y mandarlo a volar. «No. Con la guitarra no.»

Cuando su poca paciencia estaba al límite y faltaba nada para que se volviera hacia Lance y decirle que se fuera, dejando de lado el ignorarle, un claxon sonó. Lo reconoció al instante, el sonido estaba grabado en su cerebro. Volvió la vista y vio la _pick up_ negra de Johnny, y este tenía un brazo fuera, haciéndole señas para que subiera.

Ash sonrió aliviada de que por fin se despegaría de aquella molesta sanguijuela y caminó hasta la camioneta, se subió y miró de soslayo al puercoespín cuando arrancaron.

—Gracias —dijo, colocando el estuche con la guitarra en el asiento y acomodándose unas púas usando el retrovisor—, de nuevo.

Johnny sonrió sin quitar la vista del camino.

—No es nada —dijo. Llevaba su conjunto de siempre, una camiseta verde con un rayo estampado y sobre esta una chaqueta de cuero negra, unos jeans azules y sus zapatos negros. Movió la palanca de cambios—. ¿Cuántas van? —preguntó luego de un rato.

Ella lo miró con una ceja enarcada, la música de la radio era de las que no le gustaban a Ash. Si no mal recordaba se llamaba _Secrets_ , de OneRepublic. Horrible.

—¿Acaso las cuentas? —repuso y cambió la emisora, terminó eligiendo una que emitía una que le gustaba: _One X_ de Three Days Grace—. Esta es buena. —Sacó la guitarra y pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas, sacando las notas de la canción—. _We are ones_ —cantó junto a la vez—. _We get knocked down_ … _We get back up, and stand above the crowd_ … _We are one_.

Ash se percató de que Johnny la veía de soslayo mientras conducía.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

—No —contestó él—. Solo que me pregunto qué le ves a eso, es muy pesada.

—No me digas —ironizó ella—. ¿Qué le ves a esas músicas tan… —Hizo una mueca— cursis que cantas? Siempre hacen llorar. No me vería cantando eso. Jamás

—Es el sentimiento —replicó.

—Lo mismo con esto.

Johnny estacionó la camioneta junto al teatro y puso el freno de mano, abrió la puerta y salió. Ash con un bufido algo molesto, lo siguió.

* * *

—¡Buenas noticias! —gritó enérgico Buster, entrando y agitando una carta en sus patas, con una sonrisa que parecía abarcarle el rostro completo, cuando todos estaban presentes.

Johnny al llegar había saludado al resto de los animales, con un gesto de la mano a Rosita, Gunter y Meena, con un asentamiento y una sonrisa a la Srta. Crawley, y uno seco a Mike. Ash ni siquiera saludó.

—¡Muy buenas, realmente! —continuó el koala, caminando con pasos firmes sobre la tarima del escenario—. Maravillosas.

—Pues _decí_ de una buena vez cuales son —exclamó Mike, sobre una escalera, con su típico acento.

Buster se detuvo en seco y miró a los seis, inspiró profundo y sonrió.

—Van a venir a verlos.

—Nada nuevo —rezongó el ratón.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó Rosita, estaba de pie junto a Gunter.

Buster sonrió aún más, era pura sonrisa.

—¿Conocen Fur Records? —preguntó.

Todos se quedaron en silencio procesando la información. A Johnny por poco le da una taquicardia al comprender eso. Fur Records era la discografía más famosa del país, la que tenía a los mejores cantantes, que ellos vinieran a verlos solo podría significar una cosa.

Estaban buscando talentos.

El labio le tembló un poco cuando intentó hablar, escuchó cómo el estuche de Ash cayó al suelo y su mirada se posó en la pequeña puercoespín que le llegaba poco más abajo del plexo solar, y luego oyó el grito eufórico de Rosita.

—¡Oh por…! —se emocionó y luego respiró profundo para serenarse—. ¿Es lo que creo que es?

—Efectivamente, Rosita —asintió Buster, se llevó las patas tras la espalda—. Fur Records viene a verlos a ustedes, y si les gusta lo que ven, puede que les ofrezcan algo.

Todos empezaron a sonreír emocionados. Se volvería una competencia, una más intensa que la de los cien mil dólares que fue una farsa; estarían compitiendo por su futuro artístico.

—No se ilusionen mucho —comentó Mike, acomodándose la solapa del traje rojo—, que seré yo a quien elija la disquera.

—En cuanto a eso, mis criaturas de la creación —dijo Buster, meciéndose un poco en el lugar—. Les tengo una propuesta. Fur Records ya conoce sus números porque por algo se interesó en ustedes, entonces, ¿qué les parece si además del número que vayan a dar, montan uno nuevo? Sería innovador.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Meena.

—Sencillo —respondió el dueño del teatro—, eso les demostrará, tanto a ustedes como a ellos, que se mueven en cualquier género. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Aceptan?

Por un largo rato hubo un silencio, y luego todos aceptaron con un asentimiento de la cabeza.

— _Yah_ , ¿por qué no? —manifestó Gunter, apasionado, con su acento alemán—. Será como antes, Rosita. —Le dio un empujón a la cerda con la cadera—. Seremos una bomba.

—Bien, pues —dijo Buster, y dio un aplauso—, Srta. Crawley, por favor…

La iguana vino con paso tembloroso con un sombrero que dentro tenía trozos de papeles. Johnny supo qué iba a ser, así se designaban, a veces, los miembros de la pandilla de su padre, los puestos durante los atracos.

—Cada uno tome un trozo —dijo Buster—; el nombre que les salga es el género nuevo que cantarán. Se darán cuenta de que serán estilos de sus mismos compañeros.

Uno por uno, los seis se acercaron a la Srta. Crawley y tomaron un trozo. Johnny tomó el suyo y volvió a su puesto, lo abrió y vio lo que tenía escrito «ASH». Suspiró entre molesto y aliviado, le había tocado el género de ella, rock, el cual no era el predilecto de él, pero por lo menos no le había tocado jazz; no se veía cantando jazz.

—Digan el nombre en sus trocitos —pidió Buster.

—Gunter —dijo Rosita.

—Rosita —dijo Gunter.

Buster frunció los labios.

—Bueno, como ustedes les tocó juntos, como siempre, escojan un género que sea opuesto al pop que siempre cantan.

Ambos cerdos ladearon la cabeza, confundidos. Buster miró a Meena y ella levantó el trocito en su trompa, con las orejas replegadas.

—Mike —dijo.

El ratón dio un gemido lastimero, como si lo hubieran herido.

—Meena —dijo, arrugando el trozo de papel—. No voy a cantar lo que ella —se quejó, señalándola—. ¿Me ves capaz de eso? Este ratón canta jazz, no ese pop alegre.

—Yo no estoy muy feliz tampoco —murmuró Meena.

Buster hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Ya aprenderán. —Se volvió hacia Ash—. ¿Y tú?

Ella hizo un mohín y dejó caer los hombros, derrotada, mientras ondeaba el trocito de papel. Johnny sonrió para sí. ¿No había dicho ella que no se veía nunca cantando la música sentimental que a él tan bien se le daba? ¡Ja! El mundo da muchas vueltas y el karma siempre llega.

—Johnny —dijo.

Sin embargo, la sonrisa de suficiencia que tenía se pasó a una línea recta en el rostro. Si a Ash le tocó él y a él, ella, eso quería decir que debía cantar una canción de rock, llena de sonidos estridentes y solos de guitarras y bajos.

—Entonces eso quiere decir… —comenzó Buster.

—Sí —zanjó Johnny—, me tocó Ash.

El dueño del teatro dio otro aplauso.

—Bien, ya tienen los géneros que van cantar. Monten un número igual de impresionante que el primero que hicieron, recuerden que no solo los verá el promotor de Fur Records, sino que también los transmitirán por televisión como la primera vez. Den su mejor esfuerzo. —Miró el reloj en su muñeca—. Voy tarde para reunirme con Nana y Eddie. —Miró a todos—. Les recomiendo que pasen tiempo con el compañero que les tocó para que así entiendan el por qué de su música, o bien pueden dejar eso de lado e investigar por su propia cuenta.

Se oyó un suspiro general.

—¿De cuánto tiempo disponemos? —preguntó Rosita, con un tono calmado.

—Un mes —respondió Buster—. Digo, si no se adelanta. Tienen un mes para montar el número. Suerte.

Johnny vio cómo el koala se retiraba de la tarima y los demás se sentaron en los asientos del público, dejando escapar el aire, como si les hubieran dado un golpe al estómago. Él también se sentó y se frotó los ojos, como reteniendo algo que escapara. Sacudió la cabeza y miró a Ash.

Rock.

¿Cómo diablos iba a cantar eso?

La sacudió de nuevo, y sonrió.

Lo haría. Realizaría los dos números e impresionaría al promotor, y así lograría volverse un cantante hecho y derecho. Sería famoso.

Comparado con eso, cantar el género de ella era sencillo.

Se levantó y caminó hacia Ash, pensando cómo le pediría que le explicara el «sentimiento» que según ella había en ese tipo de música.

Después de todo, ¿qué era lo peor que podría pasar?


	2. II

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, sí, tocará esperar a que el fandom español aumente, ya veremos xd Obvio, y muy sabes lo que tengo en mente... la mayoría :v Y sabes que podré ser el bum que diferencia mi fic de los demás xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Anto12:** gracias por tu review. De nada. Jajajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Apenas vi la peli me dije que necesitaba hacer uno de Sing. Hahaha, ya tu sabe como irá esto ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°). Gracias por leer

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, de verdad, gracias por ese comentario, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias por la review, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **II**

¡Agh!

¿Por qué tenía que haberle tocado Johnny?

¿Por qué de entre todos los géneros posibles le tuvo que haber tocado ese… esa… cosa? ¡El pop sentimental no era lo suyo y nunca lo sería!

Era como si le dijeran a Gunter que bailara ballet y cantara opera, simplemente era imposible.

O bueno, ella al menos no veía que el cerdo hiciera eso, quién sabe.

Arrugó el trocito de papel en sus patas y bufó molesta, se lo metió al bolsillo y se puso de pie para irse del teatro, ahora tenía que vomitar arcoíris y ver cómo hacía para cantar, o en cuyo caso, componer alguna canción cursi (lo que no creía, se congelaría el infierno antes de que ella compusiera algo así). Apenas dio dos pasos hacia la salida cuando Johnny la interceptó.

—Ash —la llamó él. Ella levantó la mirada con los parpados caídos, denotando con claridad las pocas ganas que tenía de hablar con alguien, tenía que pensar qué diablos iba a hacer. Johnny caminó hasta ella y se detuvo al frente, para luego sonreír con amabilidad. Eso picó un poquito a Ash, ¿cómo podía sonreír así si tenían que cantar algo que no les gustaba a ambos?—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

«Ya lo hiciste», pensó mientras hacía un gesto con la mano para que preguntara.

—¿Me explicarías qué hace falta para cantar rock? —dijo—. Antes habías dicho que eso tenía sentimiento, solo que no lo entiendo. —Ladeó un poquito la cabeza—. Ya que me tocó tu estilo musical, tal vez podrías echarme una pata en eso, y yo también.

Ash suspiró mientras se apretaba el entrecejo con fuerza. Lo que él le pedía era comprensible, lógico hasta cierto punto, es solo que no cualquiera cantaba rock; es decir, todos pueden, claro, pero hacerlo con el sentimiento que conlleva, sentir en su cuerpo lo que las letras transmiten no todos lo hacían. Sin embargo, ahí estaba el punto del gorila, él quería saber, y ella necesitaba saber también cómo era posible que él cantara esas canciones sentimentales tan… sentimentalmente.

Se pasó la pata por la púas y oteó a los demás. Meena estaba tratando de hacer que Mike le dijera algo sobre cómo podía cantar jazz, mientras Mike estaba… vaya, era la primera vez que lo veía perdido, estaba con la mirada fija al suelo, paralizado, y parecía murmurar una única palabra. Rosita y Gunter estaban distintos, mientras que Gunter daba pequeños pasos de baile en el sitio, ella estaba con la pezuña en los labios como pensando; tal vez pensando un género, supuso Ash. Por donde lo viera, los que, al parecer, estaban más «tranquilos» con lo que les asignaron eran ella y Johnny.

—Está bien —respondió al fin—, ¿qué quieres que te explique?

El rostro de Johnny se iluminó.

—Eso: el sentimiento que hay en ello. —Luego de decirlo asintió, como para dar más credibilidad a sus palabras.

Ash se volvió, tomó el estuche donde tenía su guitarra del asiento y se lo cargó al hombro. Se dio media vuelta y caminó a la puerta, Johnny la siguió. Se detuvo en seco antes de siquiera empujar la puerta giratoria y frunció el ceño a la vez que apretaba la correa del estuche: Lance estaba en la calle del frente, con la vista en su móvil.

—¿No es algo intenso tu exnovio? —preguntó Johnny apuntando a Lance en la otra calle.

—¿Algo? —repuso ella, fastidiada de los incesantes intentos del puercoespín. Johnny alzó las manos con las palmas al frente en señal de rendición.

—Bien, mucho. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Te vuelvo a llevar? —preguntó.

Ash dejó caer los hombros, él se estaba convirtiendo en su chofer personal. No era que la idea no le gustara, porque vamos, ¿a quién le molesta que alguien le dé un aventón? Es mejor que caminar, solo que…

Bah, qué más da. Se toqueteó las púas entrecruzadas en su camiseta y asintió.

—Gracias.

Johnny asintió y ambos salieron del teatro. Apenas oyó la puerta giratoria moverse, la atención de Lance reparó en ambos y empezó a caminar hacia ella.

—Ahí viene de nuevo —masculló Ash—. ¿Tienes alguna idea de cómo piensas cantar? —preguntó, tal vez si Lance los veía a ambos hablando tuviera la delicadeza de no molestar.

—No entiendo —dijo.

—El rock tiene sus distintos estilos como todas las canciones, lógico —aclaró—. Puede ser un romance fallido, un muerto, un familiar enfermo, el estado emocional del cantante al momento de escribir la letra, un objetivo. Muchas cosas, realmente.

—¿Enserio? —se sorprendió—. A mí no me parece, yo solo veo que parece que se desahogan con el micrófono.

—En parte lo es. —Lance estaba a un metro de ella, debía hacer algo rápido—. Es un tema muy complicado de explicar a las prisas, ¿te parece si lo hago en un lugar más calmado? ¿Un café, tal vez?

—¿Me estás invitando a salir? —Johnny rió.

—Ja. Ja. Ja. Mira, me estoy muriendo de la risa —ironizó Ash, rodando los ojos—. Ambos necesitamos saber algo del otro si queremos ganar, y no es que yo vaya a perder, claro que no, ganaré y pronto me verán en todos lados, es solo que… no es fácil aprender otro estilo. ¿Entiendes?

—Sí —asintió—, comprendo. Aunque eso no signifique que te la pondré fácil. Yo también quiero ganar, pero no por eso te sabotearé. Te ayudaré también. No hay nada mejor que ganar cuando los demás son buenos también.

—¿Estás seguro que por donde caminas no florecen campos de rosas? —repuso Ash, con un ligero sarcasmo—. ¿Eres así de bueno porque sí o hay un motivo?

Por un instante el semblante de Johnny se volvió oscuro, aunque un segundo después regresó a la normalidad. ¿Acaso dijo algo que no debía?

—Puede ser. —Fue todo lo que dijo, aunque en un tono que no era el de él, sonaba muy serio. Ash carraspeó para aligerar el ambiente.

—¿Vamos? —dijo.

Lance estaba cerca y parecía sorprendido. Llegaron a la camioneta de Johnny, él se subió en el lugar del conductor y ella en el del pasajero, aunque tuvo que dar un pequeño salto para subir.

—Ash —oyó que la Lance la llamaba.

Antes de que él pudiera decir otra cosa, Johnny quitó el freno de mano y giró la llave, la camioneta revivió con un rugido del motor y luego de un rápido movimiento de la palanca de cambios, salieron a toda máquina del lugar. Lance quedó con las ganas de rogarle. O bueno, pensó, al menos la nube de humo podría escuchar su palabrería.

Luego de un rato en la camioneta, girando por calles y sorprendiéndose de la habilidad del gorila para evadir el tráfico, llegaron al departamento de Ash. Ella apretó la correa del estuche a su hombro e hizo ademán de bajarse.

—¿En dónde nos vemos? —preguntó Johnny antes de que ella se bajase. Ash lo miró extrañado.

—¿En donde qué?

—¿En dónde quedamos? —repuso, confuso—. Me habías dicho que deberíamos ir a un lugar calmado ya que era un tema complicado de explicar.

—Oh, cierto —dijo—. A ver… ¿Sabes dónde queda Harry's Bar? —Johnny frunció el ceño un momento y luego asintió—. Bien, nos vemos ahí al medio día. —Se bajó del auto.

—Adiós —se despidió él.

Ella solo hizo una seña con la mano a modo de despedida.

* * *

Al llegar a su casa, a Meena la recibieron su madre y abuelos con la misma sonrisa en el rostro. Y como siempre, su abuelo estaba atacando un tarro de galletas con chispas de chocolate que Meena había estado horneado antes de que la Srta. Crawley la llamara.

Tenía un conflicto emocional interno con respecto a la noticia de Fur Records, estaba tan alegre que creía que en cualquier momento dejaría de ser una elefante y se volvería un fuego pirotécnico y explotaría en colores, pero por otro lado estaba aterrada. Vale, era increíble que tuviera esa oportunidad, solo que estaría mucho más cómoda si el señor Moon no hubiera propuesto semejante locura.

Jazz.

¿Cómo iba a cantar eso?

Al momento de contárselo a su familia, a su madre por poco no le daba un desmayo de la alegría, su abuela parecía que estaba preparándose para contárselo hasta al cartero, ya se la imaginaba «Hey, mi nieta puede tener una oportunidad de ser famosa. ¡Corran la voz!»; y su abuelo movía una pezuña alegremente.

Su abuelo.

Tal vez él supiera algo de dicho género musical.

Luego de que pasara la euforia de la noticia Meena procedió a contarles que, además de su número normal, tendría que cantar una canción de jazz. Su madre y abuela se mostraron confundidas.

—Linda —dijo su abuela—, ¿tú no cantas pop?

—Sí —convino Meena, replegando las orejas y bajando un poco la mirada.

—Lo harás bien —la alentó su madre—. Siempre lo haces de maravilla, cielo, ¿recuerdas tu primera vez? Todo el auditorio improvisado tembló de la emoción.

—Literalmente —concordó ella con una sonrisa entre culpable y divertida, le había parecido gracioso que cuando alcanzó una escala alta la parte de atrás de la escenografía se hubiera caído. Aunque, no negaría, eso la ayudó; el paisaje nocturno al fondo era mejor que cualquier puesta en escena—. Es solo que tengo miedo de que salga mal.

—¡Pamplinas! —se alzó su abuelo—. ¡Podrás hacerlo! ¿No sabes cómo cantar jazz? Yo puedo enseñarte. En mis tiempos era la música de moda.

—¿Crees que pueda? —preguntó, algo más esperanzada, y una sonrisa empezaba a formársele.

—¡Qué pregunta es esa! —balbuceó, como si le hubieran dicho la mayor de las ofensas—. Vamos —dijo, caminando hacia su habitación—, por acá debo tener algunos discos. Linda, ¿no has tirado a mis pequeños, verdad?

—Por ahí deben de estar —respondió su abuela.

Su madre se acercó con sigilo hacia ella y le colocó la trompa en el hombro.

—Meena, has despertado al abuelo —suspiró con una sonrisa—. No hay quien lo pare cuando se entusiasma, y si tiene que ver con sus discos de vinilo… Solo ten paciencia.

Meena sonrió y asintió.

Después de todo, ¿qué tan malo sería que su abuelo la guiara?

* * *

«Harry's Bar. Harry's Bar. Harry's Bar», pensó Johnny mientras conducía su _pick up_ por las calles de la ciudad, tratando de encontrar el dichoso sitio. Le había dicho que sí a Ash para que no pensara que no conocía la ciudad.

Lo cierto es que la conocía, los miembros de la pandilla de su padre se habían encargado que desde pequeño se aprendiera todas las calles, salidas, callejones y lugares que pudieran ser una posible ruta de escape durante los robos, es solo que el bendito lugar pareciera que no estaba en la ciudad.

«Ya —se dijo—, una última vuelta por acá y si no, llamas a Ash… Solo que no tengo el número. Agh, ya veré cómo hago.»

Giró en una esquina de la calle que quedaba cerca del departamento de Ash y se detuvo en un semáforo. Mientras esperaba miró el reloj de la radio de su camioneta: 12:20, iba tarde. El móvil en su guantera vibró y al ver el mensaje que le llegó frunció un poco el entrecejo, estaban empezando a fastidiar. El semáforo cambió a verde. Arrancó.

Y entonces, como una revelación, el bar apareció frente a su nariz. Harry's Bar. Era un bar estilo hawaiano con unas palmeras al frente y una decoración playera. El negocio resaltaba en la calle como una oveja negra en un rebaño de blancas. ¿Cómo rayos no lo había visto si ya iban dos veces que pasaba por allí?

Estacionó la camioneta en el único lugar que encontró, a unos seis metros del bar, puso el freno de mano, se bajó y puso la alarma, el auto pió cuando se activó. Caminó hasta la doble puerta de cristal del bar y entró. El lugar era acogedor, tenía esa sensación hogareña, con sus lámparas que bañaban con un brillo anaranjado-rojizo el lugar, las mesas y sillas que parecían hechas de caña y las palmeras junto a las estatuas tiki le terminaban de dar un aire entre playero y de recepción de hotel.

Ash se hallaba sentada en una mesa junto a la pared que estaba a dos del escenario y a una de la ventana, al verla, Johnny suspiró tranquilo al notar que no se había ido y fue hacia ella.

—Ash —la llamó, saludándola con un gesto de la mano. Ella no le prestó atención, estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre la silla, reposando en ellas su guitarra, mientras pasaba los dedos con cuidado por las cuerdas, sacando algunas notas.

Johnny llegó con ella y se sentó.

—Hola —dijo.

Ash alzo la mirada.

—Hola.

—Siento llegar tarde —se excusó.

—Ajá. —Ella no mostraba mucho interés, estaba concentrada en su guitarra, pasó de nuevo su pata por las cuerdas, aunque pareció que el sonido que salió no le gustó porque frunció un poquito el ceño y la calibró un poco mejor.

—Y bueno… —Johnny no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación, ir directo al punto y que le explicara lo que ella sabía del rock y sobre como cantarlo bien le parecía muy grosero, pero tampoco podía iniciar una conversación normal con ella, es decir, ¿cómo iniciar una conversación normal con Ash?—. ¿Qué tal? —Al menos era un inicio.

Ella alzó perezosamente la vista de su guitarra y fijó sus ojos azules en él.

—Vamos al punto —dijo. «Oh, bien»—. ¿Querías que te explicara del rock? Bien, pues, como yo lo veo, si captas la emoción y captas la esencia del género, te sale natural.

—Entiendo. —No, no entendía nada. Y por como ella lo miró arqueando una ceja, sabía que de verdad no entendía nada.

Ash bufó.

—Mira. —Sacó su móvil, lo colocó en la mesa y tecleó con rapidez—. Quiero que oigas esto y me digas qué emociones hay aquí. —Tecleó una vez más y una canción empezó a sonar.

Comenzó con un ligero violín y luego la guitarra eléctrica se alzó sobre este, continuó así unos veinte segundos más y luego se detuvo, sonando únicamente la batería, con notas suaves, como fúnebres, y la voz comenzó a cantar…

 _White walls surround us  
No light will touch your face again  
Rain taps the window  
As we sleep among the dead_

A Johnny le pareció muy triste, demasiado, la verdad. Sin embargo, no terminaba de entender en dónde estaba el sentimiento en la letra, es decir, si le quitaban el sonido melancólico y solo dejaban la letra no se oiría tan triste.

 _There is nothing left to you  
I can see it in your eyes  
Sing the anthem of the angels  
And say the last goodbye_

De pronto Ash cortó la canción. Lo miró interrogante.

—¿Qué crees que hay de fondo? —le preguntó—. Toda canción, toda letra, tiene un trasfondo, una emoción primordial que se alza a través de las demás, que, junto con la música, sirve como medio de expresar algo. —Hizo una pausa, le hizo una seña al oso polar con camisa hawaiana roja tras la barra y se volvió hacia Johnny—. ¿Qué oyes?

Johnny se removió en su silla, no comprendía mucho, la verdad.

—Se oye triste, muy triste, y por la letra intuyo que, no sé, puede ser una pérdida —vaticinó.

Ash frunció los labios.

—Nada mal —dijo—, solo que no captaste todo. No detectaste el dolor que hay al fondo, en la letra y cómo usan la melodía para que resalte más.

—¿De qué me servirá eso? —En el escenario, cerca de ellos, estaban empezando a colocar unos altavoces, habría una presentación de alguien—. Es decir —se expresó—, quiero cantarlo, ¿de qué me sirve sentirlo?

—Ay, por… —Ash se frotó el entrecejo—. Te puse la canción más simple de detectar, _Anthem of the angels_ es sencilla, ¿cómo no lo notas? A ver —suspiró—, pongámoslo desde otro punto de vista. La canción que cantaste la primera vez, ¿cómo se llamaba?

— _I'm still standing_ —respondió.

—Esa misma —convino ella y asintió—. ¿Qué sentías con la letra?

Johnny se mostró más reservado, no iba a decirle el por qué escogió esa canción de entre todas las que existen. Sus motivos tenían mucho que ver con él, con su padre, con la pandilla y sobre lo que quería ser; no iba a ser ella a quien le contara todo eso. Ya mucho le había costado cantarla sabiendo que su padre lo rechazaba como para revivir eso, aunque al menos entre ambos ya no había ninguna disputa.

Ash pareció notar lo incómodo que se sentía con esa pregunta porque se quedó en silencio y la comisura derecha de su boca se tensó en una semisonrisa compasiva. El oso polar trajo dos copas con un líquido amarillo para él y uno azul oscuro para ella, él miró a Ash como preguntando qué era eso.

—No tienen alcohol —dijo, haciendo un gesto vago con la mano— si es lo que te preocupa.

Ella tomó su copa y bebió la mitad de un tirón, Johnny, en cambio, probó el suyo con reticencia y cuando bebió se sorprendió de lo bien que sabía, era un jugo de naranja muy suave con un toque de algo que no le hallaba el sabor, tenía el mismo sabor que la crema chantillí, solo que no había rastros de esta en la bebida.

En el escenario terminaron de colocar todo y dos puercoespines aparecieron, uno con una guitarra eléctrica y otra con una pandereta rosa. Johnny se dio cuenta que uno de ellos era Lance, acto seguido miró a Ash arqueando una ceja.

—¿Por qué elegiste este lugar? —le preguntó, ¿acaso lo estaba usando como guardaespaldas de su exnovio? ¿Era eso?

—Porque me gusta el lugar —dijo—, Lance es solo una molestia. Por él no voy a privarme de lo que me gusta. —Lance y la puercoespín comenzaron a cantar una melosa canción romántica, Johnny miró de reojo a ambos y vio que Lance se mostraba reacio a mirar hacia donde ellos—. Además, quiero ver qué hace Becky si llega a pescar a Lance viendo hacia acá.

Oh… así que eso era. No lo estaba usando de guardaespaldas, estaba aquí porque quería ver cuánto resistía su exnovio antes de fijar su atención en ella y como consecuencia, su actual novia se molestaría.

Brillante y macabra. Si su padre la hubiera conocido antes de seguro la hubiera unido a la pandilla.

—¿No te molesta? —le preguntó.

—No. —Ash ajustó la guitarra, ignorando la música de fondo—. ¿Llegaste a prestar atención a mi canción la primera vez?

—¿La del primer acto? —Ella asintió—. No —respondió, llevándose una mano a la nuca—, lo siento. Estaba… distraído.

—Ya. —Hizo una pausa e inspiró—. Intenta oír esta vez y dime si captas el trasfondo.

Cerró sus ojos, pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas y repitió la canción que había cantado hacía tiempo en el número del improvisado teatro. Johnny la entendió por completo, percibió todo, era extraño, pero comprendía lo que ella quería darle a entender. Primero hablaba de su rompimiento, luego de que intentaba seguir adelante y, en los coros, de como ya nada la detendría. En un momento la guitarra se detuvo y solo cantó ella…

 _This is my kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch me fly  
Cause nothing's keeping me down  
I'm gonna let it all up  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now_.

Lo hacía una forma muy diferente de cómo era siempre, la letra parecía que la liberaba de verdad. Entonces tocó de nuevo la guitarra, esta vez un poco más fuerte.

 _This is my big hello  
Cause I'm giving, never letting go  
I can finally see, it's not just a dream  
Gonna set it all free, all free, all free_

Hubo un pequeño espacio para la guitarra.

 _Set it all free_

Johnny se quedó impresionado y se sintió mal por no haber prestado atención la primera vez, tal vez si no hubiera estado en su teléfono, viendo las noticias sobre el arresto de su padre y las únicas dos fotos con él, hubiera podido apreciar la canción tal como era.

Ash abrió los ojos y lo vio, no parecía ella, era una Ash que no conocía. Se veía más… suave. Luego recobró esa forma tan ruda de ser. Los animales que estaban sentados en las dos mesas contiguas habían volteado a verla, ignorando el número de Lance y Bekcy; y no podía culparlos, Ash había cantado asombroso. Suave, pero increíble.

Entonces la realidad lo golpeó con un gancho al estómago, iba a ser imposible sacar la misma emoción, causar ese algo que deje a los demás animales anonadados con la música.

No; había una manera.

Se bebió lo que quedaba de su copa y la dejó en la mesa. Colocó ambas manos en la mesa y se inclinó un poco hacia ella con una sonrisa en los labios. Era una locura, sí, pero era el tipo de locura que podría o hacerlo ganar, o mandarlo al suelo.

—¿Qué tal? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa apenada. Notó que Lance y Becky la miraban enojados por haberles truncado el número y entonces la sonrisa apenada pasó a una de burla.

—Lo vi —dijo—, quiero decir, lo oí. Entendí lo que me explicaste.

—¿Enserio? —dijo, con falsa modestia—, bien, ahora…

—Por eso quiero pedirte algo.

—¿Qué? —Lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados, tomó su bebida con una mano y se bebió lo que quedaba.

La sonrisa en Johnny era amplia. Era todo o nada.

—Quiero que me enseñes a tocar la guitarra.


	3. III

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ash es así, y la amamos por eso, y no lo niegues :v Pronto verás las coreografías con los diversos números de los participantes, solo hay que esperar, aunque ya tienes una idea :v Oh dioses, los colores, los benditos colores, solo puse una canción que me pareció sentimental, no es para tanto -u- Oh sí, vendrá el momento de revelación y me amarás por eso, no tengas dudas :v Y pues, solo 3 veces la he visto, la personalidad de Ash es algo que conozco muy bien. Demasiado bien, para ser sincero xd. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Es que bueno, es Ash, no podemos molestarnos con Ash. Ash is love, is life. Comprendo que necesites el Jash, es una droga muy adictiva, mi cuerpo también lo requiere, pero poco a poco las cosas se dan mejor xD Oh, gracias por eso, me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor que puedo con mis fics, es lindo que alguien lo aprecie, gracias. Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré este fic. Gracias por leer

 **Justagirlofsomefandoms:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias la verdad, me alegra que te guste y la sigas. Qué te puedo decir :v El Jash solo me sale así, al natural. Muchas, pero que muchas gracias por seguirme en mis otros fics, de verdad. Y con respecto a las actuaciones distintas, bueno... tienes que seguir leyendo para saber xD Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, trato de que las canciones que coloco por capítulo se perciban emocionalmente, y veo que así es. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **III**

—¡¿Qué?! —se sorprendió Ash, por poco no escupió la bebida. ¿Qué le enseñara a tocar guitarra? ¿Qué idea tan loca era esa? Era como si ella le pidiera que le enseñara a tocar el piano. ¡Era una locura!

¡Alto! Ahora que lo veía bien, no era una locura. Si Johnny le enseñaba a tocar el piano, ella podría ganar de manera más sencilla. Si la voz le llegaba a fallar en una nota (lo que dudaba) el piano podría sacarla de aprietos.

—Sí. —Johnny asintió con una sonrisa—. Así podré hacer un mejor número. —Se quedó mirándola unos segundos, mientras la melosa y azucarada canción de Lance y Becky le taladraba los oídos; estaba por vomitar por tanta cursilería—. Y si quieres —continuó él— puedo enseñarte con el piano. Es ganar-ganar.

Ash sonrió; una sonrisa competitiva y ansiosa. Él le había propuesto lo que recién había pensado, por un momento agradeció que Buster organizara ese número extra. ¿Quién mejor que Johnny? Él simplemente no decía no, ayudaba sin necesidad de pedirlo.

Tenía que aprovecharlo.

—A ver —dijo, apretándose el entrecejo. «¡Detengan esa música!» Miró a Johnny—. ¿Me propones que yo te enseñe con la guitarra y tú con el piano? ¿Eso nada más?

—«Una mano lava la otra» —dijo—. Es lo justo.

Una sonrisa incrédula se formó en los labios de la puercoespín a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. La oferta de Johnny era demasiado buena; si llegaba a aprender a tocar el piano como él, no tendría competencia por parte de ninguno de los demás.

—Bien —dijo—, te enseñaré. —El rostro de Johnny se iluminó—. ¿Tienes guitarra con la que practicar?

Johnny dejó caer los hombros.

—No —dijo, contrariado. Ash suspiró.

—Yo tengo una extra, solo que es de mi tamaño —comentó, mientras guardaba la suya en el estuche—. ¿Te va bien?

—Supongo —dijo con parsimonia, luego suspiró y se encogió de hombros—. No importa —añadió, tronándose los dedos—, no debe ser tan difícil.

—Eso dicen todos. —Ash se levantó de la silla y se cargó el estuche al hombro—. Cuando empieces a practicar verás que no es tan fácil como parece. —Se metió la pata a un bolsillo y sacó unos billetes para pagar las bebidas, pero Johnny alzó una mano en señal de alto.

—Yo pago.

Ash lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—¿Esto es porque te enseñaré con la guitarra? —preguntó—. No necesito que pagues, yo lo puedo hacer sola.

El oso polar con la camisa hawaiana roja, Jerry, se acercó hacia ellos cuando ella le lanzó una mirada. Tomó las copas y las colocó en la bandeja que sostenía en una pata, para luego quedarse estático en el sitio esperando la paga. Johnny sacó unos billetes de un bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero.

—Jerry —dijo Ash, amenazándolo con la mirada—, no los tomes. —Le tendió los suyos.

—Tómalos —insistió Johnny, no parecía dispuesto a ceder.

Ash gruñó molesta, no iba a permitir que el pagase; no porque no quisiera, si él pagaba mejor para ella, no gastaba. Sin embargo, eso podría dar malentendidos con los demás, se supone que el chico era quien pagaba si era una cita, solo que eso no era una cita; a duras penas caía en la categoría de reunión.

Una idea salvaje pasó por su mente: ¿Y si Lance creyera que sí lo era?

Si así fuera no la molestaría, supondría que estaba saliendo con Johnny y tal vez se pensaría dos veces el molestarla; después de todo, la complexión del gorila podría llegar a intimidarlo.

Hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Olvídalo —dijo—, paga si quieres. —Se encogió de hombros—. Es tu dinero.

Johnny asintió como si él tuviera la razón y le dio los billetes a Jerry, quien, luego de contar, le dio el vuelto. El joven gorila lo guardó en su chaqueta y se volvió hacia Ash con una sonrisa triunfante en el rostro.

Ella rodó los ojos y negó con la cabeza con una semisonrisa. Luego de un suspiro y acomodarse el estuche de la guitarra a la espalda, empezó a caminar hacia las puertas dobles de la salida.

—¿Cómo vas a hacer para las lecciones? —le preguntó a Johnny.

—¿Te parece si ensayamos en el teatro? —propuso. Ella negó con la cabeza—. ¿En mi casa?

—¿Dónde queda?

—En el Garaje de Calle Black —dijo—; es sencillo llegar: tomas la Principal y luego giras en la salida Gran Central, después…

—¿Vives en un garaje? —se extrañó.

—No. El garaje es en la planta de abajo —aclaró—, yo vivo en la de arriba.

—Ya. —Ash hizo un mohín—. No creo que lo encuentre —dijo—, yo soy más de usar el metro que de conocer las calles. ¿Te parece en la mía?

Johnny se encogió de hombros.

—Vale. ¿A qué hora?

—No sé —A Ash no le importaba mucho la hora, por ella podría ser a las tres de la mañana si él quería; no sería la primera vez que se desvela por la música, las mejores canciones llegaban en la madrugada. De soslayo reparó en que, ahora que el número de ambos puercoespines terminó y ellos estaban acomodando el equipo de sonido, Lance trataba de que no se le notara que tenía la vista fija en ella. Ash sonrió por ello—. Anota mi número —le dijo a Johnny.

El se palpó la chaqueta, después los bolsillos del jean y luego se dio una palmada en al frente.

—Lo dejé en la camioneta.

—Entonces… —Se volvió hacia Jerry en la barra— ¡Jerry, una pluma! —Este le arrojó un lapicero y ella lo atrapó al vuelo, Ash buscó algo en el que anotar, pero lo más parecido a un papel que tenía eran los billetes. Tomó el más bajo y anotó su número, luego se lo tendió a Johnny—. Ten.

Johnny tomó el billete, miró el número y asintió a la vez que lo guardaba en sus jeans, miró el reloj analógico que estaba tras la barra y luego a Ash.

—Son la una, ¿te parece a las cuatro? —preguntó.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—A la hora que sea —dijo—, no tengo problema con eso.

—¿Cómo hacemos con el piano?

—En mi casa tengo un teclado electrónico, eso debe de servir.

Johnny asintió y ninguno de los dos dijo nada más. Luego de lanzarle la pluma de regreso al oso polar, salieron del bar. Johnny se ofreció a llevarla a su departamento, pero Ash se negó con un «es una calle de distancia», él se encogió de hombros, se subió a su camioneta y se marchó.

Antes de irse, Ash dio una última mirada hacia el bar y sobre el escenario, terminando de guardar todo, Lance se encontraba mirándola, entre sorprendido e incrédulo. Ella rió para sí. Tal vez ya no la molestaría más.

* * *

Al teléfono, Rosita trataba de no perder la calma mientras hablaba con Gunter, vigilaba que sus veinticinco pequeños dejaran las mochilas en el lugar designado, se sentaran sin desorden a la mesa (lo que era imposible) y comieran relativamente tranquilos antes de que tuvieran que irse de nuevo a la escuela.

La puerta sonó cuando se cerró y Rosita quitó la vista del plato de una de sus hijas, a quien le estaba sirviendo, saludando a Norman, que llegaba del trabajo para almorzar antes de volver a irse.

—Hola, cielo —saludó él, agotado, dándole un rápido beso en la mejilla.

Rosita le hizo un gesto con la cabeza, indicándole que su comida estaba en el mesón junto a la estufa, a la vez que hablaba con Gunter.

—¿Cuáles nos quedan? —le preguntó a su pareja de baile.

—Rap…

—No. —Rosita se sostuvo el móvil afincándolo en su hombro mientras separaba a dos de sus hijos que estaban peleándose sobre quién le quitaba más comida a quien—. No nos veo cantando rap, mucho menos una coreografía.

—Electro…

—No. —Se cambió el móvil al otro hombro—. Otra.

—Country, rock, latina…

—La primera no tiene mucha coreografía —dijo—; el rock no podemos, Ash y Johnny ya lo tienen; y la latina…, no sé, me gusta, pero… —Hizo una pausa y se despidió de Norman que, apenas terminó de comer, tomó el maletín y salió de nuevo al trabajo—. ¿Quedan otros?

—Que sean muy diferentes al pop, dos —dijo Gunter, tras la línea—. Metal y jazz.

Rosita suspiró y les dijo a los pequeños que se lavaran los dientes para irse de nuevo a la escuela, el pequeño pelotón fue hacia el baño en fila india, se cepillaron y le mostraron los dientes. Ella devolvió a dos que se querían pasar de listos, luego de ello los despidió pasándoles sus respectivas mochilas; su cuerpo repetía todo como si lo tuviera grabado desde siempre.

Se despidió del último y cerró la puerta, pensando. No podían usar jazz, ese era el género de Mike, y que ahora Meena también cantaría, necesitaban algo que fuera muy distinto de lo que siempre hacían, algo que fuera arriesgado y los catapultara al primer puesto para que el productor de Fur Records los escogiera. La música latina, y sus respectivos subgéneros, eran algo distinto, sí, pero no lo suficientemente llamativo.

Necesitaban algo más impactante.

Necesitaban pensar en grande.

Suspiró y tomó el móvil con la pezuña.

—¿Sigues allí?

— _Yah_ —dijo Gunter—, ¿te decidiste?

—¿Qué hay del metal? —preguntó—. ¿Cuál combinaría con nosotros? Uno en que nuestras voces se complementen bien y que sea posible hacer una coreografía ni muy llamativa, aunque tampoco muy apagada.

Al fondo de la línea se oían ruido de cosas moviéndose y repiqueteos de algo contra el suelo, Rosita arqueó una ceja, ¿estaba Gunter en su casa o en el teatro?

—El metal sinfónico —respondió al fin—. Tengo varios discos de una banda; ¿te suena Nightwish?

Rosita se apartó un momento el móvil de la oreja y miró la hora: 13:28; muy bien, pensó, tenía tiempo, unas tres horas y media, antes de que los niños llegaran y otra más antes de Norman. Podría ir donde sea que estuviera Gunter y ver si podían hacer un número con dicho género.

Tomó sus llaves y se quitó el delantal.

—Veremos qué tal con esa Nightwish.

* * *

En la segunda planta del garaje donde vivía, Johnny estaba en su habitación, ojeando un libro sobre cómo aprender a tocar la guitarra siendo principiante que había conseguido rebuscando en el pequeño escondite donde guardaba las cosas que tenía que ver con música cuando era niño.

No se veía tan complicado, para ser sincero. Mostraba los distintos acordes que podían hacerse, los arpegios, las distintas maneras de tocarla, las notas; todo en general.

Con la victoria en mente y que el promotor de Fur Records lo eligiera como ganador, se devoró el libro y la tarde pasó en un parpadeo, que cuando vio la hora en su móvil al checar un mensaje que le había llegado, se sorprendió. Eran las 16:02. Debía avisarle a Ash que le diera su primera lección. Tomó su chaqueta, se la colocó y bajó para irse.

Cerró con doble llave la puerta de empleados del garaje y, mientras caminaba hacia la _pick up_ , leyó el texto que le llegó. Frunció el ceño cuando terminó. Tendría que hablar con su padre, aprovecharía mañana para decirle eso.

Sacudió la cabeza y subió, encendió el auto y luego de que la caja de cambios chirriara, arrancó.

* * *

Eran las 16:20 cuando Johnny llegó al departamento de Ash.

Ella había logrado oír el timbre por un breve instante cuando la música que salía de los amplificadores en la sala se detuvo justo antes de iniciar un solo de batería de la canción. Al abrir, vio que Johnny parecía molesto por alguna razón, momentos después supo que él había timbrado otras ocho veces y la había llamado al móvil unas tres.

Ash no le dio mucha importancia a eso, con una disculpa se desentendió; es decir, estaba inspirada haciendo un _cover_ de una canción que tenía un solo de guitarra exquisito, le gustaba siempre tocarla.

Sin perder el tiempo Ash tomó la guitarra extra que tenía, blanca con un diseño tribal negro, y se la entregó a Johnny, este la miró con detenimiento, maravillándose por el diseño. Luego le indicó, señalándole con sus labios el amplificador tras él, que era el único que no estaba conectado a los demás, que conectara el pin de la guitarra.

Cuando lo hizo un fuerte pitido se alzó por la sala y fue ahogado por la música que estaba retumbando, Johnny pasó sus dedos por las cuerdas, sacando unas notas. Ash asintió, aprobando la acción; debía familiarizarse con la guitarra, sentirla como una extensión de él para poder tocar bien.

La parte más intensa de la canción que sonaba estaba por llegar y Ash aprovechó para lucirse un poco.

—¿Quieres aprender a tocar la guitarra? —le preguntó a Johnny, gritando para alzarse sobre la música, con una sonrisa—. Fíjate.

La canción estaba a punto de llegar al riff, estaba en el último verso de la letra. « _Possession taking over_ _…_ » Colocó los dedos sobre el diapasón encima de las cuerdas que sacarían las notas específicas. « _Whoa, tread_ _!_ ». Tocó.

Se conocía tan bien la canción que su riff fue casi al unísono con el riff de la banda los treinta segundo que duraba. Sus dedos bailaban sobre las cuerdas tan libremente que solo tenía que cerrar los ojos y dejar que todo fluyera como siempre pasaba. En una parte del riff movió la palanca de vibrato de la guitarra, siguiendo el de la canción original y que marcaba la parte final del riff. Se puso de puntillas en la parte más intensa y se dejó caer de hombros lentamente al terminar; la letra volvió a sonar. « _Breathe for_ _me…_ »

Abrió los ojos con lentitud y dejó escapar aire, la sonrisa se le hacía más grande, abarcándole el rostro. Se encontró con los ojos marrones oscuros de Johnny, que la miraban con asombro. Ash caminó hasta donde estaba el mando del equipo de sonido y le bajó el volumen a la música hasta que solo quedó como un murmullo en la sala.

—Estuvo increíble —exclamó Johnny, quien se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y la veía embelesado y sorprendido, con la guitarra apoyada en las piernas—. ¿Me enseñarás a hacer eso?

—Esto lleva tiempo. —Ash se dio la vuelta y fue hacia el teclado electrónico que estaba reposado en la pared, tratando de ocultar la emoción que tenía. Siempre pasaba, cuando terminaba de cantar o tocar le daba un poco de pena que la elogiaran por ello, aunque sabía que lo merecía—. Tal vez lo logres, tal vez no.

—Entiendo —dijo Johnny, llevándose una mano al mentón—. Tal vez pueda lograr ese solo tan intenso si me enseñas bien, ¿qué canción es? Practicaré con esa.

— _Waking the Demon_ , de Bullet for My Valentine —respondió, se sentó frente a Johnny y estiró las patas del teclado, colocándolo en el suelo entre ambos—, y no, no creo que lo logres, es demasiado complicado para alguien novato. —Hizo una pausa y señaló el teclado entre ellos—. Enséñame.

Johnny giró el teclado hacia sí y se quedó mirándolo con detenimiento.

—Es como un piano común y corriente —dijo Ash.

—Eso lo sé —dijo—, es solo que no sé qué canción tocar. O sea, tú tocaste algo increíble y complicado, y a mí ahora no se me ocurre algo así de bueno.

—Cualquier cosa que sea algo difícil —comentó—. Solo la necesito como objetivo.

Johnny frunció los labios, pensativo, sacó su móvil y lo puso junto al teclado, movió los dedos por el mismo y una pequeña música comenzó a sonar. Acto seguido él movió los dedos grácilmente por las teclas del teclado, sacando las notas exactas que sonaban del teléfono. Sus dedos se movían demasiado rápido, lo que le hizo pensar a Ash el cómo ella iba a ser capaz de tocar así.

Diez segundo después la letra de la canción comenzó a sonar, ella se movió como un rayo y la detuvo.

—¿Qué sucede? —se extrañó Johnny.

—Todo menos _A_ _Thousand_ _Miles_. —Lo miró como retándolo a que la pusiera—. La detesto. Es demasiado… —Contuvo un estremecimiento.

Él la miró divertido.

—¿Te recuerdo que tienes que cantar sentimental? —dijo—. ¿Te parece si solo intentamos con otra?

—¿Qué género? —preguntó.

—Como me vine a las prisas no traje la memoria —comentó, llevándose una mano a la nuca, incómodo—, solo tengo unas pocas con piano, de las cuales dos ya las canté. Otras dos son con piano, pero como no quieres que toque _A_ _Thousand_ _Miles_ , ¿te parece si toco _Love The Way You Lie_?

—¿Eso no es rap?

—Sí. —Johnny se encogió de hombros—. Es la única con piano que me queda, ¿te parece?

Ash se encogió de hombros restándole importancia, no le interesaba cual pusiera con tal que no fuera _A_ _Thousand_ _Miles_ , odiaba esa canción, y ni siquiera tenía una razón para ello; solo no le gustaba y punto. Johnny inspiró antes de empezar a tocar, inició la música y la primera nota del teclado fue casi al mismo instante que la de la música. Las notas del piano comenzaron melancólicas y un segundo después comenzó la voz de la cantante. Si no mal recordaba Rihana era un pantera.

 _Just gonna stand here, and watch me burn_  
 _But that's alright, because I like the way it hurts  
Just gonna stand there, and hear me cry  
But that's alright because I love the way you lie_

Él lograba hacer que el piano concordara con su voz, y cuando comenzó el rap de Eminem guardó silencio, manteniéndose tocando. Una extraña sensación acogió a Ash, sentía esa sensación rara de vacío en la boca del estómago, que le recordó cuando encontró a Lance con Becky. Y cuando escuchó el estribillo, cantado por Johnny, esa sensación, que supo era tristeza, fue mayor.

Las preguntas que no había querido hacerse porque estaba pensando en el concurso de Buster, llegaron a ella. ¿Cuánto tiempo Lance la había engañado con Becky? ¿Días, meses? ¿Sería por eso que nunca la tomó en cuenta al momento de cantar? ¿Por qué Becky era la que cantaba con él y ella no podía ocupar su lugar?

Sintió cómo ese nudo en el estómago le subía a la garganta y se quedaba allí, dificultándole respirar; y entonces sintió las lágrimas en las mejillas. Johnny se detuvo al instante y paró la música, miró a Ash entre asombrado, asustado y preocupado.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

Ash se limpió los ojos con las patas, pero las lágrimas volvían a salir, unas de tristeza y otras de enojo. La rabia por Lance que no había dejado salir parecía, esta vez, hacerse notar. «Demonios, ¿por qué ahora? Creí que lo había superado ya», pensó.

—Estoy bien —dijo, la voz le salió demasiado gruesa y la sonrisa que intentó esbozar salió pesada. Muy falsa—. Tranquilo.

Johnny movió la cabeza en gesto negativo, muy serio, y colocó el teclado que los separaba a un lado. Se quedó mirándola fijo, como tratando de entender el por qué de las lágrimas. Si Ash recordaba bien, él no la había visto llorar cuando hicieron el primer ensayo, de hecho, le parecía que ni siquiera estaba.

—No lo estás —repuso—. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nada.

—Ash…

Alzó la mirada, frunciendo un poco el ceño. ¿Cuál era el interés por saber? ¿Era que estaba preocupado porque si la que le iba a enseñar a tocar la guitarra estaba triste no iba a enseñarle bien? ¿Era eso? Si era eso lo mandaría a volar y ella vería cómo se las arreglaría para aprender canciones sentimentales por su lado.

Sin embargo, la mirada de Johnny se veía serena, no parecía escrutarla por querer saber al cien por cien el por qué de sus lágrimas, estaba como esperando que ella le dijese, aunque sin presionarla. Era como si supiera lo que le pasara.

—Soltarlo es lo mejor que puedes hacer —la aconsejó—; aunque es tu decisión. —Suspiró—. Si quieres hacemos una pausa o puedo irme, podremos seguir mañana o cuando te sientas mejor.

—No —repuso ella, con tono firme—. Olvida lo que pasó, continúa con el teclado y enséñame algo.

Johnny frunció un poco los labios, como si no estuviera por completo de acuerdo, sin embargo, se encogió de hombros unos segundos después.

Él empezó a enseñarle cómo tocar el piano, explicándole que le sería más fácil aprender si llegaba a tocar una canción que significara, expresara, o dijera lo mismo que ella sentía, si lograba conectar con ella. Ash lo comprendió y agradeció internamente que él no hubiera intentado detenerse cuando ella tocaba mal una tecla, atribuyéndoselo a su estado de ánimo.

Ash, en cambio, le explicó algo parecido, solo que en lugar de tratar de conectar con la música como hacía él, tratara de dejarse llevar por la melodía, como hacía ella siempre; que sintiera en su piel y en cada célula la canción, con los altos y bajos, con los riff y las notas, que solo cerrara los ojos y dejara que su parte inconsciente tomará el control.

Johnny aprendía más rápido que ella, con tan solo unas horas practicando ya lograba tocar unos diez segundos de canciones simples, mientras ella, durante todo ese tiempo, no había podido tocar una mísera pieza completa. Se frotó el entrecejo, agotada.

—¿Podrías considerar descansar? —le sugirió el gorila.

Ella lo miró molesta, no dormiría si era necesario, pero iba a tocar al menos unos treinta segundos de la forma correcta. Ese teclado no iba a poder más que ella. Johnny entendió el gesto y suspiró resignado. Ash sintió cómo su estómago clamaba por sustento y miró su móvil, abrió los ojos sorprendida: las 21:43. ¿Habían estado practicando tanto tiempo?

Sacudió la cabeza y pidió una pizza a domicilio, tenía mucha hambre y no estaba de ánimo, ni tampoco había suficiente comida como para cocinar. Al cabo de quince minutos el timbre sonó. Ash recibió y pagó la pizza familiar.

—Tienes que tocar con más suavidad —le dijo Johnny, mientras ambos comían—. No puedes atacar las teclas, si le das suave, la música sale suave y viceversa.

Ash lo apuntó con un trozo de pizza.

—Lo mismo te digo, tocas demasiado suave la guitarra. Parece cualquier cosa menos rock.

—Tengo una idea —dijo—. Como estamos claros que esto parece no dar resultado, podríamos combinar ambos géneros. —Ash comprendió y le hizo un gesto con la pata para que continuara; le dio un mordisco a su trozo—. A ti no parece querer salirte la sentimental, entonces trata de combinar el rock con lo sentimental. Yo haré lo mismo solo que a la inversa.

Tenía sentido, mucho, de hecho. Estarían técnicamente cantando el género del otro aunque sin perder el propio. Inteligente. Con un asentimiento y una semisonrisa le dio a entender al gorila que le parecía buena su idea.

Diez minutos más tarde solo quedaba la caja vacía en el suelo, Johnny estaba apoyado hacia atrás sobre las palmas de sus manos, mientras que Ash estaba sentada en el suelo frente a él, apoyándose contra el sofá con el teclado en sus piernas.

Una de las lámparas que parecían tener forma de sombrilla cerrada esparcía su luz blanquecina por la sala. Ash sintió repulsión contra la lámpara, Lance la había comprado. «Mañana la boto a la basura.»

—¿Por qué me habías dicho que era mejor soltarlo? —preguntó Ash después de un rato. Como Johnny no respondió, ella lo miró. Otra vez ese aspecto reservado, retraído sobre sí mismo. «Tal vez deberías poner en práctica lo que aconsejas», pensó a la vez que suspiraba—. Fue por Lance

Esta vez Johnny si reaccionó.

—¿Tu ex? —Ladeó la cabeza un poco—. ¿Qué pasó ahora?

—Nada importante, en realidad —respondió e hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. Solo que… —suspiró viendo sin ver el suelo, tenía la mente en otro sitio; toqueteó las púas entrecruzadas en su camisa— recordé cuando lo encontré.

—¿Con Becky? —Ash asintió—. Algo recuerdo que oí de Gunter cuando llegué corriendo el día del ensayo general; estuviste llorando, ¿cierto? —Asintió de nuevo; Johnny frunció los labios, parecía no saber qué decir—. Bien, no soy experto en eso, pero… solo déjalo. Es decir, si estás enojada con él, exprésalo; grita, golpea, llora. Guardarse las cosas —añadió, y Ash notó que lo decía con cierta tristeza— no siempre es bueno; aún más si se lo ocultas a alguien. —Pareció darse cuenta que estaba diciendo algo muy suyo porque se levantó de golpe y miró su móvil—. ¡Mira la hora, las diez, debería irme!

Ash se puso de pie y asintió, acompañándolo a la puerta del apartamento. Una vez en ella Johnny se despidió, recordándole que tocara el teclado con más delicadeza, dejando que las emociones fueran las que conectaran con las teclas, para así tocar mejor. Ash rodó los ojos, con un poco de diversión.

—Ajá, ya veré cómo hago para que mis dedos sean de azúcar.

Johnny sonrió.

—Bien —asintió.

—Pásate mañana a ver si puedes esta vez hacer un buen riff.

—Mi riff de hoy fue bueno.

Ash se llevó una pata a la cintura y lo miró arqueando una ceja.

—Apenas pudo llamarse riff.

—Lo mismo digo de ti, ese pobre teclado daba gritos de agonía —bromeó. Ella alzó un dedo para replicarle que no era cierto, solo que sí lo era. Se quedó con el dedo a medio alzar y lo volvió a bajar; Johnny sonrió con cansancio—. ¿Ves?, sabes que tengo razón. —Bostezó—. Me voy; adiós, Ash.

Ella bostezó también.

—Nos vemos, Johnny.

Él se fue y Ash cerró la puerta.

Volvió a bostezar camino a la sala para recoger la caja de la pizza y dejarla en la basura, esquivó unos cables en el suelo y la tomó. Mientras volvía de la cocina estaba pensando en cómo haría para poder tocar como Johnny, si llegaba a hacerlo ganaría sin lugar a dudas.

Tomó su móvil y navegó en busca de alguna música de piano que fuera de un nivel medio, algo que le costara tocar, pero que luego de varios intentos lo lograra. Encontró una de una tal Utada Hikaru, _First_ …

Bah, qué más da. Abrió el enlace y la escuchó. Era la versión en piano de la canción original, pero era maravillosa. Cada nota que escuchaba parecía que le hacía revivir el raro día de hoy, recordándole la selección de género con Buster esta mañana, el anuncio del promotor de Fur Records, los sucesos en el Harry's Bar, y la clase improvisada de ambos.

Como guiada por unos hilos invisibles, sus dedos reclamaban el teclado. Cuando terminó la canción se dispuso a reproducirla, esta vez intentando tocarla al tiempo.

La inició y tocó.

Le salió a la primera, no se equivocó ni una sola vez.


	4. IV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Ash es así, y la amamos por eso, y no lo niegues :v Pronto verás las coreografías con los diversos números de los participantes, solo hay que esperar, aunque ya tienes una idea :v Oh dioses, los colores, los benditos colores, solo puse una canción que me pareció sentimental, no es para tanto -u- Oh sí, vendrá el momento de revelación y me amarás por eso, no tengas dudas :v Y pues, solo 3 veces la he visto, la personalidad de Ash es algo que conozco muy bien. Demasiado bien, para ser sincero xd. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Es que bueno, es Ash, no podemos molestarnos con Ash. Ash is love, is life. Comprendo que necesites el Jash, es una droga muy adictiva, mi cuerpo también lo requiere, pero poco a poco las cosas se dan mejor xD Oh, gracias por eso, me esfuerzo por hacer lo mejor que puedo con mis fics, es lindo que alguien lo aprecie, gracias. Y no te preocupes, no abandonaré este fic. Gracias por leer

 **Justagirlofsomefandoms:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias la verdad, me alegra que te guste y la sigas. Qué te puedo decir :v El Jash solo me sale así, al natural. Muchas, pero que muchas gracias por seguirme en mis otros fics, de verdad. Y con respecto a las actuaciones distintas, bueno... tienes que seguir leyendo para saber xD Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, trato de que las canciones que coloco por capítulo se perciban emocionalmente, y veo que así es. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **IV**

La blanquecina luminiscencia de la luna entraba por las ventanas del estudio del lujoso departamento de Mike, desplazándose con parsimonia, aunque con constancia, por los blancos azulejos del suelo. El ratón blanco estaba ofuscado frente a su portátil tratando de comprender y posteriormente encontrar una canción pop que pudiera adecuarse a su voz de jazz.

Le resultaba exasperante dicha tarea. La mayoría del pop lo cantaban bandas diseñadas para jóvenes que ni siquiera habían cruzado el umbral de la pubertad, con las hormonas alocadas y con la necesidad de un amor imposible. Y todas eran canciones tan… agh, no tenía un adjetivo que describiera la repulsión que les tenía.

Y lo peor era que casi no había buenas canciones.

Que si Selena.

Que si Sia.

Que si Katy.

Que si P!nk.

¿Es que no había algún cantante que fuera macho?

Siguió buscando hasta que dio con uno, un tal Justin Bieber. Frunció el ceño. ¿Quién en su sano juicio se pone «Bieber» como nombre artístico? Al seguir desplazándose se dio cuenta de que no era su nombre artístico, sino su nombre real. «Pobre diablo.» Cliqueó una de sus canciones y le bastó con oír quince segundos para dejarla de lado. Jamás cantaría aquello.

Suspiró cansado y siguió bajando, le quedaban pocos artistas de los cuales sacar una buena interpretación… claro, si lograba encontrar alguno que lo convenciera. La puerta del despacho se abrió con un ligero roce contra la alfombra, su novia entró y le sonrió con cariño.

—Ven a dormir, Mike —dijo ella.

Mike alzó la mirada y se topó con los ojos marrones claros de Nancy. Se frotó el entrecejo y se levantó de la silla. Por más enojado que estuviera no podía desquitarse con ella, hasta él tenía límites. Después de todo, no podía enojarse con su salvadora. Su mente evocó el escalofriante recuerdo de su casi muerte a manos de los osos y el momento en que ella apareció como caída del cielo, en el auto que había dejado aparcado a unos prudentes cincuenta metros del bar de los osos, y lo salvó.

Poco después casi les da un infarto al percatarse de que uno de los osos, el jefe, había logrado sostenerse del parachoques trasero del auto y capturarlos. Mike negoció arduamente con ellos (a base de súplicas), pero fue Nancy quien les dijo que se llevaran el auto como primer pago y garantía y, según Mike fuera ganando dinero, se los iría reembolsando.

—Es mejor que te llegue el dinero lento a que tengas un muerto que no te vaya a pagar, genio.

Los osos se habían mantenido en un silencio que le helaba la sangre a Mike, convirtiéndosela en finas agujas de hielo que le atravesaban la piel; y entonces, el jefe asintió, dándole la razón. En el transcurso de dos semanas y de varias presentaciones, tanto en el teatro como a clientes particulares con gustos por Sinatra, mayormente animales de alto estatus social, saldó la deuda con los osos. Aunque tuvo que pagar el triple de la cantidad.

Miró su chaqueta en el espaldar de su silla y pensó en llevarla a su cuarto. Bah, mañana mejor. Guardó los últimos artistas de pop que le quedaban, uno de esos dos le interesaba porque no era tan actual: Michael Jackson, Bruno Mars y Maroon 5. Mañana decidiría cuál de ellos elegiría.

Caminó hasta Nancy y le pasó una pata por la cintura.

—Vamos a la cama, muñeca —dijo, saliendo del despacho y cerrando tras él—. Necesito despejarme la mente.

* * *

Entrar a la cárcel siempre era un poco incómodo para Johnny. Los altos muros de hormigón formaban un cuadrado perfecto, como si la cárcel estuviera dentro de una cerca de cinco metros de alto, aunque donde tenían a los reclusos era mucho más alto. De ahí el por qué su padre pudo huir durante su primera presentación.

Después del chequeo normal de los guardias al entrar para verificar que no llevara algo de contrabando, la enorme reja que delimitaba la sala de reuniones (si era que hablar por un teléfono con un vidrio de plexiglás en medio podía considerarse una reunión o visita) se abrió con un chirrido, y uno de los rinocerontes que hacía de guardia les indicó, a él y los otros tres animales que iban de visita, que entraran.

Johnny tomó asiento en la cabina más alejada, esperando pacientemente a que su padre llegara. Suspiró moviendo sus dedos como si estuviera tocando una guitarra en el aire, algo que había hecho casi toda la noche, apenas si había dormido unas dos horas. No podía sacarse las clases de la mente. Era raro, pensó, no eran las clases en las que no podía dejar de pensar, era Ash. La manera tan… diferente, en que ella tocó ese riff al inicio no se le borraba. Era como ver a una Ash distinta. Se veía con una extraña alegría o gusto.

Era hipnótica.

Se preguntó si alguna vez él alcanzaría ese nivel, o si tal vez él se viera distinto cuando tocaba el piano.

Un atisbo de movimiento lo sacó de sus pensamientos: la reja por el lado de los reclusos empezó a abrirse, y Johnny identificó la figura que se alzaba por los demás presos. Varios trajes naranjas avanzaron, y luego Marcus (o como lo conocían los demás de la pandilla, Big Daddy) se sentó al otro lado del plexiglás.

Ambos tomaron el teléfono en su respectivo lugar y el primero en hablar fue su padre.

—Hola, Johnny.

—Hola.

—¿A qué debo que estés visitándome tan temprano? —preguntó, con un tono sereno y una pequeña sonrisa—. Siempre vienes en la tarde luego de que sales del teatro. —Se puso serio al instante—. ¿Pasó algo?

Johnny no sabía muy bien cómo comenzar a explicarle lo que pasaba, quería decirle que ahora mismo tenía una oportunidad única y compartir con él esa alegría, pero también tenía qué contarle del otro asunto, por lo que no sabía muy bien si debía iniciar con lo bueno o con lo malo. Suspiró.

—¿Qué sucede, Johnny? —preguntó, esta vez lo dijo como cuando se trataba de un asunto grave. «Lo malo primero.»

—¿Recuerdas a los osos? —preguntó, dubitativo.

—Sí. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿Sucede algo con los osos? ¿Están molestando?

Johnny se llevó la mano libre al cuello.

—Molestándome así como quien dice molestando, no; pero sí. —Marcus arqueó una ceja ante la enredada manera de explicarse. Johnny se dejó caer de hombros—. Desde hace como cuatro días están mandando mensajes sobre un dinero.

Big Daddy resopló.

—Se me había olvidado el pago de los osos —masculló molesto. Johnny se extrañó.

—¿Qué pago? —quiso saber.

—El pago del mes. —Se pasó una mano por el rostro—. Yo les pagaba cierta cantidad de dinero a los osos para que no se metieran en nuestros asuntos, en nuestra calle o en nuestros golpes.

—¿Algo como seguridad?

—Parecido —convino él. Dio un golpe a la mesa y los demás reclusos, así como los que iban de visita dieron un respingo, sorprendidos—. Ignora lo que te digan, Johnny. Esos osos son intensos, sí, pero solo con animales menores que ellos. Tú puedes con facilidad darle su merecido a uno de ellos…

—No —contraatacó el joven gorila—. No voy a agredir a nadie, papá.

—Bien, bien. —Marcus parecía luchar contra una idea—. Dudo que lo hagan, pero si te llegan a hacer algo, yo mismo saldré de aquí y los dejaré irreconocibles.

Un muy bonito gesto de su padre, solo que no iba a permitir que se fugara de nuevo. La condena que le había dado por el robo al barco ya de por sí era larga, la cual aumentó más con la fuga que realizó mientras él estaba con su primer número. Aunque podía pasar por alto las acciones de su padre por la reconciliación que tuvieron, sin embargo, él no iba a ser el causante de que le aumentaran de nuevo la condena.

Tendría qué resolver esto por su cuenta.

—Tranquilo, papá —lo calmó; suspiró—. Mira el lado bueno: tengo una oportunidad de oro.

—¿Por qué?

Johnny le contó lo mismo que le había dicho Buster la mañana de ayer; el que un productor de Fur Records iría a ver sus mejores números, alentado por el creciente éxito y fama del nuevo Teatro Moon. Le contó también que, además de su número normal, tendría que cantar uno distinto: rock. También le dijo que estaba aprendiendo, para su número de rock, a tocar la guitarra, y que Ash le estaba enseñando.

—Eso es fantástico, Johnny —se alegró su padre—. De seguro ganarás. —Sonrió. Johnny se sintió un poco extraño, aunque su padre hubiera aceptado que no quería seguir sus pasos o adentrarse en el mundo criminal, y ser cantante, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a que él lo felicitara o se alegrara por ello—. ¿Te imaginas que te hagas famoso? En cualquier lado estaría tu foto. —Sonrió y se detuvo un momento, confundido—. ¿Quién es Ash? —preguntó.

A Johnny la pregunta lo tomó por sorpresa, sin embargo, recordó que no le había contado mucho de sus compañeros en el teatro.

—Ash —respondió, tratando de encontrar algún adjetivo que no hiciera resaltar el permanente mal humor que ella parecía siempre cargar encima. Entonces le llegó una imagen de ella muy distinta a la de siempre: la de ella tocando el _cover_ ; ahí se veía diferente— es la puercoespín. ¿Recuerdas cuando te escapaste y llegaste al improvisado teatro?

—Ajá.

—Bueno, ella.

—¿La bajita?

—Sí —asintió Johnny, no se imaginaba cómo se pondría Ash si llegara a oír que su padre le decía bajita. Aunque bueno, pensó, nadie nunca la había llamado así, puede que solo se esté imaginando cosas—. Ya que me toca cantar su género y ella el mío —continuó— decidimos ayudarnos mutuamente, ella me enseña a tocar la guitarra y yo el piano.

—¿Eso no es darle mucha ventaja a ella? —preguntó Marcus.

—No en realidad —hizo notar él—. Ella toca la guitarra de una manera tan... —Trató de expresar el cómo le había parecido el riff de Ash, pero solo consiguió mover los dedos de forma extraña—. En fin, toca increíble. Si yo logro tocar así no tendré rival.

Big Daddy parecía escéptico tras el plexiglás, se encogió de hombros.

—Si te enseñará a tocar tal como dices…

—Lo hará —repuso Johnny—. Tienes que verla, u oírla en dado caso. Según el señor Moon, además del promotor también estará, como la primera vez, la televisora; podrás verme desde aquí.

El móvil en el bolsillo de su chaqueta vibró, lo miró y frunció el ceño al instante, eran los osos. Le mostró, evitando el guardia que estaba en la reja del lado de los visitantes, el mensaje a su padre; este resopló con furia, para luego decirle que no les prestara atención, que algún día lo olvidarían, y si no…

Johnny miró la hora, las 8:48, de verdad había venido muy temprano.

—Tengo que irme —dijo—, aprovecharé para seguir practicando con la guitarra.

Marcus asintió, y luego se mostró confundido.

—En casa no hay guitarra —recordó—, solo está ese viejo piano. ¿Practicas en el teatro?

—No —respondió Johnny, negando con la cabeza—, practico en su casa.

—¿En la de la puercoespín? —preguntó, con un toque de suspicacia, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Sí. —Johnny no entendía por qué su padre lo veía así, era lo más común: si ella tenía la guitarra, lo normal fuera que Ash le enseñara donde quisiera, que hubiera escogido su casa no tiene nada de malo—. Así lo quiso. Inclusive ayer practicamos hasta la noche, creo que hasta las diez. Me están empezando a salir los riff —añadió, con un brillo en los ojos—, no tan bien como quisiera, pero ahí van.

Big Daddy seguía mirándolo con esa expresión como si estuviera pensando algo, como si estuviera analizando lo que le había dicho y sacando una conclusión. Luego sonrió y terminó dando fuertes carcajadas. Johnny no lo había oído reír así desde que casi lo arrolló cuando le enseñaba cómo tomar las curvas para la huida del robo.

—Bien, hijo —dijo—. Nos veremos la próxima vez. Y no te olvides de ganar eso.

Johnny sonrió y asintió, mientras su padre se levantaba y volvía a entrar por la reja que daba hacia los pasillos del penal, rumbo a su celda o tal vez al patio. Suspiró. Si ganaba, lo primero que haría sería hacer lo posible para sacarlo de allí.

* * *

Ash le abrió la puerta a la primera y Johnny contuvo una exclamación al verla. Estaba notoriamente agotada, con los ojos inyectados en sangre, inicios de ojeras bajo los mismos, y los parpados que sufrían para mantenerse abiertos.

—¿Johnny? —se extrañó Ash. Johnny se sintió incómodo y llegó a pensar que venir tan temprano para pedirle que le siguiera enseñando era mala idea, intentó disculparse, pero ella lo interrumpió antes, jalándolo por la camisa verde—. Perfecto —dijo, mientras lo llevaba a la fuerza hacia la sala—, a ti era a quien quería ver.

—¿Disculpa? —preguntó Johnny, sin entender nada—. ¿Para qué me querías ver? ¿No podías mandarme un mensaje o algo?

Ella no dijo nada. Cuando llegaron a la sala, unos siete pasos después, Ash lo soltó y casi que se abalanzó sobre el teclado eléctrico. Agitó las patas aligerando sus dedos y, fijando en él sus ojos rojos, sonrió.

—Observa esto —dijo, confiada—, ya puedo tocarlo bien. —Tomó el mando a distancia del equipo de sonido—. Ayer poco después que te fuiste se me dio por intentar de nuevo, llámalo premonición, o cualquier tontería de esas. —Movió el mando como enfatizando sus palabras—. Y entonces ¡puf! Me salió la pieza a la primera.

Johnny arqueó una ceja, quizá el no dormir la estaba afectando. Era imposible que alguien tocara una canción completa a la primera, más aún cuando ese animal era un novicio y apenas tenían su primera clase.

— _Ajá_ —dijo, alargando la palabra, aún incrédulo.

Ash frunció el ceño, parecía un pequeño gremlin con esos ojos rojos.

—¿No me crees? —inquirió, amenazante.

—Yo no he dicho eso, Ash —se defendió él, alzando las manos en señal de rendición—. Más bien enséñame cómo te sale.

Ash asintió como si ella hubiera ganado la inexistente discusión entre ambos, presionó un botón del control y una suave música de piano comenzó a sonar en los altavoces. Johnny la reconoció al instante, él había aprendido con ella: _First Love_ , de Utada Hikaru. Arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Ash logró tocar eso a la primera? Era imposible, a él le había costado mucho.

Ella comenzó a tocar bien, pero pasados cinco segundos erró una tecla, sacando la nota equivocada. Ella lo ignoró y siguió tocando. Más y más notas erradas una detrás de la otra. Johnny suspiró y trató de parecer tranquilo, sabía muy bien que era imposible que ella hubiera logrado hacerlo.

Era una rockera, no una prodigio musical.

—Ash —comenzó Johnny, condescendiente.

Ella gruñó y dejó caer las manos sobre el teclado, sacando varias notas aporreadas.

—¡Pero si ayer me salió perfecto! —reclamó—. Estúpido teclado que no sirve.

Johnny luchó por no reírse. «El teclado está muy bien, Ash.»

Colocó una mano sobre su hombro.

—Tal vez no sea el teclado, quizá estás cansada. —Él actuaba con cautela, si la hacía enojar podía quedar como alfiletero—. ¿Has dormido? Luces cansada.

Ash suspiró y dejó caer los hombros, lucía muy diferente a la Ash normal, en comparación parecía más débil. Fijó sus ojos azules en él y apagó los altavoces; no débil, pensó, más sensible.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —repuso ella, tomó su móvil del suelo y colocó una canción. Comenzó a sonar una guitarra eléctrica—. Hazme un favor y trae las guitarras.

Johnny le apartó la mano del hombro y se irguió.

—¿Dónde están? —preguntó. Ella hizo un gesto vago con su pata.

—En mi habitación. Tráelas.

Él se encogió de hombros y buscó el cuarto de la puercoespín, era el único que había. No sabía qué esperar, tal vez que las paredes fueran negras o rojas, que hubieran carteles de bandas por todos lados, instrumentos aquí y allá, quizá algunas chaquetas con púas tiradas en el suelo, pero nunca pensó que fuera una habitación así. Normal. El cuarto estaba pintado de un color azul claro, para aumentar la luz de la única ventana que iba del piso al techo, un tocador, la cómoda, el armario, varios instrumentos apoyados en un amplificador, y la enorme cama. «Tal vez para dos», pensó, al recordar a Lance. «Momento, ¿ellos dormían juntos?»

Sacudió su mente para sacarse esos pensamientos, ella era su instructora además de su competencia, no tenía que interesarse en esos asuntos. Tomó ambas guitarras del amplificador y salió.

—Ash, traigo las…

Se detuvo en seco, Ash estaba tumbada de lado en el sofá, dormida, mientras la música sonaba. No supo qué hacer en ese instante, ¿debía despertarla o debía salir en silencio? Pero si se iba, ¿ella se enojaría con él porque le había mandado traer las guitarras y en su lugar se fue y la dejó dormir? No la conocía lo suficiente como para saber qué decisión tomar sin que eso generara su enojo, algo que de por sí, parecía darse con una facilidad increíble.

Soltó una risita mínima al oír la canción «… _Did I fall sleep? Is this all a dream? Wake me up_ …». Incluso el destino le decía que la despertara. Dio un paso vacilante hacia ella y lo pensó un momento. Tenía los labios abiertos levemente y un hilillo de saliva caía de la comisura de estos, parecía una niña pequeña. Decidió no hacerlo. No la despertaría, se veía tan en calma que no lo haría, no después de verla con los ojos tan inyectados en sangre y las pequeñas ojeras. Se merecía descansar.

Además de que suponía que a ella no le haría gracia que la despertara.

Dejó la guitarra de ella junto al sofá y él se sentó en el suelo, al otro extremo del sofá, apoyando la espalda contra el mismo. Suspiró con suavidad y trató de tocar al mismo tiempo que la música que sonaba, solo que las notas exactas no querían salirle como ayer.

 _I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
I feel alive, when you're beside me  
I will not die, I'll wait here for you  
In my time of dying_

La cadencia de la voz del cantante estaba dejando a Johnny en un estado semiinconsciente, cabeceaba sin fuerzas cada tanto a la vez que trataba de seguir los acordes de la guitarra. «No voy a caer dormido. No habré dormido mucho, pero no voy a quedarme dormido en casa ajena.»

Trató de resistir, sin embargo, cuando llegó de nuevo el estribillo, cayó en las reconfortantes garras del sueño.


	5. V

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, no te preocupes, Cris, será muy chocante, y tu sabes por qué huehuehe :v Y bueno, con Nancy debe ser "o te aplacas o te aplaco yo", ya sabes como es siempre :v No se les puede desobedecer o habrá tabla... Iva y Fran son un claro ejemplo. Jajaja sí, los padres, en el mayor de los casos, tienen ese doble sentido, llámalo radar :v Y con respecto a los osos, bueno, ellos contribuirán al momentazo Jash :v Oye no sé, yo necesito silencio y oscuridad absoluta para dormir rico, ya después de que entre en hibernación si puede haber mil y un ruidos y no me levanto :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Lovesfan:** gracias por tu review. Hoa, jaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Ya sabes que los padres saben todo, en la mayoría de los casos :v Sí, el fandom va creciendo poquito a poco, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo para mi que hayan pocos fics en español; o sea, bueno porque tengo carta limpia para innovar, pero malo porque no hay muchos lectores hispanohablantes y las views y rw son pocas :v Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **V**

En su oficina Buster estaba revisando los perfiles de los nuevos aspirantes que querían tener una audición para así poder pertenecer al elenco del teatro, ojeaba también varias representaciones que podía realizar en el mismo. Estaba en una pequeña contrariedad, él quería tener alguna obra en su remodelado teatro que no tuviera nada que ver con sus cantantes estrella, como antes. Buster, sin embargo, sabía que esa fue una de las razones por la que el primer Teatro Moon cayó en bancarrota: los demás animales no se interesaban mucho por obras complejas.

Entre los currículos de los aspirantes y las posibles obras que la Srta. Crawley le había llevado puntualmente esta mañana, encontró una carta. Inspiró un poco nervioso al verla, otra carta de Fur Records. La tomó y la abrió.

 _Para el propietario del Teatro Moon._

 _La corporativa Fur Records le informa con mucho entusiasmo que recibimos su respuesta en cuanto a la aceptación de nuestra propuesta sobre ir y buscar talentos en su teatro. Como pequeño incentivo para los que interpretarán sus números y para el dueño también, además de la oportunidad de firmar con nosotros, le ofrecemos un premio en metálico de 250.000 dólares para el ganador y la misma cantidad para la comitiva del teatro. Esperamos que sea motivación suficiente para obtener grandes números._

 _No me decepcionen._

 _L_

A Buster por poco no le dio un infarto al leer la carta. Estaban ofreciéndole semejante cantidad de dinero solo como un «pequeño incentivo», ¿entonces qué sería uno grande? Se levantó de su asiento y fue corriendo hacia donde estaba la Srta. Crawley, pero no la encontró allí.

—Las bambalinas —musitó para sí, recordando que hoy era jueves, el día del ensayo previo para el número del fin de semana. Lo más probable era que la lagartija estuviera dejando las cosas listas para que cuando los demás llegaran, tuvieran todo al alcance. Si no mal recordaba hoy le tocaba a Mike.

Bajó como una exhalación las escaleras, con el corazón latiéndole desbocado, recordándole que sentía esa misma adrenalina cuando escapaba de sus acreedores en los tiempos lluviosos del teatro. Al llegar al piso de abajo corrió tras bambalinas y encontró a la Srta. Crawley junto a Eddie, moviendo algunas cosas de escenografía.

—Srta. Craw… ¿Eddie? —se extrañó; su amigo volteó a verlo.

—Hey, Buster, ¿qué tal?

—¿Qué haces aquí? —le preguntó.

—Vine con Nana para…

—¡¿Nana está aquí?! —se sorprendió—. ¿Cómo por qué? —La pregunta le pareció estúpida luego de hacerla, Nana tenía la inquietante costumbre de pasarse sin avisar algún día del mes para ver una presentación, en el que técnicamente es socia, del teatro. Inspiró e hizo un gesto con la pata—. ¿Dónde está?

Eddie señaló por sobre su hombro el escenario.

Buster asintió y fue hacia allí. Nana estaba de pie, erguida con clase y orgullo, como siempre hacía, con sus ropajes de seda purpura y esa especie de turbante; miraba con una calma casi celestial los palcos del público, luego soltó un suspiro retrospectivo. Tal vez recordando sus tiempos aquí, caviló él. Y entonces una idea descabellada le pasó por la mente.

¿Descabellada? No. Era brillante. ¡Brillante!

—Hermoso, ¿cierto? —dijo con voz tranquila, mirando la magnificencia del teatro. Sonrió inspirando un poco, siempre pasaba que cuando veía los palcos, sea de este o del teatro anterior, se ponía un poco emocional

—Sí —respondió ella, suspirando de la misma forma.

Él notó la mirada y la sonrisa que rara vez la oveja negra esbozaba y vio allí su oportunidad.

—Nana —dijo, levantando la carta para que ella la viera—, tengo algo que proponerle…

* * *

Johnny se levantó con un respingo, con el corazón latiéndole como tambor de guerra y con la respiración agitada. Se había llevado un susto de muerte. Estaba soñando que había sido el ganador de la competencia entre todos, obteniendo así la firma de Fur Record y cuando iba saliendo del teatro, los osos se aparecieron y lo destruyeron todo, como la última vez. Las miradas de todos se posaron en él, como diciéndole «es tu culpa», mientras todo se derrumbaba y los sepultaba.

Se llevó la mano al pecho y respiró más lentamente para calmarse y trató de recordar en donde estaba. Aún se encontraba algo desorientado y las miradas de todos las sentía sobre la nuca. Se llevó por instinto la mano a la chaqueta para buscar su móvil, lo sacó y se percató de que tenía varios mensajes de los osos, diciéndole que tenía tres semanas para conseguir el dinero del mes.

Johnny bufó y lo ignoró. Se puso de pie y se estiró un poco, ya se ubicó; estaba en la casa de Ash, había venido poco después de salir de la cárcel por visitar a su padre y luego… Se giró con cautela a ver si la puercoespín aún seguía dormida y sí, así era. Dormía como tronco, pese a que la música de su teléfono aún seguía sonando. Él la reconoció, era una melodía de piano muy, pero que muy complicada así como hermosa, que había logrado tocar bien hacía solo una semana.

Se preguntó qué haría Ash con esa canción en el móvil, pero solo le bastó recordar cómo la había encontrado al llegar. «De seguro la descargó en la noche para practicar.»

Se agachó y recogió el móvil de ella del suelo, se quedó mirándolo por un momento. Era un poco más pequeño que el suyo, obviamente, lo que le hizo preguntarse si todo lo que ella compraba tenía que pedirlo de su tamaño o se adaptaría con la medida estándar. Pasó la mirada por el departamento y obtuvo su respuesta, se adaptaba a lo estándar.

Sacudió la cabeza y fue a dejar el móvil en el sofá blanco donde ella estaba dormida para irse, cuando el suyo empezó a vibrar. Por un mínimo instante pensó que era el de ella, mas el movimiento en su chaqueta lo calmó un poco. Acto seguido sonó el de ella, el mismo riff de guitarra que la había visto hacer ayer, solo que sonaba tan fuerte que rompía la extraña calma del lugar.

Antes de que Johnny pudiera siquiera reaccionar, Ash se sentó de un golpe, como los muñecos sorpresa de las cajas musicales, y se talló los ojos mientras tanteaba la zona con su pata libre en busca del móvil. Johnny se quedó mudo y con cuidado de que no se alterara le tendió el teléfono. Ella siguió tanteando hasta que encontró su mano. Es cómico, pensó, la pata de ella era un poquito más grande que el tamaño de su palma; y otra cosa que notó era que era demasiado suave, como tocar seda. Eso lo extrañó, Johnny creía que los guitarristas tenían pequeños cayos en las manos de tanto tocar.

Sin embargo, Ash tocó los alrededores del teléfono, luego sus dedos y después de detuvo en seco. Se apartó la pata del rostro y lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Johnny? —murmuró, aún soñolienta, después sonrió—. Gracias.

Él se quedó de piedra. ¿Ash sonriendo y agradeciendo algo? ¿Qué le había pasado cuando estaba durmiendo? Era otra Ash… incluso se veía tierna. Luego de que ella se quedara viendo el teléfono como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo y que la llamada se perdiera, alzó la vista. Y entonces apareció la verdadera Ash.

—¡¿Johnny?! —exclamó, abriendo los ojos de par en par, unas cuantas púas salieron disparadas y una de ellas lo pinchó en la mejilla—. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Cómo entraste? ¿Quién…?

—Ay —se quejó al sacarse la púa, por lo menos fue una sola y no varias—; buenas, Ash.

—¿Cómo que buenas? —soltó—. ¿Cómo entraste a mi casa?

—Tú me abriste la puerta, ¿recuerdas? —dijo, sobándose la mejilla—. Vine para practicar, pero te quedaste dormida.

Ash pasó la vista por la sala, como verificando las palabras del gorila. Reparó en las dos guitarras que habían en el suelo, y luego asintió formando una pequeña «O» con sus labios. Eso hizo que él frunciera un poco el ceño, ¿realmente creyó que se metió a su casa por la fuerza?

Ella se dio un golpecito en la frente.

—Cierto, las clases —repuso—; lo olvidé. —Suspiró y lo miró arqueando una ceja—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Cómo que «y bien»? —Johnny se apuntó la mejilla, donde tenía un punto rojo—. Al menos una pequeña disculpa, ¿no?

Ash hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Deja el drama, fue solo una púa; vivirás. —Se bajó del sofá, oteó el celular, movió los dedos con rapidez tecleando algo y caminó hacia su habitación—. Arréglate —dijo, se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta—. Buster nos quiere en el teatro. —Cerró la puerta.

Johnny se quedó en silencio en la sala, tratando de procesar qué había pasado con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que al despertar se viera tan… diferente? Se veía amable y, aunque se sorprendió por pensarlo, tierna. Sacudió su cabeza. Tal vez ella fuera así en el fondo.

Escuchó el timbre de la puerta y se levantó.

—Ash —la llamó—, tocan.

—Ve a abrir, genio —respondió ella desde la habitación—, ¿pretendes que salga así?

Johnny bufó, ¿es que ella no comprendía lo que era la educación en casa ajena? No podía solo ir y hacer lo que quisiera. Abrió. Cinco pequeñas pandas rojas con atuendos idénticos cuya única variante era el color, sonrieron al verle y asintieron repetidas veces.

— _Moshimoshi_ —dijo la del centro, con vestido y moño rosa—, _wareware wa Ashu o mitaidesu_.

Johnny se quedó como si le hubieran hablado en japonés. De hecho, así era como le habían hablado. Ladeó la cabeza hacia la habitación de la puercoespín.

—Ash —volvió a llamar.

—¡¿Qué pasó ahora?! —exclamó—. ¡¿Es que no me puedo vestir en paz?!

—Te buscan.

—¡¿Quién?!

—Las… —Se volvió hacia las pandas, ¿cómo rayos era que se llamaban? Suspiró—. Las pandas.

—¡¿Cuáles pandas?!

—Las niñas.

—¿Qué niñas?

Johnny se pasó una mano por la cara.

—Las que hablan en qué se yo qué idioma.

—¡Oh… Las The Q-Tezz!

No tenía idea de quién eran ellas, pero supuso que esa era el nombre de su grupo.

—Ejem… supongo.

—¡Léeles el papel sobre la mesita de llaves junto a la puerta!

Tomó la hoja y les leyó lo que estaba en ella, arrugó el entrecejo al tratar de leerlo, eran palabras sin sentido; al menos para él. Suspiró.

— _Ashu_ —intentó leer, aunque le salían como balbuceos— _wa genzai riyo dekimasen… Atode modotte kimasu_.

Las panditas se miraron unas a otras, luego la de rosa hizo una reverencia y con un « _Kansha_ » se retiraron. Él se quedó confundido por lo que pasó. ¿Acababa de decirles algo a ellas? ¿Exactamente qué? No importa, sin darle más hilo al asunto cerró la puerta y volvió a la sala, quizá podría practicar con la guitarra el tiempo en que ella dure en su cuarto.

Apenas tomó la guitarra en sus manos, volvieron a llamar a la puerta. Escuchó que ella le decía que de nuevo viera quién era y que si eran las pandas, que le repitiera lo del papel. Johnny bufó, tomó la nota y abrió.

—Ya les dije —habló, sin siquiera ver quién era—; _Ashu wa_ …

—¿Dónde está Ash? —preguntó una voz, Johnny alzó la vista y lo vio.

Lance.

Algo dentro de él se molestó al verlo, haciéndole recordar el cómo ayer, cuando estaban practicando con el piano y él cantaba el coro de _Love the Way You Lie_ , vio llorar a Ash. Todo por Lance. ¿Es que no le daba un respiro a Ash?

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo, le salió más tosco de lo que pretendía.

—¿Dónde está Ash? —Lance tenía el ceño fruncido aunque parecía cohibirse un poco con el tamaño de Johnny. Este agradeció por primera vez su tamaño intimidante—. Quiero hablar con ella.

—¿Para qué? —siseó Johnny con tono grave—. ¿No ves que la molestas?

—¡¿Johnny? —llamó Ash desde su habitación— ¿Quién es?!

Lance alzó ambas cejas y se inclinó un poco hacia dentro.

—Ash… —empezó a decir.

—Nadie —se sobrepuso Johnny—. Eran las panditas, pero ya se fueron. —Mientras hablaba fulminaba al puercoespín con la mirada, como retándolo a decir algo—. No sé qué dijeron, en todo caso. —Al terminar de hablar se hizo un tenso silencio, luego Johnny se inclinó un poco sobre Lance, parecía que iba a engullirlo—. Óyeme bien, tigre, no molestes más a Ash, que necesito que me enseñe con la guitarra, y contigo revoloteando como un buitre…

—¡Oí eso! —soltó un zamuro en la calle contigua. Johnny se quedó en blanco un instante, luego se centró en Lance.

—Como decía —continuó—; contigo acosándola a cada rato no me enseña como quiero, además de que la molestas. Te conviene, por tu bien, que no la fastidies más. O si no recibirás una visita mía. —Aunque dijera todo esto, realmente no pensaba hacerlo, solo repetía las mismas palabras con el mismo tono e intención que su padre cuando un animal husmeaba mucho, pero si eso ayudaba a que él no molestara más a Ash, pues perfecto—. ¿Entendido?

—Que estés saliendo con Ash no quiere decir que yo no pueda verla, Kong —soltó Lance.

Johnny se quedó en blanco, ¿qué él y Ash qué? ¿Por qué pensaba que estaba saliendo con ella? Ash solo le estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra, eso no significaba que…

Oh… ahora lo veía claro y entendía el malentendido. Es decir, se quedaba hasta tarde practicando con ella, venía temprano donde ella y cuando tocaba quien abría era Johnny. Cualquiera interpretaría eso como si de verdad estuvieran saliendo. Aunque no era algo malo…

Apartó esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Yo no… —logró decir antes de que la puerta de la habitación de ella se abriera.

Ash salió con unos jeans rasgados oscuros, una camiseta manga larga negra con líneas blancas, que tenían unas púas entrecruzadas en forma de X y con el estuche de su guitarra a la espalda. Se quedó por un momento sorprendida de ver a Lance, para luego fruncir el ceño. Miró a Johnny y este comprendió: nos vamos.

Ella pasó a su lado sin reparar en el puercoespín y salió, empezando a caminar calle abajo, rumbo al teatro. Johnny se preguntó por qué no lo esperaba para ir en su camioneta, pero entonces reparó en el tránsito que había. «Cierto, son casi la una de la tarde.»

Con una última mirada de advertencia hacia Lance, cerró la puerta y la siguió calle abajo. Cuando la alcanzó, notó que parecía estar luchando por no dejar exteriorizar cómo se sentía. Él quería hablar, decir algo, solo que no sabía de qué manera hacerlo o qué decir. Levantó una mano para captar su atención, pero ella se le adelantó.

—No digas nada —dijo, alzando una pata, sin dejar de caminar—. Solo no digas nada.

—Bien. —Johnny siguió caminando, sonrió para aligerar la tensión—. No digo nada.

Caminaron unas calles y cruzaron una intersección, el teatro se veía al fondo.

—Y otra cosa —comentó Ash luego de un rato.

—¿Qué?

—Ni se te ocurra decir que nos quedamos dormidos.

* * *

Fueron los últimos en llegar al teatro. Cuando pasaron la puerta giratoria y llegaron a los asientos, todos los siguieron con la mirada. A Ash no le importó mucho que la vieran así, ni siquiera porque Nana estuviera esa vez junto a Buster, le daba igual lo que la oveja negra pensara de ella. Saludó a todos con un asentamiento de la cabeza y Johnny con una sonrisa y un «Buenas, señora Noodleman» a Nana.

Buster les soltó la bomba de que Fur Record había mandado un «pequeño incentivo» de doscientos cincuenta mil dólares en metálico para quien fuera elegido y también para el teatro. Nana dijo que también participaría en ese número, solo que por puro gusto, no tenía intenciones de ganar ni nada, solo que quería hacerlo para revivir sus años dorados.

«Sus siglos dorados, más bien», pensó.

Todos parecían estar a punto de explotar de la emoción. Mike saltaba de escalón en escalón para subir al escenario y practicar su número mientras juraba y perjuraba que ese premio sería solo de él. Meena se fue a su camerino y empezó a practicar una canción. Gunter y Rosita entraron al suyo y colocaron una canción que, extrañamente, le gustó a la puercoespín; iniciaba con un buen riff de guitarra. Johnny se levantó y le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro.

—¿Qué pasa? —le preguntó ella, mientras iba hacia el suyo.

—Ayer te luciste conmigo con tu riff —dijo Johnny, sonriente—, es hora de que yo me luzca con el piano, ¿no crees?

Ash alzó ambas cejas con lentitud y luego de pensarlo por un momento, asintió; le serviría oír una sentimental con su respectivo piano para aprender. Johnny llegó a su camerino y abrió: era como el que ella tenía, solo que en el centro, en lugar de una pequeña elevación donde iría una tarima, había, sobre la misma elevación, un piano negro que brillaba como si estuviera recién pulido.

—Toma asiento mientras alisto todo —pidió. Sacó su teléfono y se fue a una terminal en la pared.

Algo que este nuevo teatro tenía y el otro no, era una mejora tecnológica en los camerinos; mínima, aunque era de mucha ayuda. En un pequeño muro en la pared que sobresalía como un minialfeizar había una terminal para colocar el teléfono, la cual escaneaba las canciones guardadas en el mismo y las reproducía en los altavoces de las esquinas del camerino.

Ash se sentó en el suelo, sacó su guitarra del estuche y empezó a calibrarla a su gusto.

—¿Qué te dijo Lance? —le preguntó de improvisto a Johnny. Este alzó la mirada hacia ella luego de colocar el móvil en la terminal.

—Nada —dijo, caminando hacia el piano, aunque Ash percibió cierto tono extraño. Se sentó y levantó la tapa de las teclas; sonrió y la miró—. Observa.

Cinco segundos después una melodía de piano en extremo sentimental comenzó a sonar y Johnny la tocaba al tiempo, era una sola tecla, pero lograba transmitir una sensación como de tristeza, soledad o algo parecido; Ash no terminaba de captarlo muy bien. Y entonces comenzó a cantar con un tono parecido al de la cantante.

La letra, la forma en que la cantaba Johnny y la música en general fue como un gancho al estómago, le trajeron de nuevo los mismos recuerdos de ayer. Mientras más trataba de que canción no lograra calar en ella, más rápido lo hacía.

Le hizo recordar cuando ella veía a Lance como lo mejor que había sido creado en la tierra desde la pizza. Recordaba cómo ella se esforzaba siempre por cantar y tocar cada vez mejor en un intento de que él al menos lo apreciara, le dijera que lo hacía bien y, posteriormente, que la dejara cantar a su lado.

No entendía cómo podía sentirse así con esa canción en específico, no era la primera vez que oía _A Thousand Years_. Entonces se dio cuenta. Era tan sencillo como un golpe al mentón.

No era la canción en sí, era la forma en que él la cantaba.

Era Johnny.

 _One step closer_

Él mantuvo la frase durante unos segundos.

 _I have died everyday waiting for you  
Darling don't be afraid I have loved you  
For a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

El piano sonó un poco más fuerte y él cantó con más volumen.

 _And all along I believed I would find you  
Time has brought your heart to me  
I have loved you for a thousand years  
I'll love you for a thousand more_

Continuó tocando el piano cada vez más lento hasta que al final se detuvo con una última nota sostenida al dejar presionada la tecla. Suspiró dejando caer los hombros y al abrir los ojos, la buscó a ella.

—¿Qué te pareció? —preguntó, con un brillo en los ojos.

Ash inspiró con fuerza y dejó salir el aire muy despacio, tratando de recomponerse. ¿Qué le pareció? Increíble. Ya iban dos veces que lograba hacer que una canción que por lo general la hubiera hecho vomitar arcoíris, terminara haciéndola revivir las emociones que quería enterrar.

Fijó sus ojos en los de él y trató de encontrar eso que él tenía que lograba hacerla sentir esas emociones con las canciones. Ella lograba que las suyas fueran vitoreadas, aplaudidas y cantadas con emoción, pero no había logrado lo que Johnny. No sabía cómo o qué hacer para que pegaran tan fuerte.

No sabía qué era eso, pero algo sí sabía.

Iba a encontrarlo pase lo que pase. Iba a descubrir qué era eso. Y cuando lo hiciera, no tendría rival alguno, ganaría en un parpadeo.

Sonrió.

—Increíble, Johnny —dijo, levantándose y guardando la guitarra en su estuche.

—¿Enserio? —preguntó, esperanzado.

—Sí.—Ash asintió cerrando los ojos. «Más que eso.» Los abrió e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, señalando la salida—. Vamos a comer, tengo hambre. Esta vez yo invito.

Johnny asintió, buscó su móvil y volvió con ella. Afuera del teatro, camino a la cafetería que había calle abajo, iban uno al lado del otro. Él con la típica sonrisa que parecía tener soldada al rostro, pensando en quién sabe qué, y ella analizándolo de arriba abajo, tratando de encontrar «eso» que la intrigaba.

Johnny la miró, confuso.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, sin dejar de caminar.

Ash salió de sus pensamientos.

—No. —Hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza a la vez que sonreía; dio un paso y se colocó más cerca de Johnny, unas de sus púas le rozaron la chaqueta, pero él no se alejó—. Nada.


	6. VI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh, no te preocupes, Cris, será muy chocante, y tu sabes por qué huehuehe :v Y bueno, con Nancy debe ser "o te aplacas o te aplaco yo", ya sabes como es siempre :v No se les puede desobedecer o habrá tabla... Iva y Fran son un claro ejemplo. Jajaja sí, los padres, en el mayor de los casos, tienen ese doble sentido, llámalo radar :v Y con respecto a los osos, bueno, ellos contribuirán al momentazo Jash :v Oye no sé, yo necesito silencio y oscuridad absoluta para dormir rico, ya después de que entre en hibernación si puede haber mil y un ruidos y no me levanto :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Lovesfan:** gracias por tu review. Hoa, jaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Ya sabes que los padres saben todo, en la mayoría de los casos :v Sí, el fandom va creciendo poquito a poco, aunque no sé si es bueno o malo para mi que hayan pocos fics en español; o sea, bueno porque tengo carta limpia para innovar, pero malo porque no hay muchos lectores hispanohablantes y las views y rw son pocas :v Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **ES SUPER IMPORTANTE QUE CUANDO ESTÉN LEYENDO EL NÚMERO DE MEENA, ESCUCHEN " _MOVE YOUR BODY"_ DE SIA**

* * *

 **VI**

Meena sacó el teléfono de la terminal en su camerino y se volvió hacia la puerta, Nana estaba tocando de tal forma que parecía no rozar el vidrio.

Dio unos pasos a la puerta y abrió.

—Sra. Noodleman—dijo Meena, con una sonrisa—, ¿necesita algo?

Nana recorrió el camerino con la mirada, cerró su abanico de un movimiento y habló con una calma y tranquilidad que parecían de piedra.

—¿Eres Meena, cierto?

—Sí —asintió ella. Nana no era precisamente encantadora y a Meena, quien no acostumbraba a hablar mucho con otros que no fueran su familia o compañeros del teatro, la oveja negra la intimidaba un poco.

—Recuerdo tu acto —dijo, inspirando formando apenas una sonrisa—; una voz preciosa.

—Ejem… gracias. —Eso era nuevo, era la primera vez que ella le decía un cumplido.

—Quisiera oírte de nuevo —declaró—. Esta noche.

Meena se extrañó, hoy no habría funciones. Más bien, la única que habría era la de mañana, y quien cantaba era Mike, no ella.

—Sra. Nood…

—No te preocupes, pequeña. —¿Enserio? ¿Le dijo pequeña?—. Le diré al joven Moon que disponga de todo para esta noche. ¿Estás de acuerdo? —preguntó.

Ella se sintió pequeña frente a la Sra. Noodleman, por más imposible que pareciera. Sin embargo, no podía decirle que no a una de los dueños del teatro donde se presentaba, hacerlo supondría una reducción de sus números o peor, quitarla por completo; y con la competencia por obtener el premio de Fur Records a la vuelta de la esquina, era un lujo que no podía permitirse.

—Como guste, Sra. Noodleman —aceptó, resignada.

—Perfecto. —Nana abrió de nuevo el abanico purpura—. Iré con el joven Moon para que tenga todo preparado. —Se dio media vuelta y se fue con paso decidido, como de quien siempre obtenía lo que se proponía.

Meena cerró la puerta con cuidado y soltó un largo suspiro. Genial, ahora no solo tenía que practicar la canción que entre ella y su abuelo eligieron luego de oír decenas de discos de vinilo de jazz, sino que también tenía que preparar un número para hoy que destaque su voz. Se pasó una pezuña por el rostro mientras colocaba de nuevo el teléfono en la terminal. Cantaría a Sia, no había mejor artista para destacar su voz.

La canción comenzó a sonar con suaves acordes de guitarra. «Es jazz —se dijo—. Canta lento y con sentimiento.»

— _Each day_ …

* * *

Durante el corto trayecto que era desde el teatro a la cafetería calle abajo, Johnny se percató de que Ash estaba mirándolo de una forma que parecía analizarlo, como los vendedores al escanearte para ver si tienes o no dinero, y él conocía esas miradas, los miembros de la pandilla de su padre miraban de la misma forma a los animales que salían de cierto sitio que tenían como mira para establecer un control: si eran o no animales de dinero. Además, también caminaba muy cerca de él, casi rozándolo.

Entraron a la cafetería y se extrañaron un poco. Esta, que por lo general estaba siempre con una decoración minimalista, con un suelo blanco, paredes de un tono café cálido y alguno que otros cuadros o matrículas en las paredes, ahora estaba más… blanca, por decirlo de alguna forma. Las paredes parecían tener un papel tapiz con peces koi, había varias pequeñas pancartas con el sol naciente en rojo y las mesas, normalmente marrones, como siempre, estaban con un delicado mantel blanco.

—¿Entramos a una boda o qué rayos? —preguntó Ash.

—No sabría decirte —respondió Johnny, sorprendido.

Ambos caminaron hacia una de las mesas y, luego de un momento, una de las camareras se acercó y les tendió un menú. Johnny arrugó el entrecejo. ¿Dónde estaba el menú de siempre? ¿Dónde estaban las donas y el café? ¿Las frituras y los postres? Solo aparecían comidas extrañas y pequeñas.

—¿Dónde está lo sabroso? —preguntó Ash, dándole un golpecito a la carta.

La mesera, una leona de no más de veinte años, frunció los labios.

—Ordena de una vez —gruñó.

Ash murmuró algo que sonó como «asco de servicio» y la leona rugió por lo bajo, Johnny salió antes de que se formara una discusión entre ambas, que, considerando el temperamento de Ash, era lo más propicio a suceder. Oteó el menú y vio que el extremo inferior había una pequeña nota «DISFRUTEN NUESTRO DÍA ORIENTAL». Oh… eso explicaba el por qué tanto blanco en el lugar.

Se apresuró a pedir lo que le pareció mejor para ambos, no sabía muy bien qué pedir por ella ya que no le conocía los gustos, pero supuso que unas croquetas de puré, vegetales y añadidos empanizadas iría bien para ambos.

—Unas koro… cro…

—¿ _Korokke_? —completó la camarera.

—Sí.

—¿Qué es eso? —intervino Ash. Johnny le explicó lo mismo que decía el menú, ella frunció el ceño—. ¿Y lo frito? Quiero algo frito.

—Hay _tempura_ —comunicó la leona. Johnny y Ash la vieron con la mente en blanco. Ella bufó—. Son trocitos de vegetales del tamaño de un bocado que se fríen en aceite hirviendo.

—Quiero eso —indicó Ash, cerrando la carta y se la dio a la leona. Esta la tomó, luego la de Johnny y se fue.

El joven gorila se quedó en silencio, observando a la leona irse. Estaba pensando en el premio en efectivo que daría Fur Records al ganador, con ese dinero podía con facilidad agilizar el proceso judicial de su padre y sacarlo de allí, o en dado caso, pagar a un abogado para que le disminuyeran la condena considerablemente.

Pero para eso tenía que ganar. No era que no tuviera confianza en sí mismo, la tenía, claro, solo que no se fiaba al cien por ciento del número extra que tenía que hacer. El propio ya lo tenía decidido, iría sobre seguro y cantaría _I'm still standing_ , sin embargo, con la de rock no tenía ni siquiera alguna pensada.

Parpadeó para salir de sus pensamientos y notó que de nuevo Ash lo analizaba.

—¿Por qué me ves como así? —le preguntó.

—¿Así cómo? —repuso Ash, fingiendo demencia.

—Cómo si tuviera algo.

Ella hizo un gesto vago con la pata.

—Nada —dijo—. No es por nada en realidad.

—¿Entonces, si no es nada, por qué me veías? —repitió él.

Ash suspiró, molesta.

—Quiero saber cómo haces para que las canciones sentimentales peguen así —respondió—. ¿Contento?

Johnny alzó ambas cejas. ¿Qué sus canciones pegaban fuerte? Solo las cantaba como se supone que debía cantarlas. Sí, es verdad, cada canción tiene algún sentimiento que desea transmitir el que la compuso, pero él solo hacía eso. Él no hacía que la canción pegara más fuerte, solo la cantaba como estaba.

—No te entiendo —dijo.

Ash tomó una servilleta y comenzó a doblarla cada vez más.

—Las dos canciones que cantaste, _Love the Way You Lie_ y _A Thousand Years_ —dijo—, las había oído varias veces, pero ninguna de ellas me ocasionó lo mismo que cuando tú las cantaste. —Hizo una pausa—. Quiero saber el por qué de eso.

—Tus canciones trasmiten emociones, Ash —afirmó, y era cierto, cuando ella cantó _Set it all free_ en el Harry's Bar captó a la primera las emociones que ella expresaba.

—Pero no así —murmuró ella, rompiendo en trocitos la servilleta.

Johnny suspiró, no hallaba cómo decirle a Ash que, por más que ella creyera que sus canciones no transmitían la emoción que quería, en verdad lo hacían. Aunque claro, él no prestaba mucha atención a los números de ella, o ni siquiera los oía, se concentraba más en practicar con el piano que en oír las presentaciones de los demás.

Suspiró.

—A ver, Ash —dijo—, tú me habías dicho que toda canción, toda letra, tiene un trasfondo, una emoción primordial que se alza a través de las demás, que, junto con la música, sirve como medio de expresar algo.

—Eso no me dice el por qué tu logras clavar la letra tan… tan… —Hizo un gesto con las manos que le recordó cuando él mismo se lo dijo a su padre— agh, no sé; sentimental, supongo.

—Yo diría… —Lo pensó, no sabía cómo expresarlo bien en palabras— que encuentres algo que te cause una gran emoción

—Ahora tradúcemelo —gruñó bajito, fijando sus ojos azules en los suyos. Johnny sonrió negando con la cabeza.

—Un recuerdo feliz, puede ser.

—¿Y cuándo invoco mi _Patronus_? —ironizó ella, rodando los ojos—. No entiendo.

—Encuentra la emoción que más predomine en ti, no necesariamente tiene que ser buena, y a partir de esa, pues, la implantas en la canción. Es fácil.

Ash masculló algo que Johnny no alcanzó a entender y luego suspiró, dejándose caer de hombros. Él quería explicarle mejor a ella lo que quería darle a entender, solo que ni siquiera entendía por completo lo que quería decir. Es decir, sí, toda canción tiene una emoción, pero las que él cantaba siempre tenían esa letra que algo se relacionaba con lo que pasaba: o era la valentía para seguir adelante solo, o el valor que necesitó para ir por su sueños y dejar la pandilla de su padre, o la necesidad que tenía de que este fuera libre.

Ella solo debía encontrar ese algo con lo que lograra poner el sentimiento por completo.

Antes de que pudiera decir algo, la leona llegó empujando un carrito. En el centro de la mesa colocó una pequeña cocina y sobre ella un recipiente hasta el tope de aceite, luego colocó dos bandejas: una con las croquetas y otra con los vegetales cortados en trozos pequeños para sumergirlos en el aceite, y junto a estos, unas salsas y unos palillos.

Con un «disfruten» la leona se marchó. Ambos se quedaron viendo la comida en la mesa.

—Que elegancia la de Francia —murmuró Ash, tomando una croqueta y comiéndosela de un bocado—. Oye, esto está bueno.

Johnny tomó los palillos y luego tomó un trocito de vegetales, lo sumergió en el aceite y luego de que burbujeara por unos segundos, lo comió. Tenía un sabor interesante, entre amargo y dulce, y al freírlo adquiría una crujiente textura.

—Esto también —le dijo a Ash—. Pruébalo —añadió mientras tomaba otro vegetal y repetía el proceso.

Ash tomó los palillos y trató de tomar uno, pero solo lograba que estos chocasen entre sí generando un chasquido. Johnny trató de no reírse, ¿de verdad no sabía usarlos? Levantó la mano y movió los suyos varias veces.

—Es así —dijo.

—¿Así?

—No; así. —Le enseñó con qué dedo sujetar cada uno, pero ella aún así no lo lograba—. A ver —dijo, inclinándose un poco sobre la mesa—. Fíjate. —Le tomó la pata y colocó un palillo en su dedo—. El de arriba lo sujetas como un lápiz y el de abajo lo apoyas en el pulgar; ambas puntas deben quedar al mismo nivel. Sí, así.

—¿Y ahora? —preguntó; Johnny sentía la pata de ella en la suya, luchando para no dejar caer los palillos. Este soltó una risilla, eso era demasiado fácil—. No te rías —replicó.

Él levantó la mano libre en señal de rendición.

—Vale, lo siento. —Aligeró un poco el agarre, aunque sosteniéndole la muñeca—. Intenta ahora. Imagina que es un piano y abre y cierra con suavidad. —Ella lo hizo—. ¿Ves qué fácil?

—Gracias —dijo, frunció el ceño, mirándolo—. Ahora ya puedes soltarme la mano.

Johnny se la soltó algo apenado, carraspeó un poco para recomponerse y ambos siguieron comiendo. Pocos minutos después a ambos les llegó un mensaje de parte de Buster, quien les decía que hoy en la noche Meena, por petición de Nana, iba a cantar un número de cinco canciones para la oveja.

—¿Cinco canciones? —se sorprendió el joven gorila, un número, si solo cantaría uno solo, era de mínimo diez canciones.

—Tal vez sea a las prisas —vaticinó Ash—. Ya sabes que a Nana no se le puede decir no. —Dio un mordisco a una croqueta—. Cuando los ricos atacan, los demás obedecen.

Tuvo que darle la razón a la puercoespín, era verdad que nadie, ni el señor Moon, osaban negársele a Nana. Eso podría ocasionar que ella le retirara los fondos al teatro, y por consiguiente las actuaciones serían gratis.

—¿Vamos a verla? —preguntó—. El último número que vi de Meena fue el primero, de cuando el teatro improvisado.

—Yo también —convino Ash. Comió otra croqueta y se encogió de hombros—. Meh, ¿por qué no? Vayamos.

Johnny asintió y continuaron recargando energías.

* * *

Según el mensaje de Buster, la actuación de Meena sería en la noche para así poder tener todo listo. Luego de que ella y Johnny hubieran salido de la cafetería que tenía un raro complejo por lo blanco, decidieron ir a practicar en su casa.

Como ayer, cada uno se sumergió en el respectivo instrumento que quería aprender a tocar, Ash en el teclado eléctrico y Johnny con la guitarra. De vez en cuando uno de los dos preguntaba o colocaba una canción un poco más sencilla para tocar y así lograr dominar las bases de forma correcta en lugar de lanzarse a lo grande y tocar una pieza completa.

Para Ash eso era precisamente estresante, ella estaba acostumbrada siempre a ir por todo, a no detenerse, pero en palabras de Johnny, «debía apreciar los sentimientos», solo que no entendía qué quería decir con eso. Él solo se la pasaba diciendo que sí sabía, que lograba entenderlo ya que _Set it all free_ tenía ese algo que ella estaba buscando.

Suspiró molesta, esa canción no la hizo como quien dice porque si, se sintió ahogada de muchas maneras y lo más simple que se le ocurrió fue componerla. Sin embargo, ahora, no se sentía de esa manera como para implantar sentimiento en las canciones; ni se diga meterle sentimiento a las que tenía que cantar.

Cuando dio la tarde ambos habían mejorado considerablemente, no hasta el punto de tocar a la perfección, pero se medio defendían con el instrumento. A Ash le molestaba el no saber qué influyó en que la primera vez, apenas Johnny se había ido, tocó a la primera una pieza, y que luego cuando se la quiso enseñar a él, parecía hacer sufrir al teclado. Johnny decidió que debía irse y estar listo para la presentación de Meena.

Se despidió de él y fijaron llegar al teatro a una hora ni muy temprano (porque a ella no le apetecía aparecerse de primera), aunque ni muy tarde (porque no conseguirían buenos lugares). Durante el tiempo que faltaba para el número de Meena, unas dos horas, Ash siguió intentando tocar una pieza completa, sin éxito. «Algo que cause una gran emoción y pueda implementarla en las canciones.» Ajá, pero pasaba que la única «gran emoción» que tuvo fue cuando Lance la dejó, y se sintió tan enojada, mal y dolida, que de ahí surgió _Set it all free_. No era tan sencillo encontrar algo que no fuera eso.

No podía cantar algo con una emoción nueva porque no tenía emociones nuevas. Lo de Lance ya quedó atrás, aunque a veces eso la molestara, y no tenía otra cosa que le sirviera para expresarse. ¿Amigos? Apenas si se podían llamar así a sus compañeros/contrincantes del teatro. ¿Familia? Lo dudaba; desde que se fue hacía un año con Lance, tanto para seguirlo a él como a su infantil sueño de ser estrella, no había tenido comunicación con sus padres. Bueno, se dijo, al menos una de esas dos cosas se ha cumplido, relativamente. ¿Amor? ¡Ja! No abordaría ese tren en mucho tiempo.

Por donde quiera que lo viera, no tenía una emoción fuerte para tocar canciones sentimentales.

Dejó la práctica de lado por hoy y se puso a tocar con la guitarra, tratando de encontrar algo. Nada. Sin más opción que despejarse, cuando la hora de encuentro en el teatro se acercaba, se fue a cambiar. No sabía cómo ir exactamente a una presentación pop, por lo que optó por ir con lo que ya tenía: su jeans rasgados oscuros, aunque se cambió la camiseta manga larga por una igual, con la diferencia de que esta era roja, con dos púas en X (como siempre hacía) y una chaqueta de cuero negra, como la de Johnny, encima. Se dio una última mirada al espejo y luego se encogió de hombros, se veía normal.

Se encontró con Johnny en las puertas del Teatro Moon a buena hora, había una fila de animales esperando por entrar a la derecha y por la puerta de la izquierda entraban los miembros del teatro. Johnny, como siempre, la saludó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, ella solo asintió. Él tampoco iba muy cambiado, lo único distinto era que en lugar de su franela verde, tenía una azul con un «SWAG» estampado.

—¿No ha comenzado? —preguntó Ash, con la mirada fija en la larga fila de animales. «¿Cien, quizá?»

—Aún no —respondió él—, están dando los últimos ajustes. ¿Entramos?

Ella se encogió de hombros y siguió al gorila.

—Solo hemos venido tú y yo —comentó Johnny mientras subían las escaleras hacia los palcos. Ella lo miró y enarcó las cejas, como preguntándole por qué—. Rosita y Gunter están ensayando su canción. —Llegaron a los palcos y Johnny abrió la puerta. Era uno de los de los extremos, con capacidad para veinte asientos; en su interior ella rogaba para que no vinieran muchos animales, pero sí algunos para que tampoco se quedaran ellos dos nada más, sería muy incómodo—. Y Mike —continuó diciendo— está en lo suyo también.

Una sonrisa tironeó de los labios de la puercoespín al recordar que al ratón blanco le tocó cantar pop. ¿Podría hacerlo? Y en caso de que lo lograra, Ash no veía a Mike en el escenario cantando _Hands to Myself_.

Se sentaron en los mullidos asientos rojos y esperaron. Su mirada se posó en el escenario. Las dobles cortinas rojas del telón estaban levantadas, dejando ver la tarima y la escenografía del fondo, había una enorme jaula en un cuarto completamente blanco; se le hizo un parecido con algún cuarto psiquiátrico. «Ojo loco» Crawley, como ella tendía a decirle por la tendencia del ojo de vidrio a exigir su libertad, estaba acomodando junto a la oveja amigo de Buster las palancas y demás artefactos. Meena estaba en el fondo haciendo ejercicios para relajarse (respiraba lentamente una y otra vez). Buster apareció en el escenario con un megáfono.

—Todos listos, abrimos puertas en un minuto —avisó; Meena se irguió de golpe y cerró los ojos, soltando los hombros—. Eddie —dijo, subiéndose en la luna creciente—, sube la luna y cuando veas que están todos en su lugar, me bajas. —Se volvió hacia la iguana—. Srta. Crawley, abra las puertas y deje entrar a todos. —Esta se fue y Buster los vio a ambos—. ¡Hey, Ash, Johnny! —saludó con excesiva energía—. Que gusto verlos aquí. Veo que están siguiendo mi consejo de pasar tiempo con el compañero que les tocó. —Sonrió—. Excelente. —Los animales estaban entrando—. Oh, los dejo. Disfruten. —Dejó el megáfono y se ajustó el micrófono inalámbrico al oído a la vez que le hacía una seña a Eddie para que subiera la luna.

El telón se cerró. Todos los animales terminaron de llegar, Ash notó que eran más de cien, muchos más, tal vez el doble; se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y para suerte de ella, en su palco terminaron, además de ellos dos, otros diez animales. Ni muchos, pero no muy pocos; podía vivir con eso. El telón se levantó y comenzó a descender lentamente la luna creciente, con el koala de pie sobre esta.

—¡Queridas criaturas de la creación —presentó, sonriente—, bienvenidos al Teatro Moon! ¡El día de hoy les traemos un número sorpresa! —Y en teoría era verdad, pensó Ash, nadie se lo esperaba—. ¡Por pedido de la gran Nana Noodleman, les traemos, además de la función ser gratis en su totalidad, una actuación única de nuestra elefante con voz de ángel! —Ash por poco no suelta una carcajada. ¿Quién escribía las presentaciones del koala?—. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso, y que se oiga su entusiasmo, a Meena!

Todos aplaudieron con júbilo y cuando una pareja de leopardos en mallas del color de su pelaje, subieron al escenario y se colocaron a ambos extremos de Meena, quien estaba de pie sosteniendo el micrófono, se detuvieron y esperaron en silencio. Johnny le dio un toquecito en el hombro y le susurró que tratara de encontrar o entender la canción. Inició.

Los sonidos eran suaves y los leopardos empezaron a bailar de forma extraña, a Ash se le hizo un parecido a los muñecos inflables de los establecimientos que se movían y agitaban sin parar. Meena comenzó a cantar. La letra en sí no causaba mucho en Ash, es decir, la comprendía, _Elastic Heart_ hablaba sobre, lo que creía entender, era desamor, pero no lograba llegarle como las canciones de Johnny.

Cuando terminó esa, los leopardos volvieron a su posición original mientras el telón se cerraba por un momento, en el cual la escenografía cambiaba; para cuando volvieron a abrir, un minuto después, en lugar del cuarto blanco, había un incendio devorándolo todo. Meena volvió a cantar y los leopardos bailaron, esta vez, se le hizo parecido a un tango, movimientos suaves y firmes. Esta vez era todo lo contrario, en lugar de desamor, hablaba de amor, de lo peligroso que era y de que hacía arder todo; _Fire meet gasoline_. Y de nuevo, no percibió nada, ninguna emoción.

Miró a Johnny cuando la canción terminó y hubo el intermedio, él le preguntó si llegó a captar algo a lo que ella se encogió de hombros.

—Nada —confesó—. La letra la entiendo, pero no siento «eso». —Johnny frunció los labios—. Quizá el pop no es lo mío, Johnny.

Y en parte lo creía de verdad. Ella podía comprender las emociones de las canciones de rock que oía o interpretaba así como Johnny lo hacía con las sentimentales. Quizá era demasiado pedirle entender un género al que no estaba acostumbrada.

El telón se abrió y la escenografía de fondo ahora era de una ciudad vuelta escombros. Ambos leopardos empezaron a bailar al ritmo semielectrónico del comienzo y cuando Meena empezó a cantar, empezaron a dar vueltas y como a coreografiar algo que parecía baile o una pelea. Era raro. Sin embargo, esta vez la letra si le llegó un poquito, sumado con la voz de Meena que lograba darle ese tono exacto a _Unstoppable_ , casi que lograba percibirla como debía.

 _I'm unstoppable  
I'm a Porsche with no brakes  
I'm invincible  
Yeah, I win every single game_

Sí; lograba captar un poco.

Hubo un nuevo cambio, y comenzó la cuarta canción. Los leopardos, con la imagen de escenografía en negativo de un bosque con una tormenta, parecían coreografiar una sesión de algo que parecía artes marciales, mientras Meena empezaba a cantar. La canción la reconoció a la primera frase de la elefante; _Alive_ , una vecina del piso de arriba de su complejo tendía a repetir la canción cuando ella rompió con Lance.

Veía que los animales de la planta de abajo estaban de pie moviéndose como uno solo, balanceándose a los lados. La canción en sí no era movida, parecía transmitir un mensaje como de superación, y Ash detestaba canciones de autosuperación; si necesitabas superarte ibas a un psicólogo, no te enfrascabas en una canción.

 _I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing  
I'm still breathing, I'm still breathing_

 _¡I'm Alive!_

Los animales, luego del primer coro, estuvieron más emocionados y cuando terminó la canción aún podía percibirse esa emoción en el aire. Si fuera ella, razonó Ash, terminaría la última canción de una forma que fuera activa. El telón se abrió por última vez, y de escenografía solo habían manchas de pintura, las mallas de los leopardos estaban igual de manchadas y Meena parecía más emocionada.

La canción comenzó a sonar, tonos movidos, divertidos, como de discoteca ochentera. No la reconoció. Sin embargo, todos los animales, incluyendo Johnny, parecieron ser contagiados por la melodía y empezaban a moverse bailando de distinta marea. Ella se quedó viéndolos sin saber qué hacer. «¿Qué está pasando?»

Meena comenzó a cantar y ahora parecía como la primera vez, alegre, saltando, animando a la multitud a que se divirtieran.

— _Poetry in your body, you got it in every way_ … —comenzó a cantar. Ash notó que esta, al contrario de las anteriores, hablaba de la belleza, en la canción representada como un cuerpo, pero belleza al fin y al cabo.

Siguió sin sentir esa emoción que pareció invadir a todos.

Cuando llegó el primer coro todos explotaron de emoción, unos saltaban, otros bailaban, otros solo se movían ondulantes, pero ninguno se quedaba quieto. No lo entendía, lo único que decía era _Move Your Body_ , más nada. ¿Qué causaba que esa canción exaltara a todos así?

—¿Qué sucede, Ash? —chilló Johnny para hacerse oír por entre la multitud.

Ash alzó las patas en un claro gesto de «no entiendo qué diablos pasa». Johnny rió, aunque ella no lo pudo oír bien. Él seguía saltando con una sonrisa alegre, siguiendo la canción y ella lo miraba tratando de entender por qué.

De improvisto y antes que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que pasó, Johnny la tomó por una pata y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, para luego soltarla y soltar una carcajada.

—No lo pienses —gritó—, solo siéntelo.

Él volvió a centrar su atención en Meena y siguió saltando al ritmo de la música, los otros diez animales en la planta alta también estaban como él, saltando alegres. La canción seguía retumbando y Ash trataba de no pensar, aunque estuviera molesta por lo que hizo Johnny.

 _Move your body, move your body  
I want to be your muse, don't refuse  
Move your body, move your body_

Sonrió a la vez que su pie se bamboleaba al ritmo de la música. Era simple. Muy simple, la verdad. Todos esos animales no están así porque entiendan la letra, o la sientan, están así por el hecho de que no la entienden, solo la disfrutan. Pero Johnny… el parecía entenderla y a la vez no hacerlo.

Era extraño.

Una emoción que pueda implementarse en las canciones. Ciertamente apenas lograba percibir la emoción de Meena, pero no era la de ella la que tenía que entender, era la de todos. Sonrió por completo. ¿Cómo hacía él para entenderlos y a la vez no hacerlo y disfrutarlo?

Era un misterio.

No le cabía duda, si lograba saber cómo hacía él para aplicar eso, ganaría sin dudas la competencia.

Pero la competencia sería otro día, ahora solo se dejaría llevar por el ánimo de la multitud, y antes de que se diera cuenta, estaba como Johnny, saltando eufórica mientras Meena estaba cantando en el escenario, bailando con los leopardos a la vez. Johnny le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro y ella volteó a verlo; la miraba con una sonrisa como diciendo «¿Ves qué fácil?».

Ash sonrió sin dejar de disfrutar la música, no iba a dejar que notara lo que le costó razonar lo que le había dicho. Cuando llegó de nuevo el estribillo pasó lo mismo, Johnny, llevado por el entusiasmo de todo, música, letra, Meena, baile y la fanaticada, la tomó por la pata de nuevo y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma. Ash no se molestó o se resistió, solo le siguió el juego.

Él le sonrió y ella se la devolvió.

Era un misterio, sí, pero era un misterio que iba a descubrir.


	7. VII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja sí, tú muy bien sabes qué es lo que viene sñlfsldjfdsf. Yo soy medio manco con los palillos, salve tenedor :v Y bueno, soy Slytherin, tengo que sacar mi lado Potterhead de vez en cuando xD Bueno, qué decirte, mi humilde persona está para servirles, tratao de poner el Jash de forma bien, aunque sin que parezca forzado, y espero te guste lo que vendrá :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Justagirlofsomefandoms:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me encanta que el Jash te guste, espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **ES SUPER, SUPER, SUPER, IMPORTANTE QUE CUANDO ESTÉN LEYENDO EL NÚMERO DE GUNTER Y ROSITA, ESCUCHEN " _BAMBOLEO"_ DE GIPSY KINGS**

* * *

 **VII**

Apenas había pasado una semana desde que Buster les dijo lo de Fur Records y todos ya tenían, o parecían tener, la canción a cantar. Los dos jamones, Meena, la alfiletero y el hijo de Kong se la pasaron practicando todo es tiempo, y eso le arrebataba la poca paciencia que tenía.

Todos ellos practicaban su número, pero él no.

Todo porque su voz grave no se adecuaba a ninguna de las de los tres artistas pop que había elegido; o bueno, propiamente dicho, los que quedaron luego de semejante descarte.

El número del viernes de la semana pasada, aunque según sus espectadores, Buster y los demás del teatro, estuvo bien, sabía que no fue así. Le había faltado ese toque de romanticismo que siempre había en las letras que cantaba. Se sintió como si solo repitiera las líneas porque sí, no las expresó como debía, y eso era algo que detestaba. Él era mejor que todos ellos, tenía más talento y mejor voz.

¿Por qué demonios tuvo que tocarle el género de Meena?

—Ya, ya —se dijo, tomando el sombrero y colocándoselo. Se estiró la solapa del traje y respiró un poco—. Pronto tendrás tu dinero y serás famoso. —Abrió la puerta de su camerino y salió.

Si no lograba encontrar una canción que lograra cantar bien, terminaría explotando.

* * *

En el camerino de Gunter y Rosita, ambos estaban practicando la canción que habían elegido para el número extra de su presentación. Hacía una semana, después de que ella fuera al departamento donde Gunter se estaba quedando y oyera la banda que le propuso, aceptó a cantarla. Tenía un estilo intenso, como todo metal, aunque combinaba algunos sonidos suaves de instrumentos que, siendo sincera, jamás pensó se usaran en dicho género musical.

La cantada era el verdadero reto. La voz de la cantante de Nightwish alcanzaba unas escalas que, pese a que Rosita lograba igualarlas, mantenerlas era difícil. Ella solo aplicaba el simple consejo que le había dado Gunter la primera vez que intentaron actuar juntos «Deja salir el fuego, la pasión, el deseo», y por muy ridículo que le pareció en su momento, de verdad funcionaba.

La coreografía de ese número ya estaba lista, aunque no era la «gran» coreografía, puesto que el metal sinfónico no era algo muy bailable, a su parecer. Gunter, de alguna manera mística y sobrenatural, lograba mantener las notas altas de la canción, algo que a ella le costaba. En ese preciso momento sostuvo el _day_ que precedía a un solo de guitarra, el cual ambos habían decidido pedirle a Ash que les echara una pata.

El solo terminó y era el turno de Rosita, inspiró con profundidad y se llevó el micrófono a los labios.

— _Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life_ … —Ese _life_ le costó un poco—… _the beauty_ … —La interrumpió el repique se su celular.

Con una seña de la pezuña le indicó a Gunter que detuviera la música, y al hacerlo, contestó el teléfono. Como las últimas tres veces en el día de hoy, era Norman. Debido a que ella tenía que ensayar ambos números, el tiempo le quedaba muy reducido en lo que significaba a enfocarse en su hogar y sus niños. Sin embargo, como bien le avisó hacía tres días, hoy ella tendría, además de sus ensayos con Gunter, una presentación por fuera del teatro en un bar estilo español. Debido a esto Norman había pedido el día para cuidar a los pequeños, levantarlos, darles de desayunar (aunque ella había dejado todo listo antes de salir), despedirlos, calentarles el almuerzo cuando llegaran de la escuela (que también lo dejó preparado) y volverlos a mandar a clases.

Era lo más sencillo que tenía que hacer, solo prender la cocina, calentar, servir y listo.

Fácil.

—¿Qué sucede ahora, Norman? —preguntó, tenía el tiempo apretado, dentro de poco tendría que salir, buscar sus vestuarios en la tintorería y llegar al bar para alistar todo.

—No encuentro a uno de los niños. —Por su voz, parecía asustado de verdad—. A Nelson. Cariño, ¿podemos vivir con solo veinticuatro?

Rosita dejó escapar aire lentamente, no era posible que Norman no pudiera lidiar con los veinticinco; era muy sencillo. Suspiró tratando de comprenderlo, ya que era la primera vez que él los cuidaba durante todo un día.

—¿Revisaste en la ducha? Nelson tiene la costumbre de esconderse para no irse de nuevo a la escuela. Ve y revisa, por favor —aconsejó, con un tono comprensivo.

Con un «dame un momento» ella se quedó esperando en la línea, oyendo la cacofonía de voces del resto de sus hijos; risas, gritos, llamados, nombres y algo que creyó parecía un llanto. No, pensó, ha de ser Nicky que estaba riéndose. Unos momentos después Norman habló:

—Sí era cierto, cielo, estaba escondido tras la ducha. —Suspiró—. ¿Cuándo vuelves? Estoy a punto de morir.

—Oh, vamos, Norman —replicó ella, risueña—; es solo un día. Yo paso todos los días con ellos.

—Tienes razón —convino él—, y no sé cómo lo haces.

—Nos vemos cuando salga del bar. En caso de que llegue muy tarde, acuesta a los pequeños, léeles un cuento. No les des algo dulce antes de que duerman si quieres pegar el ojo y por favor, revisa que se laven los dientes. —Hizo una pausa—. Adiós, Norman.

Acto seguido colgó. Gunter, quien estaba en la puerta del camerino, le hizo una seña para salir de inmediato; Rosita se llevó su bolso al hombro y salió junto a su compañero.

* * *

En el camerino de Johnny, este estaba practicando con una de las guitarras que Ash trajo del suyo. Ella estaba con el piano sobre la pequeña elevación, tratando de conseguir tocar la sencilla partitura que estaba en este; y lo lograba bien, según él. El joven gorila, en cambio, estaba intentando, de una vez por todas, tocar por completo una canción que inicialmente era para ukelele. «Sigue siendo un instrumento de cuerdas» le había dicho Ash, por lo que él no había puesto problemas en intentarlo.

—¡Oh, sí, ya casi! —exclamó Ash, emocionada, sin dejar de tocar. Johnny levantó la vista y se quedó viéndola.

Durante esa semana él tenía que reconocer que ella había tenido una mejora notable, comparado con la primera vez. Y era algo de admirarse, en realidad. Casi siempre se quejaba de que no lograba expresar el mismo sentimiento que él en las piezas que tocaba, mas no era así; algo lograba, porque la mayoría de las veces cuando practicaba, sea en su casa o en su camerino, lograba hacer que toda su atención se posara en ella y solo se quedara mirándola tocar. Sí, había veces que erraba la tecla y eso parecía romper ese encanto, pero no con Johnny, él se mantenía observándola.

—¡Sí, rayos, casi…! —No logró terminar la frase, la pieza que le estaba saliendo casi a la perfección fue interrumpida por una tecla mal tocada y la nota consecuente chirrió como uñas sobre una pizarra—. Demonios —gruñó, chocando la frente sobre las teclas, sacando notas aporreadas.

—Estuviste bien, Ash —la consoló Johnny, levantándose del suelo, dejando la guitarra apoyada contra la pared y sonriéndole. Miró su móvil, eran las 13:04, ya había pasado el almuerzo. En la esquina superior del celular estaba la notificación de mensaje reciente, solo que no le prestó atención; desde hacía tres días los mensajes que le llegaban eran tan insistentes que optó por quitarles el tono. Suspiró—. ¿Te parece si almorzamos y volvemos?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, aún apoyada sobre las teclas, con la mejilla presionada contra las mismas, y asintió. Se irguió y bajó con un pequeño salto puesto que el asiento era del tamaño de Johnny.

—¿A dónde? —preguntó caminando hacia el estuche de su guitarra.

—¿Para que la llevas? —repuso, extrañado—. De igual forma volveremos por ella.

Ash frunció los labios a medio camino del estuche, suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—Tienes razón. —Se volvió hacia Johnny—. Vamos.

Abrieron la puerta y empezaron a caminar hacia el escenario para salir por la puerta principal, cuando una voz los llamó.

—Johnny. —El mencionado se volteó, la Srta. Crawley agitaba una mano y venía a paso tembloroso hacia él—. Necesito un favor tuyo.

Él sonrió y se agachó, afincando las palmas en sus piernas.

—Dígame, Srta. Crawley.

—¿Sabes dónde queda el Bar Brown? —le preguntó, su ojo de vidrio apuntaba hacia la dirección contraria de donde veía.

—Bar Brown… Bar Brown… —musitó para él, entrecerrando los ojos y ladeando la vista; el nombre le sonaba, mas no recordaba de dónde.

—BB's —se hizo notar Ash, cruzando los brazos—. El bar español de la Avenida Principal.

Johnny se irguió y chasqueó los dedos.

—¡Oh, ese! Sí, Srta. Crawley, sé dónde queda, ¿por qué? —Ladeó la cabeza, confundido—. ¿Necesita que la lleve?

—Por favor —asintió ella, con una sonrisa tironeándole los arrugados y escamosos labios—. Tengo una cita allí y necesito de alguien que pueda llevarme.

Johnny se quedó en blanco. Dejó de pensar y podría jurar que los latidos de su corazón empezaron a disminuir, a la vez que todo se hacía más y más pequeño. ¿La Srta. Crawley con una cita? ¡¿Una cita?! Por favor, ella debía de tener… ¿qué? ¿Doscientos o trescientos años?

Sin embargo eso no era lo impactante, vale, sí lo era, pero eso (el llevarla a ella al lugar) implicaría que sería o su chofer, o su chaperón, y no tenía ganas de ser ninguno. Quería quedarse y practicar la guitarra con Ash. Aunque también estaba el otro asunto: no podía decirle que no. Ella fue quien lo ayudó a volver a tocar correctamente el piano, quien, pese a que era de noche y no vino precisamente a tocar, accedió a darle esa clase nocturna para mejorar.

Suspiró aceptando el destino que le tocaba y asintió, la Srta. Crawley se dio la vuelta y le indicó que lo esperara mientras iba por su bolso. Johnny no preguntó si iría con el mismo atuendo de siempre y no quería saber la respuesta tampoco, ya de por sí era muy impactante que ella tuviera un cita. Cuando la iguana hubo terminado de subir las escaleras y entró a su oficina, Ash habló.

—Así que… chaperón, ¿eh? —dijo Ash, alzando las cejas y dejando caer un poco los parpados—. Serás el que ayude al pobre ciego que la invitó. —Esbozó una semisonrisa.

—Eso es cruel, Ash —replicó él, sonriendo también—. La Srta. Crawley está algo entrada en años, pero eso no quiere decir que no pueda salir con alguien.

—¿Algo? —exclamó—. Debe de tener más de medio siglo.

Johnny ondeó una mano como dando un estimado.

—Años más, años menos. —Ash soltó un bufido, que era lo más parecido a una risa que le hubiera escuchado. La Srta. Crawley comenzó a bajar las escaleras y cuando terminó, le dijo a Johnny que ya estaba lista—. Bien —dijo, inspirando fuerte—, vámonos. Ash, lleva a la Srta. Crawley a la camioneta, yo buscaré tu guitarra.

La puercoespín pareció que se hubiera atragantado con una pelota, abrió los ojos de golpe y lo miró arqueando una ceja, a modo de «¿acabaste de decir lo que creo que has dicho?». Johnny le lanzó una mirada de «por favor», pero ella seguía igual. No obstante, cuando pareció suplicárselo, bufó y con un «Sígame Crawley» salieron del teatro.

Johnny soltó aire algo más relajado, si tenía que hacer de chaperón/chofer, al menos no lo haría solo. Desde la presentación de Meena hacía una semana había logrado ver una faceta en Ash, una que no conocía, que rompía el esquema que tenía ya hecho de ella. Una Ash feliz, bailando y siguiendo la onda del grupo.

Tomó el estuche con su guitarra del camerino, checó que las llaves de su _pick up_ estuvieran en su chaqueta y salió.

* * *

El bar tenía un estilo español que parecía saltarle a la cara y gritarle «¡Olé tío!». El suelo de madera pulida era hasta la mitad de las paredes, a partir de ahí parecían estar cubiertas de alguna tela roja que se veía suave, con unas lámparas colgantes como en una especie de pequeña jaula. Estaba dividido en cuatro grandes partes. Apenas se abrían las puertas dobles de madera los recibía una de ella, la barra: de madera de caoba pulida y de al menos un tiro de unos siete o diez metros de largo, donde un águila imperial hacía de barman, tras este una repisa llena de infinidades de botellas de todas las bebidas que ella llegara a conocer. La segunda, al frente de la barra, eran las mesas, grandes cuadrados con un mantel rojo y que encima tenían uno color vino, varios animales en trajes negros llevaban y traían la comida. Para la parte de atrás estaban las otras dos zonas, que realmente conformaban una sola; el escenario, elevado un metro del suelo, en el que estaban haciendo los preparativos para un número, y frente a este, al lado de la barra, la zona de diversión: máquinas de juegos, diseñadas para perder más que ganar, las mesas de pool y un espacio para bailar.

Ash debió haberse negado, haber dejado a Johnny por su suerte e irse, pero no pudo. Odiaba que los demás le rogaran, la hacía sentirse como Lance, y para evitar que siguiera haciendo lo que hacía decidió aceptar y acompañarlo. Se arrepintió de haberlo hecho.

Crawley se despidió de ellos y fue hacia una de las mesas donde había un cocodrilo, también entrado en años, que la esperaba con una sonrisa, dejando ver la enorme hilera de dientes. Johnny se quedó en blanco sin saber qué hacer y la miró. Ash se encogió de hombros apuntando la barra.

—Ya que estamos aquí...

Johnny se sentó en el taburete con facilidad, pero a ella le costaba, tenía que dar un gran salto para poder subirse, eran un poco más altos que la medida estándar. Él en un acto de caballerosidad («Tal vez no. Tal vez solo quiere reírse»), le tendió la mano para que pudiera subir, ella aceptó reacia.

—¿Qué van a querer? —preguntó el águila, limpiando un vaso de vidrio, su tono sonaba aporreado, como si hablar no fuera su actividad favorita.

Ash miró a los otros cinco animales sentados a lo largo de la barra, todos estaban con un trago de, por el color, algo que parecía ron.

—¿Preparas algo con frutas? —preguntó, sabiendo que tanto Johnny como ella no podían beber como tal, aún no tenían los veintiuno.

—Cóctel de patilla —gruñó el bartender—, ¿cuántos?

—Dos.

—¿Con qué?

—¿Con que qué? —se extrañó Ash. El águila rodó los ojos.

—Con qué agregado: ron, vodka.

Ash no era como quien dice una experta en bebidas, aunque si recordaba bien había algo menos fuerte que eso.

—Smirnoff.

—No hay —replicó él—. ¿Ron o vodka?—La miraba de una manera que parecía querer sacarle la respuesta de un picotazo.

—Un chorrito de vodka.

El águila asintió y se dio la vuelta para preparar los tragos. A su lado, Johnny le dio unos toquecitos en el hombro. Al fondo en el escenario, estaban terminando de montar todo.

—Ash, no podemos beber alcohol —le hizo saber él; ella rodó los ojos—. Somos menores de edad.

—Yo tengo diecinueve y tú ¿cuánto? ¿Quince?

—Diecisiete.

—Eso, diecisiete —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. Es solo un cóctel, una mísera copita, con una bebida no más grande que mi puño y que costará algún órgano importante. Nada grave, Johnny. Además —añadió, señalando con un amplio movimiento los demás animales—, estamos en un bar. Ahí donde vayas, haz lo que veas.

Él pareció no estar del todo de acuerdo por cómo frunció los labios, aunque no dijo nada para contradecirla. Momentos más tarde el águila colocó frente a ellos dos copas pequeñas con un líquido rosa y espumoso. Johnny tomó la suya y la miró con detenimiento, Ash, en cambio, dio un trago a la suya. Acto seguido arrugó los labios e hizo un mohín.

«¿Esto es un chorrito?»

Johnny notó esto y, luego de respirar para agarrar valor, se bebió la copa de un solo trago. Su reacción fue épica, arrugó los labios, cerró los ojos como si fuera a recibir un golpe y al fruncir el ceño las líneas de expresión en su frente se sobrepusieron al pelaje, luego sacudió la cabeza para pasar el sabor.

—¿Primera vez? —preguntó ella, con una sonrisa de medio lado. Estaba haciendo esfuerzos por no reírse.

Johnny asintió y se llevó una mano a la nuca, avergonzado.

—Sí.

Ella negó con la cabeza y se tomó el suyo de a pequeños sorbos, para que así el «chorrito» de alcohol no le pegara fuerte después. Minutos más tarde, cuando ninguno de los dos tenía un tema de conversación con el cual romper el silencio deprimente que parece rondar en las barras, como una niebla que te engulle poco a poco, las luces del escenario se iluminaron y Gunter y Rosita estaban en el mismo.

Johnny le dio un empujón en el hombro mientras los señalaba. Rosita iba con un largo vestido hasta el tobillo, rojo, con dobladillos repartidos por todo el borde inferior de la falda y las mangas, tenía una delicada sombra oscura en los parpados y un labial rojo intenso. Gunter, por otro lado, tenía unos pantalones negros ajustados (que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación), con una cinta roja a la cintura, una camiseta aireada manga larga con cuello en V y un sombrero negro de ala ancha.

Españoles en todo el sentido de la palabra.

Los animales que estaban tras ellos en el escenario empezaron a tocar, acordes de guitarra empezaron a resonar por los parlantes. Flamenco. Esa música le causaba siempre a ella una sensación de relajación y nostalgia. No era su tipo predilecto de música, pero le gustaba, eso no lo iba a negar.

Le hizo una seña a Johnny para que la acompañara a ver mejor el número de ambos. Se bajaron de los taburetes y fueron a la zona donde estaba la pista de baile y las mesas de pool, se afincaron en el borde de una de estas y solo observaron. Gunter empezó a cantar y Rosita bailaba al ritmo de la canción, cuando los vio les guiñó un ojo en modo de saludo; el micrófono inalámbrico negro contrastaba con el vestido. Ash y Johnny saludaron ondeando las manos.

Los animales empezaron a prestarle más atención al número y las parejas que comían en la sección de mesa se levantaron y fueron a la pista, entre esos, Crawley. Unos bailaban la música como se debía, otros a su propio ritmo y otros solo se ondeaban de lado a lado. Ash era una de esas, no sabía si se debía en parte por el alcohol o porque la música le traía recuerdos. Vio que Johnny estaba moviendo el pie al mismo ritmo de la canción y ella le dio un golpecito con el codo.

Este la miró y ella le hizo una seña para ir a la pista.

—¿Enserio? —se extraño él, con una sonrisa—. ¿Te gusta esta música?

—Un poco —respondió, meneando los hombros al estilo de la canción—. Con Meena fuiste tú el que casi me obligó a bailar, es mi turno de cobrármelas.

—¿Es acaso un juego de toma y dame? —repuso—. ¿O ya te afectó el trago?

Ash se encogió de hombros, empezó caminar a la pista y con un gesto de la cabeza le dijo que la siguiera. Él lo hizo, mientras la voz de Rosita y Gunter sonaban al unísono, complementándose con la guitarra y las castañas:

 _Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así  
Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

Llegaron a la pista y ambos se movían como unos pocos, ondulantes hacia los lados. Ash no quería eso, sentía la cabeza con una ligera puntadita, pero quería bailar como estaban haciendo Rosita y Gunter.

Le tomó las manos a Johnny y lo miró frunciendo el seño. Vio que él se extrañó y abrió la boca.

—Di que soy más bajita que tú y te vuelvo un alfiletero, ¿me oíste? —amenazó, el asintió—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser tan alto?

—Me llegas por el plexo solar, Ash —respondió Johnny, dando pasos hacia los lados al mismo tiempo que ella. Eso la molestó aún más, parecía baile de preparatoria—. Eres alta.

—Ajá —gruñó.

 _Bamboleo, bambolea_

* * *

 _Porque mi vida, la quiero vivir así  
Bamboleo, bambolea_

Johnny trataba de seguirle el ritmo a Ash, pero la diferencia de tamaños era un impedimento, si se movía muy rápido o muy emocionado, terminaría por pisarla. Oteó a los demás animales y vio que Crawley estaba con su cocodrilo de la misma forma que ellos dos. «Parecemos unos ancianos», pensó al compararse con ellos.

Dirigió una rápida mirada al escenario y notó que la canción estaba en sus versos finales, pero por cómo tocaban los otros animales, la repetirían varias veces. Gunter bailaba con una sonrisa y Rosita le seguía el ritmo, bailando como una autentica española; cuando sus ojos se cruzaron ella se soltó de Gunter, le guiñó un ojo y siguió cantando.

 _Este amor llega de esta manera  
No tiene la culpa_

Ash lo soltó y lo fulminó con la mirada, un ligero ruborcito se asomaba en sus mejillas. «Quién diría que le pegó de verdad la bebida», pensó sintiendo aún en los labios el sabor del vodka; el azul de sus ojos parecía más azul con la tenue iluminación. Frunció aún más el ceño como diciéndole: aprende.

Ella cerró los ojos y comenzó a bailar con la misma soltura que Rosita, no igual a ella, pero sí se le acercaba bastante, mientras una sonrisa se le curvaba en el rostro; era la primera vez que la veía sonreír por completo y no a medias. Luego comenzó a dar unos veloces pasos en el mismo sitio a la vez que movía los brazos, al igual que Rosita, una especie de zapateado si recordaba bien.

Entonces, de pronto, lo que le había dicho a ella en la presentación de Meena lo golpeó de lleno. «No lo pienses, solo siéntelo». Ella estaba sintiendo la música, canalizándola por su cuerpo y bailando con soltura, ¿por qué él no? Soltó aire, divertido, y miró de nuevo a Rosita, ella le sonrió como diciéndole «inténtalo».

 _Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

Cerró los ojos y sonrió, dejando que la música hiciera lo suyo.

 _Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

Tomó las patas de Ash y bailó con ella. Esta lo miró sorprendido, mas no se amedrentó cuando lo hizo, solo sonrió como si al fin se hubiera decidido a hacerlo. Ya no parecían dos ancianos o dos colegiales, sino que se parecían a Rosita y Gunter en el escenario.

La diferencia de tamaño pareció esfumarse en un parpadeo, los pasos seguros de ambos no chocaban con el otro ni se equivocaban, parecían uno. Las notas de la guitarra parecían ser lo único que sonaba en su mente, nublándole la razón. Ash danzaba como si se hubiera criado en un ambiente donde esa música sonara a diario, le soltaba una mano, giraba sobre sí misma con gracia y volvía a tomársela. Repetía eso varias veces.

En un momento se separó de él y con una mirada fugaz que dejó escapar una sonrisa tal cual como la música, provocativa, volvió a bailar sola cuando Rosita también lo hizo. Un ligero zapateo, repetidos movimientos de cadera y los hombros sueltos. La voz de Gunter y Rosita se paseó como una niebla.

 _Tú eres mi vida, la fortuna del destino  
Pero el destino tendressa para dos_

No supo si fue por causa del ambiente, del alcohol o si era que estaba viendo mal. Ash se veía feliz, la sonrisa que tenía le daba un aire tranquilo y alegre, y luego la oyó reír. Fue algo hermoso. No tenía nada con qué compararlo, pero su risa despreocupada, alegre, como alguien que no sabe lo que es el dolor, pareció elevarse por sobre la música y todo lo demás, manteniéndosele en los oídos.

Se veía linda.

No. Se veía hermosa. Toda suelta, fluida y alegre; era algo hermoso de ver.

Ella abrió los ojos y volvió con Johnny, este bailó en conjunto como si lo hubieran hecho por años, desde siempre, y mientras más se movía, más raro se sentía. Era como si tuviera algo en las manos, como un hormigueo que aumentaba segundo a segundo, y cuando vio de cerca la combinación de su sonrisa y sus ojos, se le extendió al cuello, sintiendo como si tuviera alta tensión por la espalda.

 _Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

No se detuvo, pese a todo eso, no se detuvo, solo siguió. Se sentía como si se estuviera sumergiendo en un lugar inexplorado, solo guiado por sus sensaciones.

Sabía que estaba por terminar la canción, faltaba el último verso. ¿Cómo? No tenía respuesta, era la primera vez que la escuchaba, pero al bailarla con ella, sentía que la conocía de siempre. Le soltó una pata a Ash y con la otra la hizo girar sobre sí misma, y tal como Gunter con Rosita, con la mano suelta le rodeó la cintura, ahí donde las púas terminaban, y la inclinó ante el último verso.

 _Bamboleo, bambolea  
Porque mi vida, yo la prefiero vivir así_

Ambos cerdos sostuvieron el _así_ hasta que los que tocaban se detuvieron. Johnny respiraba agitado, muy cansado, con el rostro de Ash muy cerca del suyo. No supo qué hacer por un instante, solo se quedó estático, perdiéndose en ese azul. Ella estaba igual, mirándolo fijamente.

El momento pareció eterno, pero no le molestó.

Al contrario, le gustó.

El sonido de una risa emocionada de uno de los clientes del bar los sacó a ambos de ese estado de trance. Johnny se irguió y a ella también, luego le retiró la mano de la cintura y carraspeó para tratar de componerse.

Ash se alisó una púa y con una tensa sonrisa señaló por sobre su hombro a Rosita y Gunter sobre el escenario.

—Iré a saludar —dijo, pero sonaba agitada también.

Johnny asintió sin decir nada, viéndola retirarse. No sabía qué pasó, y no sabía por qué se sintió tan bien. Por qué le gustó. Las púas de Ash se movían con cada paso que ella daba y, mientras la veía subir las escaleras a la tarima con una sonrisa que de lejos se veía falsa, Johnny trataba calmar ese aleteo en el pecho a la vez que se preguntaba qué acaba de pasar.


	8. VIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Espero que el numero de Gunter y Rosita cumplan tus expectativas cuando lo haga :v Yo también estoy emocionado con los de ellos xD Jajajajajaja, ambos sabemos por qué le gusta el flamenco :v Dioses, mira cómo suben los colores, míralos subir :v Y bueno, espero que te guste este capítulo xD . Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gusto la escena del flamenco, y ese final... 7u7 Ya sabes por donde irán los tiros :v. Gracias por leer

 **Loversfan:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te haya gustado, espero que este capítulo también. Gracias por leer.

 **Noel FV:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE OIGAN "CALL ME MAYBE" DE CARLY RAE JEPSEN CUANDO JOHNNY Y ASH ESTÁN EN HARRY'S BAR.**

* * *

 **VIII**

La luz del sol de la tarde, que por fin brillaba con la fuerza suficiente para atravesar las cortinas del departamento de Ash, empezaba a avanzar, iluminando las motitas de polvo danzarinas que revolotearon cuando ella, con un rápido movimiento, como si su vida dependiera de ello, movió la gruesa manta que la cubría para protegerse de la luz.

Tenía dos opciones: levantarse y cerrar las cortinas, aunque eso significara que tal vez no recuperara el sueño y debiera ponerse a practicar con el piano; la otra era no levantarse, hacerse un ovillo en la enorme cama y cubrirse con la gruesa manta. Atractiva la idea, sí, pero la manta era tan gruesa que aumentaba el calor.

Decisiones difíciles.

Con los ojos entrecerrados, apenas viendo, dio un suspiro y se echó la manta encima, con esfuerzo si sólo pasaba un cachito de luz. La temperatura subió un poco y el aire era escaso, sin embargo, era un pequeño sacrificio que valía la pena por recuperar horas de sueño, puesto que se acostó muy tarde practicando.

«Si no muero asfixiada, valdrá la pena.»

No habían pasado ni dos minutos desde que cerró los ojos cuando un sonido que ella conocía como su propia vida, retumbó por la habitación: el tono de su celular. El riff de la guitarra, que siempre le pareció provenir del cielo, sonaba como una tortura. No pudo dejarlo sonar por más de diez segundos. Ella no le había dado su número a nadie excepto Johnny y las llamadas siempre tenían algún motivo de peso.

Se apartó la manta, se levantó como un zombie y dio varios pasos torpes hacia la cómoda. Tomó el móvil y contestó, no antes de dar un gran bostezo.

—¿Bueno?

—Ash. —Era Lance; Ash se sorprendió, se supone que ella tenía su número bloqueado. Se separó el móvil y vio. No, no era el suyo, era uno público—. Necesito…

—Púdrete. —Su tono, aunque con sueño, dejaba en claro que no quería oírlo—. No, mejor —dijo—: mátate. Me harías un favor.

—Ash, espera, necesito hablar con…

—¿Conmigo? —Rió sarcástica—. ¿Por qué no con Becky? Tírate a un pozo.

—Ash, por favor, solo necesito saber si estás saliendo con el hijo de Kong.

Esa afirmación la tomó por sorpresa. ¿Qué le interesaba a él si entre ella y Johnny había algo? ¿Quién le otorgó la potestad para preguntar eso? Eso era un asunto privado de ella. No; no estaba saliendo con Johnny, no obstante, en caso de que lo hiciera, eso no era problema de Lance.

Apretó el teléfono con furia y siseó dos palabras. Dos palabras que ella bien sabía, lo harían carcomerse por dentro.

—Tal vez.

Y colgó. Estaba que echaba humo, podía jurar que sus púas se prenderían fuego en cualquier momento. Con un gruñido por tener la mañana arruinada, se dirigió al baño para darse una merecida ducha fría que le bajara los humos. El móvil volvió a sonar. Esta vez ella no tendría compasión con él.

—¡¿Acaso no entendiste que no quiero que me llames?! —gritó—. ¡Jódete!

—¿Ash? —preguntó una voz calmada y sorprendida.

—¿Johnny? —se extrañó. Se sintió mal por haberle gritado y luego se extrañó por eso, ¿por qué? Se calmó—. ¿Para qué me llamas? —preguntó, usando su tono habitual.

—Es domingo —dijo él—, quería saber si practicaríamos hoy. Sabes que estoy a nada de poder tocar bien _I Do Adore_ y la última vez que llegué sin avisar, me clavaste una púa al despertar. No quisiera que esta vez fueran más —reconoció, con un tono alegre. Luego añadió—: ¿Te parece si me paso ahora o más tarde?

—¿Ahora? —Ash se llevó una pata a la nuca, no muy convencida, era muy temprano—. ¿No es muy temprano?

—Son las doce.

—No… —se sorprendió. Sin apartarse el móvil del oído abrió las cortinas y observó la ciudad. Los autos estaban que casi se salían de la calle del tráfico que había, niños de todas las razas iban o venían con sus padres—. ¿Enserio son las doce? —Miró el reloj digital sobre la cómoda y sí, eran las 12:15.

Tras la línea, Johnny rió.

—Sí, Ash, enserio son las doce. Déjame adivinar: te quedaste practicando hasta tarde, ¿cierto?

—Sí —respondió, dejando caer los hombros. Inspiró—. Bien, pero antes de practicar quiero desayunar.

—¿No será almorzar?

—¿Por qué no ambas? —preguntó sonriendo. Es raro, caviló, con Johnny se sentía normal, sin necesidad de estar alerta de todo y todos los que la rodeaban—. ¿Tú invitas?

—Será… tú fuiste quien pagó lo del bar.

El bar. Aún tenía ese día en la mente, durante estos tres día había estado tratando de encontrarle un sentido a lo que pasó en el bar, mas no le hallaba uno claro. Rosita le había comentado cosas raras, como indirectas, pero hubo una que la descolocó un poco.

—El número estuvo intenso —le había dicho Rosita, mientras se limpiaba el maquillaje en el improvisado camerino que tenía; Gunter estaba buscando su traje dorado para cambiarse—, pero a los demás les gustó. Los vi bailando desde el escenario, se veían bien juntos.

Se frotó el entrecejo con la pata libre, tratando de apartar esos recuerdos. «Lo que pasó fue por la música, el ambiente, y porque no toleré el alcohol. Simple.» Llegó a la puerta de la ducha y en el umbral de la ducha, respondió:

—Por eso y porque soy quien te enseña guitarra.

—Eso es extorsión —se quejó él, divertido—. ¿En Harry's Bar?

Ash rodó los ojos, sonriendo.

—Sí. —Y arrojó el móvil a la cama.

* * *

Johnny estaba en la cárcel, contándole todo lo sucedido estos últimos diez días a su padre. Le contó que poco a poco ya iba dominando la guitarra, que ahora estaba practicando con una canción y le faltaba poco para tocarla a la perfección. Le contó también de Ash, el que ella estaba mejorando mucho con el piano y que casi siempre se la pasaban practicando juntos, en el teatro o en su casa; era muy difícil que descansaran. Marcus asentía con una pequeña sonrisa suspicaz a todo lo que le decía, sin embargo, cuando le contó sobre el incentivo que daba Fur Records para el ganador y lo que tenía pensado hacer con él si llegaba a ganar, se le borró.

—Johnny —dijo—, no.

—Pero papá…

—No. —Su tono era definitivo—. Si llegas a ganar ese dinero, lo que sé que harás, lo tienes que usar por y para ti. No por mí.

—Eso es lo que haré —replicó él—. ¿Quieres que lo use para mí? Listo. Yo quiero que _tú_ salgas de prisión, o al menos agilizarte el proceso. Seamos realistas, la plata me ayudará a reducirte la condena si no es que a sacarte.

Marcus hizo presión en sus ojos, como si quisiera evitar que algo saliera. Luego se dejó caer de hombros y suspiró.

—¿No voy a poder detenerte, cierto? —preguntó—. Al igual que como no pude detenerte de ser cantante, ser lo que eres, no podré evitar que decidas eso. ¿Estoy en lo correcto?

Johnny asintió, sabía que a través de esa lógica su padre no podía negársele. El problema vino al contarle lo de los osos. Le dijo que, pese a que no había dado señas de querer contestarles, estos continuaban insistiendo; le contó también de que ayer en la tarde, cuando volvía de casa de Ash, observó que uno de los osos estaba haciendo rondas por la calle, aunque nunca se acercó al garaje o a él.

Big Daddy espiró lentamente con los ojos cerrados, tamborileando sus dedos contra la ligera mesa para apoyarse; lo hacía tan despacio que le recordó a Johnny cuando lo veía planear los golpes con la pandilla. Pensaba los pros y contras. Luego de un rato frunció los labios y apretó el teléfono rojo contra su oreja.

—No te han hecho nada —comentó al fin— y dudo que lo hagan. No son tan imbéciles como para hacerlo. Ellos saben que me pude escapar la primera vez. Si te llegan a tocar un pelo me saldré una segunda y le sacaré los colmillos a golpes. —Su ceño estaba tan fruncido que las cejas parecían una sola—. Johnny, si te llegan a hacer algo tienes que defenderte.

—No me harán nada —terció él, y de verdad lo creía. ¿Serían tan descuidados como para lastimarlo si él los identificaría ante la policía?

Marcus se pasó una mano por el rostro, claramente exasperado.

—Solo… estate atento, ¿sí? —Johnny asintió—. Y mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda. —Hizo una seña, apuntando con su mano libre al teléfono y luego a su oído: «escucha bien»—. Aquí se oyen cosas —susurró, aunque sonaba como un gruñido por su tono grueso—. Dicen que el líder de los osos tuvo problemas con un ratón. —«Mike», pensó, recordando cuando hacía poco más de un mes, habían irrumpido al teatro con él entre sus garras—. Hay rumores de que el líder está en bancarrota, que perdió su dinero en un negocio que le salió mal y anda buscando los medios para conseguirlo. Obviamente tú eres uno de esos medios. Cuídate, hijo. Ojos abiertos a toda hora.

Johnny respiró con detenimiento varias veces para procesar lo que le estaba contando. Entonces por eso es la insistencia de ellos, dedujo, si ellos lograran conseguir el dinero por otro lado ya no lo molestarían. Apartó esos pensamientos, era poco probable que aunque consiguieran el dinero, lo dejaran en paz. Suspiró intranquilo.

—Ojos en la espalda —asintió, recordando que ese era uno de los credos de la pandilla de su padre; nunca se sabía quién te seguía.

—Bien. —Big Daddy parecía dubitativo en continuar—. ¿Tienes algo que hacer? No es que te esté pidiendo que te vayas —se apresuró a agregar—; no. Sólo que es mejor que despejes la mente de todo eso; ya te avisaré yo si me entero de algo en la próxima visita.

Johnny sacó el móvil de su chaqueta sin que el guardia de custodia se diera cuenta y miró la hora. «Medio día.» Le dijo a su padre que sí, y marcó el número de Ash. Al cabo de dos timbrazos, contestó. Abrió la boca para saludar y lo primero que lo recibió fue un grito; confundido, Johnny habló cuando ésta se calmó. Algo que le hizo gracia fue que ella pensaba que era temprano cuando realmente era medio día.

Ash aceptó el practicar hoy domingo, a cambio de que le invitara el desayuno/almuerzo.

—Eso es extorsión —se quejó, divertido—. ¿En Harry's Bar?

—Sí.

Y la llamada terminó. Johnny se guardó el móvil y levantó la mirada hacia su padre, quien lo miraba sospechosamente y con una sonrisa extraña.

—¿Sucede algo? —le preguntó.

—No —respondió Marcus—; solo… ¿ella es tu instructora de guitarra, me habías dicho?

—Eh… sí. —Johnny no entendía el por qué de esa pregunta, él muy bien sabía que así era, se lo había dicho varias veces ya.

—No parece —murmuró, tan bajo que a través del teléfono se oyó como estática, pero lo entendió. ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Sí, tenía que reconocer que no parecían maestro-alumno, y era por la razón de que ambos eran tanto los alumnos como los maestros del otro—. Son como amigos… grandes amigos.

—Obvio, _pá_ —repuso—, claro que es mi amiga.

Marcus movió la cabeza en gesto negativo.

—Olvídalo, Johnny. Mejor ve a tu práctica. —Sonrió entrecerrando los ojos—. No sea que llegues tarde.

El joven gorila asintió, se despidió, prometiendo venir en cuanto pudiera o tuviera tiempo libre, a lo que su padre le dijo que no se complicara, que pasara más tiempo practicando con la guitarra para que ganara, y salió.

Se subió a su _pick up_ estacionada cerca del penal y salió rumbo a Harry's Bar, aún tratando de descifrar lo que su padre insinuó. Se detuvo en un semáforo en rojo, empezó a tamborilear con sus dedos índices el ritmo de la canción que sonaba.

 _Just like fire, burning up the way  
If I could light the world up just one day_

Fuego. Calor. Rojo. Ash bailando en el bar. Se pasó una pata por el cabello, esto estaba pasando ya demasiadas veces. Desde que había bailado con Ash durante el número de Rosita y Gunter en el bar hacía tres días, cualquier cosa le rememoraba lo sucedido, sentía ese cosquilleo en los dedos que se extendía por los brazos y le daba un latigazo por la espalda, la agitación, la manera en que el cuerpo de ella se sentía tan delicado en su mano cuando la inclinó.

Se estaba volviendo loco.

El sonido de varios cláxones lo sacaron de sus pensamientos, miró por el retrovisor y tenía tras de sí una larga fila de autos; el semáforo tenía rato en verde. Sacudió la cabeza, movió la palanca de cambios con un chirrido y se fue.

Cuando llegó a Harry's Bar, Ash lo estaba esperando en la entrada, revisando su móvil, tenía una falda con cuadros rojos y negros y una blusa negra. Hizo sonar el claxon y ondeó una mano para que supiera que ya estaba allí, ella alzó la mirada y alzó ambas cejas a modo de saludo. Johnny estacionó en paralelo y bajó.

—Hola —saludó, cuando llegó con ella.

Ash hizo un sonido como «Hmm» a modo de saludo, no necesito decirle que entraran porque antes de siquiera proponérselo, ella ya estaba atravesando las puertas dobles. Se sentaron en una mesa distinta a la de la última vez, cerca del escenario, pero que parecía estar escondida entre dos palmeras que hacían de decoración.

El oso polar de camisa hawaiana roja, que si no mal recordaba se llamaba Jerry, les trajo la carta y Ash ordenó dos desayunos especiales, un refresco de cola y una torreta de hotcakes, «de no menos de seis» dijo, luego se volvió hacia Johnny y lo miró inquisitiva.

—¿Tú que vas a querer?

—¿Lo que pediste era para ti? —se sorprendió.

—Lógico —respondió ella como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

—Es mucho.

—Ni tanto. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. En fin, ¿qué vas a querer?

Johnny se volvió hacia Jerry.

—Algo sencillo —dijo, aún sorprendido por el voraz apetito de la puercoespín—, dos sándwiches y un refresco de cola también, por favor.

Jerry asintió, terminó de anotar las órdenes en el pequeño cuadernillo, recogió las cartas y se retiró. Ambos se quedaron en silencio sin saber cómo iniciar la conversación. Johnny comprendía el por qué, tal vez el tema de lo que sucedió en el bar terminara por salir a flote y ninguno de los dos parecía entusiasmado por hablar del mismo. Johnny tomó una servilleta del surtidor y comenzó a doblarla por la mitad.

—¿Estará Lance hoy? —preguntó, recordando que la última vez que vinieron él y su novia estaban allí.

—No. —Ash pasó el dedo por la mesa, en tono ausente—. Hoy no se presenta, por suerte.

—Ya.

No volvieron a hablar más durante los quince minutos que duró Jerry en traer la comida; colocó los platos como un profesional en la pequeña mesa y con un «Disfruten», se retiró. Ash devoraba todo como si no hubiera un mañana, pareciera que hubiera estado sin comer por años; Johnny, en cambio, lo hizo con tranquilidad, no tenía apuro. Aunque no fueran muy comunicativos, la presencia de ella le daba una rara calma.

Las luces del escenario se encendieron y dos animales subieron: una cebra y una gorila jóvenes. Se quedó observando con detenimiento a la gorila, tenía un delicado y brillante pelaje negro azabache, como el suyo, iba de jeans, una camiseta blanca y suéter rosa chillón con unos pequeños tirantes. Sus miradas se cruzaron por un momento, le guiñó uno de sus ojos verdes y le dio una sonrisa.

Johnny tragó saliva.

* * *

Cuando alzó la vista para ver a Johnny, lo vio con la mirada fija en el escenario a sus espaldas. Volvió la cabeza y se percató de que en el escenario, acomodando el equipo y alistando todo, estaban una cebra y una gorila. La gorila le guiñó el ojo a alguien y luego, como si tuviera un radar en los oídos, escuchó cómo Johnny tragó grueso.

¿Estaba coqueteando con él?

La gorila le hizo una seña a la cebra, quien manejaba el equipo electrónico, como Eddie en el teatro, y ésta lo encendió; el micrófono dio un chirrido que aturdió a los pocos clientes que había.

—Lo siento —dijo ella, inspiró—. Soy Kelly y ella es mi amiga, Vanesa. Espero que les guste nuestro número.

Ash buscó a Jerry con la mirada, pero este estaba ocupado tras la barra. Tenía entendido que él, para no gastar mucho dinero, contrataba a aspirantes a cantantes o cantantes relativamente nuevos, como ella y Lance en su tiempo, pero ¿tenía que haber contratado a esa gorila justo para hoy? Eso la molestó, y no tenía una razón para ello, solo le molestaba y punto. La cebra tecleó el equipo y la música comenzó a sonar, la tonada le pareció familiar a Ash, y entonces, la tal Kelly comenzó a cantar.

— _I threw a wish in the well_ …

Oh, por todo lo sagrado; no. No esa canción. _Call Me Maybe_. ¿Por qué tenía que ser esa canción? «Ya, ya, tal vez la cante bien. Dale el beneficio de la duda.» No la cantaba mal, tenía que reconocer Ash, sin embargo, algo que sí la crispó bastante era que mientras lo hacía, no despegaba la mirada de Johnny, sonriendo como una imbécil.

 _Hey I just meet you and this crazy  
But here's my number, so call me, maybe  
It's hard to look right at you baby  
But here's my number, so call me, maybe  
Hey I just meet you and this crazy  
But here's my number, so call me, maybe  
And all the other boys try to chase me  
But here's my number, so call me, maybe_.

¡Por favor! Era demasiado obvio, le estaba coqueteando con descaro a Johnny ¡y él no hacía nada para detenerla! Solo se le quedaba mirando con una sonrisa de ocasión, demasiado forzada para ser sincera, pero con la suficiente emoción para ser real. ¿Qué jodido problema tenía él? La tal Kelly continuó cantando y entonces le guiñó un ojo a Johnny mientras lo hacía, lo oyó reír con pena.

Y ahí Ash se dio cuenta que la del jodido problema era ella.

Estaba celosa. No, era peor: se moría de celos.

La canción era un coqueteo descarado hacia Johnny y eso la enojaba, la hacía sentir como si un pequeño monstruo le rugiera en el estómago, exigiéndole que retocara el look de la gorila con algunas púas suyas. Parecía que el estómago se le retorcía de enojo, haciéndola sentir débil; odiaba sentirse así, pequeña, débil. Tenía la misma sensación que cuando echó a Lance del departamento, como si le hubieran arrancado el corazón, un pulmón o algún órgano importante, daba igual cual fuera, no se sentía bien.

Gruñó unos juramentos que la música ahogó y trató de calmarse, quizá no era eso, quizá ella… tenga algún tic en el rostro y por eso solo un ojo le parpadeaba como loco; algo como Crawley pero a la inversa.

Sin embargo, en la última parte de la canción, la gorila bajó del escenario, caminó hasta la mesa de ellos y le entregó un papelito a Johnny a la vez que entonaba la última frase.

— _So call me, maybe_ … —Cuando terminó la canción se dio media vuelta y se fue.

Ash no lo toleró más, se puso de pie y salió vuelta un pequeño huracán del bar, que Johnny se resolviera él solo con la cuenta.

* * *

Johnny no se dio cuenta de cuándo Ash se había ido, solo que cuando la gorila que cantó, Kelly, volvió al escenario a cantar luego de dejarle su número, ella no estaba. Llamó a Jerry con un gesto de la mano y éste llegó, le dio la cuenta y mientras pagaba, le preguntó qué fue de Ash.

—Chico —le respondió—, salió vuelta un demonio hace poco.

—Ay no… —se lamentó, pasándose una mano por el rostro. Le dejó una propina al oso y se fue.

Al salir se topó con el problema de que, debido al tráfico en la calle, le sería imposible sacar la camioneta. No importa, pensó, tiene seguro y alarma, no se la robarían. Salió corriendo calle abajo hacia el departamento de Ash.

No entendía el por qué ella se fue, es decir, no había ninguna razón por la que se fuera, se comió todo lo que pidió, no había tocado el tema del bar, no había dicho nada malo; lo único fue lo de la gorila. ¿Sería posible que se fuera porque ella le cayera mal?

¿Sería posible que se fuera porque estaba celosa?

No, imposible.

Cuando divisó el departamento de ella, la vio casi llegando al mismo.

—¡Ash! —la llamó de un grito, sus zancadas abarcaban más espacio que los pasos apresurados y enojados de la puercoespín.

Ella se volteó a verlo y sus ojos parecían a punto de lanzar un rayo laser que lo dejara muerto en el sitio, los entrecerró a la vez que fruncía el ceño.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, abriendo la puerta, su tono era de enojo puro.

¿Qué sucedía algo? ¡Claro que sucedía! Nadie deja a otro abandonado en un lugar porque sí. Ella entró y él la siguió. Quería preguntar, quería saber el por qué, pero sabía que si lo hacía terminaría en una discusión… y no quería pelear con ella. Tenía que morderse la lengua.

No pudo.

—En serio, Ash, ¿cómo puedes ser tan egoísta?

—No te entiendo —repuso, tan fría que quemaba—. ¿A qué te refieres?

—A que la próxima vez que me dejes abandonado en pleno establecimiento con una cuenta por pagar, ¡por lo menos avisa!

—Solo me dieron ganas de irme, eso es todo.

—¿Ganas de irte? ¿A eso llamas ganas irte? Desaparecer con una actitud de demonio sin decir nada antes no me parece que sean «ganas de irse». ¡Cualquiera diría que estabas celosa!

—¿Celosa? ¿Yo? —espetó con incredulidad, aunque Johnny sabía que eran celos lo que había sentido al ver a la gorila coqueteando con él.

—Sí, celosa.

—¿De qué? ¿De cómo esa gorila se te insinuara? Por favor. —Soltó una risa sarcástica—. No es mi culpa que tuvieras cara de imbécil al verla, solo decidí irme y no envenenarme con tantas hormonas en el aire.

Por alguna extraña razón el que ella le dijera imbécil le traspasó el pecho con la misma facilidad que una bala a resina balística. La había oído varias veces, cientos, pero ninguna le dolió como aquella.

—¿A ti qué te importa si soy o parezco imbécil, eh? —protestó Johnny, aún dolido. Debería haberla mandado a volar, o ignorarle, o irse, como habría hecho, pero no fue capaz. Ash le importaba. ¿Desde cuándo?—. Lo normal sería que te diera igual lo que hago o dejo de hacer, siempre que no te afecte.

Ash no supo qué responder. Tenía razón.

—¿Ves? Ahí lo tienes. No sabes qué decir. ¿Y sabes por qué? ¡Porque estás celosa!

—¡Por favor! El día que esté celosa de ti será el día en que los cerdos vuelen.

Johnny dio grandes zancadas hacia el ventanal que había y descorrió la cortina.

—¡Mira, Ash! —exclamó, señalando el hacia el exterior—. ¡Es Gunter! ¡Ha venido surcando el cielo para saludarte!

Ash rodó los ojos. Johnny no daba crédito al comportamiento de la puercoespín, y era muy frustrante. Se sentía raro, enojado, incapaz de hacerla entender de que el coqueteo de la gorila fue solo de su lado, él no se interesó por ella. Era guapa, claro que sí, pero no su tipo. Metió una mano en la chaqueta.

—¡Te juro que no te aguanto! ¡Eres insoportable!

—¡La que no te aguanta soy yo! ¡No sabes las ganas que tengo de que esta competencia termine y librarme de ti!

—¡De maravilla! ¡Ya somos dos!

Johnny notó que Ash respiraba con dificultad. En un acto de reflejo la mano que había metido en la chaqueta se le crispó en un puño. Permanecieron un rato mirándose, estudiándose con las pupilas encendidas, marrón y azul, tratando de calmarse. Johnny tuvo que recordarse de que ella, pese a que eran contrincantes, le estaba enseñando a tocar la guitarra y Ash pareció hacer un enorme ejercicio de autocontrol para no llegar a la púas.

Se hizo un incómodo silencio, Ash suspiró y ladeó la mirada.

—Siento… lo de antes… No pretendía dejarte solo… —dijo, llevándose una pata a la frente—. Ni tampoco insultarte.

Otro incómodo silencio.

—Y yo siento haberte gritado —se disculpó Johnny, pasándose una mano por el cabello, con nerviosismo—. Me sentó mal que me dejaras solo en el bar.

Ash sonrió.

—Bueno, está bien, por un momento pensé que te interesaste por la tal Kelly esa.

Johnny rió con ganas antes de menear la cabeza en gesto negativo, sin creer lo que oía.

—Que poco me conoces, Ash. ¡Yo tengo muchísimo mejor gusto! —le dijo antes de mirarla y que ambos se estremecieran sin motivo.

Pero Johnny tenía razón. Tenía mucho mejor gusto.


	9. IX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Comprendo, esas decisiones son mi día a día xD ¡No es un simulacro! ¡Repito, no es un simulacro! ¡Tenemos celos! Cuantas más faltará? Bueno, no sé, weno, sí sé, pero no te wua decir :v Unos tres o cuatro cap tal vez xD Por deus, me sacas los colores con ese comentario xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Spring-Cat:** gracias por tu review. Los celos son reconocibles de lejos :v Y Big Daddy los shipea, todos lo sabemos :v Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Sí, BG intuye algo :v La discusión solo... sentó las bases ldksfjldskjfsd Ya entenderás :v. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. El love se respira en el aire :v Me halaga que mis capítulos te dejen así, gracias. Gracias por leer

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE OIGAN "MILLION REASONS" DE LADY GAGA CUANDO ASH VA AL TEJADO.**

* * *

 **IX**

 _La noche era fría, muy fría, y el viento soplaba con un ulular casi arrullador, como una suave canción de cuna. Pero no le importaba, a Ash le gustaba estar allí, ver las pocas estrellas que lograban sobreponerse a las luces de la ciudad y estar en silencio, con el rumor de la ciudad de fondo, como un gigante dormido._

 _Estaba sentada con las piernas cruzadas y la guitarra en ella, aunque esta era un poco grande. Escuchó pasos tras de sí, tejas crujiendo. Volteó a ver y su madre caminaba tambaleante, parecía como si caminara por una cuerda floja, vigilaba cada paso para no resbalarse y caer._

 _Su madre era un animal al que no comprendía, casi siempre estaba escuchando esa música flamenco, toda guitarra y castañas y bailes intensos. No comprendía cómo podía gustarle aquello. Sin embargo, así se ganaba la vida, y su padre no tenía problemas con ello, siendo contador ganaba lo suficiente como para que ella no trabajara, pero a su madre le gustaba._

 _Sabía el por qué estaba allí arriba: era por ella. Hacía poco discutió con su padre,de nuevo, porque le dijo que quería ser cantante y este no le pareció correcto, terminaron a los gritos como siempre y subió al tejado, donde podía tranquilizarse._

 _Su madre llegó con ella y se sentó a su lado, las piernas le quedaban en el aire._

 _—¿Otra vez aquí? —le preguntó, con cariño._

 _Ash suspiró._

 _—Otra vez me dijo lo mismo —respondió—. «Eso no te va a servir, escoge algo que de verdad sea productivo. Es más probable que yo sea presidente a que tú seas una cantante famosa». A veces quisiera dejarlo lleno de púas también por el frente._

 _Su madre rió, con ese tono cantarino que sonaba tan despreocupado. Le gustaba eso de ella, que aunque todo fuera mal, no perdiera esa chispa de alegría._

 _—Cariño, tienes doce años —la aconsejó su madre—, eres muy joven para decidir tu futuro tan pronto. Pero —agregó al ver la reacción de Ash—, si de verdad es lo que amas y lo que quieres ser, las puertas se te abrirán solas. —Suspiró, sonrió y le colocó una mano en el hombro—. No te digo que dejes lo que te gusta, no podría, llevas la música en la sangre, como yo; solo deberás encontrar una razón que te haga amarla de verdad. No siempre se consigue, pero cuando lo hagas, lo sabrás._

 _—¿Y cómo lo sabré? —preguntó Ash, con un bufido—. Me gusta la música, quisiera ser cantante, pero ¿cómo se encuentra esa razón?_

 _Su madre rió de nuevo y le pasó una pata por las púas._

 _—Cariño, solo lo sabrás; algún día lo sabrás. —Se puso de pie, y la miró con afecto—. La música, al igual que las emociones, no pueden ser detenidas._

* * *

Dos semanas. Faltaban dos semanas para que fuera la competencia y ella no se sentía del todo cómoda con la canción que tenía que cantar. Comprendía el ritmo del jazz y todo lo que significaba, no por nada su abuelo en el transcurso de este tiempo le había hecho escuchar ciento de esos enormes discos negros, pero no lograba sentir suya alguna canción de las que oía. Escogió _Just my imagination_ por el ritmo, aunque la letra era muy… no terminaba de conectar con ella.

Caminó hasta el tocadiscos y levantó la aguja, su abuelo que estaba tarareándola con los ojos cerrados, los abrió y la miró confundido.

—¿Por qué la quitas? —preguntó, alzando las cejas.

Meena suspiró.

—No termina de gustarme, abuelo —confesó—. No me malentiendas —se apresuró a agregar cuando lo vio fruncir el ceño—, es bonita, sí, solo que no conecto bien.

—Es la más sencilla que pudiste haber elegido —repuso su abuelo, con tono quejoso—. ¿No conectas? ¡Pamplinas! ¿Quién no podría sentirse identificado con esa? Habla de tener una familia, hijos, un hogar. Es perfecta.

—Abuelo. —Meena no hallaba como explicarle de forma paciente el que ella era muy joven aún para pensar en eso. Se le ocurrió una idea—. ¿Escucha mejor esta? Tiene sonidos de jazz, aunque no es del todo jazz; me ajusta perfecto.

Ella tomó su móvil, colocó una canción y le tendió los auriculares a su abuelo. Este se los colocó y escuchó, luego de varios segundos frunció el entrecejo por completo.

—¿Qué es esto? —se sorprendió, aunque sonó más que como un quejido—. No me digas que te volviste como esos que van de negro, todos deprimidos y con sus «nadie me entiende».

Meena sonrió y rodó los ojos con diversión, su abuelo era todo un personaje.

—No, abuelo —dijo—, no me volví una emo ni nada de eso.

—¿Entonces por qué me pones esta música que habla de la muerte?

—No necesariamente es así, las canciones de Sia —explicó con calma, a ella en su tiempo también le costó encontrar los significados ocultos en las canciones de la artista— no hablan al cien por cien de lo que trata. Es decir —añadió al ver la incertidumbre en él—, no es la muerte en sí; es lo que sería la muerte en cada uno. ¿Para ti que sería?

—La muerte es la muerte, Meena. —Suabuelo asintió con la cabeza como para darle más vehemencia a sus palabras. Ella suspiró, no era tan fácil.

—No exactamente. Para mí la muerte, tomando en cuenta lo que me gusta hacer, sería mi miedo escénico. Aún lo tengo, sí, me pongo nerviosa justo antes del número, pero logro superarlo. ¿Lo comprendes?

Él no parecía entenderlo.

—Esta canción la siento más mía, por decirlo de algún modo. Conecto más con ella. —Meena lo miró esperanzada de que no se molestara por preferir esa—. ¿Comprendes? Si canto esta tendré éxito.

Su abuelo resopló con fuerza y se quitó los auriculares.

—Bien —suspiró—. Si crees que ganarás con esa, pues adelante. Le sonrió y se puso de pie—. Ahora, si me disculpas, debo ir a atracar el tarro de galletas.

Meena se lanzó a abrazar a su abuelo, agradecida, este le correspondió el abrazo. Cuando se separaron, ella sonrió.

—Vamos —dijo—, te prepararé unas galletas.

* * *

 _—Vamos —susurró Lance._

 _Ash tenía un mal sabor de boca con todo esto. Miró a Lance y luego a su casa. Estaban en el tejado, en el segundo piso, estiró un poco el cuello y logró ver la habitación de sus padres, estaba con la luz apagada. Había algo que la incitaba a hacerlo y otro algo que le decía que se quedara._

 _No quería decidir algo tan importante en el tejado, ella siempre iba allí, a quedarse bajo la luz de las estrellas cuando estaba triste, cuando necesitaba estar sola o tocar alguna canción. Sin embargo, había conocido a Lance hacía pocos meses, era genial, sabía tocar la guitarra y quería ser una estrella como ella. Eran iguales._

 _Varias veces habían hablado de eso, de convertirse en unas estrellas de rock, pero ella sabía que Lance tenía talento para eso, sabía que si lo escuchaba y accedía a irse, comenzar de cero, haciendo lo que a ambos les gustaba, serían grandes. Lance y ella._

 _Sí, era seguro que él los llevaría a ambos a la cima. Suspiró y fijó sus ojos en los de él, una fría brisa sopló, abrazándolos a ambos._

 _—Vamos —repitió él, con tono apremiante._

 _Ash se decidió, asintió y bajó con cuidado del tejado, teniendo la suficiente delicadeza para no hacer mucho ruido y alertar a sus padres. Huiría, sí, aunque cuando sus padres vean que será una estrella junto a Lance, verán que valió la pena. Cuando él le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera, ella, luego de acomodarse el estuche donde llevaba su guitarra, lo hizo._

 _Serían conocidos en todo el mundo. Valdría la pena._

 _Que grave error._

* * *

No lo lograba.

Era demasiado forzado llegar al tono que quería, su voz no daba para tanto. Demasiado agudo para él. Con un gruñido molesto y unos cuantos juramentos lanzó el mando del reproductor contra la pared. No podía creer que él, quien tenía talento para tirar para arriba, no pudiera llegar a entonar esa jodida canción.

Jodido Maroon 5.

Jodida Meena.

Jodido koala orejón.

La sangre le palpitaba en la cabeza cuando la puerta se abrió, el roce con la alfombra le taladró los oídos. Volvió la cabeza hacia la puerta tan rápido que si hubiera girado un poco más, se quiebra el cuello, sus ojos fulminaron a Nancy.

—Mike, ¿estás bien? —preguntó; miró el mando destrozado en el suelo y arqueó una ceja.

—¿Te parece que estoy bien? —siseó—. ¡¿Lo crees?!

—No es necesario que grites —exclamó ella.

—¡Entonces _dejá_ de molestar! ¡Estoy tratando de cantar!

—¡¿Para qué tratas de cantar algo que sabes no te sale?!

—¡No molestes! —gritó, la cabeza le palpitaba con cada respiración. ¿Qué no le salía? Él era Mike. El mejor cantante de jazz que había pisado esta ciudad, y de él sería ese premio y esa firma con Fur Records. ¿Quién era ella para decir eso?—. Lárgate y _dejáme_ cantar en paz.

Nancy frunció los labios para no decir algo y azotó la puerta al salir, poco después se oyó otra puerta siendo azotada: la del departamento. Nancy se fue. Mike espiró lentamente y fue hacia el equipo de sonido, reprodujo la canción tratando de llegar a ese tono de voz que _Maps_ tenía. Le salía relativamente bien, solo que en el « _Following_ » la voz se le elevaba una octava y le salía un gallo.

Necesitaba una voz aguda, una voz de mujer de la cual aprender bien.

Nancy.

Nancy podría ayudarlo. Salió del estudio y la llamó, pero ella no apareció. Cierto, ella se había ido. Sintió como si un tempano de hielo le recorriera la espalda, y unas agujitas en el pecho. Buscó por toda la casa, esperanzado de que no se hubiera ido, que lo que escuchó no fue la puerta de salida sino la de la habitación.

La abrió. Nada.

Se pasó una pata por el rostro, el pelaje de la cabeza le quedó de puntas.

—¿Qué he hecho?

* * *

Ash se sintió increíble cuando, por fin, luego de tanto esfuerzo, de dos semanas de práctica casi incesante, logró terminar una pieza de piano a la perfección. Se sentía eufórica, casi de la misma manera que cuando dominó por completo la guitarra cuando era más joven. Esa sensación de poder con todo.

—Genial, Ash —le elogió Johnny.

Ella asintió con una sonrisa tironeándole de los labios. Estos últimos días habían sido mejores que los demás, los dos practicaban más, se entendían más, y cuando necesitaban alguna ayuda con respecto a alguna forma de tocar los instrumentos, se ayudaban sin problema. Estaba empezando a notar que sentía una naturalidad extraña con él, se sentía cómoda con él.

Sin embargo, aún no se le iba de la cabeza el ataque de celos (porque luego de dos días tuvo que reconocer que de verdad eran celos) que tuvo hacía días. Por más vueltas que le daba al asunto, no lograba entender el por qué se puso así; es decir, Johnny era su amigo, ella no era nada ni nadie para ponerse celosa de que la gorila le coqueteara. Entonces, ¿por qué se puso celosa?

Apartó esos pensamientos y se enfocó en Johnny, él estaba tocando la guitarra casi tan bien como ella lo hacía con el teclado eléctrico, y como ella, tenía problemas con la fuerza aplicada; ella tocaba muy fuerte las teclas, él muy suave las cuerdas.

El murmullo del vibrador del móvil de Johnny capturó su atención, este tomó su chaqueta que estaba tendida sobre el sofá, le revisó los bolsillos, sacó el móvil y luego de ver qué o quién era y fruncir un poco el ceño, lo volvió a guardar.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Ash.

Johnny negó con la cabeza y se puso de pie, tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó.

—Nada —dijo—, solo que es muy tarde; debería irme. —Sonrió apuntando por sobre su hombro la puerta—. Necesito que me abras la puerta del pasillo que da hacia la calle.

—No es tan tarde —replicó ella, poniéndose de pie. Caminó hasta la mesa tomó su celular y miró. «De verdad es tarde», pensó sorprendida al ver que faltaba poco para las once de la noche. ¿Por qué pasaba que siempre perdía la noción del tiempo con él?—. Vale —accedió, salieron del departamento y le abrió la puerta del corredor—. ¿Mañana temprano? —preguntó—, quiero aprender a tocar una que sea difícil.

—Tienes la que te pasé —dijo Johnny, apuntando su móvil.

—Oh, sí, verdad —repuso, haciendo un gesto vago con la pata. Una ráfaga de aire frío traspasó el umbral y la hizo estremecer—. Bueno, nos vemos mañana. Practicaré la canción esta antes de dormir a ver cómo me sale.

—Vale —asintió Johnny, y sonrió—, y no olvides tratar de encontrar la emoción que estuvimos hablando. —Se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

Ash cerró y volvió a su departamento, ahora que Johnny no estaba podía cambiarse a una ropa mucho más cómoda que la que tenía; terminó colocándose un short corto negro y una blusa holgada, y volvió al piano.

Sí, habían hablado toda la tarde de la supuesta emoción que tenía que implantar a la interpretación para que esta tuviera el mismo impacto que las de él, solo que no lo lograba. Lo comprendía un poco, pero no lo suficiente. Había bombardeado a Johnny con la misma pregunta todo el día: ¿cuál era su motivación? Y por primera y tal vez última vez, él le respondió. «Mi familia.» Solo que no se explicó el qué quería decir con eso.

Su familia.

Tal vez esa podría ser también su emoción, si llamaba a su familia y estos no formaban un drama por haberse escapado con Lance hacía casi un año, tal vez podrían ser ese algo que le faltaba en las canciones. Se quedó mirando el móvil en su pata. ¿Debería hacerlo o no? ¿Cómo la tratarían? ¿Estarían enojados porque se fue o alegres porque al fin los llamaba?

Bah, qué demonios, los llamaría. Todo sea por ganar.

Marcó el número de su antigua casa y esperó que aún siguiera siendo el mismo. Un timbre, dos, tres, cinco; contestaron al séptimo.

—¿Bueno? —contestó una voz ronca y cansada. La reconoció al instante: era su padre. Ash tragó grueso antes de animarse a decir algo.

—¿Papá? —dijo, dubitativa.

Oyó que tras la línea su padre ahogó una exclamación, luego emitió un gruñido tan imperceptible que le heló la sangre a ella.

—Ashley. —Oh, por… No; odiaba que la llamaran por su nombre completo, eso siempre significaba algo malo; sumado a que el tono de su padre no era precisamente amable, tenía un enorme resentimiento—. ¿Eres tú, Ashley?

—Hola —soltó una risa nerviosa—. ¿Qué tal? ¿Está mamá?

—¿Para qué llamas? —gruñó su padre, el dolor en su voz era palpable. ¿Qué había pasado?—. ¿No te contentaste con marcharte con ese noviecito tuyo para ser una cantante, que quieres llamar para atormentarnos?

¿Pero qué le pasaba?

—Papá… —inspiró para no explotarle por teléfono, siempre habían peleado por nada, y no quería eso ahora. Quería hablar con su madre, que ella le diera unos rápidos consejos y listo. Tal vez contarle lo sucedido con Johnny para así entender—… pásame a mamá, por favor. Necesito hablar con ella.

—¡¿Cómo te atreves a preguntar por ella?! —espetó.

—¡Papá! —explotó—. ¡Déjame hablar con mamá! ¡Sí, tal vez no debí haberme ido sin decirles, tal vez debí llamarlos en este tiempo, pero pásamela! ¡Quiero hablar con ella!

—¡Erika murió, Ashley!

La bomba cayó, causando estragos en Ash y amenazando con derrumbarla, a ella y todo lo que había logrado. No. No podía ser cierto. Su madre no podría estar muerta. No. Era imposible. El día en que había escapado ella estaba de buena salud, era imposible que se deteriorara en tan poco tiempo. Un año no era nada.

—No…

—Murió —siseó su padre—. Murió por tu culpa. Cuando te escapaste nosotros estuvimos moviendo cielo y tierra para dar contigo. Ni una llamada. Ni una nota. Nada. No sabes lo preocupados que estuvimos, Ashley; nos pasábamos cada semana por los hospitales, albergues, incluso morgues, en tu búsqueda. Ni un rastro. Era como si la tierra te hubiera tragado. —Se le oyeron las palabras atorándosele en el pecho—. Yo me hice la idea de que en tu rebeldía te fuiste y no volverías, pero Erika no. Ella no. Tu madre esperaba paciente siempre junto al teléfono a que llamaras, a que dieras señales de vida; día y noche, hora tras hora. Su salud fue decayendo por sus nervios, casi no comía, la presión parecía una montaña rusa de lo descontrolada, hasta que un día… —A través de la línea, a miles de kilómetros de distancia, Ash fue capaz de sentir el dolor de él, atravesándola como cuchillos—… su corazón no dio para más, y murió. Murió junto al teléfono, Ashley. ¡Estaba esperando a que llamaras!

—Yo… —Las palabras no le salían, sentía como una bola en la garganta que le impedía hablar.

—No digas ni una sola palabra. —Su tono era imperante, definitivo—. No te atrevas a decir una palabra, Ashley; y escucha bien que solo lo diré una vez, espero que te quede claro: no vuelvas a llamar, que ni se te ocurra aparecerte por acá, no intentes contactar de nuevo. No eres bienvenida aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca. —Colgó con un estrépito y quedó sonando el tono de desmarcado.

Ash respiró entrecortadamente mientras un temblor empezaba a apoderarse de ella. No. Su madre no podía estar muerta. Era imposible. Pero lo estaba, y lo estaba por su culpa, por ella haberse escapado.

Sentía los ojos aguados y el pasar saliva era como tragar vidrio. Necesitaba serenarse. Tomó el teclado eléctrico y salió de su apartamento, tenía años que no hacía eso, pero ahora era el mejor momento. Debía tranquilizarse, digerir la semejante noticia que había recibido, sobreponerse a ella y avanzar.

Caminó por el corredor hasta que llegó a las escaleras. Le costó un poco por el teclado, sin embargo, logró subir a la azotea. Al atravesar la puerta, estaba desierta, solo había un enorme sistema de ventilación, que proporcionaba el aire al complejo y oxigenaba la edificación. Caminó un poco, llegó al centro y se sentó en el suelo, el frío le perforó el pelaje como finas agujas, y colocó el teclado.

Suspiró temblorosa y alzó la cabeza, tratando de encontrar alguna estrella que se superpusiera al brumoso brillo anaranjado de las luces de la ciudad; no había ninguna. Eso le dolió un poco, siempre había una; hoy no. Sentía como las emociones en ella estaban por desbordarse, solo que no podía permitírselo, debía ser fuerte. Respiró profundamente y decidió tocar algo, tal vez así se recomponía.

Colocó el teléfono en el suelo y reprodujo la canción que Johnny le había pasado. Estiró sus patas, le temblaban. Suspiró.

La canción comenzó con un ligero piano, casi no se percibía, era ahogado casi por completo por la guitarra, aunque ahí estaba. Eran solo piano y guitarra. Era como ella y Johnny. Comenzó a tocar mientras la letra sonaba.

Con cada palabra el sentimiento de tristeza aumentaba, le era difícil contenerlo ya, era como querer parar una presa con solo fuerza de voluntad, tarde o temprano terminaría cediendo. Y su mente evocó una frase de su madre: «La música, al igual que las emociones, no pueden ser retenidas». Y se quebró.

Grandes gotas rodaron por sus ojos con la música de fondo, que la ayudaba en parte a desahogarse. La letra parecía hecha para ella, para ese momento en específico, para hacerla dejar salir todo. Las lágrimas comenzaron a caer sobre las teclas, pero no se detuvo.

¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan estúpida para hacerle caso a Lance y haber escapado con él? ¿Por qué no solo se quedó con sus padres? Hubiera sido lo mejor. Su madre seguiría viva.

Maldito Lance. Todo lo malo que le pasaba, indirectamente era culpa de él. ¿Por qué tuvo que seguirlo?

Cuando la canción llegó a su segundo estribillo y ella aún seguía llorando, con los temblores más fuertes y el dolor en el pecho más duro, se dio cuenta de que no todo era malo. _Set it all free_ fue la primera canción, y la mejor, que compuso; tenía una oportunidad de firmar con Fur Records y volverse famosa. «… las puertas se te abrirán solas…». Una sonrisa asomó entre toda esa tristeza, aunque no logró ayudar mucho. Su madre siempre tuvo razón, y siempre la tendría. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo como se empapaban de lágrimas y cantó casi con un susurro la canción, cuando llegó el tercer y último estribillo:

 _When I bow down to pray_

 _I try to make the worst seem better_

 _Lord, show me the way_

 _To cut through all his worn out leather_ …

La canción de Johnny le venía como anillo al dedo, era perfecta. ¿Qué tenía él que siempre hacía que cualquier canción que cantara o dijera le pegara tan fuerte? Ahora lo sabía, era esa emoción. Y la emoción de Ash, era la tristeza. Se sintió triste cuando Lance la dejó y le salió una gran canción; esto ahora era algo mucho, mucho mayor que una simple tristeza.

 _I've got a hundred million reasons to walk away_

 _But baby, I just need one good one, good one_

 _Tell me that you'll be the good one, good one_

 _Baby, I just need one good to stay_ …

La última nota la sostuvo con un susurro débil, mientras más lágrimas le caían por el rostro. Había encontrado la emoción que buscaba, pero no quería estar así ahora. No estaba para aprovecharla ahora.

Replegó sus piernas contra sí y pasó sus brazos alrededor de estás, abrazándose a sí misma, y cuando una brisa le heló el cuerpo, afincó su cabeza en sus rodillas. Necesitaba a alguien ahora mismo.

—Johnny —sollozó, en un susurro—, te necesito.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

¿Les gustó o no? ¿Merece que lo siga o no?

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	10. X

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Con un pequeño estanque estaría conforme :v Oh dioses, oh dioses, ni que fuera para tanto, soy un simple ficker nada más x/D La buena Erika, buena como toda madre. Muy cierto, el mal de Lance era un mal necesario, sin él ni la decisión de irse, no hubiera pasado nada de esto :v Y no hubiera conocido a Johnny ¡Que es lo más importante! Así que, como dije antes, quiero que odien a Lance, pero no mucho, o sea, en la medida justa :v Y pues, dale gracias a Yt y sus epifanías por la canción :v. Gracias por leer.

 **Loversfan:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. El que te quedes sin palabras, es lo mejor que puedes decir, enserio. Y, bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Esa era la intención, que les diera cosita la muerte de la madre de Ash. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Franny-Zen:** gracias por tu review. -Hora SAD insertada- Me alegra que te haya gustado el capítulo y mi fic, de verdad, gracias. Gracias por leer.

 **Amantedetodo:** gracias por tu review. Jash es lo que habrá de ahora en adelante. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **X**

La rutina de Johnny cuando se levantaba era la misma, no quería perder la costumbre. Se levantó a las siete de la mañana como todo los días, bajó a la primera planta del garaje y practico con la pera para estirar los músculos, momentos después se fue trotando hasta el gimnasio que quedaba a dos calles de allí y entrenó con las pesas. Tomó un desayuno ligero y siguió con las pesas, había desarrollado esa necesidad de hacer ejercicio de su padre, quien desde pequeño le insistía que debía formase una figura para intimidar, para que nadie quisiera meterse con él, y la repetición de dicha rutina se le hizo costumbre hasta el punto que debía hacerlo al menos una vez por semana para sentirse bien.

Terminó la rutina con las pesitas y luego de relajar los brazos, sacó su móvil de la chaqueta que estaba sobre el banquillo del gimnasio y vio la hora. 10:24. Era una hora normal para llamar a Ash y ver si podían practicar, ya tenía una canción en mente con la guitarra para su número y quería ver si podría intentarlo. Marcó el número de la puercoespín y esperó. Un timbre, tres, cinco, siete; buzón. Se extrañó, llevaba poco tiempo conviviendo con ella, pero algo que sabía muy bien era que Ash siempre contestaba.

Se mantuvo alternando la mirada desde su celular hacia el otro juego de pesas que le faltaba por practicar, unas más grandes, mientras decidía si ir ahora o si ir después. Suspiró a la vez que se encogía de hombros, tomó la chaqueta de cuero negra, se la colocó y salió del gimnasio.

Era mejor ir a practicar.

Así ganaría.

Así estaría con Ash. No era que le gustara estar con ella, bueno quizá un poco, era que parecían amoldar con una sencillez increíble. Las clases de ambos siempre eran a plazos, a veces ella primero, a veces él. Ella iniciaba con las notas del piano mientras él la iba guiando, diciéndole qué tecla tocar o de qué forma hacerlo, y cuando le tocaba a él con la guitarra ella era la que le explicaba.

Se subió a su camioneta, quitó el freno de mano, movió la palanca de cambios y pisó el acelerador; el vehículo avanzó con un rugido del motor.

Cuando llegó al complejo donde vivía Ash bajó del vehículo con el móvil en la mano, cerró con llave la _pick up_ y le puso la alarma, por esos lugares no era probable que se la robaran, aunque nunca estaba de más ser precavido. Luego de ignorar el mensaje de los osos apremiándole por el supuesto pago, se encaminó hacia el complejo.

Llamó de nuevo. Nada. Eso no era normal. Frunció los labios y volvió a llamar, nada. Tocó la puerta de entrada esperando que alguno de los demás vecinos del complejo se apiadara de él y abriera, lo más probable era que Ash estuviera dormida.

—¡Ash! —gritó. No pasó nada—. ¡Ash!

La llamó otras cinco veces y en cada una de ellas nada pasó. Ahora sí estaba empezando a preocuparse, que ella no contestara el teléfono y que no lo escuchara pegando los gritos que daba, era extraño. Demasiado. Miró a ambos lados de la acera, acercándose a la puerta. No había nadie, bien, era mejor que nadie lo viera. Sacó un fino alambre de su bolsillo, lo dobló y lo introdujo en la cerradura de la puerta, no era un método ético para entrar, pero si no lo veían no era ilegal.

La puerta se abrió con un suave chasquido y entró. Caminó por el pasillo hasta que llegó al departamento de Ash y tocó, a la primera le puerta se abrió: estaba entreabierta.

—¿Ash? —dijo dubitativo; nadie respondió.

Empezó a caminar por el lugar buscándola, no estaba en la sala, tampoco en la cocina, solo le faltaba revisar la habitación. Se detuvo frente a la puerta, estaba por jugarse la vida en ese momento, si resulta que ella estaba allí podrían pasar dos cosas: o que esté dormida y no se entere de nada o que esté despierta y aparezca un joven desaparecido en las noticias de mañana. Se armó de valor y abrió, no había nadie.

«Que raro, si no está en la casa, ¿dónde?»

Revisó la casa de nuevo, nada. ¿Dónde estaría? Sacó de nuevo su móvil y la volvió a llamar. Un timbre, dos, tres, cinco… un sonido, escuchó un sonido. Lo mandó a buzón de nuevo, sin embargo, Johnny estaba alerta, había reconocido ese sonido, era el riff del tono de llamada de Ash. Se escuchó muy débil, marcó de nuevo.

Sí, lo escuchaba, débilmente. Se apartó el móvil del oído y trató de localizar de dónde venía el sonido. Parecía venir de… «¿Arriba?» Salió de la casa de Ash y recorrió el pasillo hasta el final, donde había unas escaleras que ascendían. Subió. Llegó a la azotea, estaba desierta, con un suelo de cemento gris y un enorme sistema de ventilación, sin embargo, la vio.

Ahí estaba Ash.

Se sorprendió al verla allí, inclinada sobre el teclado eléctrico, como dormida, con un short corto negro y una blusa holgada. Se fue acercando poco a poco, cuidando de que ella en un arranque de enojo, de los que siempre tenía, terminara dejándole un _look_ nuevo.

—¿Ash? —murmuró, cuando estaba a unos pasos. No respondió.

Se colocó a su lado y la meció un poco por el hombro, percibía el subir y bajar de su pecho cuando respiraba, aunque no parecía despierta. Se giró un poco para verla mejor y se sorprendió. Su rostro estaba de lado, contra las teclas, sin embargo, eso no fue lo que lo impresionó, sino el que ella estaba llorando. Estaba dormida, y aún así estaba llorando, las lágrimas fluían sin parar.

Al diablo con el cuidado, ella estaba llorando, necesitaba saber por qué. Cuando le colocó una mano en la mejilla para despertarla, la retiró al instante: estaba muy caliente.

—¿Ash? —Le dio unos toquecitos en le mejilla para despertarla, estaba muy caliente; ella se revolvió un poco, parecía cansada. Sin dudar, con una mano la tomó por la cintura, recostándola contra sí y con la otra tomó el teclado—. Está hirviendo —murmuró para sí, mientras bajaba las escaleras.

No tenía idea del por qué estaba llorando o estaba así, pero lo que sí sabía era que estaba ardiendo, un resfriado tal vez. Por cómo la encontró apostaría a que pasó toda la noche allí arriba. «¿Por qué?»

Abrió la puerta empujando con su hombro y apoyó el piano contra la pared, mientras cargaba con Ash; ahí donde su pelaje lo tocaba sentía un calor infernal por la temperatura de ella. La acomodó mejor, apoyando su cabeza contra su hombro y con pasos largos fue hasta el baño y buscó donde debería estar el botiquín, no encontró ninguno. «No puede ser que no tenga… aunque pensándolo, es Ash. Es normal.» Sintió como ella se revolvió un poquito y sintió gotitas caerle en la chaqueta, seguía llorando.

Se sorprendió murmurando unas palabras para sí.

—¿Qué te hizo tanto daño para que estés así?

Una vez en la sala la recostó con cuidado en el sofá para que no se pinchara ella misma con las púas, vio que se iba de lado por lo que la hizo tumbarse de medio lado. No sabía qué hacer en ese momento. Pocas veces él se enfermaba, y cuando lo hacía era su padre quien resolvía la situación; ahora, cuando a él le tocaba el papel de ser el que resolviera, estaba en blanco.

Algo frío.

Si ella estaba caliente, lo más lógico sería que para bajarle la temperatura tuviera que colocarle algo frío. Fue hasta el refrigerador y lo abrió, no había mucho de lo qué elegir, sodas por aquí, bebidas energéticas por allá, una que otra fruta y pizza, varios trozos de pizza repartidos por todos lados. «¿Ella solo come pizza?» En el depósito de la puerta encontró una compresa fría.

—Esto debe de servir. —Cerró el refrigerador y fue con Ash.

Le colocó con cuidado la compresa y se sentó en el suelo sin apartarle la mirada. Se veía frágil, demasiado frágil, como si una brisa cualquiera la hiciera quebrarse en millones de pedacitos. El tiempo le pareció pasar muy lento, casi burlesco, y luego de varios minutos de observarla, de ver como respiraba un poco más normal, notó como el ceño empezaba a fruncírsele un poquito, volviendo a ser la Ash que conocía, esta abrió los ojos lentamente.

Estaban inyectados en sangre por tanto llorar, se llevó una pata a la frente, pero él la detuvo.

—No te lo quites —le dijo, cuando ella estaba por quitarse la compresa.

—¿Qué…? ¿Quién…? —Ash se veía confundida, se talló los ojos, aún tumbada, y enfocó al gorila—. ¿Johnny?

De verdad se veía muy frágil, pese a que ya era la Ash de siempre. Parecía incluso que se alegraba de verlo. «No, imposible», pensó a la vez que una sonrisa nerviosa se le dibujaba en el rostro.

—Hola. —Se llevó una mano al cuello, apenado—. Lo siento por entrar así, pero…

—No. —Su voz tenía una gran, enorme, carga emocional, se oía triste, lo que hizo que la curiosidad de Johnny aumentara. Quería preguntarle qué la dejó así, con tantas ganas que él mismo se sorprendía, aunque debía esperar, no podía hacerlo así como así—. No te disculpes —dijo ella, se apretó el entrecejo—, solo gracias. Agh —añadió luego de un momento—, mi cabeza; siento que me va a explotar.

—Es porque tienes fiebre —comunicó Johnny, sin saber si debía tocar el tema del por qué se pasó la noche en la azotea—, supongo que te resfriaste por pasar la noche arriba.

La expresión de Ash se turbó por un instante, acto seguido reflejó un dolor enorme y luego volvió a la que tenía, entre normal y triste. Johnny sintió una puntadita en el pecho, no le gustaba verla así, le gustaba verla como ella siempre estaba, entre enojada pero decidida, con confianza. Quería hacer algo para que no estuviera así.

—Sí —dijo ella, alicaída—, supongo.

Johnny se puso de pie y se sacudió el pantalón, tomó su móvil y marcó el número de Rosita, gracias al cielo ella había sido precavida y les había dado su número a todos por si necesitaban algo, aunque Mike no lo aceptó; madre al fin.

—¿A quién llamas? —le preguntó Ash, en un tono bajito.

—Refuerzos.

El tono sonó tres veces y en el número cuatro cayó, lo primero que oyó fue una música que se le hizo muy parecida al rock que Ash cantaba, tocaba y oía, pero sonaba más melódico, un momento después el volumen se redujo y la voz de Rosita, calmada y centrada, apareció:

—¿Bueno? —dijo—, ¿quién es?

—Rosita —dijo él—, soy yo, Johnny.

—Oh, ¡hola, Johnny! —saludó con un tono alegre—. ¿Sucede algo?

—Sí. —El joven gorila no sabía muy bien cómo abordar el tema sin que saliera a colación el tema de que ella se quedó llorando—. Verás, Ash tiene fiebre, creo que es un resfriado, y no sé qué darle o qué hacer.

Durante un momento solo se oyó la respiración de Rosita tras la línea y la voz de Gunter al fondo «¿Sucede algo, Rosita?», luego de unos tortuosos minutos ella habló.

—¿Estás en la casa de Ash? —dijo al fin, Johnny percibió el mismo tono que usaba su padre con él cuando Ash salía a colación.

—Em… sí —repuso, confuso—. Llegué hace poco, venía a ensayar y la encontré… con fiebre. —No estaba mintiendo, solo omitiendo información—. ¿Qué hago?

—Dale una pastilla, eso debería bajársela.

—No tiene.

—¿Qué animal no tiene un botiquín en su casa?

—Ella. —«Y yo.»

—Pues sal y compra un paracetamol —lo aconsejó—, y prepárale algo para que se mejore.

—¿No debería ir a un médico?

—¿Para qué te diga lo que te acabo de decir? —repuso con un tono bromista—. Hazme caso, Johnny, tengo veinticinco hijos, los resfriados son mí día a día. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Cómo la ves?

—Pues tiene fiebre, ojos rojos y se ve cansada —respondió; se sentía mal por verla así.

—Sí, haz lo que te dije —convino ella—. Dale esa pastilla y prepárale algo, una infusión de miel y limón nunca falla. Si la vez peor me vuelves a llamar, ¿te parece?

—Vale, gracias, Rosita.

—Descuida, Johnny —dijo—. Asegúrate que se recupere. Cuídala. —Y luego de una pequeña risilla, colgó.

Luego de guardar el móvil en su chaqueta se volvió hacia Ash, pasándose una mano por el rostro. No podía creer que había venido para practicar con la guitarra ahora que faltaban exactos trece días para que el productor de Fur Records llegara, y había terminado en todo eso. «Miel y limón.»

—Ash, debo salir —le dijo—, ¿puedes quedarte sola?

Por un momento la Ash de siempre afloró, frunció el ceño y lo miró un poco molesta.

—Claro que puedo quedarme sola —soltó, con la voz carrasposa—. Tengo un resfriado, no la peste.

Johnny formó una sonrisa mientras negaba con la cabeza, tomó las llaves que estaban sobre la mesita de la entrada y salió del departamento.

* * *

Meena estaba del mejor humor posible. Ahora con las dos canciones que tenía planeadas cantar en su número, elegidas y practicadas, todo comenzaba a parecerle mucho más fácil. Las dos canciones tenían el pop que a ella tanto le gustaba, no podía perder con ellas, el promotor la elegiría sin duda.

Había ido al supermercado para comprar algunos ingredientes para hornear unas galletas para su abuelo, promoviéndole el vicio con chispas de chocolate, y también para comprar algunos vegetales para que su madre los hiciera. Hubiera preferido quedarse en casa practicando, pero no podía desobedecerla.

Tenía todo lo que iba a llevar y dos paquetes de galletas, una para ella y una para su abuelo, en la cesta del abasto y estaba esperando que la fila de la única caja avanzara; cinco animales iban antes que ella. Entonces, por el rabillo del ojo, apenas por sobre sus orejas, distinguió una mancha negruzca que se movía como una exhalación por los pasillos de la tienda.

—Johnny —lo llamó. Este se detuvo al oír su nombre y miró a los lados, confuso—. ¡Aquí! —Ella ondeó una pezuña y capturó su atención. Este caminó hacia ella, tenía un aspecto apurado, se veía preocupado por algo y en una de sus manos llevaba una cesta de la tienda con muchos limones y un tarro de miel. Meena lo miró interesada—. ¿Qué tal?

Él dejó escapar aire, cansado, y sonrió.

—Hola Meena —dijo—; bien, gracias.

—No lo pareces, ¿estás bien? —Señaló con la trompa la canasta—. ¿Y eso?

—¿Esto? —exclamó, con una sonrisa algo pesada—. Es para Ash.

—¿Qué sucede con Ash? —quiso saber.

—Está enferma, un resfriado.

—Oh ya —asintió—, y la estás cuidando, eso es muy tierno de tu parte.

Algo se sospechaba ella desde hacía rato con Ash y Johnny, se había dado cuenta de que ellos siempre tendían a practicar juntos en el teatro, generalmente ella no salía de su camerino cuando practicaba con el piano, y según lo que había oído, apenas salían del mismo se iban a la casa de ella. También se había percatado de que durante su presentación ellos habían bailado juntos, como todo el mundo, al ritmo de la canción que interpretaba. Y algo que había escuchado sin querer fue que Rosita le decía a Gunter que creía que ellos dos tenían algo por la forma en que bailaron en su número en un bar.

Un momento… si Johnny sabía que ella estaba enferma eso quería decir que estaba en su casa, ¿pero cómo le abriría la puerta si estaba enferma? ¿Acaso él tenía la llave? ¡¿Acaso ellos ya vivían juntos?!

—¿Meena? —Johnny movió una mano frente a su rostro, sacándola de su ensimismamiento—. ¿Todo bien? Estás roja.

—No, nada. —Las palabras le salieron atropelladas. ¿Cómo iba a pensar eso de ellos? Y en todo caso, es la decisión de Ash—. Estabas diciendo que Ash estaba enferma, ¿cierto?

—Sí, está resfriada. —Apuntó la canasta—. Llamé a Rosita y me dijo que hiciera una infusión con esto y le diera una pastilla. —Se dio unos toquecitos en uno de los bolsillos de la chaqueta—. Aquí tengo la caja, solo me falta pagar esto.

Ya había llegado a la caja y Meena vio que Johnny ni siquiera había hecho la fila por estar hablando con ella, le quitó la canasta de la mano y la colocó junto a la suya. Pagó por todos los productos y acto seguido Johnny le dio el dinero que había pagado por lo suyo.

—Gracias, Meena —sonrió el gorila.

—No te preocupes. —Se colocó los auriculares y se dio media vuelta—. Espero que Ash se recupere, no quisiera que no se presentara en la competencia. Quiero ver qué tiene preparado —dijo, y era verdad, aunque tenía esperanza en que ella ganaría, le daba curiosidad el ver los números de los demás—. Qué suerte que Ash tenga un novio tan atento. Nos vemos.

Se alejó caminando mientras iba escuchando la canción de uno de sus números, tan absorbida por la música que no miró atrás. Si lo hubiera hecho se habría encontrado con un Johnny sorprendido y algo apenado.

* * *

Se sentía horrible. «Solo a mí se me ocurre quedarme dormida con esta ropa a la intemperie» masculló a la vez que tosía, la garganta le dolía, el cuerpo también, tenía una ligera tosecita que la estaba volviendo loca y se sentía caliente. Todo el cuerpo era como si lo tuviera metido en un horno, la respiración, el pecho, la cabeza, todo lo sentía demasiado acalorado.

Se quitó la compresa de la cabeza mientras aún seguía tumbada de lado en el sofá, miró el refrigerador en la cocina. ¿Cuántos eran? ¿Quince pasos? ¿Veinte quizá? Estaba muy cansada para levantarse y colocarla de nuevo en el mismo. Mejor esperaría a que llegara Johnny, sí, él lo haría por ella.

Johnny.

No sabía muy bien cómo sentirse con respecto a él. Cuando despertó y vio su cara preocupada se sintió extraña, como si estuviera de nuevo en casa, no necesariamente porque estuviera en ella, sino por las emociones que él expresaba. No era la primera vez que enfermaba, ya había pasado con Lance, solo que a diferencia de Johnny, este se mostraba siempre esquivo y casi ni ayudaba. Con Johnny era distinto, se notaba que se preocupaba.

«Eso es incluso tierno.»

Se sorprendió al pensar eso y luego lo apartó de su mente, quizá solo esté preocupado porque si ella enfermaba no podría darle las clases de guitarra. Sí, eso debe ser. Recordó la noticia de ayer: la muerte de su madre. Un dolor en el pecho que no tenía nada que ver con su malestar corporal, la invadió. Dolía mucho porque tenía muchas preguntas, quería saber cuándo murió, cuál fue la causa exacta, ella conocía muy bien a su madre para saber que su salud era buena. Pero no podía, su padre le dejó muy en claro que no era bienvenida.

Tendría que aceptarlo, que no volvería ver a su madre nunca más.

Y aún así dolía.

Escuchó la puerta al abrirse y su posterior cierre. La cabeza le retumbaba, pero aún así enfocó la atención en quien sea que hubiera llegado. Johnny apareció de la nada, como si solo se hubiera materializado, cuando la vio, una sonrisa amable le surcó el rostro. Ash se sintió rara al verla.

—Veo que estás un poco mejor —dijo, tenía una bolsa con… ¿limones?

—Sí, supongo —masculló, un poco molesta. ¿Por qué Johnny tenía que tener esa sonrisa? Señaló con los labios la bolsa—. ¿Qué hay allí?

—Oh, ¿esto? —dijo, alzándola—. Algo que Rosita me dijo que te diera y aquí… —Se palpó el bolsillo de la chaqueta—… tengo unas pastillas que te vas a tomar.

Ash rodó los ojos y Johnny se encaminó a la cocina. Empezó a calentar agua en un recipiente mientras coloca unos pocos limones y un tarro con lo que parecía miel. Ella se quedó mirándolo detenidamente, se movía un poco temeroso (tal vez porque no era su casa), y a la vez resuelto.

Él le despertaba una rara curiosidad, ya no era por la emoción que quería implantar en sus canciones. Ya la tenía. Era la tristeza. Solo tendría que practicarla. Sin embargo, había algo más en el gorila que le llamaba la atención, tenía curiosidad por saber la razón de por qué era así como era: amable, atento, incluso podría decirse que cariñoso con todos. Por qué su motivación era su familia y si eso era bueno o malo.

Tenía más preguntas que respuestas, y ella detestaba el no tener respuestas.

«¿Qué te hace ser así?»

Él avanzó hacia ella con un vaso de agua y se inclinó cuando llegó al sofá.

—Ten —dijo, tendiéndole una pastilla blanca—, es paracetamol; te ayudará con el resfrío. —Ella la tomó reacia y luego el vaso de agua—. Pronto estará la infusión y te pondrás mejor.

Cuando hubo tragado la pastilla, miró a Johnny con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó.

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí? —quiso saber.

—Porque estás enferma —respondió con naturalidad—, es lo mínimo que debería hacer. No puedo solo irme y dejarte así. Eres mi amiga, es lo más normal.

—Amiga —susurró para sí a la vez que giraba el vaso en sus patas, pensativa, y él se iba de nuevo a la cocina.

Amiga. Tenía tiempo, mucho tiempo, de no oírsela decir a alguien para referirse a ella. Nunca había sido precisamente del tipo amigable, prefería estar sola a tener un poco de animales pegados como chicles que la siguieran a todos lados. «Tal vez por eso se sienta rara el oírla.»

Se sentó en el sofá, apoyándose en uno de los mullidos cojines para no pincharse con sus propias púas, sin apartar la mirada de Johnny, tratando de entender qué hacía a Johnny ser Johnny, y por qué se sentía cómoda con él, segura, incluso se atrevería a decir que en calma, que le gustaba su presencia.

Momentos después volvió con una pequeña taza humeante, se sentó en el suelo frente a ella y se la tendió; tenía un líquido pardo o marrón oscuro, Ash nunca fue de saber todos los colores como la mayoría de las hembras, y emitía un olor dulzón a limón.

—Huele bien —fue lo único que dijo.

—Bébetelo —repuso Johnny—, Rosita me dijo que te haría bien.

Ella lo hizo. Sabía rico, dulce, y no le hacía doler la garganta como cuando hablaba. Rosita era una gurú con respecto a los remedios, y Johnny por prepararlos. Notó que este la miraba fijamente. Cuando terminó de beberse el contenido de la taza y se la entregó a este, habló:

—Pregunta.

Johnny se sorprendió un poco y fingió demencia.

—¿Preguntar qué? —repuso con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Se te nota que quieres saber por qué me encontraste allí arriba, ¿me equivoco?

Por la forma en que reaccionó, llevándose una mano al cuello y ese suspiro de resignación de alguien cuando lo han descubierto, Ash supo que dio en el clavo.

—No —dijo él, desviando la mirada—, no te equivocas; solo que me da cosa preguntar. Es algo privado tuyo.

Ash inspiró con fuerza, no tenía sentido el que se lo ocultara, tampoco es que si lo dijera o no influyera en algo.

—Recibí una noticia —dijo con aplomo, Johnny alzó la mirada—: mi madre murió.

La expresión del gorila pasó por la perplejidad, seguida de la incredulidad, para terminar en una que parecía empatía o compasión. Eso enfureció a Ash, no quería la compasión de nadie.

—Lo siento —se condolió él.

—No lo sientas, es mi culpa. —Se sorprendía del rencor que había en su voz. Rencor contra sí misma más que a Lance. Si ella no hubiera huido su madre seguiría viva.

—No digas eso —replicó Johnny, con el ceño fruncido. «Vaya, eso es raro.»—. No puedes tenerla culpa de la muerte de tu madre.

—Sí la tengo… —Y antes de que pudiera siquiera procesar lo que estaba haciendo, le contó todo lo que había pasado anoche: el que había llamado a casa luego de que se fue para hablar con su familia y encontrar la emoción que necesitaba, la noticia, la forma en que su padre le habló y cómo la rechazó, cómo se derrumbó arriba. Odiaba eso, ¿por qué estaba diciéndole eso a Johnny? Él no era nadie para saberlo, y aún así se lo decía. Había algo en él que le inspiraba la confianza para hacerlo. Apretó los puños, estúpido Johnny, con su estúpida sensación de seguridad que emanaba. Los ojos se le aguaron. Oh, no, no iba a llorar. No más—. Todo es mi maldita culpa.

—Ash —la calmó él, colocándole una mano sobre una pata. Lo fulminó con la mirada, si no hubiera sido porque estaba al borde de volver a llorar al recordar a su madre, le hubiera clavado unas púas. Su tacto era suave, estúpidamente suave, casi cariñoso. «¿Es que tiene que ser siempre así?»—, no es tu culpa. Tú no sabías que si lo hacías, que si huías con Lance, todo eso pasaría.

—Pero pasó —refunfuñó con la voz ahogada.

—Sí, pasó —asintió, comprendiéndola—, sin embargo, si no lo hubieras hecho, no estarías dónde estás ahora. Mírate, Ash, eres una gran cantante, guitarrista y compositora, trabajas en un teatro con renombre y estás participando por obtener una firma y ser una estrella famosa. ¿Te imaginarías que llegarías a esto?

Si tenía que ser sincera, no. Solo se veía como estrella, en sus deseos infantiles, una estrella que llenara estadios con un solo concierto, que tuviera una enorme fanaticada que corearan su nombre. Nunca pensó que para eso tenía que pasar por mucho trabajo, y por lo que llevaba, le había ido demasiado bien en tan poco tiempo.

Negó con la cabeza.

—Has obtenido todo esto tú sola, Ash —continuó—. Por ti misma. Quizá no todo siempre será color de rosa, como es el caso, pero al menos estás cumpliendo tus sueños, haces lo que quieres hacer. ¿No crees que eso haría feliz a tu madre?

—La música no puede ser detenida —musitó para sí, recordando la frase de su madre. Una puntadita de dolor le taladró el pecho, se le calmó cuando vio a Johnny. Él tenía razón. Bostezó, cansada.

—Deberías dormir —le aconsejó, le soltó la pata y se puso de pie—. Yo iré practicando con la guitarra en otro lado para no molestarte.

Ash asintió y poco a poco todo se fue oscureciendo hasta que cayó en las manos del sueño.

* * *

Se despertó casi de golpe. Reconocería esa melodía donde fuese. «Yo la escribí.» Escaneó con la mirada el lugar, era su sala, estaba en su sofá, palpó la zona buscando su móvil, estaba a su lado, Johnny tuvo la delicadeza de traérselo. «Si llegó a revisarlo, lo mataré», pensó, sin embargo, dichos pensamientos fueron dejados de lado por la melodía que sonaba.

Era su canción.

Era _Set it all free_.

Se sentía un poco mejor, ¿un poco? No, un poco no, mucho mejor. El cuerpo casi no le dolía ya, la garganta estaba mucho mejor y la cabeza la sentía normal. Se puso de pie, siguiendo el sonido, parecía venir de su habitación.

Llegó al pequeño pasillo por donde se accedía a su cuarto y al baño y entonces lo vio, Johnny estaba sentado de espaldas hacia ella, con guitarra en mano y tocando con una suavidad que casi le hizo reclamarle que no debía hacerlo así. No obstante, su reclamo quedó ahogado al escucharlo, entonaba la canción de una forma tan… tan Johnny, que le sorprendía.

 _This is my kiss goodbye_

 _You can stand alone and watch me fly_

 _Cause nothing's keeping me down_

 _I'm gonna let it all up_

 _Come on and say right now, right now, right now._

 _This is my big hello_

 _Cause I'm giving, never letting go_

 _I can finally see, it's not just a dream_

 _Gonna set it all free, all free, all free_

Se quedó estupefacta al escucharlo, transmitía la misma sensación que toda canción que cantaba, y eso que esa era su canción, hecha por ella. Él lograba hacerla sentir las mismas emociones que cuando la había escrito: una enorme necesidad de deshacerse de lo que sentía por Lance, de gritar a los cuatro vientos que no lo necesitaba. ¿Cómo era posible que él la hiciera sentir así?

Dio unos pasos con sigilo hacia él, para oírlo mejor. Estaba sosteniendo las últimas líneas de la canción a la vez que iba tocando armónicamente la guitarra, concordando el sonido con la voz que poco a poco se iba apagando. Sintió un revoloteo en el pecho. ¿Ira? ¿Envidia? ¿Admiración? ¿Sorpresa? No lo sabía, pero ahí estaba, era como si tuviera un parajito en el pecho que amenazaba con salirle del mismo, al mejor estilo _Alien_.

Se sentía extraña al oírlo tocar y cantar.

Como feliz o algo así.

Cuando terminó de tocar se dejó caer de hombros y rebuscó otra canción en las partituras que estaban en el suelo.

—Estuvo bien —dijo Ash, con la voz un poco mejor, volvía casi a ser la misma; Johnny la miró asustado, como a quien cachan en una travesura—, algo sentimental, pero estuvo bien. No lo voy a negar.

Él sonrió al verla más recuperada.

—Veo que estás mejor —sonrió.

Otra vez ese revoloteo extraño en ella. Recordó las palabras de su madre de hacía tantos años. «Una razón», pensó, mirándolo con la guitarra en mano. «Creo que la encontré.»

Su razón era él. Quería saber cómo hacía Johnny para ser Johnny, y para ella eso era suficiente razón.

Una sonrisa le surcó los labios.

—Sí —dijo—, supongo.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

¿Les gustó o no? ¿Merece que lo siga o no?

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	11. XI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Que siga avanzando, el Jash no le hace daño a nadie, es hermoso, es bello, es vida :v Obvio, al menos debería sacar algo "bueno" de estar en la pandilla; Rosita al rescate, madre al fin xD La gran Meena, shipeando desde tiempos inmemoriales xD Bueno, los cuidados de Johnny tendrían que servir de algo, hacerlo la razón de ella *fangirlea* :v Tiene mucho sentido, estás tan cuerdo como yo :v Y sí, yo tengo el hype con los números ¡y yo soy quien lo escribe! :v Imagínate cómo los haré sentir .v. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. La buena Meena debería ser detective y los cuidados de Johnny es lo que le hacen ser Johnny xD . Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Gracias; y no te derrites, si no ¿quién me leería? :v Y Ash es tierna, solo que es ruda; mejor aún jajajajaja. Gracias por leer.

 **Franny-Zen:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que el capítulo te haya gustado, espero que este también. Gracias por leer.

 **Amantedetodo:** gracias por tu review. Al contrario, gracias a ti por leerla y pensar eso de mi historia. De verdad agradezco que pienses todo eso, y bueno, es solo una simple historia, me esfuerzo por hacerla bien y veo que da sus frutos xd Y, aunque no shipees Jash, me alegra tenerte aquí. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XI**

Meena abrió la puerta de la oficina del Señor Moon cuando escuchó la voz de «adelante», no sabía por qué el koala la había mandado a llamar con la Srta. Crawley, sin embargo, no iba a negarse, solo esperaba que no fuera para hacer otro número, estaba demasiado centrada en practicar sus dos números, ahora que los tenía elegidos y se sentía a gusto con estos.

Entró. El Señor Moon, tras el escritorio, la miró con esa sonrisa que parecía desbordar confianza y positivismo y la saludó con un gesto de la mano.

—Meena —dijo, enérgico—, a ti era a quien necesitaba.

Ella dio unos pasos, dubitativa, hacia el escritorio.

—¿Sí?

—Sí, sí —asintió Buster, rebuscando entre los papeles que estaban en su escritorio, encontró un portapapeles y se lo estiró; Meena lo tomó, al verlo se le hizo parecido a una planilla médica: los nombres de todos estaban y junto a estos, dos recuadros—. Ahora que tan solo faltan diez días para el evento, necesito que les preguntes a los demás sobre sus presentaciones —solicitó— y las anotes allí. Ambos números, el básico y el nuevo. Y también anota el tuyo —añadió, tendiéndole un lapicero.

Meena se relajó un poquito, al menos no era un número, tomó el lapicero y en los dos recuadros junto a su nombre colocó ambas canciones que cantaría. Apretó el portapapeles contra sí y, luego de despedirse del Señor Moon y decirle que le traería los números, salió.

Al primer camerino que se dirigió fue el de Rosita y Gunter. En el camerino sonaba una canción que le recordó el solo de guitarra que le había oído hacer a Ash, cuando había venido buscando una segunda oportunidad y solo consiguió estar en el teatro como tramoyista; la canción tenía un ritmo, aunque intenso, pegadizo, y en cuanto a la cantada, ambos lo hacían muy bien. Tocó la puerta entreabierta y ambos cerdos posaron su atención en ella. Meena sonrió y se disculpó por interrumpirlos, luego les pidió los nombres de las canciones de sus números, explicándoles que el Señor Moon las necesitaba, estos se las dieron sin inconveniente alguno. Pop y metal sinfónico; curiosa combinación. Se despidió de ambos y salió.

Al llegar al camerino de Ash, no encontró a nadie, razonó entonces que, por lógica, ella debería estar en el de Johnny, y así era, el delicado sonido de un piano la guio. Ella estaba con el instrumento, tocando con el ceño fruncido, tal vez por la dificultad, y una sonrisa desafiante en el rostro, quizá porque lo estaba consiguiendo. Él estaba sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y sosteniendo una guitarra blanca con un diseño tribal negro, sin apartar la mirada de Ash y asintiendo a la vez que sonreía.

Eso le pareció tierno a Meena, la relación de ellos estaba mejorando de una gran forma, aunque aún no se podía creer que ambos no fueran nada. Bueno, siendo sincera, ella fue la que se hizo la película, y todo el día de ayer no sabía cómo mirar a Johnny, cuando este llegó con Ash quien ya se había recuperado. Trató de disculparse por haber asumido que ellos dos salían, pero el gorila la tranquilizó con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano.

—No te preocupes —le había dicho. Meena había respirado un poco más tranquila al aclararse el malentendido.

Una vez que carraspeó para hacerse notar, ambos animales se acercaron a ella. La puercoespín se bajó del taburete del piano y el gorila se puso de pie, ambos caminaron hacia ella. Luego de que ella les explicara el por qué necesitaba las canciones de sus respectivos números, estos se mostraron contrariados.

—Yo no las tengo aún —dijo Ash, acto seguido se volvió hacia el piano y comenzó a tocar. La tercera tecla le sonó desafinada, soltó un juramento y volvió a intentar.

Johnny, en cambio, se mostró un poco más cooperador.

—Yo tampoco las tengo. —Dejó caer los hombros—. Estos días han sido complicados, Meena. Si no son las prácticas de guitarra, era darle a Ash las clases de piano, o si no es que ella enfermó. Casi no he tenido tiempo de pensar una canción, ni se digan dos. ¿Crees que puedas dárselas después? —preguntó con una sonrisa que era una súplica divertida.

Meena movió un poquito la trompa y suspiró.

—Bien, le diré al Señor Moon que ustedes le darán sus números y lo que requieran para ellos, después.

Salió del camerino y fue hacia el de Mike. Al entrar al mismo una ola de lo que parecía ser soledad o depresión la embargó por completo. ¿Qué emanaba tal sensación? Vio que el ratón blanco estaba practicando una canción que reconoció al momento: _Maps_ de Maroon 5. Eso se le hizo extraño, el tono del gato montés que la cantaba era muy distinto al de Mike; y como para corroborar ese hecho Mike se saltó una octava.

Meena caminó hacia él y lo llamó, este volteó, echando veneno por los ojos, unos ojos cansados, y espetó unas palabras, que salieron pesadas y no con el arrogante tono de siempre.

—¿Qué _querés_?

El aspecto de Mike era… desaliñado. Al contrario de cómo siempre lo veía, no estaba pulcro, su esmoquin parecía estar descuidado, su aspecto se veía derrotado, el sombrero tenía una mancha en la parte derecha y la forma de expresarse, movimientos y voz, siempre pretenciosa y engreída, ahora era abatida.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó.

—Estoy de maravilla, ¡largo! —soltó, tomando su celular de la terminal y guardándoselo en el saco del traje.

—Necesito que me digas cuáles son tus canciones para tus números —le hizo saber, dando un paso, dudosa, por más que ella fuera cientos de veces más grande y pasada que él, y que pudiera, literalmente, aplastarlo sin querer, la personalidad de Mike era demasiado dominante, arrogante e intensa como para tratarlo; aunque ahora parecía todo lo contrario—. ¿Estás bien? —volvió a preguntar—. No lo parece.

—¡Vaya, qué perceptiva! ¡No lo parece porque no lo estoy, Einstein! —Le hizo una seña para que se fuera—. Ahora shoo, no quiero ver a nadie. Largo.

No supo qué, pero algo la hizo quedarse allí, inamovible como una pequeña montaña; tamborileó con su pezuña el portapapeles y habló con un tono tan cuidadoso como si estuviera dándole indicaciones a alguien para desactivar una bomba:

—¿Por qué estás mal? —quiso saber—. ¿Qué sucedió?

—¡¿A ti que rayos te importa?!

Meena hizo acopio de toda su calma, si podía tratar con su abuelo, Mike sería cosa fácil.

—Porque eres parte del teatro, te guste o no; eres nuestro compañero, de todos, y eres parte importante del elenco. Si tú estás mal, tu número saldrá mal y el teatro se verá mal —respondió con vehemencia—. ¿Por qué estás así?

Mike pareció sorprendido por la respuesta que le dio, y no era para menos, Meena había usado el mismo tono que su abuela usaba con su abuelo y su madre con ella, era muy probable que lo usara ella con sus propios hijos algún día. Vio que él se dejó caer de hombros y suspiró, derrotado.

—No creo que puedas ayudarme, Meena —dijo, quitándose el sombrero, limpiándolo un poco y volviéndoselo a colocar—. Aunque agradezco el detalle.

Qué raro. Qué raro que Mike se comportara de esa forma. No era el Mike que conocía, ni siquiera creía que fuera Mike. Parecía herido. No, herido no, como si se lamentara de algo.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, estaba dispuesta a saber qué tenía a Mike así.

Este alzó la mirada y se acomodó la solapa del arrugado traje.

—No son temas para ti, niña.

—Tengo dieciséis años —replicó ella—, no tres.

Mike bufó con lo que parecía ser diversión… ¿Mike, divertido? Bien, eso sí era extraño. Esbozó una sonrisa cansada.

—Digamos que la embarré con mi novia —dijo, aunque parecía que se lo decía a sus garritas—. Le grité sin querer en un arranque de ira que tuve por mi propia culpa y no medí las consecuencias.

—¿Le pegaste? —preguntó, neutral, si decía que sí, accidentalmente perdería el equilibrio y lo pisaría. Accidentalmente.

—No. —Frunció el ceño, recuperando su actitud de siempre—. Ella me salvó la vida… dos veces, jamás le pondría una pata encima. ¿Me _creés_ tan imbécil? Fue solo que le grité como un idiota y se fue.

—Oh… —Ahora entendía el por qué estaba así, pero ahora estaba en un problema. No sabía qué decirle para ayudarlo a mejorar su situación. A ver, él parecía estar de verdad arrepentido por lo que hizo, y si ella fuera él con una buena canción trataría de arreglar el problema—. ¿La quieres? —La mirada enojada de Mike le dio a entender que sí—. Tú cantas, ¿no? Cántale entonces, aprovecha que nos volverán a transmitir por televisión por Fur Records y cántale algo que le haga ver que estás mal, que la necesitas.

Él gruñó algo que Meena no llegó a entender y ahora sí, por completo, volvió a ser el Mike que conocía. Arrogante, molesto y con complejo de superioridad.

—¿No te has dado cuenta que el pop se me da del asco? —reconoció a regañadientes—. ¿Con jazz?

—¿Por qué no? —lo alentó Meena, se sentía extraña alentándolo, cuando este de por sí se creía el mejor. Verlo así era algo que probablemente nunca más vería en su vida.

—Puede ser. ¿Y con el pop?

—También, ¿por qué no ambos?

Un sonido como un quejido, reacio a aceptar.

—Muy bien —aceptó—. Haré lo que dices. Espero funcione. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió con malicia, mirándola; Meena tragó grueso—. De hecho, lo hará; porque me ayudarás en ello.

Oh por… ¿En qué se había metido?

* * *

El jefe de los osos, sentado en una mesa del bar, junto a sus dos compañeros, estaba trazando el método para atrapar al hijo de Big Daddy. Habían logrado crear una línea de tiempo que abarcaba el día a día del joven gorila: en la mañana, tres veces a la semana, iba al gimnasio, para luego irse o al teatro o a la casa de la puercoespín; y en caso de irse al teatro, siempre, cuando caía la tarde, se dirigía a casa de ella. Tenían nombre y dirección de la puercoespín en caso de tener que recurrir a ella para obtener el dinero.

Ahora que estaban en una situación complicada en cuanto a lo monetario se refería, tenían que empezar a cobrar por cualquier lado, y como Big Daddy siempre les daba una cuota para que no pisaran su territorio, su hijo era el que se supone debería seguir con la cuota.

—¿Jefe —dijo el oso con el gorro de pasamontañas—, lo haremos hoy?

El oso líder se acomodó el sombrero de cuero y gruñó.

—Hoy en la noche, cuando vuelva a su garaje.

Los otros dos osos asintieron y, al igual que su jefe, esperaban con ansias que llegara la noche.

* * *

Johnny salió de su camerino, dejando a Ash en el mismo, practicando con el piano, con la excusa de que aprovechando que era poco más de medio día, saldría a comprar algo para que ambos comieran. Ella se encogió de hombros sin darle mucha importancia y cuando le dijo que le trajera pizza, no apartó sus ojos azules de él, causándole cierta sensación extraña en el pecho.

Cerró la puerta de su camerino y se dirigió, sin que ella lo viera, al de Rosita y Gunter. Desde hacía tres días, cuando ella enfermó, empezó a darse cuenta de algo. Sí, cuidó a Ash durante el tiempo que estuvo indispuesta, siguiendo al pie de la letra lo que Rosita le decía que hiciera, pero algo que había notado era que no lo sentía como un deber. Le salía hacerlo; le gustaba hacerlo. Se sintió bien con ella durante esos tres días que estuvo al tanto de su progreso. El primero mejoró bastante, aunque durante los otros dos estuvo más… distinta. Sonreía mucho. Bueno, eran las sonrisas de ella, ni muy completas, pero se podía sentir que eran reales.

No había estado con muchos animales en su vida, siempre era de la escuela al garaje y oír los planes de su padre, repitiéndose ese patrón todos los días, por lo que no tenía alguna experiencia anterior a qué atribuirle esas sensaciones extrañas. Esas ganas de verla segura, tranquila, de verla como es siempre.

Llegó al camerino de ambos cerdos y abrió con cuidado, la música lo atrapó por completo, Gunter y Rosita estaban de espaldas a él, cantando a la vez una canción que, gracias a estar todo este tiempo con Ash, reconoció; era metal. Metal sinfónico. Le intrigó un poco el que ambos hubieran elegido dicho género, no obstante, parecía salirles muy bien; Gunter estaba cantando con la misma pasión que siempre ponía en sus canciones:

— _This moment the dawn of humanity… The last ride of the day_ … —Gunter sostuvo el _day_ tan largo que Johnny ahogó una expresión de sorpresa.

Luego sonó un largo solo de guitarra, y como si su cerebro estuviera adaptado para pensar automáticamente en ella, pensó en Ash; en que ella podría tocar dicho solo sin problema alguno. Sacudió la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos y notó que Rosita se preparó.

— _Once a upon a night we'll wake_ … —Se detuvo cuando Johnny dio unos toquecitos en la puerta, avisando que estaba allí. Ambos se detuvieron y lo vieron, Gunter quitó su móvil de la terminal y ella caminó hacia él—. Hola, Johnny —lo saludó con una sonrisa algo agotada.

—Hola, Rosita —repuso, avergonzado. ¿Cuántas veces iban que cada que tenía una duda o algo iba con ella?—. ¿Tienes un momento? Necesito ayuda en algo.

—Claro —asintió, se volvió hacia Gunter—. ¿Seguimos después, muchachón?

Él asintió, se subió la cremallera de su chaqueta dorada y se colgó su bolso al hombro.

— _Yah_ , más tarde. —Ojeó su móvil, sonrió y lo guardó—. Aprovecharé e iré a comer con Viktor. Nos vemos Rosita, Johnny —se despidió, y salió dando pequeños pasitos de baile.

Una vez que Johnny consideró que se había alejado una distancia prudente, entró por completo al camerino y cerró la puerta tras de sí. No sabía cómo abordaría el tema, si poco a poco o así de buenas a primeras. Optó por lo primero.

Ella lo miró a los ojos y al momento frunció el ceño un poquito.

—¿Qué te molesta? —le preguntó. «Madre al fin», pensó, por saberlo tan rápido.

Se apoyó contra la puerta y suspiró alicaído.

—¿Cómo…? Este… ¿Cómo se sabe si…? —No hallaba palabras que no sonaran tan comprometedoras—. Bueno, ¿cómo se sabe si…? Ya sabes, se siente algo por alguien.

Rosita lo miró con lo que de lejos era falsa sorpresa, y esbozó una sonrisa como si supiera ya de antemano que le iba a hacer esa pregunta.

—¿Por qué lo preguntas? —preguntó Rosita. Johnny no sabía si molestarse con ella porque se lo preguntó, o agradecerle que lo escuchara.

—Es que… un amigo, sí, un amigo, tiene una amiga… —«Solo a mí se me ocurre decir eso.»—… y esa amiga causa algo en él, cada que la ve se siente raro, siente algo en el pecho cada que le habla, se preocupa por ella y quiere verla bien.

— _Ajá_. —Rosita estiró la palabra—. ¿Y a ese amigo le gusta cuando ella toca el piano?

—Sí, siente que… —Johnny se quedó en silencio. Rosita estalló en carcajadas.

—Johnny, ¿en serio? —rió, tratando de contenerse; él sentía la cara ardiendo y daría lo que fuera porque la tierra se abriera y lo tragara. ¿Cómo pudo caer en esa?—. La excusa del amigo es más vieja que la Srta. Crawley. ¿Sientes eso por Ash?

—Yo… este… —balbuceó. Se dejó caer de hombros y suspiró—. No lo sé. No sé lo que siento, Rosita. Sí, todo lo que te dije me pasa con ella, pero… —Frunció los labios—… no sé por qué. ¿Qué causa eso?

Rosita se llevó una pezuña al entrecejo y suspiró, moviendo los hombros; claramente estaba tratando de no reírse. Se recuperó y lo miró de forma maternal, el mensaje era claro: siéntate. Johnny acató, sentándose con las piernas cruzadas en el suelo y tratando de parecer pequeño ante ella; algo complicado de hacer.

—¿Puedes explicarme un poco mejor qué es lo que sientes? —le pidió, su tono era tan… Demonios, era como la madre que no tuvo.

—No sé cómo explicarme.

—Inténtalo. —Asintió con la cabeza, alentándolo.

Suspiró y trató de poner en palabras las raras sensaciones y emociones que sentía cuando estaba con Ash. No solo era lo normal de sentirse cómodo con ella, a gusto, sino que tenía ese algo que no le dejaba apartar la mirada cuando esta tocaba, sea piano o guitarra, no podía dejar de verla, notar como sus dedos tocaban las teclas, la expresión alegre y serena en su rostro al tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra, o la especie de relajación cuando tocaba los riffs. El sentimiento de protección que le nacía al verla llorar, o esa rara necesidad de cuidarla que sintió cuando la encontró enferma.

Al terminar, ladeó la mirada, avergonzado, la voz de Rosita, que sonaba alegre, le pidió que la mirara. Sentía que sus ojos veían dentro de él, explorando cada parte de sí, luego suspiró en tono condescendiente y sonrió.

—El amor joven es tan hermoso —dijo, con un suspiro nostálgico.

—Yo no estoy enamorado de Ash —replicó Johnny.

—¿Ah, no? —Arqueó una ceja—. Pequeño Johnny, tú estás enamorado. ¿Escuchaste la forma en cómo me contaste todo eso? Se percibía desde lejos que piensas en ella antes que en ti mismo.

—¿Y eso qué tiene? —refunfuñó cruzándose de brazos, no lograba entender que todo eso se debiera a que la quisiera.

—Que una de las cosas que suceden cuando amas a alguien es pensar en su bienestar, su seguridad, su felicidad, antes que la propia. Si aquella persona es feliz, la propia no importa. Que no importa sacrificarse uno para ver al otro con una sonrisa. Eso, Johnny, es amor.

—Digamos que es así —dijo—, solo supongamos que es así: ¿qué pasaría si no me quiere? ¿Si me rechaza? No estoy aceptando que la quiera —se apresuró a agregar cuando Rosita caminaba hacia donde estaba su bolsa—, solo estoy suponiendo.

Ella se llevó su bolsa al hombro y se acercó a él. Le acarició maternalmente la mejilla y luego le dio unas palmaditas, con una sonrisa, más que maternal, llena de experiencia.

—No debería importar. No hay nada de malo en amar a alguien que no te corresponda. Siempre y cuando esa persona valga la pena; amala. Amala sin importar nada.

Luego de estas palabras Rosita le dio una sonrisa alentadora y salió del camerino, momento después él se levantó, se sacudió el pantalón y salió, cerrando la puerta del camerino. Al caminar hacia la salida, su mirada se desvió hacia su propio camerino, apenas oía la música del piano por la semi-insonorizada habitación, sin embargo, no apreció la música como siempre, sino que su mirada se posó en ella.

Ash.

De nuevo esas sensaciones en el pecho, sentía de nuevo en su cuerpo el calor de cuando la apoyó contra sí cuando estaba enferma, en la punta de sus dedos volvió a sentir ese cosquilleo de cuando bailó con ella en el bar español. Suspiró sin dejar de caminar. ¿De verdad sentía algo así por ella? Amor era una palabra muy fuerte. Demasiado. Jamás se había sentido así por alguien como para tener alguna referencia.

Bufó para centrarse en lo que se supone iba a hacer: comprar algo para almorzar. Salió del teatro y bajó a la cafetería al final de la calle, entró, ya no tenía el motivo oriental, ahora estaba como siempre, se acercó a la barra y pidió cinco trozos de pizza para llevar. La leona de la otra vez lo atendió, le entregó un portacomida con los trozos de pizza y luego de pagar, se despidió.

Al llegar de nuevo al teatro se percató de que al frente, recostado contra un poste de luz, Lance estaba con su teléfono, tal vez esperando a Ash. Increíblemente no se molestó por ello, le daba igual. Entró al teatro sin prestarle más importancia de la necesaria y llegó al camerino. Abrió.

—Volví —anunció.

La música del piano se detuvo cuando ella quitó las patas de este y lo miró, con esos ojos azules, para luego posarlos en el portacomida.

—¿Es lo de siempre? —quiso saber, el olor de la pizza llegó hasta ella, haciéndola cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo.

De nuevo un aleteo en el pecho, que le hizo replantearse lo que le había dicho Rosita. ¿De verdad quería a Ash de esa forma? Bueno, no se iba a negar que disfrutaba estar con ella, solo que aún le parecía muy fuerte definir aquello como amor.

—Sabes que sí —repuso, con una sonrisa que salió por sí misma.

Y cuando ella sonrió, un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo, haciéndole saber lo que en el fondo conocía, lo que aunque Rosita se lo dijera, su subconsciente ya sabía. Que estaba enamorado de Ash; quería a esa rockera.

* * *

Era tarde en la noche cuando terminaron de practicar en su departamento. Para Ash se había vuelto casi costumbre que cuando el teatro cerraba sus puertas, los días que no tenía algún número que presentar, a las seis de la tarde, inmediatamente se trasladaban a su casa para continuar con la práctica. Y para sorpresa de la puercoespín, parecía acostumbrada, incluso se molestaba si no las tenía.

Desde hacía tres días, cuando cayó enferma y recibió aquella desastrosa noticia, había notado que su relación con Johnny había mejorado bastante. Se mostraban más unidos y en las clases se entendían casi sin decir palabras. Una mirada de ella con el ceño fruncido era que tocara con más fuerza, un fruncir de labios era que lo hiciera más despacio, un gesto alzando el mentón era que aumentara la velocidad; y las señas con él eran más sencillas aún: una ceja arqueada era la forma de indicarle que tocara con más suavidad, una sonrisa que lo estaba haciendo bien, y el ladear un poco la cabeza era que la nota estaba muy sostenida.

Era increíble cómo se entendían sin necesidad de palabras; increíble e intimidante. Solo había alcanzado algo parecido en su tiempo, y eso fue con Lance. No al nivel que tenía con Johnny, pero de igual manera algo parecido, y eso era lo que la asustaba, con Johnny era aún mayor. Había notado también que este parecía más atento; es decir, más de lo que por lo general es con todo el mundo.

Decidió no prestarle mucha importancia a esa comodidad tan rara que sentía con él, no el cómo su pecho aleteaba cuando lo oía cantar la canción que tendría para su número. Es raro, pensó, que se sintiera igual que cuando lo oyó cantando _Set it all free_.

El móvil de Ash vibró y luego dio dos pitidos, indicando que ya se habían pasado de la hora que establecieron el día siguiente de que ella se enfermara: no pasar de las diez de la noche practicando.

—Supongo que es hora de irme —dijo Johnny, con su sonrisa de siempre, aunque Ash detectó otro rastro en su voz, mas no supo qué. Tomó su chaqueta y se la colocó—. ¿Me abres?

Ella asintió y fue por sus llaves, lo acompañó hacia el pasillo y de allí a la puerta exterior. Él se detuvo en esta y sonrió para despedirse.

—¿Aún no tienes los números? —preguntó, se veía un poco forzado, como si quisiera seguir allí. Ash frunció el ceño; no, no los tenía aún. Bah, total, ya pensaría en ellos cuando falte, quien sabe, una semana o algo así.

—No —respondió con parsimonia, la hora le estaba pasando factura, se había recuperado, pero su cuerpo empezó a tener la estúpida necesidad de acostarse temprano y levantarse temprano. Todo porque Johnny venía a verla muy temprano cuando estuvo enferma. ¿Es que además de cuidarla tenía también que alterar su reloj interno de esa forma?—. Aún no. Ya veré cuales elijo —respondió, y luego bostezó.

—¿Mañana a las ocho en el teatro? —preguntó.

Una sonrisa tironeó de los labios de ella.

—Como siempre.

—Adiós, Ash.

—Nos vemos.

Johnny se dio media vuelta y caminó hasta su _pick up_ , lo vio subirse y cuando esta cobro vida con el rugir del motor y adentrarse en la noche, cerró y entró. Una vez en su departamento fue hacia la cocina donde había dejado la comida que Johnny había insistido en comprar. «Comer tanta pizza no es sano —le había dicho—, intenta mejor con otra cosa. Los tanukis de la otra esquina hacen una buena comida china.» Y como en parte él tenía razón, optó por comida china. Abrió y ojeó el contenido, arroz y algunas verduras fritas.

Por acto reflejo volvió su mirada al refrigerador, donde sabía que tenía unos trozos de apetitosa pizza, solo tendría que calentarlos y he ahí la belleza del microondas. Alternó la mirada del refrigerador a la comida china y suspiró, sabiendo cuál sería su elección.

Fue hasta el mismo, sacó seis trozos y los colocó en el microondas, a la vez que tomaba la comida china.

—No tienes poder aquí. No si no está Johnny.

La guardó y cuando el microondas pitó y luego de sacar el plato con los trozos, se tumbó en el sofá, hojeando unas partituras. «Dos canciones para los números.» Siendo sincera tenía varias en mente: Three Days Grace, Breaking Benjamin, Semblant… había buenas opciones, el problema era que no conseguía una que le ajustara. ¿Y de pop? ¡Ja! Todavía peor.

Acabó de comer, con una canción revoloteándole en la mente, cuando sintió que el sofá vibraba. Ladeó la vista y vio un móvil negro en el mismo. «El móvil de Johnny.» Lo tomó y vio que había un mensaje entrante, la curiosidad pudo más que ella y tocó el ícono. No era de espiar si el teléfono tenía clave de acceso o patrón, al no tenerla, se le pudo haber resbalado el dedo y mirar.

Frunció el ceño al leer, le estaban amenazando que pagara un dinero en nombre de su padre si no quería tener problemas, sin embargo, el pie final del mensaje fue lo que la puso sobre aviso: «Te daremos una advertencia.»

«Tengo que dárselo y advertir a Johnny», pensó, levantándose del sofá de un respingo. Se dio una rápida mirada, iba bien: unos leggins negros con una falta roja, y una camiseta negra con finas rayas blancas. Sí, eso sería suficiente. Tomó sus llaves y salió.

A duras penas si recordaba la dirección que Johnny le había dado cuando apenas la competencia había comenzado, no obstante, aún la recordaba. «Un garaje en Calle Black —pensó—. Calle Black. Calle Black. Calle Black.» Si no mal recordaba dicha calle quedaba a dos intersecciones de la estación GreenFall de la línea del metro. Sí, podía llegar.

El sistema de metro de la ciudad trabajaba hasta las once de la noche, por lo que cuando se subió en el vagón este estaba desierto. Las estaciones pasaban burlescamente lento mientras ella esperaba llegar. Una rara sensación la invadió, era como si un vidrio le subiera del estómago y se le atorara en el cuello. ¿Preocupación? Podría ser. Revisó de nuevo el móvil de Johnny, tenía muchos mensajes iguales: «El dinero de tu padre.» ¿Quién era el padre de Johnny? ¿Quién o quiénes eran los que le estaban pidiendo un dinero? ¿Por qué se sentía así al pensar que podrían llegar a lastimarlo?

«Es porque es tu amigo, Ash. Tu amigo.»

Llegó a la estación y, veloz como una flecha, salió, corriendo calle abajo. Vio el garaje, un edificio cuadrado de dos pisos, anexado a una pequeña estación de servicio, el letrero de «GAS» resplandecía con pobres luces y con las persianas metálicas bajas. Entonces lo vio: Johnny estaba rodeado por tres osos, tres osos que reconoció. Eran los que habían amenazado a Mike. Estaba uno con un sombrero, que parecía ser el líder, uno con un gorro de pasamontaña y uno que sería la pareja ideal de Crawley, el ojo igual de perezoso.

Johnny alzó ambas manos en un claro gesto de «No quiero problemas», pero uno de los osos, el del gorro, alzó una pata y le dio un zarpazo al rostro. Algo dentro de Ash explotó, sintió como si le hubieran dado un latigazo de electricidad en la espalda, y esta vez no se parecía en nada a lo que sintió cuando él la inclinó con delicadeza en el bar, cuando el número de Rosita; no, conocía esa sensación, era una vieja amiga. Ira. Una ira pura y dura.

Corrió hacia ellos, sintiendo como la sangre burbujeaba en ella, apretando las patas. Iba a dejar a esos osos tan llenos de púas que parecerían puercoespines. Sin embargo, cuando estaba por llegar a él, lo vio moverse como una sombra, casi sin hacer ruido y tan rápido que parecía una mancha negra en el aire. Lo siguiente que percibió fue el sonido de choque cuando el puño de Johnny se posó en la mandíbula del oso del gorro, este puso los ojos en blanco y se desplomó hacia atrás, claramente noqueado.

Uno de los osos, el del ojo perezoso, intentó atacarlo por la espalda, pero Ash soltó unas púas, que se le clavaron en la pata, sacándole un quejido. Johnny volteó y la miró, sus ojos se encontraron, azul y marrón, y una expresión de sorpresa le surcó el rostro. Sorpresa y… «¿temor?»

El oso del sombrero, el líder, aprovechó ese momento para avanzar hacia Johnny, pero de nuevo Ash soltó unas púas, clavándoselas en la boca y mejillas. El oso gritó de dolor por una que se le clavó peligrosamente cerca del ojo, mientras Ash se colocaba junto a Johnny. Tenía que admitirlo, eran un dúo algo peculiar, cuando ella, la más pequeña, se veía mucho más agresiva que Johnny, quien era el que tenía el problema.

—Cómete esa —se burló Ash del oso—. Te supieron ricas las púas, ¿a que sí?

Johnny alzó los brazos poniéndose en guardia, Ash percibió que, aunque la posición se le daba con facilidad («Tal vez entrena»), no parecía muy dado a recurrir a la violencia. Johnny al fin.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, se le notaba el miedo, pero ¿por qué? Pudo dejar K.O. a uno, los otros dos serían pan comido. ¿Por ella acaso? ¿De verdad pensaba que saldría lastimada? Frunció un poquito el ceño al ver que de su mejilla caían gotas de sangre. Eso la hizo enojar más.

—Vengo… —dijo, viendo que los dos osos que quedaban terminaron de quitarse las púas—… a darte una púa.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

¿Les gustó o no? ¿Merece que lo siga o no?

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	12. XII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. You know, necesito meter una de esas dos cosas o me siento incompleto xD Jajajaja, bueno, recordemos que de alguna forma tu predijiste que Meena ayudaría a Mike, bueno... suerte para la pobre Meena. Sí, Rosita es ese personaje que me gusta hacer, que es teoría es como el padre o madre de todos, como la voz de la razón. Pequeña pero peligrosa, jajaja, capté la referencia :v Y ¿quieres saber qué tengo para este cap? Lee. Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Rosita, madre al fin. You know, sin acción no hay emoción xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Me alegraque te guste, y bueno, si quieres saber qué pasa luego de ese final, debes leer. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Si ese capítulo te pareció lskdfjlksdjfsd. Jaja, no quiero imaginar cómo será este. Y sí, ellos se complementan, por esa razón el Jash es algo tan hermoso :3. Gracias por leer.

 **Ramirez705:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, muchas gracias, de verdad. Me alegra que mi fic te guste tanto, y en cuanto al número que Ahs cantará, deberás esperar para verlo, aunque no mucho xd. Y. Gracias por leer.

 **kafdc2328:** gracias por tu review. Wow, muchas gracias por eso, me alegra que mi fic te guste, y un detallito, soy hombre xD. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XII**

Johnny estaba a punto de aprender el cómo dividir la mirada en dos. Mantenía fija la vista en los dos osos que tenía al frente, el líder, terminándose de sacar las púas que Ash le clavó en la cara y el otro sacándoselas de las patas, pero la alternaba también hacia Ash, quien estaba con los puños apretados y una sonrisa.

«¿Esto la emociona?»

No podía entender cómo estar contra dos osos que la superaban claramente en fuerza, tamaño y peso la emocionaba. Peor aún. Si uno de ellos dos le llegaba a dar un solo golpe, podrían noquearla… o peor. «Debo protegerla.» Dio un paso adelante, colocando a Ash tras su espalda, sin bajar su posición de guardia. Le molestaba el zarpazo en la mejilla para hablar.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —repitió, esta vez usó un tono más serio, quería una respuesta clara; bueno, el más serio que pudo conseguir. La verdad era que le aterraba que ella saliera lastimada.

Ella frunció el ceño aún más, parecía enojada.

—Ya te lo dije, vengo a echarte una pata —gruñó.

—¿Cómo sabías que estabas aquí? ¿Por qué justo ahora?

—Tu celular —dijo Ash—, lo dejaste en casa y vine a traértelo. —A Johnny le causó una rara sensación en el pecho la forma en que ella dijo «casa»; no «mi casa», sino «casa», asumiendo que él siempre pasaba por allí. Sacudió la cabeza, no era tiempo para eso—. Además —añadió, un poco apenada—, yo… este, miré sin querer un mensaje.

—¿¡Cómo!? —se sorprendió él, sintió como el sudor le perlaba la frente bajo el pelaje y las gotitas de sangre recorrerle la mejilla. Si Ash revisó su celular sabe que esto que pasa es por su padre, y tarde o temprano se enteraría quién era. No sabía cómo reaccionaría a ello.

—¡Fue sin querer! —aclaró, como si Johnny se fuera a enojar por ello. No podía hacerlo, porque en primera instancia fue él quien dejó el móvil—. Yo solo…

—Está bien —dijo, conciliador—, no te preocupes por ello, Ash. —Suspiró, los osos terminaron de quitarse todas las púas y caminaban hacia ellos—. Ahora, vete —pidió.

—¿Qué? —De verdad parecía sorprendida por lo que dijo. ¿En serio pensaba que iba a meterla en ese problema? No. No podía—. ¿Piensas que me iré? Ni creas, Johnny.

Él dejó escapar aire, cuadrándose por completo, esperando que tantos años de ejercicio y tener una rutina en el gimnasio dieran sus frutos, consciente de que de nada serviría tratar de hacerla entrar en razón. Ella sonrió con suficiencia, notando que logró ganarle.

El oso líder trotó hasta ellos, específicamente hacia Ash, con ambas patas estiradas en un claro gesto para tomarla. Johnny tacleó al oso, haciendo que se tambaleara, este lanzó un golpe que Johnny pudo evadir, pero este al escuchar un rugido a su espalda, giró la vista para ver. Pasaron dos cosas al mismo tiempo; la primera fue ver que el otro oso también fue a por Ash, pero ella soltó unas púas, clavándoselas en el rostro; la segunda, que el líder de los osos le conectó a Johnny un golpe al costado, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo tambalear un poco.

El golpe en la costilla le hizo casi imposible respirar, y al hacerlo sentía agujas en el sitio, pero nada de eso le importó cuando vio que el otro oso, el del ojo con una pequeña cicatriz, sin importar las púas que tenía en el rostro, aún cargaba contra Ash. Johnny como pudo dio pasos largos hasta ella y se puso entre ambos justo en el momento exacto en que el animal dejaba caer el brazo, dándole un puñetazo en el rostro.

Mareado por el golpe, logró conectarle dos golpes a la vez que aspiraba un poquito de aire, tratando de ignorar el punzante dolor en la zona. El oso perdió el aire cuando le dio uno al estómago y lo hizo doblarse sobre sí mismo, cayendo de rodillas; eso no lo detendría, pero al menos le daría tiempo.

—¡Ash, vete! —exclamó, como pudo.

—¡No! —replicó ella, elevando la voz, se sacudió y soltó unas púas hacia el oso hincado de rodillas, que se le clavaron en los brazos—. Si te dejo solo te matarán.

«¿Tú crees?», pensó sarcástico, recuperándose un poco del golpe en el costado. Ella tenía razón, si ambos osos lo atacaban a la vez sus probabilidades eran pocas, pero no podía darse el lujo de que a ella la dañaran.

—¿Por qué tanto interés en mí, eh? —soltó Johnny, sacándose las llaves del bolsillo y arrojándoselas.

Ash las atrapó al vuelo.

—Por-porque… —tartamudeó. ¿Ash tartamudeando? Eso era nuevo.

—Son las llaves del garaje, entra y quédate allí.

La puercoespín se guardó las llaves en el bolsillo del leggins y frunció el ceño.

—No te dejaré aquí —zanjó—, te guste o no.

Pese a la situación que tenía, Johnny esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, apreciaba el detalle de que no lo dejara. El zarpazo en la mejilla le ardió al entrar en contacto con el frío aire nocturno cuando se abalanzó sobre el oso líder. Empezó a lanzar golpes, aunque sin ser certeros, por más que entrenara en un gimnasio, el pelear no era algo que le gustara; el oso esquivó todos los golpes, a la vez que lanzaba otros en respuesta, que Johnny lograba esquivar.

—Tanto jaleo por un dinero —comentó el líder, sin dejar de esquivar.

—Un dinero que no es mi problema darte —replicó Johnny—. Tus necesidades no son problema mío.

—Pero las de Big Daddy sí.

—Yo no soy de su pandilla.

—Eres su hijo, es lo mismo.

De repente una púa pasó como una flecha al lado de Johnny y se le clavó en el ojo al líder, el rugido que este dio atronó por la silenciosa calle y le perforó los oídos a Johnny; el latigazo que hizo con la cabeza, llevándose las patas al ojo, hizo que se le cayera el sombrero.

El joven gorila esbozó una sonrisa entre aterrada y agradecida hacia Ash, «¿cuál era su obsesión por clavarlas en el rostro?». Corrió hacia ella y luego de musitarle un atropellado «gracias», fue con el otro oso que apenas se estaba recuperando. Lanzó un golpe, pero este lo detuvo con una pata; sonrió, denotando la cicatriz en su ojo, y le dio un topetazo a Johnny, mareándolo. Acto seguido sintió lo que era recibir una tanda completa de golpes repartidos entre el estómago, las costillas y la cara.

Escuchó el grito de Ash que lo llamaba, notando la preocupación en su voz. Sentía la cabeza como si le flotara del cuello y algo caliente escurriéndole de la nariz. Logró esquivar el siguiente golpe del oso y se agachó un poco, girando la cadera.

Durante sus prácticas en el gimnasio había escuchado los consejos que los entrenadores le daban a los boxeadores, como, por ejemplo, que un gancho asestado por un boxeador profesional normalmente es suficiente para dejar noqueado a alguien corriente. Al mover la cadera, todo el torso participa en el gancho y le imprime una fuerza tan grande que al golpear cortocircuita de inmediato el cerebro. Un gancho asestado en la barbilla te da un pase sin retorno al país de los sueños. Seguro. Y lo más importante de todo: si no ves venir el golpe, el cuerpo no será capaz de reaccionar y apartarse.

De esta manera, veloz como un rayo, conectó un golpe directo a la barbilla del oso. Fue un sonido hueco, hueso contra hueso, los ojos se le pusieron en blanco y se desplomó hacia atrás.

La mano le quedó adolorida a Johnny, la sacudió un poco mientras se enderezaba y recuperaba el equilibrio. Dos osos menos, faltaba uno. Volvió la mirada hacia Ash y todo se puso ridículamente lento; era como si el tiempo mismo estuviera riéndosele en la cara. Ella lo veía con sorpresa y una sonrisa aflorando en su rostro, se veía hermosa de noche, debía agregar, pero lo que no notó era que el líder de los osos estaba tras ella. Johnny no supo cuando empezó a andar hacia Ash, pero lo que si supo fue cuando oyó el sonido de la pata del oso azotar el rostro de ella.

Ash cayó al suelo como si la hubiera empujado una locomotora, rodó varias veces y se quedó inmóvil por un rato. El oso rió, con sangre corriéndole del ojo donde antes tenía la púa, estaba cerrado, mas aun así salía sangre. Johnny se quedó estático, mirando a Ash, luego de unos momentos que le parecieron eternos esta se movió y se apoyó en sus brazos.

Si le hubieran preguntado en ese momento cuándo fue que le conectó el golpe al oso, no sabría qué responder; porque no sabía cuándo pasó. Vio que Ash se apoyó en sus brazos y al alzar la cabeza, de la boca y nariz le escurría sangre, lo que gatilló su respuesta: fue como si le hubieran dado un latigazo con alto voltaje en la espina dorsal. El dolor que tenía se fue en un parpadeo. El mareo por los golpes también. Todo eso fue reemplazado por un enojo incontrolable, y lo siguiente que pasó fue sentir la blanda cara del oso en su puño.

Luego de golpearlo le dio una tacleada y cuando este se tambaleó y cayó, se le sentó encima a horcajadas. No contó cuantos golpes le daba, pero fueron muchos, tantos que sus puños quedaron rojos. No quería parar, cada uno se sentía tan bien, porque él lastimó a Ash, porque él…

—Johnny —oyó que lo llamaban, la voz era rasposa y un poco nasal.

Ladeó la vista y vio que Ash estaba de pie, sosteniéndose la nariz con una pata y mirándolo seria, el mensaje era claro: ya déjalo, no puede más. Él bajó la vista, desconcertado, inspiró fuerte, el oso estaba irreconocible, con sangre corriéndole por todos lados, labios, nariz, el ojo, y luego se miró las manos, rojas también.

Sintió cómo le dieron arcadas, las manos le temblaban. ¿Qué había hecho? Él no era así. No era violento. Él no podía haber hecho eso. Miró a los otros dos osos inconscientes en el suelo y el temblor se hizo general. «Yo no soy así. Yo no pude haber hecho esto.»

—Johnny. —La voz de Ash se oyó más cerca, ladeó la vista y la vio a su lado, colocándole la pata libre en su hombro, una puntada de dolor le recorrió el brazo—. Déjalo.

—Yo… —intentó decir, pero las palabras no salían. Estaba impactado. Se desconocía.

—Vamos —le dijo, de la forma más cariñosa posible. Estaba tan absorto en todo que no pudo sorprenderse de haber oído tal tono de ella. Se palpó el bolsillo de los leggins—. Tienes baño en tu garaje, ¿no? —bromeó—. Debes limpiarte… y curarte.

Johnny asintió, distraído, se levantó de encima del oso y sintió la pata de Ash apretando su mano. La sonrisa tranquilizadora con el ceño fruncido que ella tenía le hizo ignorar las agujas de dolor que le subieron por los nudillos.

Antes de irse, Ash le dio una patada al demacrado rostro del oso, ladeándolo; a Johnny le pareció cómico. Ella lo llevó casi a rastras al garaje cruzando la calle y empezó a probar llaves hasta que encontró la correcta. Una vez dentro y habiendo cerrado con llave, buscó las escaleras y lo llevó arriba. Johnny solo recordó haber dicho un casi inaudible «gracias» al ver que ella se movía desde su especie de sala hacia el baño y traía unas vendas y alcohol.

Él no tenía botiquín como tal, pero ahí se las apañaba con lo necesario.

Ash, luego de que el sangrado de su nariz parara y se limpiara el labio, se colocó una curita en el mismo.

—Gracias —repitió sentado en el sofá, cuando ella le tendía unas vendas para que se las sostuviera mientas ella le veía una mano.

Johnny se examinó a sí mismo: un zarpazo en el rostro, varios golpes en el pecho y mandíbula, hombros y costillas. Podían taparse con la ropa, el de la mandíbula con una venda tendría suficiente, y el zarpazo con otra venda o algunas curitas bastaría. Las articulaciones de los dedos le dolían al abrir y cerrar, pero sanarían con algún ungüento; ya le pediría ayuda a Rosita para ver si conocía alguno.

Emitió un quejidito cuando Ash le colocó un trozo de vendaje, empapado en alcohol, en la mejilla del zarpazo. Ella no tenía precisamente la delicadeza que él tuvo cuando enfermó. Eso le hizo pensar, ¿estaría ayudándolo ahora mismo como forma de agradecerle por lo que hizo por ella?

Una sonrisa tironeó los labios del gorila, causándole un poquito de dolor al hacerlo.

—Matarías más pacientes que los que curarías, Ash —bromeó. Ella sonrió arqueando una ceja, llevándose una pata a la cintura.

—No me digas, doctor —ironizó.

Una vez que terminó de colocarse un vendaje en la heridas que sangraban y verificar en cuales les saldrían hematomas o se inflamarían, se acomodó en el sofá y afincó sus codos en sus piernas, entrelazando sus manos.

Ash se sentó en el sofá, a su lado, mirándolo de la misma forma que él cuando ella estaba mal. Entendió el mensaje: quiero saber qué te pasó.

Dos podían jugar ese juego.

—Pregunta —dijo.

—¿Qué te pasó? —quiso saber ella—. ¿Por qué esos osos te atacaron? ¿Fue por tu padre?

—Sí, fue por él —respondió con un suspiro.

—¿Por qué?

—Mi padre tenía una pandilla… —Y, tomando el mismo ejemplo que ella con él, le contó todo. Le contó que la pandilla de su padre hacía atracos a gran escala. ¿El banco que habían robado el mismo día que los panfletos de la competencia de Moon? Sí, ellos fueron. Y que él era su vigía afuera. Le contó que por no querer pertenecer a ese mundo, participó en las audiciones y en el ensayo general para la venida de Nana, abandonó su puesto y por eso arrestaron a su padre y a los demás. Le contó que se pelearon, que se reconciliaron; y que desde hacía tiempo, los osos estaban molestando con el tema del dinero.

—Pero ese no era tu problema —exclamó Ash. Johnny se sorprendió, ella ignoró lo de su padre y la pandilla—, tu padre era un pandillero, ¿y qué? No pueden meterte en sus negocios. No tenías que pagarles nada.

—¿No… no te sorprende que mi papá perteneciera a una pandilla? —preguntó.

Ash bufó.

—Por favor, Johnny, ¿qué importa eso? Mi padre es un demonio encarnado y no hago tanto lío por ello. Nosotros no elegimos a nuestros padres, son los que nos tocan. Es lo que hay. —Sus ojos azules demostraban la sinceridad y firmeza con la que hablaba—. Usando tus mismas palabras: «has obtenido todo esto tu solo.» Tú decidiste no pertenecer a esa pandilla, tú quisiste seguir tu sueño de ser cantante, tú has afrontado las consecuencias de tus decisiones, tanto buenas como malas. Esos osos no tienen que venir y tratar de arruinártelas. Tienen lo que se merecen.

—Pero —dijo Johnny con un hilillo de voz—, yo no soy así. Yo no soy violento, Ash, todo lo contrario. —Se miró las palmas de las manos—. Me volví como ellos.

—¿Y qué se suponía que debías hacer, eh? ¿Darles unas palmaditas en la espalda y un beso en el trasero? ¡Te atacaron! Respondiste como debías, y si ellos son inteligentes o se valoran un poco, no volverán a molestarte.

Johnny bufó divertido.

—¿Sabes? Si mi padre te hubiera conocido antes, te hubiera considerado idónea para la pandilla. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿De verdad no te sorprende o molesta?

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo juzgarte, Johnny. Nadie tiene la consciencia tan limpia como para hacerlo, aunque sea el deporte favorito de todos. No voy a pensar distinto de ti por lo que fuiste o por los lazos que tuviste. Es tu padre, tu familia, sea lo que sea. Yo te juzgo por el Johnny que eres, por el que conozco, y te aseguro que el que tengo al frente es un gran animal. —Hizo una pausa y sonrió—. Después de todo, ¿cómo podría juzgar al animal que me oyó cuando estaba mal?

Él se quedó estático, no podía creerse que ella hubiera dicho aquello. Era… nunca lo habría pensado. Nunca le había dicho a nadie que su padre fue el líder de una pandilla, mucho menos que estaba preso. Temía que la reacciones de los demás fueran negativas, que lo apartaran por miedo o simplemente pasaran de él.

No quería eso, quería que si estaban con él o lo trataban, fuera por él y no por otra cosa.

Y lo cómico era que Ash estaba haciendo justamente eso, dejar de lado todo lo de la pandilla y centrándose en él, y Johnny no sabía cómo reaccionar a ello. No había pensado ese escenario.

Inspiró con fuerza tratando de controlarse, sentía un extraño calorcito en el pecho al verla, al ver que lo miraba no molesta porque el que tuviera el labio roto y la nariz un poco inflamada hubiera sido indirectamente culpa de él, no asustada por lo que le contó, ni con lastima, lo veía como siempre. Las manos le temblaban, aunque no de miedo.

El latir del corazón se le aceleró cuando se acercó a ella y la atrajo contra sí en un abrazo. Oyó el quejidito de sorpresa que dio cuando lo hizo, mas no se amedrentó, la abrazó con fuerza; algunas púas le rozaron los dedos, pero en ese momento no le dio importancia.

La respiración se le volvió entrecortada, los nervios le estaban ganando terreno. Sabía que para estar así algo pintaba el que quisiera a Ash, sin embargo, sentía un cosquilleo en las manos, como cuando bailó con ella. La apretó contra él y susurró contra su hombro un ahogado:

—Gracias. —Hizo una pausa, suspirando—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

Sintió como ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro, relajándose un poco.

—Si no estuviera tan adolorida habrías acabado peor que esos osos, ¿lo sabes, no? —dijo, con un tono entre serio y divertido—. ¿El qué?

Pese a todo lo que había pasado, a cómo estaban, a que cada parte del cuerpo le dolía, una pequeña risa brotó de sus labios, suave y relajada, se sentía distinto. ¿Por qué pasaba aquello? ¿Por qué se sentía tan bien con ella? ¿De verdad todo eso tenía que ver con que sintiera algo por ella?

—Sí, lo sé —respondió; dudó en preguntarlo, pero al final lo hizo—. ¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué?

—¿Por qué viniste? Muy bien pudiste esperar hasta mañana para traerme el móvil.

—¡Había una amenaza! —exclamó apoyando sus patas en su pecho para separarse un poco, tenía ese ceño fruncido que le gustaba y sus ojos azules parecían lanzar llamas—. ¡Era obvio que iba a venir!

—Te expusiste —dijo, pasándole un dedo por la curita que tenía en el labio. Ella se quedó estática, sin mover un solo músculo, siguiendo el recorrido de su dedo con los ojos—. Te lastimaron por eso.

—¿Qué —preguntó, parecía… ¿nerviosa?— hubieras hecho tú?

Dio justo en el clavo, si la cosa hubiera sido al revés hubiera actuado de la misma manera que ella. Habría venido corriendo para avisarle o ayudarla. Sonrió por completo, preguntándose qué fue lo que le vio, qué fue lo que hizo que en este tiempo empezara a sentir algo por ella.

Se mantuvo mirándola, era más pequeña que él, casi de la mitad de su estatura, sin embargo, era mucho, mucho más grande que él, había aguantado golpes fuertes que él dudaba resistir solo. Tal vez, pensó, lo que lo hizo enamorarse fue que ella no es como hacía creer, ruda era, sí, aunque también era sensible, frágil, como todos. Siente como todos. Llora como todos. Tiene grietas como todos. Y lo mejor de todo, es que, a diferencia de los demás, en lugar de romperse, sigue adelante.

Lo suelta todo y sigue.

Sintió como si alguien le hubiera dado un empujoncito, se inclinó hacia ella casi sin ser consciente de que su cuerpo estaba actuando antes de que su mente lo procesara y lo siguiente de lo que fue consciente luego de parpadear, era que sus labios rozaron los de ella. Con cariño, casi tímidos; no supo si eso podría llamarse un beso.

El corazón estaba por salírsele cuando volvió en sí y se separó, abrió los ojos y reparó que Ash estaba con los ojos abiertos como platos y su pecho se subía y bajaba cada vez más rápido.

—¿Qué…? —musitó ella.

Sabía que lo que venía después eran muchas púas, cientos, tal vez miles, mas no le importó. Le había gustado. Lo valía.

—Te quiero… —Las palabras salieron de Johnny antes de que él mismo se diera cuenta de que las decía. Las sintió suaves, livianas, y, por contradictorio que parezca, pesadas. Dos palabras que significaban mucho. Sin embargo, no sentía como si estuviera entre la espada y la pared, ya se lo había dicho Rosita: «…siempre y cuando valga la pena; amala…»—. Y lo siento.

Aún estupefacta, Ash preguntó.

—¿Por qué?

—Por… haberte besado, lo siento.

—No. —Lo tomó por la camiseta, frunciendo el ceño—. ¿Por qué te disculpas?

—Por…

—¡No puedes decirme que me quieres y luego disculparte! —soltó—. ¡Eso no es así!

—¿Qué quieres que te diga entonces?

—¿Por qué? —exigió, y poco a poco la voz se le fue reduciendo hasta que llego en un murmullo, con la vista ladeada—. ¿Por qué eres así? —La voz sonaba entre molesta y melancólica—. ¿Por qué tienes que ser así? ¿Por qué eres tan bueno con todos, por qué tienes que preocuparte por todos, por ayudar a todos? ¿Por qué eres Johnny? —Ladeó sus ojos y lo fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Por qué tuve que sentir esto por ti?

Espera… ¿qué? ¿Cómo que…? Él no podía creer lo que sus oídos escuchaban, pero por la intensidad en que esos ojos azules lo miraban, sabía…, no, sentía, que lo decía de verdad.

—¿Qué… —logró decir, tenía miedo de hacer la pregunta, no sabía con qué se toparía—… qué es lo que sientes?

—No lo sé, ¿bien? —gruñó—. No lo sé. —Se le hacía tan conocido—. Tú, tú tienes algo que no sé qué es. Eres amable, bueno, compasivo. Detesto a los animales así, ¿entonces por qué a ti no puedo detestarte? Me siento bien contigo, me gusta estar contigo, me haces ver las cosas distinto. ¿Por qué tenías que pedirme que te enseñara? ¿Por qué tenías que invitarme al número de Meena, enseñarme con los palillos, bailar conmigo, cuidarme cuando enfermé, consolarme con lo de mi madre?

—Porque…

—¡Cállate! —dijo, parecía a punto de quebrarse. No lo dijo enojada, más bien frustrada—. No digas nada, Johnny. No sé si te enamoraste de mí antes o después de que caí enferma, de lo de mi madre, pero yo no quiero enamorarme de nuevo. No quiero hacerlo de nuevo. No quiero pasar por lo que pasé con Lance. No quiero —agregó, luego de un rato—, pero ya lo hice.

—¿Tú me quieres? —Johnny estaba atónito—. ¿Me elegiste?

—Yo no te elegí. Uno no elige, solo pasa. Muchos creen que el amor es elegir a una hembra o un macho, cuando no lo es. Como si se pudiese elegir en el amor, como si no fuera un rayo que te parte en los huesos y te deja fijo al suelo. Uno no elige la lluvia que te va a calar los huesos, Johnny.

—Ash… —No pudo terminar la frase porque Ash se abalanzó sobre él, posando sus labios en los suyos.

Si el roce anterior le gustó, esto casi lo mata. Ella lo aferró por la camiseta, besándolo como si estuviera tratando de ahogar o asegurar sus emociones, y él, él no se quedó atrás. Sus labios eran suaves, cálidos, casi era una invitación a que continuara, y, como pudo, levantó una mano y le acarició la mejilla para seguir el beso. Era lo mejor que había experimentado en su vida, podría jurar que el cerebro le explotó y el cuerpo se le derretía.

Era increíble.

Único.

Cuando ella se separó, Johnny percibió el sonrojo que le perlaba las mejillas y sentía las suyas como si tuviera pequeñas hogueras; sonrió, embobado. Ella, aún con su ceño fruncido, ese bello ceño fruncido, lo miró decidida y se acercó a él.

—¿Lo dices enserio? —le preguntó, algo que hizo que Johnny riera era que su expresión no concordaba con el tono temeroso de su voz—. ¿De verdad me…?

—Sí —asintió, parpadeando a su vez—. Te quiero, de verdad.

—Como me llegues a hacer lo mismo que Lance —amenazó con un extraño tono divertido—, la competencia tendrá un concursante menos.

Esta vez él rió a carcajadas.

—Muy bien, ¿algo más?

Ash se acercó otro poco.

—Solo una cosa…

Y lo volvió a besar.

Definitivamente, era lo mejor que le había pasado el día de hoy.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

¿Qué les pareció el cap?

¿La pelea?

¿The kiss? Yo sé que les gustó, no lo nieguen xd

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	13. XIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Esa es San Review xD Tres veces, un buen número ese tres xD ¡No es un simulacro, sargento, confirmamos el Jash en su totalidad. Liberen el azúcar! ¿Qué te puedo decir? No es una buena pelea hasta que alguien pierde un ojo :v Oh dioses, me sacas los colores, u/w/u Se hace lo que se puede. Pues tú más que todos sabes lo mucho que me costó hacer el cap, pero valió la pena xD Este es El Capítulo Jash, pero los demás consolidaron todo para llegar a este punto xd Pues no lo sé, quizá porque son tsunderes es que atraen mucho, o no sé; solo trato de que su personalidad no se tuerza xd Bueno, esa última pregunta no sé responderla, pero... me imagino que es por Ash. O sea, ¡es Ash! xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Todd Zootatonix:** gracias por tu review. Sí, First Love :v Y no digas que no te sale porque lo he oído y sabemos que te sale muy bien. ¿Asesinarte? :v Más bien... por leer xD Elrun ono, mz. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Hubo dos besos lkjdlsajdlaskdasaskjdjas fangirleemos juntos :v Mi estimada lectora, si quieres saber qué son o qué no son, debes leer... sé que te derretirás con el diálogo de Johnny, los espíritus de mis lectores atormentados me lo dicen :v No reprimas los gritos, grita con ganas 7u7 alksdjlasd Ok no :v *inserte meme de Snape encogiendose de hombros* Se hace lo que se puede. Bueno, la redacción de la declaración, pues... digamos que me inspiré bien fuerte (u) (u). Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Ramirez705:** gracias por tu review. Pues sí, el beso llegó, me alegra que te gustara. Gracias por leer.

 **sinnernumber5:** gracias por tu review. No c, weno, zy c, pro no t wua dezy :v Ambos sabemos que el Jash se complementa el uno a la otra, es por eso que es love, es life, es perfect xD Jajaja, gracias, se hace lo que se puede xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Chiara Polairix Eldestein:** gracias por tu review. Hola, fujoshi fantasmita, me alegra que te guste mi historia xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Srta Marichat Jash:** gracias por tu review. No es una buena pelea si alguien no pierde un ojo :v No te preocupes, ya me ha pasado que me confunden con una mujer :'v Los hombres no tenemos mucha visibilidad en los mundos de los fanfics por leer.

 **Sakura-mayen:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, me alegra que te guste, un abrazo también. Y ya veremos si Lance sufrirá. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XIII**

Poco a poco Johnny fue abriendo los ojos, tratando de ubicarse en dónde estaba. La cabeza le dolía un poco, rozando el mareo. Estaba en su casa, en su especie de sala, tendido sobre el sofá, sintió una opresión en el pecho y cuando bajó la vista para ver qué le impedía respirar con comodidad, vio una puercoespín dormida encima de él.

Ash.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron de golpe, dejándolo sorprendido y con una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro: la pelea con los osos, las especie de cuidados de Ash, el abrazo que le dio, el beso… Oh, ese beso, no se le olvidaría las sensaciones de aquel beso mientras viviera, lo recordaría con gusto hasta el último día de su vida; y, al final, la especie de declaración que se dieron ambos. Ayer había sido un día movido como ningún otro.

Se quedó mirándola en silencio, apreciando lo tranquila y serena que se veía así, dormida, como una niña pequeña. No se veía triste o frágil como aquel día en que la encontró en el tejado, sino que se veía… ¿feliz? No sabría decirlo con claridad; quería a Ash, sí, no obstante, de quererla a leerla eran dos cosas la mar de distintas. Si ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que ella le correspondía los sentimientos.

Tenía los labios un poco abiertos, dejando caer un fino hilillo de saliva. Era demasiado tierna para él, y sabía que si quería mantenerse vivo, eso era algo que no debía comentar. Estiró una mano para tocarle con cuidado la curita que tenía en el labio, pero apenas abrió los dedos un rayo de dolor le subió por cada uno hasta la muñeca. Eso era malo, con los dedos así no podría tocar el piano.

Apretando los labios para aguantar las puntadas en las articulaciones de los mismos y meció un poco a Ash, ella abrió los ojos perezosamente y lo enfocó; sonrió un poquito y acto seguido las cejas comenzaron a bajar, formando su ceño fruncido.

—Buenos días —saludó Johnny, con un tono suave.

Ash dio unos gruñiditos y se irguió un poco, apoyando una pata en el pecho de Johnny, quien reprimió un quejido; tenía el cuerpo magullado como un saco de boxeo.

—Buenas —masculló ella, tallándose un ojo. Se tocó el rostro con una pata y cuando llegó a la boca dio un ligero quejido—. ¿Qué…? —reparó en cómo estaba (recostada sobre él) y Johnny logró ver un atisbo de sonrojo en sus mejillas. Se bajó de encima de él y se puso de pie—. ¿C-cómo estás?

Johnny logró erguirse y quedar sentado en el sofá, el pecho le dolía cuando respiraba y los brazos los sentía como gelatina por los magullones que estos tenían. Sin embargo, pese a todo, sonrió; sonrisa que a los pocos minutos se volvió incómoda por el silencio que se formó. En lugar de ser los típicos silencios que casi siempre había entre ellos, cómodos y relajantes, este traslucía la tensión que flotaba en el aire.

Ash inspiró con fuerza antes de hablar.

—Nosotros —dijo.

—Nosotros —asintió él. Suspiró—. Nosotros, ¿qué somos?

Ella se llevó una pata al cuello, las púas parecían movérseles de forma tensa, de la misma forma que las vio moverse cuando había vuelto en sí luego de haber bailado con ella durante el número de Rosita y Gunter.

—No lo sé —dijo, con tono dudoso.

—¿No lo sabes? —Extrañamente Johnny no estaba molesto o sorprendido, más bien entendía la posición de ella. Tal vez no quería pasar lo mismo que con Lance—. ¿Por qué no lo sabes?

—Porque no quiero que me rompan el corazón de nuevo, no ahora cuando más necesito estar centrada. Esa competencia no se ganará sola.

—Yo no te voy a romper el corazón. —Y era verdad, ¿quién lastima a quien quiere? Esta era la primera vez que amaba a alguien, sí, pero le era imposible el pensar lastimarla; todo lo contrario, quería protegerla—. No tengas miedo a volver a enamorarte. Abre tu corazón y síguelo hasta donde te lleve… —dijo, luego, aguantando el dolor, levantó el índice y sonrió—…y recuerda, apunta alto.

Esas simples palabras decían mucho, dejaban en claro que no la lastimaría, dejando sin bases a ese miedo a una ruptura que tenía. Que no tuviera miedo de enamorarse, porque al contrario de ella, él era nuevo en esto, y que, como él, solo siga su corazón y deje que los sentimientos la guíen. Estaba casi diciéndole lo mismo que estaba haciendo él.

Ash se apartó la pata del cuello y se la pasó por los ojos, emitió una suave risa y se llevó las patas a las cinturas, arqueando una ceja.

—¿Tienes que ser así siempre? —preguntó, con una sonrisa—. ¿Nunca cambiarás, verdad?

Johnny se encogió de hombros como pudo, sonriendo a su vez.

—Se hace lo que se puede. —Hizo una pausa—. ¿Y bien?

—¿Lo intentamos? —preguntó por lo bajo, dudosa. Dio un paso hacia él. Johnny hizo acopio de sus fuerzas para abrir la mano y tomarle la pata con cariño.

—Por mí está bien.

Sin embargo, ella notó su reacción. Frunció aún más el ceño y le dio unos toquecitos en los dedos, al principio él logró aguantar las puntadas, pero cuando ella dio unos toques con fuerza, no pudo contener el quejido.

—¿Te duele? —le preguntó.

«Muy perceptiva.» Asintió; Ash palpó sus leggins y sacó su móvil. «Mi teléfono», pensó Johnny al ver el de ella, iba a preguntarle dónde estaba, pero se percató de que estaba en el sofá a su lado. Lo tomó, con esfuerzo, y no había ningún mensaje de los osos. Eso lo hizo sentir bien, no volverían a fastidiarlo de nuevo, sabían lo que les esperaba si lo hacían, quizá no él, aunque su padre podría…

«¡Papá!»

No tenía idea de cómo decirle lo que pasó, estas últimas visitas habían sido cada vez más tensas, sin embargo, no sabía cómo se pondría al verlo golpeado. Bueno, pensó, lo más probable es que se alegre un poco cuando le contase lo que le hizo a los osos.

—Hola… —dijo Ash, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento. Al verla, Johnny se percató de que tenía el móvil al oído y hablaba con alguien—… sí, sí, bien; bueno, no tan bien… Es que quiero saber qué ungüento sirve para moretones o magulladuras… ¿Qué por qué?... No, no Rosita, mi ex no me agredió, que lo intente siquiera, que lo mato… —¿Estaba hablando con Rosita? Vale, se le adelantó en la idea—… No, tampoco soy yo, bueno, un poco. Es más por Johnny… No, él no me hizo nada. —Suspiró—. Podrías venir y ver por ti misma, no sé cómo explicar el asunto, y creo que es Johnny quien debe hacerlo… El garaje en Calle Black… sí, ese mismo. Te espero aquí. Muy bien —asintió—, gracias.

—¿Llamando a Rosita, eh? —sonrió.

Ash se encogió de hombros.

—Llamando a los refuerzos. —Se acercó más a él y le tomó una mano, desenvolviendo con cuidado las vendas—. Veamos cómo están ahora, Tyson.

—Muy graciosa —repuso, frunciendo un poco los labios cuando ella hacía presión para quitar el vendaje—. Eres una comediante nata.

—Se hace lo que se puede…

Esta vez la sonrisa fue completa, algo hermoso de ver.

* * *

Era demasiado temprano en el Teatro Moon, mucho más temprano de la hora en la que por lo general comenzaban los ensayos para los números, recorriendo los corredores tras bambalinas Meena y Mike llegaron al camerino del ratón, que era un poco más pequeño que los demás.

Estaba empezando a arrepentirse de haber sido buena con él en aquel momento de debilidad, porque este la llamó hacía pocos minutos, pidiéndole… no, exigiéndole que estuviera en el teatro lo más pronto posible ya que tenía las canciones que harían que Nancy volviera con él. Estaba soñolienta y desarreglada, ¿quién en su sano juicio viene al teatro a las siete de la mañana cuando este abre sus puertas a partir de las ocho?

— _Mirá_ , Meena, anoche estuve buscando algunas canciones que se me adaptaran a mi voz —dijo, colocando su móvil en la terminar en la pared, tecleó y una de ellas comenzó a sonar—. _Mirá_ , _mirá_ …

«Será " _oí_ "», pensó, escuchando con detenimiento la canción. Comenzaba con unos acordes de bajo o guitarra, creía más que era lo primero, no sabía diferenciarlos muy bien, luego comenzaba la cantada con un tono entre relajado y melancólico, aunque, no negaría, la voz era igual de gruesa que la de Mike.

—Está buena —asintió, para luego bostezar—, ¿de quién es?

—Presley.

—¿Quién es Presley? —preguntó, había oído ese nombre de su abuelo mientras ambos buscaban una canción de jazz.

—Elvis Presley, la cacatúa; tiene buena música y esta me gustó.

—¿Y para el pop?

Mike sonrió con malicia y se quitó el sombrero, lo lanzó lejos y se acomodó la solapa del chaleco. Dio un toque a su celular y la canción cambió, esta vez sonó una melodía más armoniosa, no era precisamente pop, pero tenía un pequeño ritmo. Comenzó una voz aguda de mujer que ella reconoció a la primera, Beyoncé, y pocos momentos después la voz de un macho comenzó a sonar.

—Esta —puntualizó Mike—. Esta será. —Meena se quedaba oyendo la canción, era relajante—. Como puedes ver, la voz del principal se acopla conmigo…

—¿Y la aguda? —preguntó Meena sin pensar.

La sonrisa de él se hizo aún más grande, dejando ver sus dos dientes delanteros.

—¿Te dije que me ayudarías, no?

Meena se quedó estática.

—¿Cómo?

—Solo será una colaboración, como en la canción original, será sencillo. —Se miró las garritas y las sopló con arrogancia—. Tú cantarás esa parte.

—¡Pero es tu acto! —objetó ella.

—¿Quién fue la que me propuso ayudarme? —cuestionó Mike, con una sonrisa victoriosa, sabiendo que Meena no podría negarse.

Meena suspiró por la trompa, replegando las orejas, arrepintiéndose de ser una buena animal y preocuparse por ese ratón oportunista, manipulador y con complejo de superioridad.

Faltaban nueve días para que el productor musical llegara, y Meena presentía que iban a ser unos nueve días, muy, muy largos.

* * *

Encontrar el garaje no fue difícil, Rosita se conocía muy bien la ciudad, por lo que luego de recibir la extraña llamada de Ash, despedir a Norman y luego a sus veinticinco pequeños, salió de su casa y llamó a Gunter diciéndole que el ensayo se aplazaría a la una de la tarde porque iba a visitar a Johnny. Cuando llegó al lugar tocó varias veces y como nadie le abrió, llamó al móvil de Ash, dos minutos después esta le abrió.

Contuvo una expresión de sorpresa cuando vio que tenía un poco inflamada la nariz y la mandíbula, con una curita en el labio. Ella la saludó con un gesto de la cabeza y un pequeño bufido, con un gesto de la pata le indicó que la siguiera, subieron al segundo piso y cuando cruzó el umbral, se topó a un Johnny tendido en un sofá con unas partituras en las manos.

No terminó de entrar como tal a la especie de sala cuando dio varias zancadas hacia él y miró su cuerpo; estaba sin camiseta, y el pelaje se abultaba en las zonas donde claramente estaban los magullones que Ash le había dicho por teléfono. Y eran moretones, tenía varios por el cuerpo, en el pecho, y hombros, en los brazos, pero, de entre todo, lo que más le llamó la atención fue que tenía las manos vendadas.

Johnny ladeó la vista de las partituras, las colocó sobre el sofá y con una sonrisa y un gesto de la mano, la saludó:

—Hola, Rosita.

—¿Qué sucedió? —quiso… no, exigió saber. ¿Cómo era posible que de ayer a hoy esté así? Se volvió hacia Ash—. ¿Qué sucedió?

Ella se mostró dudosa en hablar. Un momento, ¿Ash; dudosa?

—Creo que debería contártelo Johnny —dijo, mas no la miraba a ella, lo dijo mirándolo a los ojos y alzando las cejas como alentándolo a hacerlo. Él suspiró y se dejó caer de hombros.

La historia que le contó fue, como menos, impactante. Johnny le dijo todo, como si se desahogara, como si ella estuviera regañándolo por lo que sucedió (lo que en parte era cierto, ¿cómo dejó que eso pasara?). Le contó lo que pasó: que el mismo trío de osos que habían casi matado a Mike fue a por él y que el resultado de que estuvieran así, tanto él como Ash, era que se enfrascaron en una pelea sin cuartel. Ambos ganaron, pero salieron heridos. La razón por la cual lo habían atacado era porque su padre, quien resultó estar en prisión y ser un exjefe de una pandilla criminal, según los osos, les debía un dinero, y estaban cobrándoselo a él.

Posteriormente le dijo que él no tenía nada que ver con ese mundo, que jamás perteneció porque no le gustaba, y que la razón de que su padre estuviera en prisión era que en uno de los golpes que dieron, él dejó el puesto para ir al ensayo del Señor Moon. Rosita, mientras oía, más le sonaba como una excusa…

—Johnny —lo interrumpió—, no te estoy pidiendo que te excuses. Solo quería saber qué te pasó. —Inspiró—. Y no, no pienses que lo que pasaste antes del teatro influirá en cómo te trataré a partir de ahora; si así fuera ya hubieran desaparecido varios de mis hijos con los destrozos que hacen… ¿Si me entiendes? —Sonrió—. Sigues siendo el mismo Johnny, al menos para mí. —Hizo una pausa, de su bolsa sacó unos ungüentos y se acercó—. Déjame ver tus manos.

En un instante Ash estaba a su lado, quitándole los vendajes de una mano mientras ella los de la otra, una vez desenvueltas, Rosita pudo ver la magnitud de las heridas: unos dedos tenían raspaduras profundas, concordantes con el relato de Johnny de los golpes, unas articulaciones estaban inflamadas y las muñecas parecían estar tomando ese mismo camino.

—Ash —dijo Rosita, tendiéndole el ungüento—, saca un poco y espárcelo con cuidado por los dedos.

Ella lo hizo y comenzó a colocárselo, Rosita le siguió momentos después. Tenía que hacerlo con cuidado, haciendo presión pero no demasiada, sus hijos habían pasado por eso antes, cuando a tres de ellos se les ocurrió jugar a las luchas con los compañeros, una cosa llevó a la otra y terminaron peleando. Algo que notó de reojo, y que le sacó una sonrisa, era que Ash parecía tener especial cuidado en como aplicaba la crema.

Una vez terminada de colocársela se levantó y miró con ojos firmes al joven gorila.

—No muevas las manos por al menos unas dos horas, deja que se te desinflame, eso ayudará. —Suspiró y sonrió, mirando de soslayo a Ash—. Así que —añadió—, te quedaste cuidándolo, ¿eh?

La pregunta claramente era para ella, pero esta fingió demencia, Rosita sonrió aún más, era cómico y a la vez interesante el cómo reaccionaba ella ante esto. Mas bien, las reacciones en general, cuando de por sí la única que expresaba parecía ser molestia.

—Eh… Sí. —Ash trató de parecer despreocupada, sin lograrlo. Rosita no era una policía en lo que a leer animales se refería, pero si podía detectar cuando sus hijos mentían, esto era pan comido—. Vine en la noche a traerle su celular y al final me tocó pelear con él.

—Recuérdame no hacerte enojar —agregó Johnny, sonriente—, no quiero acabar tuerto.

Ella rodó los ojos, sin dejar de ver a Johnny, con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Más te vale…

«Oh, vaya. ¿Quién diría que mis consejos servirían tan rápido?» No, no podía hacer suposiciones al aire, tal vez ellos no estuvieran juntos, pero si no fuera así ¿cómo explicaba que ellos tuvieran esa especie de chispa que tienen las parejas? «No. Lo dudo mucho. Pero…»

Casi se sintió mal cuando interrumpió la conexión de las miradas de ambos.

—Me voy —dijo, echándose el bolso al hombro; ambos la miraron—. Johnny, enserio, no muevas las manos ni los dedos en al menos dos horas, si quieres volver a tocar el piano lo más rápido posible hazme caso. —Miró a Ash—. Ash, por favor, asegúrate de que nuestro gorila cumpla lo que digo; cuídalo. —Se dio media vuelta hacia la puerta para bajar al piso de abajo—. Y, pequeños —añadió, cuando estaba en el umbral—, no hagan locuras mientras estén solos.

Fue una indirecta más que todo para ver cómo reaccionaban, y valió la pena. Johnny abrió los ojos como platos y tras el pelaje negro azabache se asomó un rubor, Ash, en cambio, tartamudeó, se sonrojó y luego de estar unos momentos en blanco, carraspeó y se recuperó.

—¿Q-q-qué insinúas? —preguntó la puercoespín.

Rosita parpadeó con falsa inocencia.

—Nada. Solo les digo que se cuiden.

—¿Y cómo por qué o qué? —Ash estaba cada vez más roja.

—Porque ambos están heridos. —Sonrió con calma, aunque por dentro estaba disfrutando eso. Podrá tener una familia e hijos, pero Rosita disfrutaba el molestar a parejas recién hechas, tiene su encanto—. Digo, es normal que les diga que se cuiden para que no se lastimen, ¿no?

La mirada que Ash le lanzó cuando la vio sonreír casi podía lanzar un rayo que la dejara picada al medio, su fruncir de ceño fue tanto que las cejas casi se fundían en una. Rosita movió una pezuña y dejó el tema, sabiendo que si seguía podría hacerla enojar de verdad. Suspiró y se volvió para irse.

—Rosita —la llamó Johnny, esta volteó; sus ojos, dejando de lado el sonrojo que tenía, parecían suplicarle—, no digas nada.

La firmeza en los ojos de él le dio a entender a ella que sí, era cierto que ambos estaban juntos, y sin embargo, le suplicaba que no le dijera a nadie. ¿Por qué?, se extraño, ¿por qué no quería? Mantener una relación, aún más la de ambos donde había que ser ciego o hacerse el tonto para no notar desde hacía rato que ambos tenían esa chispa, en secreto no era muy eficiente. Siempre se terminaba sabiendo. Entonces recordó que cuando salía del teatro ese puercoespín que era el ex de Ash parecía esperarla.

Tal vez sea por él, razonó, tal vez Johnny no quería que él molestara a Ash aún más de lo que ya lo hacía.

Le guiñó un ojo a Johnny y sonrió con complicidad.

—¿Decir qué?

Se dio media vuelta y salió. Cuando hubo bajado el primer piso, salido del garaje y se encaminaba hacia la estación del sistema de metro que quedaba a pocas cuadras de allí, tomó su móvil y le marcó a Gunter. Eran las 11:24, salió más temprano de lo que esperaba, podrían ensayar más.

Al pagar su boleto, esperar el tren en el andén y el arribo del mismo con un chirrido de los rieles, se guardó el móvil. Cuando las puertas se abrieron, entró sonriendo.

Tenían ambos números y coreografías. Nueves días para perfeccionarlos.

Ganaría la firma con Fur Record en nueve días.

* * *

—Pueden pasar —les dijo el guardia luego de revisarlos y retenerle el móvil a Ash, algo curioso es que no encontró el de Johnny—. La cabina doble es la primera de izquierda a derecha.

Las cuatro paredes grises de la sala de visitas de la cárcel de la ciudad eran deprimentes, se alzaban muy alto (más aún para Ash), en medio de esta unas especies de cubículos en cuyo medio había un muro de plexiglás y a los lados unos teléfonos para hablar. Era la primera vez que estaba allí.

Convencer a Johnny no fue mucho problema. Una vez que pasó el tiempo y dieron las dos de la tarde, ambos empezaron a hablar de banalidades, de qué canciones tenían planeadas para tocar y qué harían al ganar. Algo por lo que no supo si molestarse o alegrarse era que ambos hablaban de ganar sin sentido de competencia; sí, querían ganarle a los demás, pero no se molestaba si pensaba que Johnny le podría ganar a ella o viceversa.

Y de repente se le ocurrió la idea.

—Quiero conocer a tu padre —le había dicho de improvisto.

Johnny había palidecido, apretando un poco los puños, luego del tiempo que Rosita le dijo que las mantuviera quietas y que la crema hiciera efecto, estas se desinflamaron bastante, aunque aún parecía dolerle al moverlas.

—No. —El tono era firme. ¡Ja!, podría ser Johnny, podría estar siendo firme, pero ella era Ash, iría sí o sí.

—¿Por qué no?

—Está en prisión.

—No me digas, Sherlock —ironizó—. Ya lo sé. Por eso quiero conocerlo. Además —añadió—, se supone que debes avisarle lo que sucedió. ¿Vas a negarle que sepa de ti? —Él no parecía ceder. «Hora de la maquinaria pesada.» Abrió los ojos como rogándole y frunció un poco los labios—. ¿Vas a negarle a tu novia esa simple petición?

Le molestaba tener qué actuar así, pero si antes funcionaba con Lance, ¿por qué no con Johnny? Sin embargo, sintió un pequeño aleteo en el pecho al pronunciar «novia»; o sea, lo sintió con Lance en su momento, sin embargo, con Johnny parecía ser más intenso.

Él se dejó caer de hombros y suspiró.

—Bien, iremos… —Miró su móvil—… a las tres. Son las dos, tenemos tiempo.

Ash sonrió y asintió, recuperando su expresión. «Pan comido.»

El chirrido de la reja abriéndose la sacó de sus recuerdos, hoy no era un día normal de visita, por lo que pocos reclusos salían por ella. Solo había tres, y reconocer al padre de Johnny fue como encontrar un payaso en el Vaticano; resaltaba bastante. El enorme y fornido gorila con uniforme naranja se sentó al otro lado de la cabina y tomó su teléfono, venía con una sonrisa, pero cuando miró a su hijo, su expresión se agravó en un parpadeo. «No me cabe la duda de que era jefe de pandilla; la expresión lo dice todo.»

Johnny y Ash tomaron cada uno un teléfono y al colocárselo en el oído ella pudo oír la respiración agitada y enojada del padre de Johnny. Antes de siquiera decir algo, él se adelantó.

—¿Qué te pasó?

—Hola, papá —saludó Johnny, algo temeroso.

—¿Qué-te-pasó? —repitió, exigiendo saber.

—Los osos —respondió, con un hilillo de voz. Ash se quedó en silencio, impresionada por el padre de Johnny, los ojos parecían desorbitárseles del enojo, la respiración era la de un toro a punto de embestir y sus puños parecían estar a punto de destrozar el teléfono—. Me atacaron.

El bufido que dio el que era su suegro, fue tan fuerte que habría podido jurar que sintió el aire a través del teléfono.

Cuando este le dijo con voz firme que le explicara, Johnny le hizo el mismo resumen que a Rosita, contándole que cuando salió de la casa de Ash y volvía al garaje, ellos lo estaban esperando, le reclamaron que les diera el dinero. Ellos, al no recibir nada, lo atacaron; Ash llegó y la pelea comenzó, dejándolo como quedó, aunque habiendo ganado.

El padre de Johnny mientras escuchaba la historia fruncía más el ceño, enojado, y cuando oyó la parte de la pelea azotó un golpe contra la mesa, alertando a los guardias y a los visitantes cercanos. Estaba a punto de decir algo, pero cuando oyó la parte donde Johnny le contó que Ash le había ayudado, su expresión, además de severa, cambio a interrogante.

—¿La que te enseña guitarra? —preguntó.

—Sí —se manifestó Ash, captando la atención de ambos gorilas, el padre de Johnny parecía apenas reparar en ella—. Yo.

El rostro del padre de Johnny perdió todo enojo y quedó un poco sorprendido, miró a su hijo y a ella varias veces, para luego alzarle ambas cejas varias veces a su hijo a modo de pregunta. Ash conocía el gesto, lo más probable era que quisiera saber qué hacía ella allí.

—Mi nombre es Ash. —Estaba siendo demasiado formal, mucho, aunque prefería serlo, considerando que él podría barrerla con un suspiro—. Señor…

—Marcus —respondió, fijando su vista en ella, como si la viera por primera vez—, dime Marcus. No me gusta que me digan señor. Marcus, o Big Daddy.

—Marcus —asintió Ash—, no tiene que preocuparse por los osos, no volverán a molestar.

Marcus frunció un poco el ceño, de nuevo.

—¿Y cómo lo sabes? —inquirió.

—No lo harán, serían muy imbéciles si lo hicieran.

—¿Por qué? —Parecía creer que ella los estaba subestimando—. ¿Acaso los conoces? Ellos pocas veces se rinden, volverán a por Johnny. —Se levantó—. ¡Lo que tengo que hacer es salir de aquí y partirles la…!

—¡No volverán! —repitió, un poco molesta.

—¡¿Por qué?! —le soltó.

—¡¿Quién en su sano juicio molesta a quienes los dejaron casi muertos?! —espetó, molesta de la actitud del gorila. Podría ser un pandillero, pero ella no se iba a intimidar cuando sabía que tenía la razón. Ante esto, Marcus se quedó estático, tal vez sin acostumbrase a que le alzaran la voz—. Entiendo que está preocupado por Johnny, es su hijo después de todo, pero comprenda, no volverán. Dos de ellos quedaron noqueados rápidamente y el tercero quedo tuerto. ¿Si te pasa eso, tú volverías?

—¿Tuerto? —se sorprendió—. ¿Quién lo dejo así?

—La estás mirando —gruñó en respuesta.

—¿Tu dejaste tuerto a uno?

—¿Quiere que lo intente con usted? —Una venita de ella le decía que no debía hablarle así a su suegro, sin embargo, otra, una aún más fuerte, le decía que no se dejara, que le respondiera igual.

Johnny se mantenía alternando la mirada de ella a su padre y viceversa, sin emitir sonido alguno, impresionado o aterrado, cualquiera de las dos era válida. Para sorpresa de la puercoespín, quien esperaba que Marcus explotara enojado o gritara, lo que hizo fue soltar una enorme carcajada. Ella quedó descolocada, sin entender por qué se reía, miró a Johnny en busca de respuestas y este se encogió de hombros.

—Chica ruda, ¿eh? —rió, miró a Johnny y le guiñó un ojo, luego se volvió hacia Ash—. Entiendo tu punto, pero también conozco a los osos. Sé que regresarán, mas no sé cuándo. Aunque no dejo de lado el que no vuelvan, que es lo que espero. —Suspiró con fuerza—. ¿Se puede saber por qué estás aquí?

Una pregunta con trampa, si le decía que Johnny la trajo le preguntaría a él el por qué de aquello, pero si le decía que fue porque ella quería igualmente la pregunta del por qué estaría, solo que para ella.

—Porque quería venir —respondió, con firmeza. Que preguntara si quería—. Quería conocerlo, saber… —Dudó en decirlo, aunque si ya estaba aquí, ¿qué tenía que perder?—… saber del pasado de Johnny.

—¿Enserio? —Marcus veía a su hijo casi con una curiosidad divertida—. ¿Por qué? Johnny es alguien reservado, tanto así que no supe cuando él participó en la audición. ¿Por qué te contaría eso? Cuando yo expresamente le dije días después de haberlo… ejem, visitado, que no contara nada de mí para que no afectara su trabajo y futura carrera.

—Porque yo le di una pata cuando lo atacaron los osos. —Era una buena razón, aunque ella reconocía que no la suficiente.

—Aún me cuesta creerlo. —Arqueó una ceja.

—Soy su alumna en piano e instructora de guitarra —dijo—, me tiene confianza.

—¿De verdad? No me parece plausible…

«Te quiere hace enojar, no caigas.»

—… más porque hay muchos animales que son buenos con Johnny y él no les cuenta…

«No caigas. No caigas», pensó, sin embargo, estaba enojada. Nada la hacía enfurecer con tanta rapidez como el que la subestimaran o dieran algo por sentado de ella.

—… además, eres muy pequeña para…

—¡Porque soy su novia, maldita sea! —espetó, causando que Johnny tragara grueso, los visitantes cercanos la vieran sorprendidos y el policía arqueara una ceja en su dirección. Al momento Ash renegó para sus adentros, y cuando alzó la mirada, Marcus la veía con una sonrisa maliciosa—. ¿Está feliz? ¿Eso era lo que quería saber?

—Sí. —Marcus se cambió el teléfono a la otra mano—. Estuve pensando este tiempo el cómo Johnny hablaba de ti, parecía que te admiraba bastante porque cada que decía, y repetía, que eres buena con la guitarra, que tocabas bien y enseñabas bien, le brillaban los ojos. —Ash se apenó un poco y miró a Johnny, quien de nuevo se encogió de hombros, esta vez con una sonrisa nerviosa—. Soy su padre, además de que yo también pasé por eso, sabía que… como decirlo con delicadeza, no era solo admiración.

Johnny trató de hacerse pequeño en la silla, algo que era imposible, mientras Marcus decía todo eso. Una sonrisa entre tonta y enojada surcó sus labios.

—Así que…

—¡Tres minutos! —gritó el guardia, anunciando el termino de hora de visita. Ash chistó por lo bajo.

—Así que, Marcus —retomó la conversación—, ¿algo que quiera saber?

Marcus se rascó el mentón y escudriñó a su hijo con la mirada, Johnny sonrió incómodo. Cuando su padre dejó de verlo, le preguntó:

—¿Me habías dicho que tenías lesionados los dedos, no?

—Sí —asintió Johnny, alzando la mano libre, colocándola sobre la mesa junto al plexiglás—, me cuesta un poco abrir y cerrar, pero gracias a Rosita me duele menos. Espero estén desinflamadas para mañana o pasado.

—¿Rosita es…? —preguntó Marcus.

—Una compañera del teatro —respondió Ash—, es madre y por ende sabe mucho de remedios. —Johnny asintió para darle credibilidad.

El guardia anunció que en un minuto debían salir.

—Deben irse —dijo Marcus—, nos veremos otro día, hijo… —Se volvió hacia Ash—… ¿debo llamarte nuera o Ash?

—Ash —repuso ella—. Definitivamente Ash.

—Muy bien, nos veremos algún día, Ash. —Hizo una pausa, miró a Johnny y suspiró—. ¿Puedo pedirte algo?

—¿Qué?

—Por favor —pidió—, haz que Johnny de verdad se recupere. Lo conozco, y sé que no puede quedarse quieto, estará haciendo algo cuando se aburra.

—Claro que no —replicó Johnny—. No soy un crío, papá. Puedo cuidarme solo. Lo he hecho hasta ahora.

—Pero no puedes usar las manos hasta que se te curen. Dos días. Máximo dos días. ¿Podrás no usarlas por dos días? —Se volvió hacia Ash—. ¿Crees que…?

Ash dejó caer la pata con un poquito de fuerza sobre la mano de Johnny, arrancándole un quejidito.

—No se preocupe, Marcus —sonrió, y este lo hizo a su vez—, déjelo en mis manos.

—Muy graciosa —masculló Johnny.

—Gracias —dijo Marcus.

Momentos después el guardia les decía que se retirasen. Ash colgó su teléfono, pero Johnny dijo algo con rapidez antes de irse.

—Te sacaré. Con el dinero del premio te sacaré, y cuando firme vendrás conmigo. —A Ash se le arrugó el corazón al escuchar cómo lo decía, como disculpándose y a la vez necesitándolo. Le dio una puntadita en el pecho al recordar a su madre—. Nueve días. En nueve días.

Marcus dijo algo que Ash no escuchó, sonrió tranquilo e hizo un gesto de despedida con la mano. Se levantó y caminó hacia la reja, que lo engulló como si la oscuridad misma se lo tragara. Johnny volvió con ella con una expresión triste y abatida, y Ash, para hacerlo cambiar, le dio dos pequeños toquecitos en la mano, haciendo que la viera.

Ella sonrió y con la cabeza le indicó que se fueran, además de que el guardia estaba con un fastidio insistente.

—Nueve días —dijo, cuando le devolvieron su móvil—. ¿Tienes tu número listo?

Él la miró y sonrió.

—Sí; justo ahora.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	14. XIV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Sí, el Jash es 100 real no feik xD ¿Qué te puedo decir? Rosita es de los personajes que me caen bien por no sé qué razón (el Gusita :v) y que me gusta sacar a relucir; además, como toda historia debe tener una especie de guía, ¿quién mejor que ella? xD. Eso en la cárcel fue algo que se me ocurrió hace poco, si te soy sincero; me sorprende que saliera bien xd Sí, lo sé, el hype está en ti, vive en ti, vive en todos *feel like a Rafiki :v* Y bueno, tú mejor que nadie sabe lo que se viene kajsdsalkdas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. No responderé sí o no a esa pregunta, deberás leer para saber xd Aún se me hace ilusión si así sería un encuentro entre ambos xD Sí, todos comentemos errores, pero no por eso hay que rogar perdón, en la personalidad de Ash me gusta hacerla que no necesita eso para seguir... no si tiene a Johnny alksjdlaskjdlkas :v Es que Rosita vela por la seguridad de Ash, ¿te imaginas 7u7? Pobre :v . Gracias por leer.

 **algebra12:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste... y supongo que fue un error. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Y sí, dentro de poco comenzará la competencia a lo grande. Gracias por leer.

 **KatyCaTony:** gracias por tu review. Pronto, pronto verás sufrir a Lance... tal vez :v Gracias me alegra que te gustara el capítulo. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XIV**

Desde hace un día ambos habían tomado caminos separados. Continuaban viéndose como la pareja que eran… pareja, se sentía extrañamente feliz al pensar en ella como su pareja; sin embargo, cuando faltaba una semana para que comenzara la lucha entre todos para conseguir la firma con Fur Record, por mutuo acuerdo, decidieron no hablar de sus números al momento de verse. Tampoco es que tuvieran muchas salidas, Ash al contrario de muchas chicas prefería en lugar de una salida al cine, por un helado o algo que considerara romántico (aconsejado por Rosita), una ida a su casa a tocar la guitarra, o algo remotamente opuesto al romanticismo común.

Y a Johnny le gustaba así.

De cierta forma eso la hacía aún más especial para él.

Y como ella era especial, se merecía una competencia especial. Fue lo primero que acordaron antes de «separarse»:

—Ni se te ocurra pensar que porque te quiero seré blanda contigo —le había dicho Ash en la sala de su departamento cuando ambos habían aceptado los acuerdos de no contar nada del número al otro. Aún lo hacía sentir atontado el oírla expresar cariño—. Más te vale que seas igual de fuerte que siempre. No quiero que hagas un mal número para dejarme ganar, porque si lo haces te dejo.

Johnny había reído y asentido, levantando la mano, prometiendo que no se la iba a poner fácil a ella tampoco.

Y es lo menos que se merecía después de todo, iba a hacerle difícil la competencia. Tenía que sacar a su padre y la única manera de hacerlo era ganando. Amaba mucho a Ash, pero su padre es su padre. Además, en el caso de que ella perdiera, no perdería mucho al final, porque él se encargaría de hacer colaboraciones para hacerla conocida.

Tenía los números ya decididos desde que salió de la visita con su padre en la cual estuvo demasiado tenso, tanto por cómo reaccionó Marcus con él, como por la manera en que tanto Ash y él tenían ese… ¿espíritu? No sabía definirlo bien; carácter parecía más apropiado. Había decidido desde que le había tocado Ash como compañera, cantar _I'm still standing_ , pero la cambió por otra. El segundo número fue aún más fácil de escoger, solo le bastó mirar la calma con la que ella hablaba con su padre para decidirlo.

Sería grandioso.

Ganaría sin lugar a dudas.

Ash le había prestado la guitarra para que ensayara en su casa, y ya que mañana podría tocar el piano sin molestias, la tomó y buscó las partituras de la canción de su número extra, era sentimental, mucho, aunque no dejaba de ser rock. Calificaba. «Seis días», pensó, pasando los dedos por las cuerdas.

Colocó la partitura en el suelo, sentado en el mismo colocó su móvil y reprodujo la canción, empezando a tocarla al tiempo. Esa era una de las maneras más efectivas de aprender, según Ash, haciendo _covers_ al tiempo que la música original sonaba y se veían las partituras.

Aunque aún le seguía costando, era menos que ayer. En estos seis días la perfeccionaría. Cuando comenzó la cantada, no pudo evitar cantarla también…

— _I'm not a perfect person_ …

* * *

El tema era tan… para ellos. La canción tenía un ritmo pegadizo y la incitaba sí o sí a bailar, y para ambos era perfecta. La música recorría cada fibra de Rosita y la hacía sentirse como una adolescente de nuevo, y eso era lograr casi milagros; en Gunter, bueno, ¿qué canción no sacaba lo bailarín de Gunter? Rosita creía… no, tenía por seguro que él era de los animales que se bailaban el himno si los dejaban.

Los pasos eran seguros y bien pulidos, sin errores de ninguno de los dos, aunque el baile de ese tipo de ritmo era más bien libre. La coreografía de ellos mezclaba pasos que en lugar de sentirlos como, valga la redundancia, pasos, los sentían como si se estuvieran divirtiendo. ¿Y no es ese el motivo de la música y el baile?, pensó, el que todos se diviertan con ello y se liberen.

Gunter la tomó por la pezuña y la hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, Rosita agregó tres giros más a la vuelta y cuando se detuvo se dejó caer en los brazos de él, quien la sostuvo mirándola a los ojos, inclinándola un poco, mientras la última línea de la canción sonaba con un claro «… _and dance with me_.»

Se quedaron viendo a los ojos por un momento, mientras la canción daba los últimos sonidos y se terminaba. Rosita jadeaba cansada, habían practicado esa coreografía cuatro veces, cinco con esta, para poder perfeccionarla, sin embargo, se sentía a gusto allí, ensayando. No sabía si Gunter al fin le había contagiado su buena vibra y carisma o si era solo porque él estaba allí, últimamente estaba más a gusto con Gunter que en su propia casa. Bueno, a final de cuentas en su casa lo que hacía era o estar al pendiente de sus veinticinco pequeños o estar tras de Norman, que aunque luego de su primer número se volvió un poquito más atento, había caído de nuevo en su monotonía.

Sonrió sin apartarle la mirada y le dio unos toquecitos en la mejilla.

—¿Seguimos con la otra, muchachón? —preguntó.

Gunter sonrió, cansado también, y asintió

— _Yah_. —La irguió y luego de soltarla dio unos saltitos sacudiéndose los hombros—. Ya la pongo. —Caminó hasta donde estaba su celular, conectado al equipo de sonido que reproducía la canción en los enormes altavoces y luego de tocar la pantalla, la música empezó a sonar.

Esa canción aunque al principio le costó elegirla, ahora le gustaba. Ese coral con el que iniciaba le daba un aire de misticismo a la tonada, la batería comenzó a sonar junto con la guitarra eléctrica para darle más poder. Gunter caminó hacia ella con una sonrisa aún más grande. Sabían que ese número los haría ganar, casi no tenía coreografía, era más la cantada, pero aún así tenían una.

La melodía se detuvo por un instante, reanudando se curso con un ritmo más calmado, dando inicio a la cantada; la parte de Rosita. Aspiró profundo antes de cantar la pequeña estrofa inicial:

 _We live in every moment but this one_

 _Why don't we recognize the faces loving us so_ _…_

Sonrió cuando Gunter empezó a cantar a dúo con ella.

La música era enérgica.

La letra mágica, misteriosa, divertida.

Era perfecta.

«Solo cinco días para ganar.»

* * *

Cuatro días. Faltaban cuatro días de para que aquella tortura terminara. En el camerino de Mike, con los altavoces en las esquinas del mismo sonando a un volumen ni muy alto, aunque ni muy bajo, Meena practicaba su forzada colaboración con el ratón. Ya tenía listos sus propios números y, por lo que tenía entendido, los demás miembros, incluyéndolo a él, habían informado al señor Moon sobre qué cantarían y en caso de tener coreografía, qué necesitarían.

Sin embargo, pese a ya tener todo listo, aún le faltaba perfeccionar la cantada colaborativa. Todo salía bien al inicio, tanto su suave voz como, luego la gruesa voz de Mike se ajustaban, pero era donde debían cantar a dueto (él más alto y ella de fondo) cuando chocaban de alguna manera. Era muy difícil hacerlas coincidir como la canción original.

El momento se acercaba, Mike estaba terminando de cantar la estrofa que lo hacía en solitario para dar inicio a donde ella era la voz de apoyo:

 _So high, so high…_

A continuación, siguió una parte que era una tarareada, que ella tenía que reconocer, le salía genial. ¿Por qué alguien como él tenía esa voz tan buena? ¡Era injusto para los demás animales!

Respiró profundo, serenándose, antes de que llegara ese acorde que le indicaba que venían ambos. Trató de concentrarse en la razón de aquello: era para ayudarlo con su novia. Había visto a, según él le contó, Nancy salir con él varias veces mientras ella iba por la calle, o cuando rara vez lo esperaba aunque faltara mucho para que su ensayo terminara, o, en el mejor ejemplo, cuando ella venía a verlo a sus números.

Con eso en mente se preparó, esta vez le saldría bien la combinación de ambos, sí o sí. Mike comenzó…

 _Oh, angel sent from up above…_

Soltó un poquito de aire antes de iniciar el dueto:

 _I feel it coursing through my blood._

 _Life is a drink, your love's about…_

Hizo silencio mientras Mike continuaba.

 _To make the starts come out…_

Había salido perfecto, lo sabía, ambos tonos, agudo y grave, lograron relacionarse de la mejor forma posible. Por fin. Estuvo a punto de soltar un gritito de emoción, pero para evitar algún choque entre ambos, como pasaba la mayoría de las veces que no salía, solo sonrió. Sin embargo, pudo notar aunque Mike estuviera de espaldas que sonreía; de forma creída como siempre, pero sonreía igual al notar que el tono de ambos coincidió.

Eso le dio el impulso para cantar la siguiente línea en conjunto con más ganas.

 _Put your wings on me, wings on me…_

* * *

El sol se ocultaba tras el horizonte y los edificios de la ciudad, tiñendo el cielo de colores rojizos, naranjas y hasta algunos toques purpuras, y los últimos rayos del sol entraban por el ventanal del departamento de Ash, iluminando poco a poco el suelo. Ella estaba tentada a levantarse y prender la luz, pero no lo hizo, prefirió quedarse sentada en el suelo, con las partituras esparcidas a un lado del teclado eléctrico.

Le había tomado su tiempo elegir esta canción, más por el sentimentalismo que tenía que por lo complicada en sí. La tocaba casi a la perfección, solo erraba en un par de teclas de vez en cuando, pero nada que no arreglara en estos tres días que faltaban para la competencia.

Suspiró, sacudiendo un poco los hombros para relajarse, y colocó sus dedos sobre las teclas, tocando con la delicadeza que muchas veces Johnny le decía que debía tener, sacando notas tan suaves que eran casi arrulladoras. Mientras se relajaba y tocaba, suspiró, cerró los ojos y la fue cantando poco a poco. Se sabía la partitura al derecho y al revés, pero el tocarla y cantarla así, sin ver, le hacía sentirse extraña, como alegre.

Había tratado muchas veces durante estos últimos días saber por qué se sentía así, como libre, cuando tocaba esa canción en específico. Era una sensación cálida que empezaba en el pecho y se esparcía a todo el cuerpo, como meterse en la cama bajo gruesas mantas mientras hace un frío abrasador. Y al final fue tan obvio que se sintió tonta: la canción le hacía pensar en Johnny. Tanto la melodía como la letra le hacían evocarlo.

— _So don't be afraid to let them show…_ —La interrumpió el tono de llamada de su móvil, ocasionando que tocara una tecla con más fuerza de lo normal. Suspiró y vio el identificador: era Rosita—. ¿Bueno?

—Hola, Ash —saludó, se oía cansada.

—Hola. —Se le hacía extraño que ella la llamara, por lo general nunca lo hacía—. ¿Necesitas algo? —preguntó, le salió un poco cortante, porque lo que menos quería ahora eran distracciones.

—De hecho, sí —respondió Rosita—. ¿Estás muy ocupada?

—Depende.

—Necesito que nos ayudes con un solo de guitarra.

—¿Qué solo? —quiso saber, interesada. Siempre le despertaba un gusto extraño, algo que se sentía bien, que la buscaran para ayudar con algo que tuviera que ver con guitarra—. ¿Es para tu número?

—Sí. —Rosita suspiró—. Nuestro número extra es metal sinfónico y hay una parte que tiene un solo de guitarra, y como ninguno de nosotros la toca, y entre un solo real y uno ya grabado es mejor el real, pensamos en que tú tal vez… —Dejó la frase inconclusa, aunque Ash ya sabía lo que quería.

Se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando. ¿Era plausible que los ayudara en su número o no? Se dejó caer de hombros a la vez que espiraba, no podía negársele, ella había ayudado a Johnny cuando se lo pidió. Simplemente no podía pasar por alto aquello.

—Vale —aceptó, pasando un dedo con cuidado por las teclas del teclado, lo suficientemente suave para no hacerlo sonar—. ¿Cuándo me traes las partituras del solo?

—Mañana a primera hora —contestó, emocionada.

—Bueno. —Tomó la partitura del número sentimental y releyó de nuevo las notas—. Te espero. Nos vemos.

—Adiós. —Y Rosita colgó. Ash se tumbó en el suelo, estirando la partitura por sobre ella.

Se quedó mirándola, tarareando la canción, pensando que esa la tendría que hacer ganar. Esa, sumada con la de Breaking Benjamin que sería la de su acto con su género predilecto harían la combinación perfecta.

No sabía si fue casualidad o fue el destino que la hizo tomar el nombre de Johnny del sombrero aquel día, pero lo que si sabía era que le tocó la mejor combinación posible.

* * *

Leonard Hudson era un lobo gris que a sus veintisiete años tenía la responsabilidad de manejar y administrar Fur Records. Empresa creada por su padre, Fur Records se encargaba, en palabras simples, de «capturar» talentos. Buscaban animales que les despertaran el interés tanto a él como a los otros cuatro miembros de su junta ejecutiva, ellos cuatros conformaban la cabeza de la empresa, encargándose de todo: manejo, economía, factibilidad de los artistas, propaganda y demás.

Administrar la empresa era algo que Leonard Hudson no podía hacer solo, puesto que sus responsabilidades como padre interferían con su trabajo, y era por esa razón que confiaba su vida y el futuro de su empresa a esos cuatro animales sin dudarlo dos veces. Y fue por esa misma razón que cuando uno de sus cuatro ejecutivos, Torres, le informó de un teatro que había roto índice de ratings en un programa que ni siquiera lo era en realidad, vio una posibilidad de una nueva estrella.

Su sorpresa fue mayúscula cuando le aclaró que no era uno, eran cinco.

¡Cinco!

Eso era una maravilla, pero… patrocinar a cinco animales era demasiado trabajo, y si promocionar a uno era una odisea, cinco sería imposible. Por lo que, en lo que consideró una excelente maniobra, le informó al dueño del Teatro Moon mediante una carta que buscarían el mejor talento que tuviera. Poco después le envió otra en la que colocaba una suma de dinero que haría emocionar a cualquiera. Medio millón de dólares, mitad para el teatro y mitad para el que ganara. De esa manera tendría asegurado números espectaculares.

Leonard tamborileó su escritorio de madera con una garra, actualmente la empresa había apostado por un cantante que por ahora no tenía mucho éxito, y eso le estaba generando una pequeña pérdida a la compañía, aunque si los pronósticos de Centeno iban bien, a más tardar en seis meses recuperarían la inversión. En caso contrario abolirían el contrato. Por eso estaba interesado de verdad en ese teatro, Torres pocas veces se equivocaba, y si él los consideraba buenos, es que lo eran.

El sonido de la puerta rozando la mullida alfombra que recubría el suelo de su despacho lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Celeste, una lince de un gris casi metálico, vestida con un traje, entró y lo miró, resuelta.

—¿Listo? —le preguntó.

Leonard suspiró, girando su anillo. Miró el reloj en su muñeca: las 16:36. Mañana tendrían que elegir al ganador, y esperaba que este sí les diera rápidos ingresos. Se levantó y se arregló el chaleco del esmoquin.

—Sí —asintió, tomando su móvil del escritorio—, ¿los demás?

—Solo faltamos nosotros dos, ellos ya están en el aeropuerto —respondió ella.

—¿Y viniste a buscarme, Celeste? —preguntó en broma, toqueteando sus bolsillos para asegurarse de no olvidar nada—. Que detalle.

Ella rodó sus marrones ojos.

—Apúrate —lo apremió, frunciendo un poco los labios.

—Calma, calma. —Leonard alzó las patas en señal de rendición—. Deja le aviso a Susan que me voy. —Tocó el botón del teléfono fijo en su escritorio que lo conectaba con su secretaria—. Susan, linda, ¿está todo listo?

—Sí, señor Hudson —respondió ella—. No tiene ninguna reunión importante para mañana ni citas con alguien que se quiera presentar. Fur Records no labora mañana.

—¿Qué te he dicho de llamarme Hudson? —replicó, un poco molesto, no le gustaba que lo llamaran por el apellido, para algo estaba el nombre, ¿o no?—. ¿Y qué hay de Hazel, te dijo algo?

—Le avisé esta mañana y dijo que estaba bien —contestó hablando muy rápido, señal que él sabía era de nerviosismo.

—¿Qué me ocultas? —quiso saber.

—Aún está en la escuela —respondió—. Recibí hace pocos minutos la llamada de la institución, comentando que no han pasado por ella. No se lo pasé a usted porque me había pedido que por hoy no le transfiriera llamadas.

—Susan, linda, es mi hija. —No podía enojarse con la pobre, al final de cuenta es nueva, no tenía ni dos meses—. ¿En fin, le avisaste?

—Sí, señor. Dijo que está en camino a buscarla, solo que hay tráfico, y que si podía pasar por ella antes, lo hiciera.

—Hazel es su hija también —replicó—, no solo mía.

—Le comuniqué que usted no podía porque…

—No importa, llámalo y dile que así dure medio año en llegar, que la busque. Yo estoy saliendo al aeropuerto. —Suspiró y sonrió—. Ya le traeré algún recuerdo de allá, el Teatro ha de vender suvenires, supongo. —Y sin darle tiempo, cortó. Se volvió hacia Celeste y sonrió—. ¿Nos vamos?

* * *

Era el gran día y Buster no cabía en la emoción que tenía, era mágico. El día de hoy su teatro tendría la visita de Fur Records, sería un día para la historia, incluso ya había comprado el marco en el que colocaría el artículo del periódico del día de mañana, como siempre hacía en los eventos importantes.

Eddie abrió la puerta con un estruendo, respirando agitado y con los ojos abiertos de par en par. No hubo necesidad de palabras, una sola mirada y lo entendió con claridad, después de todo era su mejor amigo.

Habían llegado.

—¿Cuántos? —preguntó Buster.

—Cinco.

Cinco. El palco O-A era perfecto, buena visibilidad y se pueden apreciar los detalles de los números minuciosamente. Se bajó de la silla y alisó el esmoquin azul, se acomodó la pajarita y respiró con tranquilidad, debía aparentar serenidad, aunque la emoción y la euforia lo carcomieran por dentro.

—¿Y Nana? —quiso saber, ambos debían recibirlos en la entrada.

—Abajo —respondió Eddie, tomando con una pezuña sus audífonos. Buster confiaba por completo en él para manejar el equipo tras bambalinas sin equivocarse, siempre lo hacía—. Apúrate. Recuérdame quién va primero.

—Nana, luego Meena, Mike, Rosita y Gunter, Ash y Johnny. No lo olvides, por favor.

—Listo. —Asintió y le dio paso para que saliera, Buster atravesó el umbral rumbo a las escaleras para bajar a planta baja—. Por cierto —añadió Eddie, cuando el koala empezó a descender—, los medios ya están aquí y todos los demás animales. Estamos a tope.

Una sonrisa aún más grande que las de siempre le surcó el rostro a Buster, se sentía súper cuando oía que el teatro estaba a tope, era gratificante…, no, incluso más. Bajó y esquivando a algunos reporteros que querían hacerle preguntas, de los cuales, reconoció al perro salchicha de la primera vez, y llegó a las puertas de cristal donde Nana estaba con su porte de reina victoriana, abanico en pata, esperando a los animales.

Efectivamente, eran cinco. De una limusina negra aparcada bajaba el último de los cinco: un lobo gris de ojos marrones. Todos llevaban trajes. Y conformaban un grupo variopinto, un lobo, un tigre blanco, una lince, una pavo real y una ardilla. Nana cerró el abanico de golpe, causando un respingo en el koala; los nervios lo estaban matando, podía sentir el corazón a punto de salírsele.

El lobo caminó al frente de todos con las patas metidas en los bolsillos y cuando llegó con ellos, sonrió. Le tendió la pata a Buster, le dio un apretón y luego se la tendió a Nana, dándole un beso en el dorso.

—¿Los propietarios del Teatro Moon, cierto? —preguntó, tenía un tono de voz alegre, aunque formal.

—Sí, señor… —dijo Nana.

—Hudson. Leonard Hudson. —Hizo un gesto con la pata para restarle importancia—. Pero llámenme Leo.

—¿Es usted quien mandó la carta? —preguntó Buster, recordando que estaban firmadas con una letra L al final.

—El mismo —asintió y presentó con un gesto amplio de la pata a los otros cuatro animales—. Estos son los ejecutivos más importantes de Fur Records, y mis patas derechas. —Señaló al tigre blanco, grande y fornido como cualquier tigre, con una cicatriz triple en el ojo derecho por debajo de los anteojos y que era cubierta por el flequillo que le caía—. Este es Cristian Torres…

El aludido asintió y saludó con una sonrisa que demostraba amabilidad, aunque de igual forma que el lobo, no perdía el toque formal. Leo señaló a la lince cuyo pelaje gris parecía de plata.

—Esta es Celeste Centeno. —Los ojos marrones de ella lo escrutaron con la misma dureza e inflexibilidad que Nana. «Se paradas al nacer.» El lobo apunto ahora a la pavorreal—. Esta es Sheena Lewis.

—Un gusto —dijo ella, con un tono tan delicado y grácil como su plumaje blanco verdoso.

Por último Hudson señaló a la ardilla a sus pies, este mostraba un perfil agresivo: ojos tan negros como el traje que lucía, y parecía fundirse con ese pelaje marrón chocolate oscuro, el ceño fruncido tan fuerte que de seguro le haría competencia a Ash.

—Y este es Simon Hawley. —La ardilla emitió un gruñido a modo de saludo y Leonard se volvió hacia Buster y Nana—. Venimos algo cortos de tiempo, señor Moon, señora Noodleman, por lo que les agradecería que iniciásemos lo antes posible. Por cierto —añadió, recorriendo el alfombrado piso de la recepción—, ¿de casualidad no venden suvenires o recuerdos? Quiero comprar unos.

—No. —Buster quedó extrañado con la pregunta, ¿en qué teatro venden recuerdos o algo parecido?—. Aunque cuatro calles abajo venden accesorios. ¿Podría saberse para quién?

—Familia. —Buster los guió por las escaleras que se dirigían hacia los palcos O, luego giró a la izquierda, llegando al O-A. Abrió la puerta.

—Un recuerdo de la ciudad para la esposa —apuntó Nana, al ver que el lobo tenía un anillo dorado en el dedo anular.

Leonard irguió las orejas mientras los demás entraban y tomaban asientos. Se volvió hacia ellos.

—Muy observadora, señora Noodleman. Venga, quédese con nosotros, yo crecí oyendo su voz, me haría un honor que nos acompañara.

Nana iba a replicar, Buster supuso que quería llevar a cabo su número, pero se contuvo. Quizá entendió que negársele al productor de la empresa disquera que venía al teatro de ambos no era buena idea. Aceptó, y tomó asiento en el palco.

—Señor Hudson —llamó Buster desde el umbral de la puerta, el lobo frunció un poco el ceño—. Digo, Leo. —Se le borró el ceño—. La tienda de accesorios que le mencioné vende accesorios para todas las edades.

—¿Niñas también?

—Sí.

—Gracias, tengo que comprar dos regalos si quiero que no se enojen. —Esbozó una sonrisa culpable, como divertido—. ¿Iniciarán los números ahora mismo?

—Sí, señor. —Buster recuperó de nuevo esa euforia, sabía que le encantarían a los cinco los números; si cuando él los leyó y vio el ensayo general que cada uno hizo en privado se maravilló, sabía que a ellos les pasaría igual—. De seguro encontrará cosas que les gusten a su esposa e hija, señor… Leo —añadió, nunca estaba de más ganar algunos puntos por amabilidad.

—No necesariamente —rió, y guió a Nana, quien se sentó en los puestos más cercanos al borde, el lobo se sentó a su lado.

Buster bajó como una exhalación las escaleras y giró para ir tras bambalinas. Una vez allí vio que cada uno de los concursantes estaba listo. Al avisarles que Nana no cantaría porque estaba con los ejecutivos de Fur Records en el palco, todos sonrieron. Y no era para menos, actuarían más rápido y podrían saber más rápido quien de los cinco, ganaría.

Meena dio un paso adelante, llevaba una especie de túnica o hábito bicolor, la mitad derecha blanca y la mitad izquierda negra, se acoplaba muy bien a la canción que cantaría. Según los números de cada quien, el de Meena iniciaría con la canción fuera de su género y luego de la transición, cantaría la de pop juvenil. Ella suspiró por la trompa y luego por la boca, replegando sus orejas. «Que no la asalte el miedo escénico ahora.»

Y como si ella estuviera leyéndole la mente, lo miró, sonrió con seguridad y asintió. Estaba lista.

Buster sonrió y se encaminó a la luna en el escenario, que tenía el telón cerrado, se subió en ella y con una señal le indicó a Eddie, en los controles, que la subiera. Sintió ese vacío en el estómago por el ascenso, aumentado por lo importante de ese día. Cerró los ojos, suspiró y sacó de su bolsillo el micrófono inalámbrico, se lo colocó al oído y luego de que Eddie le confirmara que estaba funcional, se mentalizó para su diálogo.

Le hizo una seña a Eddie y el telón se abrió, las luces le iluminaron el rostro.

—¡Queridas criaturas de la creación —presentó sonriente, a la vez que la luna descendía, admirando que cada puesto del teatro tenía su ocupante, las cámaras al fondo de los distintos canales y, lo más importante, los cinco ejecutivos en el palco—, sean bienvenidos al Teatro Moon! ¡La función de hoy será además de importante para nuestros participantes, única para ustedes! ¡Hoy serán testigos de que nuestros queridos participantes saldrán de su zona de confort para traerles un número nuevo! —Suspiró mientras Meena subía las escaleras del escenario, seguida de dos cheetas, uno con una maya blanca y uno con una negra—. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Meena, que nos deleitará con…!

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	15. XV

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Tun, tun, ¿quién es? Ficker de paz; abreme la puerta que va a comenzar :v ¿Por qué hice eso? A pos no sé :v La emoción de los números quizá xD Será en pos, tienes razón, en pos al love :v Y sé que cuando lo lean les gustará como a ti skdjfskdjfsd :v Lo sé, sé que te producen hype el número de Rosita y Ash, ¿y a quién no? Y sabes también que yo también tengo hype jajaja csdlkjsald Bueno, sé que te molan, sobre todo el tigre, you know :v PD. ESO FUE MUY DISCRETO :'v. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. ¡El concurso! xD Y un mes no es poco tiempo, si supieras de mi vida amorosa sabrías que un mes en un buen tiempo para iniciar :'v Bueno, ya veremos quien gana, ¿y sabes cómo? ¡Sí! Leyendo xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te gustara, y son cinco personajes, muchos de golpe, lo sé, pero necesario para la decisión final. Gracias por leer.

 **SrtaMarichatJash:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, gracias, me alegra que te guste, y sí, comprendo la sensación de no tener con quien fangirlear un ship, pero eh!, aquí nos tienes :v. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES IMPERSCINDIBLE QUE CON LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN OIGAN " _REAPER_ " DE SIA; Y CON LA SEGUNDA " _STAND OUT_ " DE SABRINA CARPENTER**

* * *

 **XV**

—… ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Meena, que nos deleitará con _Reaper_!

Meena terminó de subir al escenario y se colocó al frente, tomando el micrófono, mientras los dos cheetas que harían la coreografía, estaban cada uno a ambos lados de ella. La de blanco estaba un paso por sobre el de negro; este dio un paso atrás, quedando ligeramente oculto con la sombra que proyectaba la escenografía de fondo, que eran unas nubes oscuras de tormenta.

Fue lo más acertado que eligió, a su opinión.

Cerró los ojos y suspiró, los abrió a la vez que alzaba la barbilla y miraba el escenario entero. Estaba repleto. En cada puesto había un animal, los reporteros de la televisión de sus respectivas cadenas, los ejecutivos de Fur Records en el palco junto a Nana y, lo más importante para Meena, su familia. Su madre, su abuelo y su abuela estaban viéndola, sonrientes, y su abuelo con la misma pancarta: «¡MEENA RULES!»

Replegó las orejas contra sí y dejó escapar el aire lentamente, tratando de hacer desaparecer esa sensación en el estómago que bien sabía era ansiedad, y de ella derivaba el pánico escénico. «No esta vez.» Apretó la base del micrófono con fuerza y le hizo una señal a Eddie para que iniciara la música.

Las luces del escenario se atenuaron hasta apenas iluminar, luego un reflector la enfocó solo a ella y otro a la cheeta de blanco, a la vez que el sonido de la canción empezaba, era suave y relajante. Todos los animales centraron su atención en ella al momento de cantar.

 _Broke down, thought that I would drown  
Hope that I've been found, 'fore I hit the ground…  
Some days out the corner of my eye, hey….  
Saw you weeping, saw you creeping  
Saw you sneaking in the shadow's long  
The fear so strong  
Saw you out the corner of my eye…_

Todos los espectadores oían con una asombrada atención, alternando la mirada desde Meena hacia los dos cheetas que iniciaban la coreografía. Algo que le gustaba a ella cuando cantaba en sus números las canciones de Sia, era que los bailes eran aleatorios, no había necesidad de hacer un número con pasos específicos, solo le bastaba con decirle a quienes fueran a bailar que lo hicieran siguiendo tanto el ritmo de la música como la letra de la misma.

Y funcionaba. Bailaban tal como ella lo había pensado. La cheeta de blanco inició al mismo momento que Meena comenzó a cantar, cayendo al suelo, de rodillas, como alguien que estuviera derrumbándose sobre sí mismo, mientras el de negro se movía lentamente en círculos a su alrededor.

Sintió un poco de entusiasmo y cantó el pre-coro con más ganas, aunque conservando el tono semi-grueso del jazz.

 _Don't' come for me today  
I'm feeling good  
I'mma savor it…  
Don't come for me today  
I'm feeling good  
I remember when…  
(Reaper)_

Estiró el « _When_ » como en la canción original, y cuando en su voz pregrabada anteriormente para los momentos de doble voz, como en este caso el suave « _Reaper_ », sonó, miró de soslayo al palco de los ejecutivos, se percató de que uno de ellos, una pavorreal, la miraba con interés.

Sonrió, había captado la atención del primero. Eso le dio los ánimos que necesitaba para dejar de lado la inquietud de poder hacerlo mal y le hizo cantar con todas las ganas del mundo.

 _You came to take me away  
So close I was to heaven's gates  
But no baby, no baby, no today…  
Oh, you tried to track me down  
You followed me like the darkest cloud  
But no baby, no baby, no today…  
(Reaper) Oh reaper…  
(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today…  
(Reaper) Oh reaper…  
(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today…_

Los cheetas ahora bailaban en un estilo como de persecución, la de blanco daba pasos exagerados y amplios como corriendo del de negro, mientras este la seguía a pasos calmados y constantes; todo, en círculos por el escenario.

Y era así como mejor expresaban lo que sentía ella. Para Meena esa canción significaba mucho, porque la muerte que hablaba la letra, le hacía referencia a ese miedo escénico tan profundo en ella; que ha logrado controlarlo, pero que aún sigue latente.

Pero no hoy.

Nunca hoy.

Quizá era inevitable el tener este miedo escénico, todos tiene algo a lo que temen, y por más que quieran, no logran superarlo. Sin embargo, no iba a dejar que eso la superara. No de nuevo. Quería ser una gran cantante y tenía metas que cumplirse, metas en las que ese miedo no estaba presente.

 _So come back when I'm good and old  
I got drinks to drink, and men to hold…  
I got good thing to do with my life, yeah  
Oh, I wanna dance in the open breeze  
Feel the wind in my hair, hear the ocean sing…  
I got good thing to feel in my live, yeah_

 _Don't' come for me today  
I'm feeling good  
I'mma savor it…  
Don't come for me today  
I'm feeling good  
I remember when…  
(Reaper)_

Los cheetas empezaron a moverse con más seguridad, esta vez la de blanco era quien se imponía sobre el de negro, siguiendo lo que la letra daba a entender. Meena siguió cantando, sintiendo como esos ritmos entre jazz con pop electrónico la recorrían por completo. Se sentía igual a aquella vez que cantó por primera vez en el escenario, frente a todos. Y la luz del reflector sobre ella hacía que la parte blanca de su atuendo brillara un poco, mientras a la negra le confería un aspecto brumoso, como la de la niebla en la madrugada.

 _You came to take me away  
So close I was to heaven's gates  
But no baby, no baby, no today…  
Oh, you tried to track me down  
You followed me like the darkest cloud  
But no baby, no baby, no today…  
(Reaper) Oh reaper…  
(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today…  
(Reaper) Oh reaper…  
(Reaper) Oh no baby, no baby, not today…_

 _Reaper…  
Reaper…  
Reaper…  
Reaper…_

Con cada « _Reaper_ » fue disminuyendo su tono, hasta que este quedó ahogado por los sonidos finales que la canción, los cheetas con cada una de las cuatro repeticiones bajaban el ritmo y con la última, la de blanco quedó erguida victoriosa, mientras el de negro quedaba de rodillas intentando sujetarle, como una de esas antiguas pinturas que a su abuelo le gustaba ver.

Cuando la melodía terminó, Meena respiraba agotada y nerviosa, por un momento pensó que a los espectadores no les había gustado el número porque había un silencio absoluto; silencio que se rompió abruptamente por los vítores, silbidos y aplausos de todos.

El pecho de Meena subía y bajaba, mientras sonreía a más no poder; les había gustado. Les encantó. Vio cómo su abuelo zarandeaba emocionado a su abuela y su madre parecía tratar de contener los gritos de la emoción, de soslayo notó como todos ejecutivos la miraban de distinta forma: la ardilla no perdía su expresión amenazante, la lince parecía estar evaluándola a fondo y la pavorreal, el tigre blanco y el lobo gris la miraban con una sonrisa. «Tres de cinco, no está mal.»

Se acercó a los cheetas y, dándole una pata a cada uno, hizo una reverencia al tiempo en que el telón empezaba a cerrarse lentamente.

Una vez cerrado todo se movió con un enorme ajetreo, Buster pasó como un rayo a su lado y cuando hicieron contacto visual le levantó el dedo índice, ella conocía el gesto: un minuto. Tenía un minuto o menos para cambiarse y cantar el nuevo número.

Eddie hizo descender la luna y Buster de un brinco se subió en ella, con un suave murmullo las poleas la elevaron y quedó a mitad de subir. El telón se abrió de nuevo mientras ella se quitaba la túnica blanca y negra, dejando ver el conjunto que llevaba: una falda azul rey con una camisa con líneas gruesas blancas y negras, con bordados dorados.

Se alisó la falda mientras oía cómo Buster anunciaba su otro número.

—¡Un número increíble! —comentó, por sobre los vítores aún latentes de los espectadores—. ¡Acaban de ser testigos que la voz de ángel de Meena le va como anillo al dedo para el jazz, pero… —Hizo una pausa dramática—… ¿quieren oírla con el género que mejor se desempeña?! —Los vítores redujeron su número, pero aún se oían—. ¡Prepárense para _Stand Out_!

El telón se cerró de nuevo, la luna descendió y Buster bajó, al mismo tiempo en que ella subía al escenario y tomaba el micrófono. El koala le hizo una seña a Eddie cuando bajaba las escaleras indicándole que subiera la luna y abriera el telón. Luego de que Eddie lo hiciera y el telón se empezara a abrir lentamente, la luz de los reflectores casi fue nula.

Los vítores y la emoción se apagaron como si hubieran usado un interruptor y las luces empezaron a encenderse y apagarse de forma intermitente. Al abrirse por completo la música inició, una tonada movida y divertida, como todo pop juvenil. El escenario se iluminó por completo a su espalda y, con una sonrisa relajada por cantar un género en el que se sentía más a gusto, comenzó:

 _Don't sweat on the little things just  
Keep your eye on the bigger things cause  
If you look a little closer  
You're gonna get a better picture_

 _Your heart beats like a marching drum  
It's telling you to keep on walking on and  
You gotta find a little fire  
Shine your light a little brighter  
You and I were meant to fly like rockets in the night…_

Se sentía más relajada con esa canción. Primero porque era su género predilecto y segundo porque la letra pareció ser escrita para ella, se sentía identificada con ella. La voz le salía con el tono agudo exacto para la canción y la disfrutaba tanto que no se le notaba lo agotada que estaba.

Tanto era el entusiasmo que tenía, que el público pareció captarlo y empezaba a aplaudir al ritmo de la melodía. Eso alegró aún más a Meena, si el número anterior les había gustado, este lo amarían.

 _Keep your head up  
Shoot the clouds down  
Throw it all in  
Break your own ground_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand  
Stand out_

 _Life is our game  
We can go play  
Shake up the rules  
Don't be afraid_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand stand out_

 _Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Stand out_

Destacar. Eso era lo que quería hacer, y estaba haciendo. Quería destacar para que los productores la eligieran solo a ella, quería que el mundo entero escuchara su voz así sea por una sola vez. Y eso solo lo lograría si ganaba.

Ese era su objetivo actual. Ganar.

Sonrió sin dejar de cantar, alentando al público a dejarse llevar por la música, lo que no era difícil. Todos estaban de pie y moviéndose de un lado para el otro, llevados por el ritmo pegadizo.

 _Jump on to the roller coaster  
Up up, now  
We're getting closer  
We can be the silver lining  
For every treasure that is hiding_

 _We're coming on at the speed of light yeah  
Boom boom  
It's like dynamite  
We're gonna start a revolution  
Don't stop keep moving_

 _You and I were meant to fly like rockets in the night…_

Sentía la música recorrerle el cuerpo, dándole energía, y si algo tenía que reconocer, era que el sonido de los aplausos y el bullicio de la fanaticada era uno de los mejores que había oído en su vida y que probablemente oirá. Era hipnótico.

Al fondo vio a su abuelo moviendo los hombros de un lado a otro, y chocando un poco con su abuela, como incitándola a seguirlo, y su madre…, no pudo menos que sonreír, ella estaba al borde de un ataque de euforia.

Meena dio un pequeño salto y al aterrizar hizo temblar un poquito el suelo de madera, y cantó con más ganas aún.

 _Keep your head up  
Shoot the clouds down  
Throw it all in  
Break your own ground_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand  
Stand out_

 _Life is our game  
We can go play  
Shake up the rules  
Don't be afraid_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand  
Stand out_

 _Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Stand out_

Se quedó quieta en el lugar y canto el siguiente verso mirando al palco donde estaban los de Fur Records, casi les estaba diciendo con la mirada que la vieran, que vieran de qué era capaz.

 _Be the voice  
Be the cause  
Be the change  
Be yourself  
That's the best you can be…_

Mantuvo el último « _be_ » lo suficiente para reducir el tono y cantar la línea

 _You and I were meant to fly like rockets in the night…_

Sostuvo muy suave el « _night_ » y en el instante que no hubo sonido, lo utilizó para recuperar aire y cantar con todo.

 _Keep your head up  
Shoot the clouds down  
Throw it all in  
Break your own ground_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand  
Stand out_

 _Life is our game  
We can go play  
Shake up the rules  
Don't be afraid_

 _And if your gonna make a mess make it loud  
And if your gonna take a stand  
Stand out_

Estaba muy cansada, pero lo valía. Le encantaba cantar, y ese amor por ello se notaba en su voz, en su tono, en su cadencia, en ella misma. Estaba cansada, sí, aunque la emoción y el ánimo de quienes la oían parecían restablecerle las energías. Sentía en todo su ser el ritmo de la canción, el vacío en el estómago de la emoción al ver que les gustaba lo que ella hacía.

Pero sobre todo, se sentía flotar, era como ser parte de la misma melodía. Siempre le pasaba y todas aquellas veces le encantaba.

Le gustaba que emocionara a los demás solo por destacar…

 _Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh  
Stand out  
Oh oh oh oh_

 _Stand out_

Terminó de cantar y un instante después la melodía finalizó también. Se alejó el micrófono para poder respirar con pequeñas bocanadas. El público estalló de nuevo en vítores y aplausos, esta vez más fuerte, se oyeron silbidos varios y algunos «increíble.» Meena sonrió e hizo la reverencia de agradecimiento, percibiendo sus propios latidos con su fino oído. Alzó la mirada y sonrió hacia donde estaba su familia, para luego mirar al palco y ver que los ejecutivos de Fur Records tenían unas hojas en las patas (y alas) anotando algo.

Estaba feliz con su presentación. Se sentía a gusto con los números que interpretó, ahora solo tenía que esperar que fueran lo suficiente como para ganar.

Hizo una nueva reverencia mientras el telón se cerraba de nuevo, una vez cerrado, se dio media vuelta y bajó del escenario. Tras bambalinas los demás estaban o alistando todo lo necesario o practicando de último momento.

Buscó con la mirada a Mike y lo encontró colocándose el sombrero a tres pasos suyos, (unos veinte del ratón), tenía un esmoquin blanco, con un delineado negro donde deberían ir las costuras, dándole un aspecto de magnate. El número de él era el siguiente, y como ella tenía que hacer una colaboración con él en la segunda canción, tendría unos cinco minutos para descansar; suerte que podía cantar con el atuendo que ya tenía.

Con el sonido de los vítores reduciéndose, Mike habló.

—¿Lista, Meena? —Él parecía nervioso. ¿Mike, nervioso? Imposible, de seguro era el cansancio que la hacía imaginar cosas. Asintió—. ¿Viste si Nancy está en el público?

—Sí; y no, pero supongo debe de estarlo. Nunca falta a tus números —respondió Meena—. Necesito unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, mi número no fue fácil.

—Estuvo bien. —Corto y seco, sin embargo, Meena bien sabía que lo que acababa de decir el ratón, además de costarle un mundo, era lo más que podría conseguir.

Rosita, Gunter, Johnny y Ash la felicitaron por el número y volvieron a lo suyo, bueno, Ash como tal no lo hizo, solo le dio un asentimiento de cabeza. «Peor es nada.» Cuando la voz de Buster sonó de nuevo, anunciando al siguiente participante, Mike se puso derecho y alerta.

Meena quiso decirle algo alentador como siempre hacía con los demás, pero después de todo era Mike, no necesitaba confianza, ya de por sí tenía el ego por las nubes como para seguir aumentándoselo. No obstante, su parte bondadosa no pudo resistir.

—Suerte —dijo ella.

Mike se limpió la solapa del traje con superioridad y se acomodó el sombrero, rodó una pequeñita flor artificial en sus dedos y la colocó en uno de los bolsillos del saco, mirándola de soslayo.

—No la necesito… aunque gracias.

«Vale, definitivamente me he vuelto loca.»

Momentos después, él saltaba de escalón en escalón para subir.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

Como pueden haber notado, los cinco números se realizaran un número por capítulo, así que esperenlos con ansias xD

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	16. XVI

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. No, no sé, y no lo googleé :v Sí, demasiado importantes y laskdjlas you know cofcofRositacofcofAshcofcof . Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Ya pa'qué decir que no. Disfruta. Y con el MikexMeena... ... ... Yo los shipeo también, una loca más para el cuartel Mikeena sldkfjkdljfdslkjfsdlk. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE CON LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN OIGAN " _SUSPICIOUS MINDS_ " DE ELVIS PRESLEY (LA DE 3 MINUTOS); Y CON LA SEGUNDA " _HYMN FOR THE WEEKEND_ " DE COLDPLAY**

* * *

 **XVI**

Mike estaba subiendo el último escalón de la escalera de cinco peldaños que comunicaba el escenario con el suelo tras bambalinas, al mismo tiempo que Moon terminaba de presentarlo…

—…y su voz es perfecta para cantar este antiguo, pero famoso tema: _Suspicious Minds_. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Mike!

El mencionado caminó con estilo y elegancia hacia el micrófono que la oveja nieto de Nana Noodleman colocó a su nivel. Se acomodó el traje y el saco, revisó que la rosa artificial no estuviera mal puesta y oteó el teatro con la mirada. Con una señal acomodándose el sombrero le indicó al tramoyista, que iniciara la canción, acto seguido la melodía de unas notas de bajo inició.

No tenía mucho tiempo para ver, porque la letra comenzaba cuatro segundos después, por lo que buscó algo pequeño y llamativo. Conocía a Nancy muy bien, y sabía que ella preferiría ir muerta antes que sencilla a un lugar, siempre le gustaba destacar. No encontró nada en el primer nivel, pero al ver los palcos, la encontró. Él nunca fue de aprenderse los lugares como los otros, pero ese sí. Ese era donde siempre ella estaba cuando iba. El palco N-A.

Allí estaba, una pequeña ratoncita con un vestido purpura y una mirada fría; un escalofrío recorrió a Mike. Nancy estaba enojada, y con justa razón. No tuvo tiempo para más nada, la letra inició; él comenzó a cantar, sin dejar de romper el contacto visual con ella.

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby…_

Su suave voz era idónea para esta canción, y no solo tenía que fingir las emociones de las que hablaba la canción, llevándose una mano al pecho y apretando con fingida fuerza, reforzando la letra; sino que, como de verdad las sentía, solo tuvo que poner algo de sus sentimientos en su entonación para que le saliera como quería.

 _Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?..._

Hacía los gestos y le ponía la emoción a la tonada; todo, sin romper la mirada con ella… y Nancy, seguía igual de fría y firme, no mostraba un ápice de ceder o siquiera pensar en disculparlo por la reverenda estupidez que había hecho.

Y Mike sabía que en parte se lo merecía.

 _We can't go on together  
With suspicious minds…  
And we can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds…_

Tenía razón en estar enojada, lo sabía. Tenía toda la razón del mundo, y no podía reprochárselo, pero Mike la quería. Maldita sea, claro que la quería; le interesó cuando la vio caminar mientras él tocaba el saxofón, le gustó cuando ella se interesó en él al verlo llegar en el auto, y la quiso de verdad desde que ella apareció como su ángel de la guarda al salvarlo no una, sino dos veces de los osos.

 _So, I fan old friend I know  
Drops by to say hello  
Would I still see suspicion in your eyes…_

Hizo un gesto con la mano y ladeó un poco la cabeza y la mirada, parpadeó como sintiéndose desconfiado para darle el toque a la letra y volvió a ver a Nancy. Algo hizo sentir a Mike un poco mejor, ella se veía menos dura, más… más como ella. «Funciona.»

 _Here we go again  
Asking where I've when  
You can't see these tears are real  
I'm crying…_

Sintió cómo pocas veces la música que interpretaba le venía como anillo al dedo; siempre era por su voz, que era única, tenía que admitir, pero pocas, muy pocas veces era tal la conexión con la letra a ese nivel emocional.

 _We can´t go on together  
With suspicious minds…  
And be can't build our dreams  
On suspicious minds…_

Estaba cantando con tanta honestidad, como nunca lo había hecho. Estaba gritándole que lo disculpara y confiara en él, que la necesitaba, que la quería. Le cantaba, tal como decía la letra, que no podrían volver si no dejaban esa desconfianza entre ambos. Mike estaba dispuesto a hacer todo por ella, ¡y vamos que lo estaba haciendo! Había cantado para conquistar, para ganar dinero, siempre con un interés, pero ahora estaba cantándole a ella para que lo disculpara. ¡Estaba dejando de lado su orgullo por ella! ¿Qué acaso eso no era suficiente?

 _Oh let our love survive…  
Or dry the tears from your eyes…  
Let's don't let a good thing die…  
When honey, you know  
I've never lied to you  
Mmm… yeah, yeah…_

Los ojos de Mike buscaban los de Nancy, trataban con desesperación de llegar a ella, pasar esa barrera que colocó por haberla lastimado, por haberle gritado. Quería atravesarla, llegar a ella. Estiró el « _Yeah_ » sosteniendo entre sus patas la rosa de fantasía de su saco, reafirmándole aún más que lo hacía por ella… y entonces, entonces pasó. Por un pequeño instante la expresión de Nancy cambió a la que él conocía: la mirada se le suavizó y bajó un poco las orejas, pero al ver que Mike sonrió un poco, volvió a como era.

Sin embargo, eso no hizo que el ratón decayera, todo lo contrario, sabía que estaba dando resultado. Durante el segundo en que terminaba el « _Yeah_ » y comenzaba la estrofa siguiente, tomó un poco de aire, y cantó con todo la emoción posible.

 _We're caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby…_

 _Why can't you see  
What you're doing to me  
When you don't believe a word I say?..._

Meena tuvo razón, una canción sería lo que lo ayudaría con Nancy, y lo estaba haciendo.

 _Now don't you know I'm  
Caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby…_

Funcionaba. Y era porque él la cantaba. Porque era Mike Sbaraglia quien la entonaba, y le daba el sentimiento que necesitaba. Nadie lo hubiera hecho como él. Y nadie que no fuera él ganaría esta competencia.

 _Now don't you know I'm  
Caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby…_

 _Now don't you know I'm  
Caught in a trap  
I can't walk out  
Because I love you too much baby…_

Sostuvo el « _Baby_ » al mismo tiempo, disminuyéndolo a la vez que la melodía lo hacía y terminando así la canción. Cuando la música terminó apartó la mirada de Nancy, guardándose de nuevo la rosa de fantasía en el bolsillo del saco. Acto seguido el público estalló en aplausos y silbidos, Mike sonrió y levantó las manos en señal de modestia, aunque en el fondo quería que siguieran aplaudiendo cada vez más fuerte. Al mirar hacia el palco donde Nana y los ejecutivos que lo elegirían estaban, vio que de entre los cinco, una ardilla con una cara seria lo miraba con interés, sosteniéndose el mentón.

Cuando las cortinas del telón comenzaron a cerrarse dio media vuelta para volver tras bambalinas, bajó y trotó hasta su camerino para cambiarse a un atuendo que concordara más con la canción que cantaría. De reojo vio que Meena estaba más descansada. Llegó al camerino y como un rayo fue a donde había dejado el atuendo, se cambió con rapidez y antes de salir, se dio una mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo. Se veía bien, en lo que cabía, no le gustaba mucho estar así, aunque no iba a negar que tenía estilo: unos jeans un poco desgastados y una camisa manga larga negra.

Faltaba algo más. Tomó la flor artificial del saco del esmoquin blanco, se la prendió a la camisa y se desabotonó dos botones. «Perfecto.»

Salió de su camerino a paso rápido y al buscar a Meena, la vio en las escaleras que daban hacia el escenario, esperándolo, mientras Buster los presentaba. Llegó a su lado.

—¡Increíble, ¿cierto?! —se emocionó Moon, sobre la luna que estaba suspendida en el aire—. ¡Y si eso les gustó, se volverán locos con lo que sigue! ¡Mike no es solo un ratón que le sale de maravilla el jazz, su voz es tan fluida que se adapta a cualquier género, y para demostrarlo, cantará, en colaboración con Meena, _Hymn for the Weekend_!

El telón se cerró, dándoles escasos diez segundos para subir y colocarse en sus lugares. Subieron. Moon bajó de la luna, pasó corriendo a su lado y le lanzó a Mike un pequeño micrófono inalámbrico, él lo atrapó al vuelo y se lo colocó justo a tiempo, el telón volvía a abrirse.

La melodía empezó a sonar, calmada, relajante, y Meena comenzó su parte con pequeños susurros; momento en el cual Mike buscaba a Nancy con la mirada, aunque no la encontró. «¿Dónde está?»

 _And said drink for me, drink for me  
(Oh-ah-oh-ah)  
That we shoot across the sky  
Symphony  
That we shoot across the sky  
Pour on a…  
Drinks for me, drink for me  
(Oh-ah-oh-ah)  
That we shoot across the sky  
Symphony  
(So high, so high)  
That we shoot across the sky_

La melodía dejó de ser calmada para iniciar con un ritmo un poco más movido, mas no tanto, Mike oteaba el teatro con locura, sin dejar de perder su aspecto sereno y confiado, en busca de Nancy. ¿Dónde está? Si hacía poco estaba allí, no podía haberse esfumado de un momento a otro.

Trató de despejarse para iniciar su parte cantada…

 _Oh, angel sent form up above  
You know you make my world light up  
When I was down, when I was hurt  
You came to lift me up…  
Life is a drink and love's a drug  
Oh now I think I must be miles up  
When I was a river dried up  
You came to rain a flood…_

Era demasiado claro lo que quería decir. Ya no era como con _Suspicious Minds_ que le decía que confiaba en ella, que ambos debían dejar de desconfiar y seguir, no; esta vez decía lo que realmente significaba ella para él. Era simple, la verdad. Era todo. Le decía lo que ya creía y que nunca, en el tiempo que llevaba, se le ocurrió decir…

…Que ella era su ángel.

Venía el pre-coro, donde ambos tenían que concordar sus voces para que saliera a la perfección, a Mike no le preocupaba mucho aquello, ya ambos habían hallado el punto exacto en que ambos tonos, grueso y agudo, parecían volverse uno. Solo debían cantar bien la primera, tercer, quinta y séptima líneas juntos y todo saldría bien.

Dio un suave golpe al suelo a la vez que ambos comenzaban a cantar:

 _And said drink for me, drink for me  
When I was so thirsty  
Pour on a symphony  
Now I just can't get enough  
Put your wings on me, wings on me  
When I was so heavy  
Soaring on symphony  
When I'm low, low, low, low…_

Tomó un poco de aire para el coro y siguió.

 _I-Oh-I-Oh  
_ _Got me feeling drunk and high  
_ _So high, so high…  
_ _Oh-I-Oh-I-Oh  
_ _Now I'm feeling drunk and high  
_ _So high, so high…  
_ _(Woo)  
_ _(Woo-ooo-ooo-woo)_

Luego del « _Woo_ » sonó la melodía por unos segundos, tanto para indicarles a ambos que la estrofa que seguía y el pre-coro después de esta, era combinado, como también para darles preciados segundos para recuperar el aliento. Mike estaba agotado, sí, pero estaba más preocupado por ver en dónde estaba Nancy.

Se había vuelto más difícil el hallarla porque los animales que les hacían de espectadores estaban de pie, meciéndose al ritmo de la canción, y no los culpaba, su voz era increíble, pondría a gusto a cualquiera. Varias veces pasó la vista por el palco en donde estaban los de Fur Records, sin prestarles mucha atención, ya él sabía que ganaría.

Y entonces la vio… estaba caminando contra la marea de animales de pie, rumbo a la salida. Mike sintió como el alma le bajó al piso, ella no podía irse. No podía abandonarlo justo ahora. Justo cuando por fin hacía algo con sentimiento. Pero no podía hacer nada, ella ya estaba a varios metros de la puerta, debería dar unos cientos de pasos para llegar a la puerta y salir.

No. No podía permitirlo. Nadie nunca lo había dejado a media canción y hoy no sería el día. Se volvió y le dio una mirada a Meena, quien al entender puso una cara de pavor, preguntándole con la mirada si lo haría. Mike sonrió con suficiencia y saltó del escenario.

Mientras caía miró al nieto de Nana y lo fulminó en un claro mensaje de « _Pibe_ , ni se te ocurra parar la música.» Corriendo hacia ella empezó a cantar la estrofa conjunta, Meena solo debía hacer el dueto en la segunda y tercera línea, y en el pre-coro, en la primera y tercera.

 _Oh, angel sent from up above  
I feel it coursing through my blood  
Life is a drink and your love's about  
To make the stars come out…_

Oyó la exclamación de sorpresa del público, de los ejecutivos, pero sobre todo la de Moon, que pareció haberse tragado un ratón. Por acto de reflejo Nancy, al oír las exclamaciones, volvió la mirada, topándose con él. Ella abrió los ojos como platos y se quedó estática cuando Mike le sonrió, el mensaje era claro: voy por ti.

 _Put your wings on me, wings on me_

Nancy no se movió del lugar, el público alternaba la mirada de Meena hacia Mike, y por el rabillo del ojo él notó que los de Fur Records se inclinaban sobre el borde del palco para ver mejor.

 _When I was so heavy_

Llegó con ella.

 _Soaring on symphony_

La tomó por una pata y la hizo girar sobre sí misma. Ella, sorprendida, lo hizo, aunque en su rostro no había otra emoción que sorpresa.

 _When I'm low, low, low, low…_

La miró a los ojos comenzando a cantar el coro, tratando de hacerla entender de una vez por todas que todo lo que estaba haciendo, las canciones que específicamente estaba cantando eran por y para ella.

 _I-Oh-I-Oh  
Got me feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high…  
Oh-I-Oh-I  
I'm feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high…_

Nancy pareció entender porque sus orejas bajaron y una pequeña y casi imperceptible sonrisa pareció tironearle los labios, pero no se formó del todo. No obstante, eso fue suficiente estímulo para Mike. Él la conocía y sabía que le gustaba hacerse la dura a veces, ¿y por qué no? Él también. A ambos les gustaba eso del otro.

¿Quería que hiciera algo más? Perfecto, ya sabía lo que tenía que hacer. Las siguientes tres líneas del puente hacia el final las cantaba Meena, para luego en las tres finales, hacerlo ambos. Mike atrajo a Nancy más hacia él y con la pata libre le pasó un dedo por el cuello, ascendiendo por el mentón y llegando a sus labios, a la vez que se acercaba.

 _I-Oh-I-Oh  
La, la, la, la, la, la, la  
So high, so high…_

Se acercó lo suficiente para rozar apenas los labios de Nancy y se separó de golpe, sonriendo con superioridad. ¿Ella quería hacerse la difícil? ¡Ja! Él era Mike, siempre lo hacía mejor. Por la forma en que ella sonrió arqueando una ceja de forma provocativa, ya sabía que iba por buen camino, solo tenía que hacer algo romántico para que estuviera listo.

 _I-Oh-I-Oh  
I'm feeling drunk and high  
So high, so high…_

Venía la última parte de la canción, donde ambos, Mike y Meena, cantaban a tono, alternando las líneas. «Algo romántico.» Bajó la vista y lo supo al instante.

 _That we shoot across the sky  
That we shoot across the…  
That we shoot across the sky  
That we shoot across the…  
That we shoot across the sky  
That we shoot across the…  
That we shoot across the sky  
That we shoot across the…  
That we shoot across the sky  
That we shoot across the…_

En las últimas dos líneas en las que Meena cantaba cada vez más bajo hasta perder el tono y concluir, Mike le hizo dar una vuelta sobre sí misma, la soltó y tomando la flor artificiar de su camisa manga larga, se hincó en una rodilla y se la tendió cuando Meena extendió el « _The…_ » final.

Por un breve instante hubo un silencio absoluto, ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones del público. Ni siquiera oía la suya propia. Solo eran sus ojos y los de ella y ese leve sonrojo que tenía. Acto seguido el teatro explotó en vítores, silbidos, aplausos y ovaciones, Mike se puso de pie y atrajo a Nancy, abrazándola por la cintura.

Meena hizo una rápida reverencia y bajó del escenario rumbo a tras bambalinas, y de soslayo Mike pudo notar cómo los ejecutivos de Fur Records estaban anotando algo en las hojas que tenían cada uno.

Por entre el bullicio del público, Mike le dijo a Nancy:

—Y dime, mami, ¿qué te parece? —preguntó, con una sonrisa matadora.

Ella, pese a la sorpresa, la pena y la poca molestia que aún tenía, sonrió.

—Nada mal. —Le dio unos golpecitos en la mejilla—. Nada mal.

Él sonrió y mientras Moon, aún un poco consternado, descendía sobre la luna e iniciaba la presentación de los dos jamones. Mike volvió a mirar hacia el palco de los ejecutivos y espiró, seguro de sí mismo. Se volvió hacia Nancy y comenzó a caminar, llevándola hacia tras bambalinas.

—¿A dónde vamos? —quiso saber, no sonó molesta o algo parecido, más bien divertida.

Le arqueó una ceja, seductoramente.

—A mi camerino.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

Como pueden haber notado, los cinco números se realizaran un número por capítulo, así que esperenlos con ansias xD

¡El siguiente será el de Gunter y Rosita!

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	17. XVII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueeeeno, demosle un punto al Dalai por Mike y Nancy,pero se lo quitamos porque el Jash destrona la teoría, así seguimos igual y se conserva el equilibro xD Las canciones, ya después que encontraste Suspicious en español, reconozco que fue un acierto; con lo de jugarsela, bueno, quería hacer menos odiable a Mike de lo que es en la peli, pero sin perder ese encanto Mike xD Y, jaja weno, hay que reconciliar la relación como es, ¿o no? 7u7. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Jajaja, me alegra que te gustase, y sí, sí entiendo lo que quieres decir, a mi me pasa a veces, pero bueno, tenía que describir bien las emociones para no dejar algo colgando xd Y bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Soy perverso, nena, lo sé :v, pero tranquila, el número de Ash es en el próximo capítulo, esperalo con ansias y disfruta este, que es mi segundo favorito x3. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Sí, dejaré a Ash y Johnny para el final, pero te adelanto, Ash viene en el cap que viene y prepareishon :v. Gracias por leer

 **Guest 2:** gracias por tu review. La conti, para hoy; todos los sábados. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE CON LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN OIGAN " _SHUT UP AND DANCE_ " DE WALK THE MOON; Y CON LA SEGUNDA " _LAST RIDE OF THE DAY_ " DE NIGHTWISH**

* * *

 **XVII**

Superando la sorpresa que causó el salto de Mike del escenario persiguiendo a quien Rosita reconoció como la novia de él, Gunter le palmeó el hombro y luego señaló a Buster con el mentón, éste estaba sobre la luna, presentándolos.

—¡Una es madre de veinticinco pequeños y el otro es un bailarín nato! —Buster se veía un poco agotado, y Rosita sabía por qué: el tener que subir, bajar, ir y venir cada rato debía de cansar—. ¡Pero que eso no los engañe, mis estimados espectadores, porque ambos llevan el canto y el baile en la sangre! ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Gunter y Rosita con _Shut Up And Dance_!

El telón se cerró, la luna bajó y Buster bajó corriendo. Rosita se acomodó la pequeña falda del atuendo, era llamativo. Ella tenía un vestido ajustado color azul eléctrico con detalles en rojo y amarillo que le delineaba las curvas del cuerpo, no le cubría las piernas, acentuando aún más su atractivo, tenía una delicada falda con lentejuelas y una cinta atada al cuello que completaban su atuendo. El de Gunter era, como siempre le gustaba usar, una malla de baile azul eléctrico, con detalles en rojo y amarillo, con algunas lentejuelas esparcidas por el cuerpo.

Respiró profundo y se aseguró que el micrófono inalámbrico estuviera bien fijo; al constatarse, miró a Gunter a los ojos y sonrió.

—¿Listo, muchachón? —preguntó.

— _Yah_. —Gunter se dio una serie de palmadas en las mejillas y relajó los hombros—. Hay que hacerlo.

—Vamos a ganar. —Y subieron al escenario.

Antes de que se abriera el telón se colocaron en posición y con un asentimiento de cabeza le indicaron a Eddie que iniciara la canción. Cuando la melodía inició Gunter le sostenía una pezuña, en posición para comenzar, a la vez que el telón se abría. Tres segundos después comenzó la canción.

Gunter comenzó a cantar el coro que hacía de intro.

 _Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"_

La hizo girar sobre sí misma cuando terminó de cantar e iniciaba una pequeña parte instrumental, terminado el primer giro, la hizo volver y girar, pero hacia el lado contrario. Tal como habían ensayado antes, Rosita se dejó guiar y cuando Gunter la soltó, dio dos giros sobre sí misma. Al detenerse sonrió y cantó:

 _We were victims of the night  
A chemical, physical, kryptonite  
Helpless to the bass and fading light  
Oh, we were bound to get together  
Bound to get together…_

Ambos se volvieron hacia el otro y cantaron al mismo tiempo, ya contagiados por la pegajosa y rítmica melodía. Rosita pudo ver a sus pequeños al fondo, quienes la miraban emocionados, sonrientes y alegres; ella sonrió aún más, iniciando la primera de las dos líneas del pre-coro: una era cantada por ella y la otra Gunter, para retomar ambos con fuerza el coro.

 _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

A la vez que Gunter sostenía el « _Said_ » dio dos pasos hacia la derecha y quedaron paralelamente el uno del otro. Se giraron quedando de frente y a la vez que cantaban el coro bailaban a la vez, moviendo los hombros y tanto guiando como siendo guiado por el otro.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"_

En los segundos que duró que la siguiente estrofa comenzara, ambos bailaron con toda la soltura que podían. Rosita se sentía increíble, casi como la primera vez que hizo un número con Gunter, él le contagiaba esa alegría por el baile, y ella no la desaprovechaba. Los pasos eran rápidos, otros lentos, otros con emoción y otros con la alegría de una niña pequeña.

Adoraba esa sensación.

Se preparó para cantar ella sola y luego de que Gunter la hiciera girar de nuevo, comenzó:

 _A backless dress and some beat up snakes  
My discotheque Juliet, teenage dream  
I felt it in my chest since she looked at me  
I knew we were bound together  
Bound together…_

Le guiñó un ojo a Gunter para que estuviera listo para el nuevo pre-coro, él le sonrió y le guiñó el ojo en respuesta. El bullicio del publico era ensordecedor, y embriagante. A Rosita no le disgustaría vivir siempre con ese sonido…

 _She took my arm, I don't know how it happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

Al momento de comenzar a cantar el coro ambos bailaron uno al lado del otro, realizando los mismos movimientos del otro, se volvieron y bailaban, esta vez, haciendo el espejo del otro: mientras uno daba un paso con la izquierda, la otra lo hacía con la derecha.

 _Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"_

Rosita, emocionada y dejada llevar por la música, tomó por la pezuña a Gunter y apretó un poco, indicándole que hicieran el salto de la coreografía. Él le asintió por entre el baile y cuando hubo un solo de melodía, comenzaron.

Ambos giraron en direcciones contrarias, sin soltarse; cuando llegaron a tope volvieron hacia el otro, quedando muy juntos. Gunter la tomó por la cintura mientras Rosita movía los brazos a un lado, para acto seguido lanzarla hacia arriba, con fuerza pero con delicadeza.

Los pocos segundos que duró en el aire le parecieron una eternidad, una hermosa eternidad. Sonreía sin parar, nunca se cansaría de esa sensación en el estómago al estar suspendida en el aire, como si delicadas cuerdas la elevaran y estando en el punto más alto, la dejaran caer. Y era mejor cuando esas especies de cosquillas se le extendían a cada lugar del cuerpo…

Miró de reojo hacia el palco donde los de Fur Records y Nana estaban; cinco animales, todos tomando lo que le parecieron notas, pero de entre ellos un lobo gris se veía más interesado.

Cayó. Gunter la atrapó y giró sobre sí mismo para controlar la fuerza de la caída, Rosita puso un pie en el suelo y luego el otro, giró sobre sí misma dando tres vueltas aprovechando el giro y se detuvo bruscamente tomando la pezuña de Gunter, cantando con fuerza el puente hacia el coro final:

 _Deep in her eyes, I think see the future  
I realize this is my last chance  
She took my arm, I don't know how happened  
We took the floor and she said…_

Rosita tiró de Gunter y este al girar sobre sí mismo bailó con ella, con pasos que, aunque estaban coreografiados desde el principio, salían tan sueltos, gráciles y sencillos que parecían más bien una improvisación. Ella le siguió el ritmo mientras ambos cantaban el coro final de la canción.

 _"Oh, don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Oooooh, shut up and dance  
Don't you dare look back  
Just keep your eyes on me"  
I said, "You're holding back"  
She said, "Shut up and dance with me"  
This woman is my destiny  
She said, "Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"  
"Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"  
"Oooooh, shut up and dance with me"_

Gunter la tomó por la pezuña y la hizo girar sobre sí misma, Rosita agregó tres giros más a la vuelta y cuando se detuvo se dejó caer en los brazos de él, quien la sostuvo mirándola a los ojos, inclinándola un poco, mientras ambos cantaban la última línea de la canción...

La canción terminó y ellos quedaron jadeando, agotados, mirándose a los ojos. Gunter la irguió al momento en que el público estalló en vítores, aplausos y silbidos. Sin soltarse las pezuñas hicieron una reverencia para agradecer, y cuando el telón comenzó a cerrarse, ambos corrieron a su camerino para cambiarse el atuendo.

Llegaron, y Rosita aún no dejaba de respirar agitada y con el pecho retumbándole del cansancio, cuando empezaron a cambiarse. Gunter se colocó unos jeans oscuros y ajustados con una camisa de cuero negra que tenía unas púas metálicas en los hombros; Rosita, en cambio, se colocó un vestido negro estilo corsé, escotado y que terminaba en una falda un poco más arriba de las rodillas, y que en la parte de atrás tenía una larga cola, unas botas hasta las rodillas negras y como toque final, una pequeña cinta negra al cuello. Se dieron una vista en el espejo de cuerpo completo que cada camerino tenía y salieron.

Corriendo por tras bambalinas rumbo al escenario, se encontraron con Ash, quien estaba junto a Johnny ajustando su guitarra eléctrica. «Perfecto.» Llegaron junto a ella y se detuvieron, Gunter aprovechó la pausa para recuperar el aliento, respirando con fuerza. Rosita le colocó una pezuña en el hombro.

—¿Lista? —jadeó—. ¿Te aprendiste el solo?

La falda de cuadros negros y rojos de Ash, ondeó cuando se acomodó la guitarra, bufando con un ligero toque de indignación.

—Claro que sí, ¿qué pregunta es esa? —Se alisó la camiseta negra con líneas blancas—. ¿Nos vamos?

Rosita inspiró profundo para tomar aire y asintió, acto seguido los tres caminaban hacia el escenario, apenas llegaron para oír la línea final de la presentación de Buster.

—¡… metal sinfónico en colaboración con Ash; deleiten sus oídos con _Last Ride Of The Day_!

El telón se cerró, Buster bajó de la luna y pasó a su lado corriendo mientras los tres subían y tomaban sus posiciones. Rosita y Gunter fueron hacia los dos micrófonos que había y Ash se colocó en la parte de fondo del escenario. Este número no llevaba casi coreografía, era más improvisar, solo que la cantada y entonación eran difíciles.

Rosita le hizo una seña con la pezuña a Eddie, este asintió e inició la música a la par que abría el telón. La melodía inició, como mágica, con esos tonos misteriosos y coral. Ash tocó la guitarra siguiendo ese estilo, mientras Gunter y Rosita se mecían levemente hacia los lados, tanto para hacer que el público los siguiera de la misma forma, como para encubrir su cansancio.

Cuarenta segundos después, el estilo algo fuerte de la canción se aminoró, dando paso a los dos versos previos a la primera estrofa. Ella cantaría los dos primeros y Gunter la estrofa completa.

 _We live in every moment but this one  
Why don't we recognize this faces loving us so…_

Ash se detuvo de tocar las primeras tres líneas que Gunter tocó, pero reanudó con fuerza cuando este entonó el « _Wonder_ »…

 _What's God if not the spark that started life  
Smile of a stranger  
Sweet music, starry skies  
Wonder, mystery, wherever my road goes  
Early wake-ups in a moving home  
Scent of fresh-mown grass in the morning sun  
Open theme park gates waiting for_

Rosita tomó aire y se preparó para cantar el pre-coro mientras Gunter tomaba aire; quitó el micrófono de la base y cantó.

 _Riding the day, every day into sunset  
Finding the way back home…_

Gunter hizo lo mismo que ella, sacó el micrófono de la base y ambos cantaron a dúo. Pese al cansancio, ambos cantaban con la energía que requería la canción, que el género en sí exigía… y le gustaba. Le gustaba la forma en que ese género que parecía tan rudo, tan exagerado y tan de otro estilo, tuviera bajo la superficie, las mismas bases que cualquier otra canción.

La había prejuzgado cuando la escuchó por primera vez, pero solo tenía que darle una oportunidad. Casi dejaba escapar una gran canción, y un gran género.

 _Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life  
The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high  
It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead  
This moment the dawn of humanity  
The last ride of the day…_

Ambos lograron mantener el « _Day_ » al mismo tiempo mientras Ash conseguía de alguna manera que Rosita no lograba entender, concordar tanto con sus voces como con la melodía.

La próxima estrofa la cantaba solo Gunter, y ella, como tenía que prepararse para el segundo pre-coro y el coro que le exigía más potencia que el anterior, empezó a caminar alrededor de escenario levantando las manos y aplaudiendo al ritmo de la canción. Gunter, como no podía cantar sin bailar, caminaba en dirección contraria a ella, haciendo gestos que acentuaban la letra.

 _Wake up, Dead Boy  
Enter adventureland  
Tricksters, magicians will show you all that's real  
Careless jugglers, snakecharmers by your trail  
Magic of a moment  
Abracadabra…_

Gunter sostuvo el « _Abracadabra_ » durante todo el tiempo en que ella cantaba el pre-coro. A Rosita, pese a que habían practicado por todo este mes la canción, no dejaba de sorprenderle la capacidad de su compañero.

 _Riding the day, every day into sunset  
Finding the way back home…_

Ambos cantaron a la vez…

 _Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life  
The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high  
It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead  
This moment the dawn of humanity  
The last ride of the day_

Ambos sostuvieron el « _Day_ » hasta que se quedaron sin aire; al inicio de todo habían planeado que fuera Gunter quien lo cantara solamente, pero con el paso del tiempo ella también había logrado llegar y el mismo Gunter fue quien le propuso cantar a dúo esa parte.

Ahora, ella se sentía increíble.

El solo de guitarra comenzó y Ash… ella se lució. Tocó de tal forma que hizo sentir a Rosita, a quien ya le gustaba la letra, que la melodía le recorriera cada parte del cuerpo. Por un momento entendió por qué a Ash le gustaba el rock: esa sensación de poder con todo no la daba cualquier música.

Durante el solo, ambos, Gunter y Rosita, caminaron alrededor del escenario aplaudiendo y alentando al público, ya emocionado, a que vitoreara aún más. Rosita a la vez que lo hacía, daba pequeños pero fuertes asentimientos con la cabeza.

Cuando el solo terminó, dio un pequeño golpe al suelo, eufórica, al momento de ambos cantar los últimos dos coros. Ambos se dieron una mirada, tanto sorprendidos porque el número saliera tan natural, como si siempre hubieran cantado ese género, como emocionados porque a ambos les gustaba.

 _Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life  
The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high  
It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead  
This moment the dawn of humanity  
The last ride of the day…_

Rosita, sin dejar de cantar, vio hacia el público: sus veinticinco pequeños estaban, literalmente, dando saltos llevados por la emoción. En el palco de los de Fur Records los cinco animales estaban tomando nota, y de nuevo el lobo gris parecía más interesado.

 _Once upon a night we'll wake to the carnival of life  
The beauty of this ride ahead such an incredible high  
It's hard to light a candle, easy to curse the dark instead  
This moment the dawn of humanity  
The last ride of the day…_

La línea final. Rosita se acercó hacia Gunter y, mientras Ash sonreía tocando la guitarra, lo tomó la pezuña para dar el grito final.

 _¡LAST RIDE OF THE DAY!_

Ambos mantuvieron el « _Day_ » hasta que la canción terminó con la guitarra de Ash; claro, rápido y seco. Ambos quedaron con la mirada hacia arriba y los micrófonos cerca de los labios. La audiencia explotó aún más fuerte que durante todo el número, Rosita respiraba cansada, emocionada, y a punto de soltarse a reír como una adolescente; había sido, sino uno, el mejor número que había hecho. El pecho le latía con fuerza y sentía las piernas de goma, juraba que en cualquier momento le traicionarían y la dejarían caer.

Ash se acercó hacia ellos y tomándole la pezuña libre los tres hicieron una reverencia para agradecer, acto seguido el telón comenzó a cerrarse. Una vez cerrado Ash la soltó y bajó a tras bambalinas a preparar su acto, Gunter hizo un ademán de caminar, pero ella no lo dejó.

—¿Qué sucede, Rosita? —quiso saber.

Una risa entre apenada y divertida salió de los labios de ella, las piernas terminaron de fallarle haciéndola apoyarse en él.

—Ayúdame a llegar al camerino. —Y se soltó a reír.

Gunter rió con ella, le pasó un brazo por la cintura y ambos, como pudieron, bajaron del escenario.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

Como pueden haber notado, los cinco números se realizaran un número por capítulo, así que esperenlos con ansias xD

¡El siguiente será el de Ash!

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	18. XVIII

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh dioses, yamete! :v Basta, me sacas los colores x/D *se desmaya desmayadamente* Como ya te lo dije, me dejó en shock el que fuera tan parecido, y más aún que a tu hermano le gustase xD No tengo palabras xD Y sí, viene EL momento xD P.D. cofcof esmuydiscretonadielohasospechado cof cof. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. No esperes más, he aquí el numero de Ash; jaja, me alegra que te haya gustado el número, fue tan ksdlfjlsdkjfsd escribirlo xD Y pues, con eso... debes leer para saber. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, no sé si lo superará, pero para mí el de Rosita fue el mejor de entre todos, según yo, es decir, Nightwish es Nigthwish, y por sobre todo la canción tan OP. Jaja, no sé si serán las mismas, espero que no, adivino no soy... aún :v. Gracias por leer

 **HectorElLector2016:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, gracias, de hecho, Rosita es mi segundo personaje favorito, después de Ash; espero el número de Ash te guste. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te gustase, y wow, ¿los 17 del tirón? Genial. He aquí la continuación, epsero te guste, actualizo todos los sábados. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE CON LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN OIGAN " _UNTIL THE END_ " DE BREAKING BENJAMIN; Y CON LA SEGUNDA " _TRUE COLORS_ " DE JUSTIN TIMBERLAKE Y ANNA KENDRICK**

* * *

 **XVIII**

Tras bambalinas, Ash estaba terminando de alistarse. El número colaborativo con Rosita y Gunter había salido bien, sin embargo, quería que el de ella saliera aún mejor; tenía que ganar esto. Se colocó la chaqueta negra sobre la camiseta negra con líneas blancas, no era una gran combinación de colores, pero le gustaba así; ¿qué importaba lo demás?

Con su guitarra colgada al hombro, se dio una última mirada al espejo de cuerpo completo y salió de su camerino; Johnny la estaba esperando afuera. Cuando la vio salir caminó hasta ella y se detuvo un tanto nervioso.

Ash alzó la mirada y buscó sus ojos marrones.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó, apretando la correa de la guitarra. De reojo vio que Gunter y Rosita caminaban soltando carcajadas y uno llevando al otro. «¿Tan felices están porque su número salió bien?»

—Yo… este… —En efecto, Johnny estaba nervioso—. Solo quería desearte suerte, Ash.

Johnny sonrió y ladeó la mirada, llevándose una mano a la nuca. Ash suspiró con el ceño fruncido ligeramente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa. Que él viniera a desearle suerte dejando de lado su práctica, sabiendo que él seguía luego de ella, era tierno. Hizo un gesto con la pata, indicándole que se agachara.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Johnny.

Ella no respondió, solo repitió el gesto.

—¿Qué sucede? —repitió.

—Solo agáchate —gruñó y frunció el ceño.

—Bien —dijo, inclinándose—, no sé que quie… —No lo dejó terminar, apenas lo tuvo a pata lo tomó de la camiseta y tiró de él, dándole un beso.

Volvió a sentir esa sensación tan indescriptible en el pecho que sentía al besarlo, no quería compararlo con Lance, pero tenía que reconocer que era mil veces mejor. Le hacía sentir ese poco de cursilerías que por lo general todos asocian con el amor, y también, aunque odiara reconocerlo, la hacía sentir grande, como si pudiera con todo.

Al separarse sonrió confiada y le dio una palmadita a Johnny en la mejilla.

—Listo —dijo—. Ya tengo mi beso de la suerte.

Sin decir más nada, y dejando a un Johnny apenado y sonrojado detrás, subió a las escaleras del escenario, donde Buster estaba presentándola.

—… ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Ash, con _Until The End_!

El telón se cerró, Buster bajó de la luna y Ash subió al escenario. Acto seguido se abrió el telón y ella se encontraba con su guitarra frente al micrófono apoyado en su base. Suspiró profundo viendo el público; estaba a tope. Alzó la mirada hacia el palco donde Nana y los de Fur Records, los cinco animales (un lobo gris, un tigre blanco, una lince, una pavorreal y una ardilla) parecían analizarla con la mirada.

Eso la hizo sonreír. ¿Querían ver qué tenía para ellos? Perfecto. Los dejaría sin palabras.

Pasó sus dedos con cuidado por las cuerdas, sintiéndolas por completo; tomó impulso y dio un acorde potente, haciendo que los altavoces repartidos por el teatro retumbaran. Se volvió hacia Eddie y con una seña de la cabeza le indicó que iniciara la canción.

Momentos después, este le alzo una pezuña en señal de que ya corría. No había melodía puesto que la canción iniciaba con guitarra, su instrumento. Apenas vio la señal no perdió tiempo y comenzó a tocar. Sus dedos recorrieron las cuerdas del mástil casi de memoria, le encantaba esa canción, y más ahora que parecía traerle mucho significado.

Ocho segundos después sonó el bajo y la batería de la canción, sin que ella dejase de tocar la guitarra; veinte segundos después inspiró profundo y comenzó a cantar con un tono calmo, aunque seguro.

 _So clever  
Whatever  
I'm done with these endeavors  
Alone, I walk the winding way…  
(Here I stay)…  
It's over  
No longer  
I feel it growing stronger  
I'll live to die another day  
Until I fade away…_

Tocar era sencillo, cantarlo también, lo que era difícil era tratar de que sus emociones no destacaran con la letra. Era una buena letra de una buena canción, sin embargo, al cantar, podía sentir como se desahogaba, porque el camino que ella había tomado era difícil, y requería esfuerzo, pero había días, como cuando despertó enferma, en que no le veía el sentido a seguir.

Sin dejar de tocar, miró de soslayo hacia tras bambalinas, Johnny estaba de pie mirándola, con esa mirada que le hacía sentir cosas raras. Los que se consideraban sus fanáticos la miraban con admiración, sí, pero la forma en que él la admiraba la hacía sentir especial, sentir más que los demás.

No. No dejaría traslucir sus emociones al cantar… al menos, no todas. Esta si le gustaría dejarla ver:

 _Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough; it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become desolate  
It's not enough; it never is  
But I will go on until the end…_

Era una pregunta tan simple y tan difícil de responder: ¿Por qué lo había dado todo? Por su sueño, su sueño de ser estrella de rock, que ahora si lo veía en retrospectiva, era tonto; mas ahí estaba, tocando frente a un público en un teatro abarrotado de animales y con unos ejecutivos que podrían interesarse en ella.

Sí, por su sueño; era difícil, pero debía buscarlo.

Tocó el pequeño solo de guitarra antes de volver a cantar.

 _Surround me  
It's easy  
To fall apart completely  
I feel you creeping up again…  
(In my head)…  
It's over  
No longer  
I feel it growing colder  
I knew this day would come to end  
So let this life begin…_

Recordó como huyó de casa con el imbécil de Lance y tuvieron que ir de lugar en lugar, ganando un sueldo miserable al tocar en algún local; esos momentos en que ese sueño parecía cada vez más lejano y más frío. Más imposible.

 _Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough; it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become desolate  
It's not enough; it never is  
But I will go on until the end…_

Cantó casi como quejándose con él, como un grito al aire que nadie oiría, nadie que no la conociera a fondo sabría interpretar.

 _I've lost my way…  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end…_

Se preparó para las dos siguientes líneas donde debía poner bastante energía y voz…

 _Living is hard enough…  
Without you fucking up…_

Gritó el « _Up_ » tal como lo había ensayado; le gustó como le salió. Perfecto. Tocó el solo de guitarra que le seguía al grito. Lo hizo casi riéndose, sus dedos se movían solos por las cuerdas, el mástil y la palanca de vibrato, casi como si estuvieran jugando por en la guitarra.

Ladeó la vista aún en el solo y miró a Johnny, sonrió.

Era tan simple que daba risa, ¿cómo no lo había entendido antes? «La música, al igual que las emociones, no pueden ser detenidas.» Era tan cierto. Su sueño no era fácil, y no tenía qué serlo. Era difícil, sí, todas las cosas que lo valen lo son… y en eso estaba lo emocionante. Lo fácil tarde o temprano, termina por aburrir. Lo difícil no, te hace superarte para lograrlo.

Solo debía encontrar la razón para seguir…

 _Why give up, why give in?  
It's not enough; it never is  
So I will go on until the end  
We've become desolate  
It's not enough; it never is  
But I will go on until the end_

Y la tenía. Siempre la tuvo. Aunque no se diera cuenta al inicio.

 _I've lost my way…  
I've lost my way, but I will go on until the end…_

Su razón era Johnny, lo supo cuando lo oyó cantar _Set_ _it all free_ y lo confirmaba ahora. Él era su razón para seguir adelante, porque si él que la tenía peor por su pasado familiar turbio lograba salir adelante, ¿por qué ella no podría?

 _U-uh, u-uh…_

Tocando la guitarra con una sensación de poder con todo, de gusto y de confianza, llegó a las últimas líneas de la canción

 _The final fight I'll win…  
The final fight I'll win…  
The final fight I'll win…  
But I will go on until the end…_

La canción terminó con un último tocar de las cuerdas de la guitarra, dejando que el acorde generado se extinguiera poco a poco, al hacerlo, Ash suspiró dejándose caer de hombros, esperando que el público reaccionara.

Y lo hicieron. Unos instantes después de que la música terminara estallaron en vítores, aplausos y silbidos. Miró hacia el palco de los ejecutivos y vio que los cinco la miraban con un cauto interés, sin embargo, el tigre blanco parecía tener un interés mayor, y anotaba algo en una hoja.

Ash, respirando un poco cansada y con la adrenalina a tope por la canción, bajó del escenario al tiempo que el telón se cerraba y Buster corría como un guepardo hacia la luna que Eddie estaba haciendo descender, le hizo una seña a ella indicándole que tenía un minuto o menos para alistarse y de un brinco subió a la luna.

Johnny la estaba esperando bajo la escalera de cinco peldaños, llegaba al escenario por su estatura y cuando la vio llegar le tendió la mano para ayudarla. Ash detestaba aquellas muestras de caballerosidad, pero por alguna razón las de él no le molestaban, podía decir que le gustaban. Ella se la tomó y bajó, el tacto de Johnny era suave, casi cariñoso, con esos dedos de pianista.

—Estuviste increíble —dijo, con emoción.

—Gracias —repuso, apretando la correa de su guitarra. ¿Qué tenía él que la hacía sentir segura cuando estaba cerca?

Ambos rodearon el escenario por tras bambalinas llegando a la zona donde había una pequeña rampa que subía al escenario, por la que ingresaban la escenografía y, en este caso, el piano. Cuando Johnny la fue a soltar para empujar el piano, Ash se lo impidió apretándole la mano y emitiendo un bajito y casi imperceptible «No».

Él sonrió sinceramente y no la soltó, empujando el piano hacia el escenario, esperaron justo donde el telón comenzaba a que Buster terminara de presentar y se cerrara, para así colocarlo en su lugar.

—¡Si eso les encantó, no podrán creer lo que sigue! —presentó Buster—. ¡Verán que la voz de Ash no solo sirve para el rock, sino también para las sentimentales! ¡Recíbanla con un fuerte aplauso con _True Colors_!

El telón se cerró, Buster bajó y les hizo una seña con el brazo, como alguien que le hace indicaciones a un camionero que va en reversa, para que subieran el piano. Johnny empujó y lo colocaron en su sitio, acto seguido Eddie apareció con un taburete lo suficientemente alto para ella; el problema era que era tan alto que no hallaba forma de subir. Antes de poder siquiera decir algo o quejarse, Ash sintió unos dedos en su cintura y sus pies dejaron de tocar el suelo, acto seguido la depositaron con delicadeza en el taburete.

Ladeó la mirada y Johnny la veía con una sonrisa.

—Ya está —dijo.

—Vu-vuelve a hacer eso —tartamudeó Ash—, y t-te juro que te dejo como aquel oso.

—Vale, vale. —Johnny alzó las manos en señal de rendición. Ella le dio la espalda refunfuñando más apenada que molesta. Estúpido Johnny y sus estúpidas atenciones—. Y Ash… —añadió.

Ella ladeó la cabeza con brusquedad.

—¿Qué?

Soltó un quedijito de sorpresa cuando vio lo que él hizo: se inclinó un poco y le dio un beso en la frente. Se quedó en blanco sin saber qué decir, qué hacer o cómo sentirse, la última vez que alguien hizo aquello fue cuando estaba pequeña y su madre la consoló luego de haber fracasado en una canción.

Se sintió tan…

—… suerte. —Su voz sonó tan amable, tan llena de afecto que no supo cómo responderle.

Él se dio media vuelta y bajó por la rampa, el telón se abrió nuevamente y ella estaba aún impresionada. Espabiló y le asintió a Eddie para que comenzara la melodía, su canción no tenía piano incluido, era solo guitarra, pero si ella había decidido practicar con el piano, le metería el piano a su interpretación.

Comenzó a tocar al tiempo en que la guitarra de la canción sonaba, lenta y suave, linda y cariñosa, sentimentalismo puro; pocos segundos después, comenzó a cantar:

 _You with the sad eyes  
Don't be discouraged, oh I realize  
It's hard to take courage  
In a world full of people  
You can lose sight of it all  
The darkness inside you  
Can make you feel so small_

Aunque estuviera cantando, aunque la música de los altavoces junto al sonido del piano y de su voz inundaran el ambiente, pudo percibir, con su ser, su piel, su pelaje, sus púas, con todo, como el público ahogaba una exclamación de sorpresa al oírla; y los entendía, hace un mes ella no se imaginaba cantando música sentimental.

Y ahora, hela allí.

 _Show me a smile then  
Don't be unhappy  
Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
This world makes you crazy  
And you've taken all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I will always be there_

Cantaba tanto por y para ella, como por y para Johnny. No podía cantar esa canción sin evocarlo, le era imposible. Había elegido esa canción luego de mucho pensarlo y, que luego de buscar los sucesos más tristes y sentimentales que conociera, solo le vinieran a la mente la historia de Johnny y la suya propia.

Sin embargo, de las dos, la que más le sorprendía era la de él. Ella solo había huido de casa y a la larga perdido a su madre, pero él… él había tenido que vivir todos esos diecisiete años a la sombra de una expectativa, de una mala expectativa, sin ser quien quería ser realmente.

 _And I see your true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

Había tenido que soportar mucho, reprimirse para no romper esa expectativa que su padre sin saber le había impuesto y lo lastimaba, hasta que por fin decidió seguir lo que quería, y era eso, aunque nunca se lo diría, una de las cosas que amaba de él.

Esa fuerza que tuvo.

 _So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful_

Sin dejar de tocar las teclas tomó un poco de aire para continuar con la parte siguiente; si el piano no fuera tan alto, estaría mirando a Johnny mientras cantaba. En parte para agradecerle el que le enseñara todo eso.

 _I see your true colors  
Shining through (true colors)  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you  
So don't be afraid to let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow  
Oooooh oooooh oooh like a rainbow_

Antes quería saber qué hacía de Johnny ser Johnny, y ahora que sabía un poco el por qué, su curiosidad no mermó, todo lo contrario, aumentó aún más. Si el que su pasado familiar hubiera sido algo opaco y por ello era tan amable. ¿Qué lo hacía ser generoso? ¿Qué lo hacía ser gentil con todos y no poder negarse? ¿Qué hacía que esa sonrisa fuera tan sincera?

 _Can't remember when  
I last saw you laughing  
Oooooh  
This world makes you crazy  
Taking all you can bear  
Just, call me up  
'Cause I'll be always be there_

Recordó cómo se sintió cuando supo lo de Erika y como él estaba ahí para ella en ese momento tan íntimo. No tuvo lástima o esa falsa tristeza que casi todos ponen cuando se enteran de eso; sus emociones y reacciones fueron reales.

Sintió como si un vidrio le subiera por la garganta al recordar a su madre, pero no dejaría que la tristeza le ganara. No ahora. Nunca más. Impulsó ese vidrio hacia abajo y siguió cantando, con todo el sentimiento que tenía…

 _And I see you true colors  
Shining through  
I see your true colors  
And that's why I love you_

Quería conocerlo por completo, y que, algún día, él también la conociera de la misma forma. Llevaría tiempo, lo sabía, pero sería lindo si alguna vez ambos supieran qué hacía del otro ser lo que es…

 _So don't be afraid (don't be afraid)  
To let them show  
Your true colors  
True colors are beautiful  
Like a rainbow (Ooh)_

La línea final, tomó un poquito de aire y la cantó casi con un susurro, eran las palabras que cerraban la canción, y por ende, debían ser la que más emoción tuvieran.

 _Like a rainbow  
Oooh_

Sostuvo el « _Oooh_ » cada vez más bajo hasta que con la última tecla, acabó, y con ella la canción. Tres tortuosos segundos de silencio absoluto, tres segundos que parecieron eternos, como si una cuerda le cortara la respiración, pero al cuarto todos aplaudieron con ganas, no hubo silbidos, pero los aplausos fueron mucho más intensos que los de los demás números, y cuando Ash alzó la mirada vio que una gran parte tenía los ojos aguados.

Lo consiguió. Consiguió lo que Johnny lograba con facilidad: hacer llegar la letra y melodía. La canción completa.

Bajó de un brinco del taburete del piano e hizo una reverencia para agradecer, aún con los aplausos de fondo. Miró hacia el palco y vio que de los cinco, el que se mostraba más interesado seguía siendo el tigre blanco. Respiró para calmarse y cuando el telón se cerró, caminó hacia tras bambalinas.

Bajó los escalones y ni siquiera pisó el último cuando una mancha negruzca le tapó el campo de visión, sus pies ya no tocaron el suelo, y su rostro se estampó contra un pelaje muy suave. Al volver en sí se percató de que Johnny la estaba abrazando.

—Estuviste increíble. —La voz le sonó temblorosa. ¿Sería posible que la cantara tan bien que lo hubiera hecho llorar? «Nah, imposible.»

Ella le palmeó la espalda con cariño, contagiada tanto por su propio sentimentalismo como por el afecto de él.

—Lo sé, Johnny.

—Ash… —Se separó y sí, de verdad lo hizo tan bien que lo hizo lagrimear. Aunque bueno, Johnny era muy sensible, no era muy difícil lograr eso.

—¿Qué?

—Te amo.

Esa afirmación tomó por sorpresa a la puercoespín, haciéndola sentir extraña; era como la misma emoción de cuando tocaba, solo que multiplicada por mil. Se sentía extrañamente lindo. Apoyó su frente contra el hombro de Johnny.

—Idiota —murmuró. Lo sintió temblar cuando rió con suavidad—. Yo también te amo.

No quería que ese abrazo terminara nunca, le gustaba, la hacía sentir segura, pero cuando Buster empezó a anunciar a Johnny, este la colocó de nuevo en el suelo y ella vio, atrás de él, que tenían público: Rosita los veía con una sonrisa sincera, Gunter tenía los ojos abiertos como platos y Meena se sostenía las mejillas con sus patas, aguantando una risa de colegiala.

Por extraño que le pareció, no se molestó por ello, atribuyéndoselo al agotamiento de los números.

—Johnny —lo llamó Ash, antes de que este subiera. Él se volvió.

—¿Sí? —sonrió.

Sabía que eso sonaría asquerosamente romántico, algo que si estuviera en sus cinco sentidos jamás haría, pero por alguna razón sintió que debía decirlo. Le sonrió por completo y dijo:

—Muéstrame tus colores.

Él sonrió también y luego de asentir, subió al escenario.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

Como pueden haber notado, los cinco números se realizaran un número por capítulo, así que esperenlos con ansias xD

¡El siguiente será el último, el de Johnny!

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

 **El fic acabará en el capítulo XXI, es decir, dentro de 3 capítulos.**

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	19. XIX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Oh dioses del averno x/D Debo prepararme para el final, proque sé que me sacarás un color nuevo, lo presiento xD Bueno, lleva más esfuerzo, sí, pero nah, no es tan bueno, ni tanto xD Bueno, creo que tienes razón, tal vez me cambie el nombre jajajaj xD Y no, no hace falta decir más, ya me sacaste los colores con esa rw, más sería. Jajaja, ¿qué te puedo decir? Las tsunderes tienen su encanto :v. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Gracias xd Pues, si es palpable, deja que leas este cap y el que viene; y pues, casi ni se nota, enserio :v Y con respecto al ganador, lo verás en el próximo capítulo. Gracias por leer.

 **Snearky:** gracias por tu review. Hacer una secuela, no, no creo; y tranquilo, no dejaré el fic, de hecho estuvo terminado antes de publicar el primer número, el de Meena, solo que quiero seguir publicando una vez por semana para mantener las vistas y rw :v. Gracias por leer

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **ES NECESARIO QUE CON LA PRIMERA CANCIÓN OIGAN " _THE REASON_ " DE HOOBASTANK; Y CON LA SEGUNDA " _IMMORTALS_ " DE FALL OUT BOY.**

* * *

 **XIX**

Subió y se mantuvo en el límite del escenario, aquel lugar que el telón ocultaba aún abierto y esperó, sin apartar la mirada de Eddie quien controlaba la luna y tenía a un lado de él su guitarra, a que Buster lo presentara. Suspiró abriendo y cerrando las manos para relajarse un poco.

—¡Ahora nuestro último participante! —anunció el koala—. ¡Un joven gorila que conocen muy bien, cuya increíble voz es perfecta para cantar canciones sentimentales que tocan el corazón, sin embargo, hoy verán cómo sale de su zona de confort y canta algo más intenso! ¡Rock! —Hizo una pequeña pausa—. ¡Reciban con un fuerte aplauso a Johnny con _The Reason_!

El telón se cerró y los engranajes de la luna sobre la que Buster estaba de pie sonaron, haciéndola descender un poco, este bajó de un salto y corrió para salir del escenario, mientras Johnny subía y Eddie, luego de hacer que la luna subiera, le lanzaba la guitarra que él atrapó al vuelo. Se puso de pie frente al micrófono sostenido por su base y relajó los hombros, revisando que las cuerdas estuvieran afinadas; lo estaban. El telón se abrió y Johnny vio que el teatro estaba repleto, animales en todos lados, las cadenas de televisión con sus respectivos camarógrafos y reporteros y en uno de los palcos, Nana y los cinco ejecutivos de Fur Records lo miraban con interés.

Las cadenas televisivas, eso quería decir que Marcus lo estaría viendo en prisión como la última vez.

Le dio un pequeño asentimiento a Eddie para que iniciara la canción, instantes después comenzó a sonar la melodía. Era suave, relajante y muy sentimental, justo lo que a él le gustaba, y estaba el plus de que era rock pese a todo, cumplía con las condiciones. Comenzó a tocar la guitarra al tiempo que iniciaba a cantar.

 _I'm not a perfect person  
There's many things I wish I didn't do  
But I continue learning  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Cantaba con suavidad, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que se pudieran captar todas las emociones que tanto la letra como él, querían expresar. Solo esperaba que Ash las captara completamente, al momento la idea le pareció tonta, si ella interpretó _True Colors_ de esa forma tan sublime, claro que lograría entender todo.

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Cuando cantó esa parte miró de soslayo a Ash, quien estaba de pie tras bambalinas, mirándolo sin expresión aparente, ni siquiera su típico ceño fruncido. Johnny estaba tan acostumbrado a ella durante este mes que sabía que la inexistencia de su ceño en esos momentos era porque estaba guardándose las emociones; emociones que él iba a sacar a flote sí o sí.

 _I'm sorry that I hurt you  
It's something I must live with everyday  
And all the pain I put you through  
I wish that I could take it all away  
And be the one who catches all you tears  
That's why I need you to hear_

Las letras que salían de sus labios eran más que todo, una disculpa. Una disculpa para ella. Una disculpa por haberle mentido y no haberse abierto cuando ella se abrió con lo de su madre, eso era algo demasiado personal, demasiado frágil y demasiado intenso como para decírselo a cualquiera… y ella lo hizo. Momentos después, cuando cantó _Set it all free_ mientras ella dormía, se sintió mal por no haberle contado aunque sea un poco de él. Sí, lo hizo después, pero el momento, a su parecer, tuvo que haber sido aquel entonces.

Mas cuando le contó, ella no actuó como Johnny pensó, no lo rechazó, no sintió lastima, no se molestó; solo lo aceptó y ya. Eso… eso había sido más de lo que pudo haber imaginado.

No le escondería más nada a Ash, y el haberla llevado a la cárcel con él fue un paso, un enorme y gran paso.

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Tomó aire para cantar las tres líneas siguientes con fuerza…

 _And the reason is you…  
And the reason is you…  
And the reason is you…_

Mantuvo el « _You_ » hasta que terminó y durante los seis segundos siguientes recuperó un poco el aire, a la vez que no dejaba de tocar la guitarra. Pasó la vista por el palco de los ejecutivos y se percató de que los cinco parecían anotar algo en unas hojas, pero de entre ellos, se notaba más interesada una lince.

Reanudó la cantada un poco más calmado…

 _I'm not a perfect person  
I never meant to do those things to you  
And so I have to say before I go  
That I just want you to know_

Tocó y cantó con fuerza, miró de soslayo a Ash quien seguía igual y Johnny sonrió. Lo estaba haciendo bien, lo sabía. Él ganaría y sacaría a su padre de prisión con el dinero, y al volverse famoso no dejaría atrás a Ash, la daría a conocer también.

 _I've found a reason for me  
To change who I used to be  
A reason to start over new  
And the reason is you_

Se preparó para la estrofa final.

 _I've found a reason to show  
A side of me you didn't know  
A reason for all that I do  
And the reason is you _

Sostuvo el « _You_ » con suavidad a la vez que dejaba que los últimos acordes de la guitarra se extinguieran y con ellos terminara la canción. Se dejó caer de hombros al acabar y suspiró, no terminaba de acostumbrarse a esa sensación de sentirse completo al tocar guitarra, era algo extraño de buena manera; si con el piano se sentía increíble, con la guitarra podía casi igualar eso. No se imaginaba cómo se sentiría Ash, ya que ese era su instrumento.

Por un instante no hubo reacción, para que al siguiente el público estallara en aplausos, Johnny hizo una reverencia para agradecer, dándose cuenta que la gran parte del público tenía los ojos o aguados, o estaban llorando. Eso lo hizo sentirse bien, había logrado acertar las emociones.

Cuando el telón se cerró, Johnny se volvió hacia tras bambalinas y al bajar dejó la guitarra que Ash le había prestado apoyada contra la tarima, mientras se relajaba y buscaba el piano con la mirada, sin embargo, sus ojos como guiados por una fuerza mayor, terminaron en la puercoespín que estaba a tres pasos de él. Ahora sí tenía ese ceño fruncido que le parecía lindo por alguna razón, fue hasta ella y se llevó una mano a la nuca, un poco nervioso.

—¿Qué te pareció? —quiso saber.

Ash arqueó una ceja, llevándose una pata a la cintura y sonriendo. Bueno, si era que la comisura de los labios se arqueara un poco contaba como sonrisa.

—Me reservo mi respuesta.

—¿Qué? —se extrañó Johnny—. ¿Por qué?

—Te la diré cuando termines.

—Pero si yo te lo dije apenas terminaste tu primer número —replicó con tono divertido, se acercó más hacia ella—. Tú tienes que hacer lo mismo.

Ash le dio pequeñas palmaditas en la mejilla.

—Ahí es donde te equivocas —bromeó, luego miró por sobre su hombro y le señaló el escenario—. Ahora ve, que comienzas en nada.

Johnny ladeó la mirada y confirmó que sí, comenzaba en breve, Buster estaba sobre la luna ya presentándolo y Meena estaba junto a Eddie con el piano para colocarlo cuando el telón se cerrara; se giró de nuevo hacia Ash.

—¿Y mi beso de la suerte? —preguntó, juguetón.

Ash entrecerró los ojos, pensándolo, y luego le dio un beso en la mejilla.

—Con eso ha de bastar —dijo.

Él supo que replicarle no iba a servir de nada, por lo que antes de erguirse e irse al escenario le colocó una mano en el hombro.

—Quiero que mires este número —pidió con emoción.

—Lo haré. —Cruzó los brazos—. Tengo que ver todos los números, después de todo ¿cómo sabré si gané con todas la letras? Además —añadió, mirándolo más seriamente—, espero que sea un buen número, no he olvidado lo que dije. Si es simple o malo para hacerme ganar, te dejo.

—Solo míralo, por favor —dijo y caminó hacia las escaleras del escenario.

Escuchó cómo Buster terminaba de presentarlo.

—¡… a Johnny, con _Inmortals_!

El telón se cerró y Buster bajó de la luna, pasó corriendo junto a él y bajó del escenario, Meena llevó el piano al centro del mismo y Eddie el taburete, y antes de irse ambos le desearon suerte. Johnny se sentó y estiró los dedos, rozando con cuidado las teclas del piano; respiró profundo y se relajó.

El telón se abrió. Él podía sentir cómo las miradas de todos le hacían cosquillas en la nuca, consciente del peso que ser el último significaba, tenía que dar un buen número para que los demás parecieran igual, así fue con Meena durante la primera vez que cantaron todos y ahora le tocaba a él. Le dio un asentimiento a Eddie y este inició la canción.

No le dio tiempo de pensar en otra cosa porque la melodía iniciaba al instante, esta canción no llevaba piano, pero le había gustado tanto que prefirió hacer su interpretación con el instrumento, ¿si Ash hizo lo mismo, por qué él no? Cuatro segundos después estaba cantándola:

 _They say we are what we are  
But we don't have to be  
I'm bad behavior but I do it in the best way  
I'll be the watcher (watcher) of the eternal flame  
I'll be the guard dog of all your fever dreams_

La canción era movida, alegre, de esas que gustaban; hacía que quienes la oyeran bailaran a su ritmo.

Y eso era lo que pasaba, los animales del público dejaron de estar sentimentales y comenzaron a silbar, aplaudir y en general, dejarse llevar por la música, que ya de por sí era movida, pero sumado al ritmo del piano era increíble.

 _(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals_

Disfrutaba y se alegraba cantando porque la letra era lo que quería decirle a Ash y no se atrevía por la simple razón de que ella se molestaría por ello, supondría que la vería como menos, cuando no era así.

 _Sometimes the only pay off for having any faith  
Is when it's tested again and again everyday  
I'm still comparing your past to my future  
It might be your wound but they're my sutures  
(Ooh)  
I am the sand in the bottom half of the hourglass (glass, glass)  
(Ooh)  
I try to picture me without you but I can't_

Era simple. No le importaba lo que ella hubiese pasado, solo quería estar con ella. Ash tuvo sus heridas por muchas cosas, entre ellas la muerte de su madre, pero al final, no se decaía por eso, seguía adelante.

Tenía sus heridas, pero él sería sus suturas…

 _'Cause we could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
And live with me forever now  
You pull the blackout curtains down  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals_

Se lo decía con la letra y se lo decía con su forma de ser: no le importaba quien ganase, si él o ella, solo quería estar a su lado. Si Johnny ganaba igualmente la haría conocer de una forma o de otra, si Ash ganaba, estaba seguro de que haría lo mismo. Ella podría ser muy cascarrabias y enojona, pero sabía que en el fondo era noble; muy, muy, muy en el fondo, pero lo era.

 _(Immortals)  
And live with me forever now…  
And pull the blackout curtains down…_

«Se inmortal conmigo» era lo que le estaba diciendo, porque lo que ambos amaban, la música, era algo que sería eterno; quizá tuvieran una carrera larga o corta, no podían saberlo, sin embargo, lo que sí sabía era que una vez fueran famosos, nadie los borraría de la historia: serían inmortales.

Tocó una sección de la melodía previa a los versos con rapidez, le costó, pero lo logró, era una de las partes que más le había llevado tiempo lograr. Continuó mirando hacia tras bambalinas, directamente donde Ash, sonriendo alegre trasmitiéndole lo que quería dar a entender.

Y en el fondo sabía, que desde antes ya lo había hecho.

 _We could be immortals, immortals  
Just not for long, for long  
We could be immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
Immor- immortals  
(Immortals)_

Con el sonido de las últimas ocho notas finales, Johnny terminó la canción, exhausto y respirando con pequeños jadeos, acto seguido la fanaticada rompió en vítores, silbidos, aplausos y ovaciones. Él se puso de pie, disfrutando y a la vez impresionado de que les gustara, miró hacia el palco de los ejecutivos y vio que todos anotaban algo y la lince, de nuevo, se mostraba más interesada, hizo una reverencia para agradecer y a la vez que se cerraba el telón se dirigió hacia tras bambalinas, con los vítores de fondo.

Cuando llegó se fue directo hacia donde Ash, agradeciendo con un gesto de la cabeza los «Estuvo genial» o «Increíble» de Rosita y Meena, y por alguna extraña razón no veía a Mike por ningún lado. Al llegar con ella se puso nervioso y no supo qué decir, ¿habría ella captado lo que intentó decir con la canción?

Ash le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se agachara, Johnny sonrió, sabía por dónde iban los tiros. Lo hizo.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó fijando sus ojos en los de ella.

Ash se puso de puntillas y le rozó los labios en un intento de beso, sin embargo su estatura le jugó en contra.

—Demonios —masculló molesta.

Johnny rió por lo bajo y le pasó las manos por la cintura, alzándola y dándole, esta vez, el beso como debía de ser. Seguía siendo nuevo en esto de tener novia y todo lo que conllevaba, pero cuando la besaba nada de eso importaba, se sentía grande, fuerte e invencible; no sabía cómo era posible todo aquello, y aún así ella lo lograba. Arrepintiéndose por hacerlo y dejar esos suaves labios, se separó para tomar aire, con el corazón latiéndole sin control.

—¿Y bien? —repitió, sonriendo, aún alzándola.

—Estuviste bien —respondió.

—¿Solo bien?

—Vale —repuso ella, sonriendo a sus anchas—, estuviste… ¿cómo dices? Increíble.

—Eso está mejor —asintió él, apoyando su frente en la de ella, hipnotizado por ese azul cielo que le parecía tan hermoso—. Ash… —agregó.

—¿Qué, Johnny? —susurró.

Él acercó sus labios casi rozando los de ella, sabía que tanto Rosita, Gunter y Meena estaban tras de él, y quizá Buster, pero no le importaba; ese momento era de ambos.

—¿Quieres ser inmortal conmigo?

Una pequeñísima risa surgió de sus labios, para luego delinearle con un dedo de su pata, los suyos.

—Interesante propuesta…

Y lo volvió a besar.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

El capítulo siguiente será la decisión de quién ganó, esperenlo con ganas xD

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

 **El fic acabará en el capítulo XXI, es decir, dentro de 2 capítulos.**

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	20. XX

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. ¿Quién mató al Sr. Burns? Ok, no, me dejé llevar :v Jaja, no sé, pero... ¿quién dijo que tenía que ser justo? UN arma de doble filo, sí, porque si no llega por el número, llega por la forma de la canción lkdsjflksjdf xD Jaja, no sé, pero... oie zy, está raro relacionar dos ships con una canción :v Aguante HiroGo y Jash ,sdknfksdjdsl xD Oh dioses, basta, me sacas los colores; son solo historias, simples historias xD Pero, consideralas mis Horrocruxes xD. Gracias por leer.

 **MeiMei-Tan:** gracias por tu review. Gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado. Yo tampoco quiero que esto acabe :c Pero todo tiene un final. Es mejor terminar a alargarla innecesariamente y pierda el chiste, pero siempre la tendrás para ti :3. Gracias por leer.

 **Bald Human:** gracias por tu review. Ou shet, bueno, al menos no la cantará Johnny xd ¿Enserio? Jaja, Immortals es de Big Hero 6 xd Y pues, veamos si tu corazonada es cierta o no xP. Gracias por leer

 **Juli:** gracias por tu review. Me alegra que te guste. Gracias por leer.

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **XX**

Leonard Hudson dejó escapar aire, sorprendido y divertido, luego de que el número del joven gorila terminara, todos los números habían sido increíbles, de hecho, hacía tiempo que no veía debuts así, tenían talento. Cuando el número final del gorila terminó y el telón se cerró, Leonard se puso de pie y con una señal de la cabeza les indicó a los demás que lo siguieran; cada uno dobló la hoja que tenían donde previamente a que iniciaran las presentaciones les había pedido que anotaran los datos de los participantes que creían resaltantes, y lo siguieron.

Le dio las gracias a Nana Noodleman por acompañarlos y le pidió de favor que los escoltara a algún despacho que tuvieran disponible. Ella les explicó que como tal, un despacho o sala de conferencias no tenían puesto que las reuniones del elenco en caso de elegir un número se realizaban o en la oficina de Buster, o en los camerinos de los mismos, y les comentó que lo único que tenían semejante a eso era la oficina de Moon.

—No hay problema con ello, señorita Noodleman —dijo Leonard—, con que tengan un lugar para decidir el ganador sin interrupciones, nos basta.

Nana cerró su abanico de golpe y asintió con nobleza, los guió a la oficina del koala y los dejó. La última en entrar, Sheena, cerró la puerta con suavidad mientras cada uno tomaba una silla, Leonard se sentó tras el escritorio y Simon de un salto llegó al escritorio, quedándose de pie en el mismo.

Leonard Hudson suspiró.

—¿Y bien —preguntó—, alguna elección clara? —Los cuatro animales asintieron al tiempo—. ¿Quién?

Todos mencionaron el nombre de su favorito en voz alta, siendo cada uno distinto.

—Meena —dijo Sheena, la pavorreal.

—Ash —dijo Cristian, el tigre blanco.

—Mike —dijo Simon, la ardilla, casi con un gruñido.

—Johnny —dijo Celeste, la lince.

Lo único que pudo hacer el lobo fue romperse a reír mientras los demás se miraban los unos a los otros confundidos y sorprendidos; a Leonard le había tomado por sorpresa aquello, el noventa por ciento de las veces las decisiones de elegir un nuevo artista eran unánimes, mientras que el otro diez por ciento era por mayoría. Sin embargo, ahora se presentaba un panorama diferente, cada uno tenía una elección distinta, incluyéndolo, él prefería a Gunter y Rosita.

Calmándose un poco miró a cada uno de los cuatro, tenían que llegar a una decisión así fuera un tres contra dos, debían elegir a uno sí o sí.

—A ver —dijo, más tranquilo, con una inspiración para tomar aire—, ¿por qué eligieron a su candidato? Uno por uno, por favor —agregó al ver que los cuatro iban a responder a la vez. Podrían ser miembros fundamentales de una poderosa empresa disquera, pero él sabía que en discusiones se comportaban como niños, siempre querían tener la razón. Eran más abogados que empresarios. Y era por eso que confiaba en ellos.

Cristian se acomodó los anteojos con un dedo, haciendo que el brillo de la lámpara fluorescente del techo le delineara la cicatriz triple del ojo derecho, la parte que no cubría el flequillo.

—Ashley Pérez presenta una voz interesante, tiene la potencia para el rock y sus posibles derivados, como también la delicadeza de canciones lentas o sentimentales. Maneja la guitarra de una muy buena forma, el solo colaborativo con el número de ambos cerdos no era fácil, mas lo logró, y presenta potencial para el piano. Es claro —añadió luego de una pausa—, que ella es un acierto y tiene talento para cultivar.

—Ahí difiero, Torres —terció Celeste, alisándose el pelaje gris plata—, el que tiene un talento moldeable es Johnny González, ¿oyeron su voz, cierto? Ese gorila tiene un enorme talento, por lo que pudimos observar su voz se adapta, pasó de una sentimental a una movida con simpleza. Sería suicida no elegirlo a él.

—Si por voces nos vamos, Centeno —se hizo notar Sheena—, Meena Suárez tiene una voz incluso mejor que la del gorila. ¿O acaso no lo notaste? Pasó del jazz al pop juvenil fácilmente, y mi experiencia me dice que se le deben de dar con naturalidad los tonos agudos y notas altas. ¿Quieres irte por voces? Bien, entonces tendríamos que elegir a Meena.

—No me vengas con eso, Lewis —replicó—, tú bien sabes que Johnny tiene más talento que la elefante. Ella cantó bien el jazz, pero no tenía el tono grave que se necesitaba, en cambio Johnny logró pasar de un género al otro como cambiarse de ropa; él es mejor.

—Pero ninguno de los tres tiene estilo —intervino Simon, con un tono de voz grueso, casi como si le costara hablar; una de las cosas que sorprendían y divertían a Leonard era que de tan pequeño animal saliera semejante voz—, algo que Mike Sbaraglia sí posee; sumado al hecho de que, a diferencia de los otros, su voz que tiene escrito el jazz por todos lados, se adaptó al pop en la que la elefante colaboró. Claramente él es la elección a tomar.

Todos comenzaron a dar sus puntos de vista al mismo tiempo, formando un pequeño campo de batalla en la oficina, Leonard Hudson suspiró soltándose en la silla y fijando la vista en el techo, giró un poco la misma y vio que a su espalda, en varios cuadros había distintos recortes de periódico enmarcados. «Los logros del teatro —pensó—. Vaya, pensaba que yo era el único que hacía eso.»

—Leo —lo llamaron, sacándolo de sus pensamientos. Él giró la silla y fijó su vista en los cuatro, que lo estaban mirando expectantes; fue Sheena quien lo llamó—; ¿qué opinas?

—¿Opinar de qué?

—Sobre los cuatro elegidos —recalcó la pavorreal—. Tu opinión nos sacará de este enredo, ¿a cuál de los cuatro eliges?

—A ninguno. —Corto, claro y preciso; no le interesaban ninguno de esos elegidos—. Mi elección está con Rosita Mosa y Gunter Cerda, esos dos son únicos, son como un camaleón, se mueven de género en género sin incomodidad alguna. Si no me creen vean sus números, pasaron del pop movido al metal sinfónico. ¡Metal sinfónico! Eso no lo logra cualquiera. Y si se pueden mover de género en género, lo primero sería explotar y hacerlos inalcanzables en el que mejor se les da, para luego incursionar en otros. Mi voto está con ellos.

Su respuesta no fue del agrado de los demás, Cristian suspiró exasperado, Celeste casi lo perforaba con la mirada, Sheena torció el pico y Simon frunció el ceño aún más de lo que ya lo tenía. Leonard suspiró afincando los codos en el escritorio y apoyando la cabeza en sus patas, mientras los demás seguían discutiendo sobre a quién debían elegir.

El problema no era elegir, bueno, un poco, sino que ninguno de ellos daba su brazo a torcer.

Eso iba para largo.

* * *

Tiempo después de que terminaran los números y el público se retirara, quedando solo los familiares de Meena, que esperaban tranquilos en los asientos, Johnny esperaba sentado junto a Ash a que los ejecutivos de Fur Records bajaran del despacho de Buster y dieran al ganador. Quería mostrarse tranquilo, pero la realidad era que los nervios lo carcomían por dentro.

Tamborileaba incesantemente con los dedos los apoyabrazos del asiento para distraer su mente, buscaba a los demás con la mirada: Meena estaba con su abuelo, abuela y madre, emocionados e igual de nerviosos que él, Rosita y Gunter estaban de pie afincándose en una pared cerca del escenario y Mike no aparecía por ningún lado, de hecho, si se ponía a pensar, no lo había vuelto a ver desde que hizo su número.

Ash, a su lado, estaba tocando las cuerdas de su guitarra, Johnny se quedó viéndola, se le notaba tranquila, serena, como si todos los nervios y la ansiedad del ambiente no pudieran llegar a ella. Ash percibió que la miraba porque ladeó la vista hacia él.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó.

—No. —Johnny negó con la cabeza—. Nada.

—¿Estás nervioso, cierto? —inquirió entrecerrando los ojos.

Johnny se dejó caer de hombros sin poder negarle lo evidente.

—Sí —confesó, tamborileando con el dedo, Ash le miró la mano de reojo—. ¿Crees… crees que ganemos?

—Sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. Sé que ganaré. No tengo dudas. Y si no —agregó, luego de un rato—, sé que al menos tú lo harás.

Él sonrió ante las palabras de la puercoespín, y en un acto de valentía o estupidez (quiso pensar que fue lo primero) estiró el brazo y se lo colocó alrededor de los hombros, ahí donde las púas no estaban, en un intento de abrazo. Ash ladeó la cabeza, mirándolo mejor, rozándole con las púas.

—¿Johnny?

—¿Sí?

—¿Qué haces?

—Lo que tú.

—¿Lo que yo? —repuso, extrañada.

—Sí —asintió él, sonriendo—, calmarme.

—¿Y precisamente cómo te calmas abrazándome?

—Quien sabe, solo sé que está funcionando.

Ash dejó de tocar y de un salto bajó del asiento, se acomodó la guitarra a la espalda y le tendió una pata.

—Ven —dijo.

—¿Adónde? —No estaba muy seguro de salir, ¿y si los ejecutivos llegaban y él no estaba? No. Le podrían quitar el premio.

Ella no respondió, solo frunció el ceño, obligándole a levantarse y a darle la mano, sin poder decirle que no, y velando por su propia seguridad, porque no quería terminar como alfiletero, se la dio y ella lo llevó hacia la salida. Johnny iba a preguntarle qué iban a hacer afuera, pero no lo hizo, la conocía tan bien que sabía que no le respondería.

Una vez llegaron a las puertas de cristal y salieron, se toparon con que estaba atardeciendo y las luces de las farolas comenzaban a encenderse poco a poco. Ash lo llevó hasta donde sobresalían unas cornisas del teatro y se volvió.

—¿Qué sucede? —quiso saber Johnny.

—Súbeme —pidió.

—¿Subirte? —Alzó la cabeza y vio las cornisas que no estaban lejos, podía llegar de un salto y tomar el borde—. ¿Allí? —preguntó, señalando el saliente con la mano libre.

—Sí.

—¿Por qué? —Esa era una petición muy extraña.

—Solo súbeme, ¿bien? —replicó. Johnny suspiró, la tomó por la cintura y con delicadeza la elevó hacia la cornisa, ella se afincó en el borde y subió, sentándose en el mismo con las piernas en el aire. Luego se inclinó un poco y le dio una sonrisa cómplice—. Ahora sube tú.

—¿Qué? —se sorprendió.

—Eres un gorila, solo salta y haz cosas de gorilas.

—Eso es un estereotipo —replicó—, no porque sea un gorila quiere decir que ande moneando de aquí para allá.

—¿Pero lo has hecho, no?

—Sí, pero…

—Entonces no se diga más; sube.

Johnny dio un salto, tomó el borde de la saliente y con un flexionar de los brazos subió, sentándose al lado de ella. Antes de que pudiera preguntar el por qué de todo eso, Ash le tomó la mano y apuntó hacia el horizonte, donde el sol se sobreponía a los edificios y lograba ocultarse.

—Siempre cuando estaba nerviosa o algo me inquietaba —dijo, sin apartar la mirada del atardecer que pintaba el cielo de colores rojizos y amarillos— subía a un lugar alto para ver el cielo. —Suspiró—. Siempre era de noche, y siempre era en el tejado de mi casa… por eso me encontraste en el tejado del complejo de departamentos aquella vez.

—Oh… —Él no sabía qué decir, estaba presenciado una Ash que rara vez veía, una sensible y amable.

—Y pensé… —Notaba que le costaba abrirse, tal vez eso, el estar allí, era algo muy de ella que le costaba compartir con facilidad—… pensé que tal vez esto te ayudara con tus nervios. —Ladeó la mirada de golpe, evitando el contacto visual.

Johnny soltó una suave risa ante esta última acción, con la mano libre la tomó por el mentón y le hizo verle; se percató de que tenía un pequeño rubor en las mejillas.

—Me ayudó bastante, Ash —dijo, y era verdad, se sentía mucho mejor, los nervios y la ansiedad habían sido reemplazado por esa sensación calentita y de revoloteo en el pecho que sentía cada vez que estaba con ella. Sonrió con sinceridad. Ella torció los labios.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre así? —preguntó con un gruñido sin enfado.

—¿Cómo? —quiso saber él, divertido por hacerla ponerse así.

—¿Por qué tienes que sonreír así? —Lo señaló completo con la pata libre—. Así tan… tú.

—¿No te gusta?

Ash duró un momento para responder, y cuando lo hizo, parecía que lo decía con la intención que no lo oyera.

—Me encanta.

Johnny rió y se inclinó un poco para darle un beso.

* * *

Dentro del teatro Rosita estaba apoyada en la pared, esperando a que los de Fur Records llegaran y dieran el veredicto de a quién habían elegido, mientras hablaba con sus pequeños por el celular. Norman le había felicitado por el número con su característico humor decaído y ahora agotado por los niños, y uno por uno, sus veinticinco pequeños le habían dicho entre «Uau» y «Tan fush y woaa» que había estado genial; cuando ella les preguntó sobre qué número les había gustado más, veintiún de veinticinco escogieron el de metal sinfónico, porque según ellos «se veía más increíble.»

Rosita se despidió de ellos y colgó, guardando su móvil en su bolso; aún tenía puesto el traje negro que usó para el número de metal, no se lo había quitado porque le sentaba bien, y no tenía tiempo para ello (aunque en el fondo no quería quitárselo, se sentía poderosa). Gunter, a su lado, tenía los audífonos puestos y tarareaba una canción, que por lo que pudo oír era de Katy Perry, y no cualquiera, sino la favorita de ella: _Fireworks_.

Se dejó caer al suelo lentamente aún recostada en la pared, y cuando se hubo sentado en el mismo se estiró de piernas. Si se ponía a pensar, no había hecho eso desde que era adolescente.

Qué raro, pensó, estos últimos dos meses, desde que había conocido a Gunter en aquella audición, y su posterior familiarización, le habían hecho sentirse joven de nuevo, sentirse hermosa, sentirse capaz de todo. Gunter pareció percibir que ella estaba pensativa porque se dejó caer a su lado también y la miró con interés.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó.

—Nada. —Rosita no entendía cómo hacía él para no estar nervioso o subirse por las paredes de la ansiedad, era como la primera competencia, parecía hacerlo solo por estar en el escenario. De hecho, nunca se lo había preguntado—. Gunter, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—Ya lo hiciste —recalcó él, bromeando, denotando el acento alemán. Rosita espiró divertida.

—¿Por qué haces todo esto? Pareciera que no lo haces por ganar, o por el dinero, como otros, o por la oportunidad de ser famoso, de ser una estrella.

Gunter sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Por nada de eso, Rosita. —Se quitó un auricular—. No me interesa ganar, la fama o el dinero. Lo hago porque me gusta, porque quiero brillar.

—¿Cómo es eso? —preguntó curiosa.

—Simple. ¿Conoces esa sensación indescriptible cuando haces algo que te gusta y sabes que lo haces bien? —Asintió, estos dos meses los había sentido como los mejores de su vida—. Bueno, es así. Lo hago porque es lo que me gusta, y es _unglaublich_ que eso que amas hacer le guste a otro, que te alienten en ese mismo momento por solo dar unos pasos en una tarima, por cantar en un escenario. Aún no he encontrado algo que se le parezca.

—Cuando haces algo que amas, no sientes que lo haces por hacerlo; te nace hacerlo, ¿eh?

— _Yah_ , así mismo —convino él.

Rosita se quedó pensando si ella algún día se sentiría así, si llegasen a ganar, ¿animales del mundo la ovacionarían como hace poco? ¿Tendría una fanaticada? ¿O al menos llegaría a ser conocida por lo que le gustaba hacer: cantar?

Se quedó mirando a Gunter, tratando de entender cómo era posible que fuera tan despreocupado, tan alegre y tan… Gunter. Tomó el audífono suelto y se lo llevó al oído.

—¿Qué oyes? —quiso saber.

—Una que cantaron las The Q-Tezz —respondió.

—¿Las panditas rojas? —recordó, y luego añadió—: ¿Cuál?

—Se llama _Yura Yura_.

Rosita escuchó la canción, no entendía nada porque claramente estaba cantada en japonés, el idioma de las pandas, sin embargo, la melodía y las letras que no entendía, le trasmitían una sensación de libertad, como de querer volar. Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios mientras oía, era peculiar como Gunter podía pasar de oír un pop a un metal, y ahora, música asiática.

Cerró los ojos y se apoyó contra él recostando la cabeza en su hombro, dejando que la canción le apartara los nervios, sintió como Gunter se apoyó contra ella también, y Rosita sonrió.

Sonrió pensando si alguna vez llegaría a ser como él.

* * *

En la oficina de Buster, Leonard por fin se calmó después de toda esta batalla campal sobre a quién elegir. Al principio nadie quería desistir de que su elegido era el correcto y el que traería grandes ingresos a la compañía, sin embargo, tiempo después llegaron a un acuerdo que ni el mismo lobo se hubiera siquiera pensado. No tanto por el acuerdo en sí, sino por la selección.

Era una jugada muy arriesgada.

Si fallaban quebrarían, pero si acertaban tendrían el futuro asegurado de la empresa.

Pasó la vista por sus cuatro socios, seriamente.

—¿Nadie se echará para atrás con la decisión, verdad? —inquirió, con todo el porte de quien está al mando de una empresa—. Quien se arrepienta, hable ahora.

Silencio.

—Son los fondos tanto de Fur Records como parte de los personales —aclaró—, si fallamos, no solo quebraremos la empresa, sino también quebraremos nosotros individualmente. ¿Están seguros?

Todos asintieron sin dudar, Leonard Hudson sonrió.

Sacó su chequera y empezó a colocar los montos en cada uno; era la primera decisión de tal magnitud que tomaban desde fundada la compañía.

* * *

—Ya salen —avisó Buster, tratando de borrar su sonrisa, más nerviosa que alegre, de su rostro; sin éxito.

Ash y Johnny estaban de pie en el escenario, por pedido de Nana para que la elección se viera «más oficial.» Ash no tenía problema con ello, siendo sincera, lo último que le pasaba por la mente era si la elección del ganador fuera o no oficial o formal, ya estaba pensando mucho como para agregar una nimiedad al asunto; le apretó la mano a Johnny y luego se la soltó, no por ser mala, sino porque nada la calmaba más que sentir su guitarra, por lo que apretaba con fuerza la correa de la misma. Parecía que se le iba a meter debajo de la piel por la fuerza con la que lo hacía.

Junto a ella estaban Rosita y Gunter, quienes estaban igual o más nerviosos que ella, a su otro lado estaba Johnny, y junto a este Meena, a quien la trompa parecía en cualquier momento enredársele por las veces que la movía ansiosa, y Mike, quien era el más relajado de los seis, e incluso estaba un poco despeinado.

Momentos después ella escuchó los pasos de los ejecutivos acercándose, no era que tuviera un súper oído como Meena, pero su especie poseía un gran oído, opacado todo el tiempo por las púas, y poco después entraron en su rango de visión, caminando por el alfombrado suelo y deteniéndose, cada uno mirando a un participante distinto.

«¿A quién escogieron?»

Los cinco animales metieron una pata y ala en su traje, sacaron y desdoblaron un papel, para luego el lobo tomar la palabra.

—Nos han presentado números espectaculares —dijo, dirigiéndose a los seis en general—, y fue muy difícil establecer un acuerdo entre nosotros cinco. Primera vez en la historia de la empresa que teníamos una decisión tan compleja, sin embargo, estamos satisfechos con el resultado. —Se sacó del bolsillo del saco un cheque—. Señor Moon, señorita Noodleman, he aquí el cheque por los doscientos cincuenta mil dólares que prometimos. —Buster casi corrió emocionado hacia él y lo tomó agradeció, volvió junto a Nana y Eddie. El lobo se volvió hacia los seis—. Ahora bien —suspiró—, como acabo de decir, fue una decisión difícil, pero estamos conformes. Nuestro elegido es…

Dejó la frase en el aire, aumentando o tal vez disfrutando de la tensión, nervios y ansiedad que provocaba en ellos… o tal vez solo por agregar dramatismo a sus próximas palabras; Ash no daba nada por sentado, los ejecutivos bien eran aves de rapiña que se deleitaban de las emociones ajenas o almas bondadosas, solo tenía como modelo a su padre. Y este no era un caramelito precisamente.

Apretó la correa de la guitarra con fuerza, y le pareció que el aire a su alrededor se hacía más denso, arremolinándose alrededor de su cuello.

—… Ashley Pérez —terminó el tigre blanco, con una pequeña sonrisa.

Se hizo un silencio sepulcral. La familia de Meena contuvo el aliento, así como los demás a su lado, incluyéndola; no procesaba lo que acababa de oír. «Ashley Pérez. Ashley Pérez. Ashley Pérez.» De pronto el aire dejó de ser pesado, sintió cómo algo se le atoraba en la garganta y no la dejaba hablar, solo decía pequeños balbuceos incoherentes.

Sin mediar palabra Johnny la tomó por la cintura y la abrazó con tal fuerza que creyó que la iba a partir al medio, afincando su rostro en su hombro y repitiendo la misma frase:

—Eres increíble…

Le tomó un rato entender, y cuando lo hizo, lo primero (por no decir lo único que le pasó por la mente) que hizo fue llevar sus brazos al cuello de Johnny, abrazándolo igual de fuerte y sintiendo como desde hacía muchos años, pequeñas gotas caían de sus ojos. Lágrimas. Lágrimas de alegría.

—Gané… —murmuró contra él—. Gané. —Firmaría con Fur Records. Sería una estrella. Sería famosa. Pero sobre todo, consiguió su sueño—. Gané.

—Sin embargo —agregó la lince que tenía un pelaje gris casi plata; Ash ladeó un poco la mirada, aún en los brazos de Johnny y se percató que ella lo miraba con interés—, consideramos otras variables y no solo elegimos a Ashley. —Hizo una pausa—. Bienvenido a Fur Records también: Johnny Gonzáles.

Por un instante la presión del abrazo de Johnny se relajó, para acto seguido abrazarla de nuevo con más fuerza murmurando un «¿Es enserio?»

El teatro estaba en el más absoluto mutismo, solo faltaba que pasara la planta rodadora, nadie podía aún superar el que no hubiera sido un elegido, sino dos. Y realmente no estaban preparados para lo que iban a decir después.

—Además —les siguió el lobo nuevamente—, no solo ustedes dos. Puesto que escoger a uno de ustedes sería un desperdicio por el derroche de talento que todos poseen, nos jugamos todo lo que tenemos en nuestra decisión. —Respiró con lentitud y esbozó una sonrisa enorme—. Bienvenidos a Fur Records también, Rosita Mosa y Gunter Cerda…

Rosita pegó un pequeño gritillo y se lanzó a abrazar a Gunter, quien le respondió con una risotada larga y contagiosa.

—…Meena Suárez —prosiguió la pavorreal. La familia de Meena rompió en un grito colectivo mientras ella se llevaba ambas pezuñas a la boca y contenía las lágrimas, para nada porque terminó llorando como una niña pequeña.

—…y Mike Sbaraglia —nombró al último la ardilla, causando que este se sorprendiera un poco y luego su novia saliera como un rayo de tras bambalinas («¿Cómo había llegado allí?») y se le colgara al cuello, con tal fuerza que lo hizo caer. Por primera vez en su vida y quizá la última, Ash escuchó la risa de Mike.

—Y en lo que respecta al premio en efectivo. —El lobo subió al escenario y uno por uno les fue entregando un cheque; Johnny tomó el suyo y el de Ash, que luego le entregó a ella, cuando lo vio, tragó grueso. No eran los doscientos cincuenta mil del premio, pero seguía siendo una fuerte suma de cincuenta mil. Eso no lo habría ganado ni trabajando como loca por un año—. Espero que esto sea suficiente —comentó, bajando del escenario de un salto. Al aterrizar y volver con sus ejecutivos alzó una pata sin volverse—. Los veré en una semana en la empresa para hacer los acuerdos y firmar los contratos. Por cierto —agregó mientras caminaban él y su comitiva hacia la puerta—, quien los eligió será su representante.

Sin decir más nada los cinco animales de negro salieron del teatro, de nuevo reinó el silencio, que no duró mucho. Meena saltó del escenario, causando un ligero temblor al aterrizar, y salió corriendo hacia donde su familia estaba, quienes la recibieron con los brazos abiertos; Mike trataba de calmar a su novia que le daba besos sin parar; y Rosita estaba abrazada a Gunter, ambos de rodillas en el escenario, ella llorando y él sonriendo condescendiente mientras le daba pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda.

— _Gunter_ … —lloriqueó, estirando la palabra—… ganamos.

Ash apretó el abrazo en Johnny. No había ganado ella sola. Lo hicieron todos. Inspiró con fuerza, aspirando el aroma de él, perfume y sudor, pensando una sola cosa. «Ganamos.» Sí, también lo habían hecho Meena, Mike y Gunter y Rosita, pero ella lo pensaba por ambos.

Johnny y ella.

Los dos.

Juntos.

Habían logrado el sueño de ambos de ser cantantes profesionales, solo el tiempo diría si serían grandes o de fama moderada.

—Johnny —musitó contra su hombro, con la voz grave por esa sensación en su garganta; ganas de llorar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó con un susurro de igual forma.

Ash se apoyó en su hombro y se separó un poco, fijando sus ojos en esos marrones.

—Quiero —dijo con vehemencia.

—¿Qué quieres? —repuso él, algo confundido.

—Quiero ser inmortal contigo.

Johnny sonrió y se acercó un poco.

—¿Te cuento un secreto? —murmuró casi rozando sus labios, sin apartarle la mirada—. Ya lo eres. —Y la besó.

Al principio no lo entendió, sin embargo, con el transcurso del beso y todas las emociones latentes que tenía, pudo comprenderlo un poco. Ser inmortal no era ser famoso y plasmar su huella en el tiempo, ni era tener un enorme grupo de fans que te siguieran e idolatraran, era causar una impresión o emoción en alguien. Hacer que ese pedacito de tiempo en que le gustó lo que hacías, lo recuerde con cariño y nostalgia; lo recordara de la misma forma que uno lo haría.

Ash no era la mejor intérprete, pero le pareció bien cómo lo hizo. Se separó de él para tomar aire y sonrió, jadeando un poco.

—Sí, ya lo creo —convino—. ¿Y sabes? —añadió—, quisiera serlo también contigo.

Y lo volvió a besar.

Definitivamente, eso se había vuelto una de sus actividades favoritas, luego de tocar guitarra y cantar.

* * *

Bueno, gente, díganme qué opinan.

El capítulo siguiente será el epílogo (que será bien largo) y sabrán qué paso con cada quien luego de haber ganado; esperenlo con ganas xd

A todos los que dejaron su review y a los que, aunque no la dejaron, lo siguen y lo leen, muchas gracias; sabiendo que este fandom no tiene casi, valga la redundancia, fans, el que lo lean me motiva a seguir. Son lo máximo.

 **El fic acabará en el capítulo XXI, es decir, dentro de 1 capítulo.**

Dejen su review y alientenme a seguirlo xd

Nos leemos luego.


	21. Epílogo

**LOS PERSONAJES DE SING NO ME PERTENECEN**

* * *

 **Agradecimientos**

 **Byakko Yugure:** gracias por tu review. Bueno, ¿qué te puedo decir? Me gusta irme por la opción más descabellada, pero posible xD Oie no c porqué te suena familiar jajajajaja xD Bueno, "eso" fue muy notorio, pero parece que solo tú lo notaste como tal lsdnkflksjdflksd :v Veremos cómo reaccionan cuando lo lean xD Oh dioses, oh dioses, sé que me sacarás los colores, ¿pero romper la barrera de ZJ?... ,ksjdklaskjdljasdljsadas xD. Gracias por leer.

 **Justagirlofsomef:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, gracias, me alegra que te haya gustado, y sí, fue complicado elegir porque todos tenían el talento, aunque luego me decanté por eso xd. Gracias por leer.

 **Guest:** gracias por tu review. Jaja, me alegra que esta simple historia pudiera causarte todo eso, y bueno, el Jash es así por la simple razón que es Jash y eso es amor y es vida :v He aquí el epílogo, espero te guste xd. Gracias por leer

Sin más que agregar, los dejo con el capítulo.

* * *

 **Epílogo**

 _Seis meses después_

—Me alegra que vayas —le comentó su madre, cuando estaba terminando de colocarse la sudadera.

Meena terminó de arreglarse y le asintió a su madre, sin poder creer aún todo lo que había pasado para llegar a donde estaba ahora. Seis meses. Seis largos y exhaustos meses siendo una cantante con relativa fama, no la suficiente como para que la reconocieran apenas pisaba la calle, pero sí tenía de vez en cuando algún fan que la había visto en uno de sus pequeños conciertos que cada vez tomaban más fuerza, que quería tomarse una foto con ella o que le firmase un autógrafo.

Se dio unos últimos retoques mirándose en el espejo, el reflejo que le devolvió la mirada era de una Meena mayor, más centrada, más alegre y más extrovertida. Había cambiado mucho en tan poco tiempo, y recordaba como si hubiera sido ayer el cómo inició dicha transición.

Luego de transcurrir una semana de haberles dado la noticia a todos de que Fur Records los había elegido como sus nuevos integrantes en la compañía disquera, y de que la euforia, emoción, alegría y lágrimas que rondaron en su casa y sus habitantes (su madre, sus abuelos y ella) cesara solo un poco, Meena se dirigió hacia la sede principal de la empresa, teniendo que haber tomado un avión para llegar a destino. Avión que Buster se había ofrecido… no, casi les rogó pagarles a todos.

En el avión Meena no sabía muy bien cómo sentirse, tenía demasiadas emociones en guerra dentro de sí: nerviosismo, alegría, ansiedad, euforia y muchas más, si se pudieran percibir por colores, ella sería un arcoíris cambiante. Era la primera vez que viajaba en primera clase, y tenía que admitir que le gustaba. Los asientos eran cómodos y cada tanto tiempo venía una azafata a preguntarles si querían algo de comer o beber.

Ash y Johnny estaban en la fila final, a cinco de donde ella estaba, una apoyado en el otro, cabeceando entre sueños; Mike estaba tres filas por delante de Meena, acostado a sus anchas en los asientos de tamaño elefante, con el móvil al oído; y Gunter y Rosita estaban en la fila primaria, la más cercana a la cabina del piloto, ambos con un auricular conectado a la portátil que él tenía, moviendo las pezuñas al ritmo de lo que oían y murmurando al mismo tiempo, «cantando tal vez».

Sintió el vació en el estómago causado por el descenso del avión, y se sacudió un poco cuando el morro tocó tierra. Luego de salir del avión los recogió una limusina que los estaba esperando desde hacía unos minutos y los llevó a la empresa. Si tenía que ser sincera, Meena esperaba que la sede principal de Fur Records fuera un enorme rascacielos, pero se terminó topando con un edificio de tres pisos de vidrios oscuros.

Al entrar, la recepcionista no les dirigió palabra, solo les apuntó el elevador que había a unos seis o siete pasos de ella y dijo:

—En el piso tres; ahí los están esperando.

Luego de subir todos en el ascensor y llegar a dicha planta, los recibió el lobo que hacía una semana les había entregado los cheques ganadores, Meena supuso que ese era el líder de la compañía.

—De maravilla, ya llegaron —dijo, dando un pequeño aplauso—. Síganme, los llevaré a la sala de conferencias, ahí los esperan los que serán sus respectivos representantes. —Se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia una puerta doble de madera, una vez entraron, notó que daba a un despacho enorme, con un piso alfombrado y una mesa oval con once sillas, un televisor de plasma y varios artefactos más.

Parecía más bien un pequeño bunker que una sala de conferencias.

Sentados en cuatro de los once asientos estaban la pavorreal, la lince, el tigre blanco y la ardilla, esta última en un asiento a su medida y con la altura suficiente para que se asemejara a los demás. Habiendo tomado asiento Meena y los demás, el lobo y los otros cuatro ejecutivos les explicaron cómo iba a ser el contrato: en general las ganancias se dividían en noventa por ciento para los artistas y diez por ciento para la empresa, que se subdividía en cinco para el representante y cinco para la empresa. Sin embargo, según explicó el lobo, que dijo que se llamaba Leonard Hudson, puesto que estaban gastando, además de los capitales de la empresa, dinero independiente de cada uno, se regirían por el siguiente patrón: setenta por ciento de las ganancias totales serían para los artistas, veinte por ciento para Fur Records y diez por ciento para el representante.

Ninguno de los seis tuvo algún problema con respecto a eso, y al ver el entusiasmo en todos ellos, la lince de pelaje gris casi plata que se presentó como Celeste Centeno, colocó cinco contratos.

El tigre blanco, que se presentó como Cristian Torres, tomó la palabra; a Meena le dio impresión ver su triple cicatriz en el ojo derecho cuando este se acomodó el flequillo.

—En sí los contratos tienen la misma metodología que les acabó de explicar Leo —dijo—. La única variante sería que respecto a su representante el método variaría luego de la primera fase; aunque no lo creo. Siempre iríamos por lo seguro y confiable. No podemos jugárnosla aún más. —Se acomodó los anteojos—. En cuanto a sus representantes, será de esta forma: Ash, yo seré tu representante; Johnny, la tuya será Centeno; Mike, el tuyo será Simon; Gunter y Rosita, con Leo y Meena, la tuya será Sheena Lewis. —La pavorreal se levantó y luego de un asentimiento de la cabeza, le sonrió, tendiéndole una pluma. «Se ve amable», pensó mientras firmaba.

Luego de que cada uno aceptara y firmara sus respectivos contratos, Leonard habló:

—Nosotros tenemos un plan de tres fases que siempre cumplimos con los nuevos artistas y que por lo general la mayoría de las veces nos da un buen resultado, claro está, siempre y cuando ustedes pongan de su parte. Fase uno: introducirlos al mundo de la música y espectáculo mediante colaboraciones con artistas más famosos una vez que estos oigan su voz. Fase dos y la más delicada: una vez que hayan hecho la colaboración con equis cantante y el mundo los tenga en la mira, lanzar un sencillo que puede o bien lanzarlos a la cima, o hundirlos bajo tierra. Y la tercera fase se iniciaría una vez que el sencillo entre en el Top 100 nacional o el mundial (no tengo qué decirles cuál es mejor): promocionar dicho sencillo con una pequeña gira regional.

»¿Alguna duda?

Todos negaron con la cabeza, Meena había comprendido a la perfección y no tenía problema alguno con ello.

—Perfecto. —Leonard caminó hasta el extremo de la mesa hacia el tigre blanco—. ¿Tienes las peticiones?

—Ten. —Cristian le tendió un folio, el lobo lo abrió y sonrió a la vez que asentía—. Son los que dieron el «sí».

—De maravilla. —Alzó la mirada hacia los seis, dando un pequeño golpe en la carpeta—. Tengo listas las colaboraciones, podremos iniciar en un mes.

Los seis se quedaron sin palabras, apenas hacía una semana habían ganado, hoy firmaban, ¿y ahora ya tenían colaboración con algún artista?

—No fue muy difícil, realmente —dijo Leonard—, solo bastó con pedirle a una de las cadenas televisivas una copia de la cobertura que hicieron el día del evento y luego de separar cada número en un archivo distinto, mandarlo a cada posible artista que concordara con ustedes. Y las noticias son las mejores posibles.

»Gunter y Rosita, tengo cinco opciones, en cuanto a su número pop Selena Gómez y Lady Gaga se interesaron, y en cuanto al género de metal, pues, felicidades, la misma Nightwish observó su presentación y aceptó; ah sí, también We Are The Fallen y Evanescence se interesaron. ¿Cuál eligen?

—Nightwish —saltaron los dos, emocionados. Leonard asintió, ojeando el documento.

—Mike, contigo fue difícil, porque en la actualidad el jazz no es un género muy cantado, o cuanto menos, muy oído, al menos entre el público joven. Sin embargo, Coldplay vio tu número y le gustó, así como, para nuestra sorpresa, Ashes Remain. ¿Cuál eliges?

Mike sonrió con la arrogancia de siempre y acomodándose el saco, respondió:

—Coldplay, aunque oiré Ashe como se llame, solo para ver. —Junto a la pavorreal, la ardilla representante de Mike, asintió.

—Con respecto a Johnny —continuó—, tengo varios: Rixton, Demi Lovato, Maroon 5 y P!nk. ¿Cuál?

Johnny frunció un poco los labios y miró a la lince.

—¿Puedo discutirlo con ella? —preguntó—. Todos ellos son grandes artistas, pero no sé por cuál decidirme.

—Claro. —Hizo una pausa—. Ash… Más suerte no pudiste tener.

—¿Quiénes? —preguntó ella.

—Three Days Grace, Trivium, Breaking Benjamin y por alguna extraña razón, Mottionless in White —le respondió el lobo un poco desconcertado al nombrar esa última banda—. ¿He de suponer que tu elección será Breaking, cierto?

—Sí —asintió Ash, con una semisonrisa; el tigre blanco sonrió a su vez—. Sin duda alguna.

—Bien. —Ojeó una última vez el folio y lo cerró—. Meena. Aunque mandamos tu video a unos diez artistas, de los cuales siete se interesaron, uno de ellos resaltó entre los demás. Se me hace curioso que en lugar de ser nosotros quienes le pidamos varias veces hacer una colaboración, sea ella misma quien en repetidas ocasiones durante el transcurso de la semana, mandara solicitudes de querer hacer un dueto contigo. —Meena se estaba comenzando a poner nerviosa, Leonard le hacía subir las ganas de saber como si estuvieran propulsadas por un cohete—. ¿Estarías dispuesta a colaborar con Sia?

Sia.

Sia.

Sia.

Oh por… ¡Sia! ¿Qué si estaba dispuesta? ¡¿Cómo decirle que no a su cantante favorita?! Claro que sí. Un pequeño gritito salió de sus labios a la vez que asentía, sin poder recordar cómo articular una palabra, no se diga una frase completa.

Al mes siguiente, cada uno había tomado caminos distintos, aunque Johnny y Ash como eran pareja no era lo mucho que se separaron, ella pensaba que dentro de poco vivirían juntos o algo así, Meena no tenía experiencia alguna en esos inhóspitos parajes de una relación; y tampoco Gunter y Rosita porque ambos eran uno solo en cuanto a los números.

El día que conoció cara a cara a Sia casi le dio un infarto, sabía que era una cheeta por las fotos antiguas antes de que ella decidiera no mostrar más su rostro, pero por todo lo bueno, esa cheeta estaba frente a ella y sonriendo mientras le decía que tenía talento con su voz.

—Me recuerdas a mí de joven —dijo, y fue en ese momento en que Meena no aguantó más y se desplomó desmayada.

Tiempo después de la escena y que ambas trabajaran pata a pata, Sia recompuso una canción, _The Greatest_ , y agregó unas líneas para ella. Cuando llegó el momento de cantar junto a ella, sorprendentemente no la invadió miedo alguno, sino que lo disfrutó; y pocas semanas después ya los medios y las redes estaban hablando de la elefante que acompañó a Sia.

Los demás también tuvieron una gran aceptación en los medios, además de su propia noticia, las redes estaban divididas en cinco flancos, los que hablaban de Meena y Sia, catalogándola como la posible sucesora de la misma ya que las voces de ambas eran armónicas e iguales; los que hablaban de Mike y su colaboración con Coldplay, catalogando de «una estratégica jugada del león el haber colaborado con ese ratón; ambos tenían la voz, el tono y la emoción»; los que estaban, literalmente, enamorados de Johnny y Ash, quienes «fueron propulsados por Rixton y Breaking Benjamin, y quienes tenían una relación sentimental, lo que garantizaría en un futuro posibles cooperaciones entre ellos»; y los que hablaban de Gunter y Rosita, como «el posible nuevo dúo multigénero en mucho tiempo».

Hacía tres meses Meena compuso el que sería su primer sencillo: _Don't Fear_ , y que impulsaría su naciente carrera musical, siendo aceptado en gran medida y recibiendo buenas críticas y comentarios. Un mes más tarde, Sheena la llamó por teléfono para comunicarle lo que ella tanto ansiaba: realizarían la gira regional.

Cuando su abuelo, abuela y madre oyeron las palabras de la pavorreal a través del altavoz del móvil, soltaron el grito al aire, abrazándola emocionada, y su abuelo tuvo que calmarse porque tanta emoción podría hacerle daño.

Realizó su gira sin inconveniente alguno, ganando fans en cada pueblo que recorría de los seis que visitó. Empezó a hacerse aún más conocida, sin colgarse de la fama de Sia.

El carraspeo de su abuelo la sacó de sus recuerdos, Meena giró la mirada y lo vio allí, afincado en su bastón con su traje verde, se acomodó las gafas circulares y sonrió.

—Quien diría que mi deseo de cumpleaños se cumpliría realmente —dijo.

Meena sonrió con cariño y nostalgia.

—Lo dijiste tú, ¿recuerdas? —Le dio un abrazo a cada uno y miró su móvil—. Debo irme al teatro.

—El gorila y la puercoespín harán un número, ¿cierto?

—Sí —asintió ella.

—Mike y yo haremos otro mañana y Gunter y Rosita, pasado. Después de todo, si quieres ir adelante, no debes olvidar de dónde vienes.

* * *

En su nuevo departamento, uno más amplio para los nuevos integrantes, Mike estaba esperando a Nancy en la puerta, con un bolso colgado a un lado, el cual había mandado a hacer para que combinara con sus trajes; ni muerto saldría a la calle con algo que le arruinara el atuendo.

—Nancy —la llamó, tamborileando con su pie—, apúrate.

—Espera que esté lista.

—¿ _Querés_ que me muera de inanición? —dijo—. La última vez que me dijiste eso estuve en un hospital por ocho horas.

—Deja el drama, Mike.

Nancy.

Había veces que no sabía cómo tenía la suerte de tenerla, y había veces también que le exasperaba un poco. Sin embargo, no la cambiaría por nada ni nadie. Se pasó una pata por el rostro, recorriendo la casa con la mirada, tratando de encontrar algo en lo que distraer su mente mientras esperaba, y mientras lo hacía, no podía creerse el giro de 180° que había dado su vida.

Luego de que su número terminara hacía seis meses en la competencia, Mike había hablado con ella… luego de toda la actividad preliminar. Sinceramente, eso de sexo primero y hablar después, funcionaba el noventa por ciento de la veces.

—¿Y bien? —le había preguntado.

—Aún no te disculpo —había respondido ella, cubriéndose con el saco del smoking—, y los sabes, ¿cierto?

Mike suspiró y se irguió, quedando sentado en el suelo, ladeó la mirada y buscó sus ojos.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer? —quiso saber—. _Miráme_ , acabo de cantar dos números por y para ti. ¿ _Querés_ más? ¿Qué más tengo qué hacer?

—No eso, Mike —dijo Nancy—, aprecio que hayas cantado esos números, pero la razón por la que empecé a irme era la misma razón por la que aún no te disculpo: ya lo hiciste una vez, si te perdono puedes hacerlo de nuevo, y entonces será culpa mía. Por haber cedido.

No supo que responder a eso y era porque tenía razón. Mike no era un ángel, aunque él pensara que tuviera la voz de uno, pero sí sabía que tenía un temperamento muy fuerte. Si quería que ella se quedase, tendría que cambiar un poco, solo un poco.

Se puso de pie, caminó hasta donde había caído su pantalón una vez que ella lo arrojó y comenzó a ponérselo.

—Nancy —dijo—, no te diré que no tienes razón, porque la tienes; pero vamos, todos merecen una segunda oportunidad. Sí, me pasé —añadió, buscando su camisa manga larga—, tengo que reconocerlo, ¿pero no crees que si hice todo esto significa que me importas? Que te amo.

—A veces —repuso—, amarse no es suficiente. ¿Quieres que te de una segunda oportunidad? Entonces tendrás que demostrarlo.

—¿Qué _querés_ que haga? —preguntó exasperado, mientras terminaba de abotonarse el último botón. ¿Por qué las mujeres tenían que ser tan complicadas? ¿Es tan difícil decir las cosas claras?—. Acabo de cantarte, de casi mandar todo al diablo por salir del escenario en pleno número, por lo que no sé si eso me dará puntos a favor o me sacará de la competencia en seco. ¿Algo más? Solo dilo. ¿ _Querés_ que salga en bolas a la calle y les diga a todos que te amo? Bien; saldré. _Decíme_ qué _querés_ que haga.

Pese a lo serio de la conversación y con el tono urgente que se lo decía, Nancy rió por lo bajo, sonando como un pequeño ángel.

—Eso sería un buen detalle —rió.

—¿No _hablás_ enserio, o sí? —se asustó él. Mike no tenía ganas de salir al natural a la calle, solo lo había dicho como un ejemplo.

—No, tonto —lo calmó ella—; pero de esa forma es en la que quiero que me des detalles.

—¿Desnudo? —Arqueó una ceja—. ¿Tanto para decirme que _querés_ más sexo?

Nancy se dio una palmada en la frente.

—¿Eres tonto o te haces? —suspiró—. No era eso en concreto, sino más bien que hagas cosas atentas, detalles que las parejas normales tienen. No todo tiene que ser sexo.

Oh… así que era eso, ¿por qué tanto jaleo para decirle que quería que fuera más detallista? Alzó una pata y prometió ser detallista y todo eso, ser más atento y más nunca volver a comportarse de esa forma tan patán como lo hizo. Ella decidió darle una segunda oportunidad, solo con la advertencia que más le valía tratarla bien; no quiso decirle el por qué de aquella amenaza, lo que lo inquietó un poco, si bien conocía a Nancy, ella era capaz de todo.

Mike cumplió su palabra en el trascurso de los meses siguientes. Salieron a celebrar cuando firmó el contrato con Fur Records, siendo Simon Hawley, la ardilla, su representante. Había sido increíble, no, inmejorable, el haber cantado una canción junto a Coldplay, semanas más tardes se situó en una buena posición en el ranking mundial gracias al mismo. Al tercer mes, luego de que no recibiera aún noticias de Simon sobre hacer el sencillo para más tarde una posible gira regional, y cuando Mike se empezaba a cuestionar un poco si lo conseguiría, recibió la noticia.

No era esa noticia, sin embargo, fue _la_ noticia.

Durante las últimas semanas que habían pasado desde su colaboración, Nancy se había vuelto más emocional, más cariñosa y más, para variar, atenta. Él no le encontraba el sentido a eso, no obstante, cuando tuvo que llevarla al hospital por un repentino desmayo, la doctora le soltó la bomba:

—Felicidades —había dicho—, serán padres.

Padres. Padres… ¡Padres!

Con la cara desfigurada de la impresión, la mente en otro lado, y una risa tonta más por la impresión que de alegría, logró musitar un:

—¿Qué?

—Felicidades a ambos, van a ser padres. —Pasó la vista por su pequeño escritorio y tomó un papel—. Aquí está, el desmayo fue causado porque tu organismo no tenía suficiente energía para mantenerte consciente; como estás en estado, gran parte de nutrientes van a los fetos, causando que tu cuerpo no reciba los necesarios. Te recomendaría que bebieras más líquidos y comieras más. De esa forma no se repetirá este episodio.

A partir de ese día, las cosas cambiaron mucho. Los dos días siguientes a semejante notición Mike estuvo ausente, pocas veces hablaba, la llamada de Simon para decirle que el sencillo estaba a la vuelta de la esquina le pareció una cosa lejana y distante, e incluso casi ni miraba a Nancy; no porque le molestara el hecho, sino porque jamás en su vida pensó que llegaría este momento. Si tenía que sincerase, no creía pasar de los treinta años, y ahora ¡bum! Tendría hijos.

Hijos.

Eso activó los instintos en él y para el tercer día resucitó de entre los muertos, saliendo de esa burbuja espacio temporal en la que estaba su mente y empezó a acondicionar la casa para que fuera segura para Nancy y los pequeños. Los pequeños. Era inquietante pensar aquello, inquietantemente bello; no se imaginaba a uno o dos mini Mikes corriendo por ahí. Y entonces lo embargó otra duda, ¿cuántos eran? La respuesta le llegó dos días después cuando Nancy fue a hacerse el eco: eran seis. Seis. Oh, por toda la plata, ¿cómo iba a sobrevivir a seis niños? Tanto fue el impacto de aquello que dos semanas más tarde cuando Simon lo llamó y le dio luz verde al sencillo, no se impresionó mucho.

Compuso un sencillo de jazz idóneo para la situación: _My Angels_. Obtuvo grandes comentarios del público adulto por el ritmo, el cuerpo y el mensaje de la canción y puesto que a los jóvenes les interesó también, quince días más tarde, la gira fue posible. Visitaron seis zonas del país y para el último concierto, hace dos meses, lo llamaron del hospital, informándole que Nancy había entrado en labor de parto.

Al terminar el concierto, con la mente más allá que ahí, y luego de platicarle su situación a Simon, este le hizo una llamada al lobo para facilitarle el traslado. Diez minutos después estaba en el avión privado de la compañía rumbo hacia la ciudad. Luego de aterrizar lo llevaron en auto al hospital. Todo fue para nada porque, él que tenía ganas de estar presente cuando sus pequeños demonios nacieran, lo mandaron de cabeza a la sala de espera, donde se encontró con varios futuros padres. «Al menos estoy mejor que ellos», pensó.

Una grata sorpresa que tuvo fue que uno de los ocho animales que había, una comadreja, le pidió un autógrafo, habiéndolo reconocido por su primer sencillo.

—No sabía que fueras a ser padre —le comentó, luego de haberle dicho lo sensacional que fue _My Angels_ , y Mike sabía que ese animal tenía un muy buen gusto por decir aquello.

—Sí. —Corto y preciso, sus crecientes nervios no daban para más.

—¿Primerizo? —preguntó.

—Sí.

La comadreja siguió hablando de algo, pero Mike no lo oyó, solo mantenía la mirada fija en el reloj analógico de la pared, con su incesante tic tac, viendo las horas pasar. Ocho horas más tarde un médico entró, lo nombró y le dijo que podía entrar a verla. Al cruzar el umbral, su corazón decidió dejar de latir por dos segundos, casi luchando por hacerlo un tercero y ocasionarle un shock, al verlos. Seis pequeños ratoncitos blancos, tres en cada brazo de Nancy.

Dos pequeñas lágrimas quisieron salir de sus ojos, pero las forzó a volver, Nancy le reprochó con un «No seas llorón y carga a tus hijos»; dos hembras y cuatro varones, que momentos después les pondrían: Richard, Elvis, Frank, Michael, Nancy y Nataly.

Los balbuceos de los pequeños lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento; Nancy venía hacia él con tres de los seis. Al llegar a él se los tendió, tomó primero a Richard, luego a Frank y por último a Nataly, esta última tenía una tendencia a que quien lo alzara fuera él.

—Espérame mientras traigo a los demás —dijo dando media vuelta y retirándose—, súbelos al auto y espérame allí.

Mike suspiró sin replicar nada, observándola irse, relamiéndose los labios: Nancy llevaba un delicado vestido negro con encajes en hilo blanco, que tenía una abertura en el lado derecho hasta el nivel de la rodilla, y al cuello llevaba un delicado collar. Se apartó las ideas que le llegaron de golpe, comenzando a irse, ya tenía seis hijos, sería suicida ir y buscarse más.

«He de considerar la vasectomía.»

* * *

—Rosita, ya casi es la hora —apremió Gunter desde la puerta de la habitación, denotando el acento alemán.

—Dame un momento —dijo ella, terminando de darse los últimos retoques.

Cuando hubo acabado de colocarse el labial y hacer ese movimiento de labios se quedó mirando el espejo. Su reflejo era de una nueva Rosita, una más libre, más alegre, más sonriente… y todo eso sin dejar de ser madre. Había pasado mucho para llegar a ese estado. Demasiado. Cualquiera que la mirara por la calle diría que lo más difícil para ella hubiera sido conseguir la firma con Fur Records; afortunados aquellos que no habían pasado por aquel calvario.

Aquel calvario llamado divorcio.

Su matrimonio había ido en picada dos semanas después de que ambos, ella y Gunter, hubieran firmado, Norman se mostró un poco más celoso; si hubiera sido por Gunter, hubiera estado bien, hubiera tenido un punto, pero lo que a ella le pareció tonto es que fue por su carrera en sí. Estaba con la tonta idea de que por ella ser famosa e irse de giras abandonaría a sus hijos, y por ende a él.

—Ya te he dicho —había tratado de convencerlo de que sus temores eran infundados— que no los dejaré; ni a los niños ni a ti.

—Pero Rosita…

—Pero nada, Norman —comentó ella, con un tono sin lugar a réplicas—, no te he dejado después de tanto tiempo pese a tu forma de ser tan cansada, llegabas agotado del trabajo y no te ponía peros, no me apoyaste cuando te dije sobre lo del teatro la primera vez y no te has encargado de los niños…

—¿Y cómo le llamas a estar este mes con ellos casi veinticuatro horas? ¡Eso es mucho!

—Tienen ocho años —replicó—. ¿De esos ochos cuántos has pasado con ellos? Dime: ¿cuál es la comida favorita de Amanda? ¿Qué le da miedo a Erick? ¿Cuál es el juego favorito de Joseph? —Norman no respondió—. Ahí lo ves; no lo sabes. ¿Qué gran padre, cierto? Y ahora que te pido que estés con ellos mientras yo canto y bailo, ¿me dices que no puedes?

—No puedes…

—¿Qué no puedo? —Alzó un poco la voz, pero sin despertar a sus pequeños en el piso de arriba—. ¿Quién eres para decirme qué puedo y qué no, Norman? Nunca te he pedido nada en todos estos años; cuando tenía que hacer mis ensayos tuve que hacer esa maquinaria para que no tuvieras problemas en el trabajo, y ahora que te estoy pidiendo que me comprendas en esto, ¿me dices que no puedo?

»Sabes que esto es parte de mí, es mi alegría y mi motivo, además de mi familia. ¿Quién eres para decirme que no puedo?

—Rosita, o tu carrera o nosotros. Decide.

Ella sintió como si le hubieran clavado una daga en el pecho, no podía hacer una decisión de tal magnitud. No podía dejar a su familia por su carrera, pero tampoco podía dejar ir esa oportunidad, si lo hacía, viviría toda su vida con el «¿qué hubiera pasado?».

¿Quería jugar así? Vale. Dos podían hacerlo. Se sacó esa daga del pecho y se la clavó a él.

—Ninguna de las dos. —Su tono era tan frío y cortante que se sorprendió. Él quería hacerla elegir, bueno, elegía ambas. Su familia y su carrera… solo que ahora él no era parte de su familia. Estaba cansada—. Norman, no elijo ninguna de las dos. Elijo las dos. —Suspiró—. Por ende, hay una cosa que quiero: el divorcio.

Norman había puesto una cara como si le hubiera hablado en alemán.

—No puedes pedirme eso —repuso—, y en todo caso no te lo daré.

Rosita soltó una pequeña risa, enojada.

—Pues lo acabo de hacer, _querido_ —dijo, haciendo malicioso énfasis en la última palabra—. Y no eres tú quien decide dármelo o no, es un abogado. Mañana a primera hora iré a ver a uno.

Al mes siguiente ambos estaban frente al abogado familiar firmando el acta de divorcio. Cuando terminó de trazar la última línea de su firma se sintió con una libertad enorme, casi podía jurar que le crecerían alas y se iría volando. Entre ambos establecieron que la patria potestad de los veinticinco niños sería compartida, una semana ella, una semana él; los bienes fueron a partes iguales, así como la propiedad del departamento donde residían.

Después de aquello, Rosita no volvió a tener contacto con Norman más para que recoger a los niños cuando a ella le tocaba, y ni siquiera se dirigían la palabra, más por el resentimiento de él que por ella; Rosita se sentía como nunca en todos estos años. No obstante, no todo fue color de rosa, después de haber hecho la colaborativa con Nightwish, y mientras esperaban a que Leonard Hudson los llamara para darles luz verde con el sencillo, a Rosita le dio una pequeña depresión. El exhaustivo trabajo de estar y criar a sus veinticinco pequeños, sumado al hecho de ser cantante y bailarina, le absorbían el tiempo por completo, y lo que era una maravillosa libertad, comenzó a verla como una aterradora libertad.

Pese a su cambio de estado, a que cada tanto ella se apareciera de vez en cuando con los pequeños, o a su preocupación por todo, Gunter no se alejaba de ella, se mantenía a su lado contra viento y marea y la ayudaba a recuperarse en todo. Rosita no sabía cómo él parecía tener el remedio para todo lo que tenía. ¿Depresión por sentirse agobiada o porque se sentía sola? Él la invitaba a algún lugar para divertirse. ¿Se sentía de pezuñas atadas por los niños? Él la ayudaba cuidándolos a partes iguales. ¿Llegaba a sentirse débil y pequeña por tanto peso que tenía en sus hombros? Él estaba allí para oírla desahogarse.

Era como si él hubiera vivido todo eso con anterioridad y supiera qué hacer para superarlo. Siempre sabía qué decir o hacer. Eso le picó la curiosidad a Rosita, le estaba tomando un gran aprecio a Gunter, empezaban a hacer todo juntos y no se imaginaba sin él, por lo que esa incógnita que tenía, le llamaba la atención.

—Gunter —habló, sentada en la cama del departamento que ambos habían comprado dando los cincuenta mil dólares del premio como aval, tenía las piernas replegadas contra sí y los brazos rodeándolas, afincando la cabeza en las rodillas. Gunter estaba igual que ella, solo que sentado a su lado apoyado en la pared. Habían comenzado hablando de que ella se sentía agotada por todo lo sucedido y que Leonard no había dado señas de alguna llamada para el sencillo—, ¿por qué eres así?

El alzó la mirada y buscó sus ojos, sonrió.

—Así, ¿cómo?

—Así. —Lo señaló con el mentón—. Siempre sabes qué decirme con cualquier problema, o no parece que las cosas te afectasen o pudieran tumbarte tu buen humor. ¿Cómo lo haces?

Gunter se encogió de hombros.

—Práctica, quizá.

—¿Práctica?

—Para ayudar de verdad a alguien, debes haber pasado por eso, ¿no crees?

—Tienes razón —convino luego de un rato. Tuvo miedo de preguntar, de tocar una fibra sensible o algo del siempre animado Gunter, pero aún así preguntó, quería saber—. ¿Y qué… qué te pasó a ti? —preguntó acercándose un poco y quedando a su lado, afincándose contra la pared.

Gunter se tomó su tiempo para responder, dándole a la vez pequeños toquecitos en el dorso de la pezuña. Hizo ademán para tomársela, mas se abstuvo, solo se apretó los ojos, como impidiendo que algo muy pesado saliera de ellos.

—¿Lo sabes, no? —preguntó en un pequeño susurro.

—¿Saber qué? —se extrañó ella.

—Que soy bisexual.

¿Que qué? Rosita se quedó en blanco tratando de procesar eso. No era muy conocedora del tema, pero si no mal recordaba de la secundaria, eso era atracción por machos y hembras. Y entonces la forma tan… extrovertida de ser de Gunter… Oh por todo lo bueno, ¿cómo no lo había notado?

Él, al ver que tenía los ojos muy abiertos de la sorpresa, se rompió a reír.

—¿No lo sabías? —Rió más fuerte—. ¿De verdad no lo notaste? —Sus carcajadas siguieron, haciéndola sentir un poco avergonzada. Era su compañero desde hacía meses y nunca se le pasó por la mente, ¿qué clase de compañera era?—. Pero sí —retomó la conversación—, lo soy. Y por eso he pasado… cosas.

—¿Qué cosas? —se interesó.

—Todo tipo de cosas —respondió con sinceridad—. Rechazos, discriminaciones, agresiones, depresiones, y todo lo que termine en «ones.» —¿Acaso el bromeaba para no volverse a sentir así?—. Puedo entender tu depresión porque yo también la tuve, mi familia no era muy conocedora del tema y cuando se enteraron, adiós Gunter, y me corrieron; puedo entender el que te sientas sola por eso, porque una vez me dejaron, tuve que seguir solo. Sin volver atrás. Te entiendo cuando te sientes agobiada porque yo también lo estuve, una vez que se enteraban de mis preferencias las puertas se cerraban a cal y canto, negándome oportunidades. —Hizo otro ademán para tomarle la pezuña, pero fue Rosita quien se la tomó, apretándola con fuerza; Gunter sonrió—. Y entiendo mejor que nadie que a veces sientas que es mucho peso el que llevas en la espalda, que crees que ese peso terminará por derrumbarte.

»Por eso te entiendo y ayudo, Rosita. Porque es feo ver a alguien pasar o caer en los mismos estados que una vez tú mismo pasaste; no quieres ver a nadie así nunca más.

—Gunter —dijo ella, sorprendida por su historia—, no…, no tenía idea. Lo siento por preguntar.

—No —terció, negando con la cabeza, esbozando una sonrisa un poco pesada—, no lo sientas. No tienes por qué. De hecho, me alegra que preguntaras, porque eres una gran amiga, Rosita, me importas; tarde o temprano te lo diría. —Sonrió, dándole toquecitos suaves con la pezuña libre—. ¿Pero sabes algo? Aunque el mundo parezca derrumbarse, o los problemas parezcan insuperables, siempre hay forma de seguir. Cada quien descubre la suya.

—¿Cuál es la tuya? —quiso saber; hizo la pregunta con nerviosismo y por una extraña razón, sentía el corazón latiéndole más rápido.

—Deberías saberlo, Rosita.

—El baile. —Gunter asintió a la vez que parpadeaba—. La música.

— _Genau_ —asintió y le dio un toquecito en la nariz—. El baile, y más tarde el canto. Era mi pasión desde pequeño, y cuando estaba al borde de una depresión severa porque no tenía dinero y estaba a mi suerte, pensé, «¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué no vivir de los que me gusta?» Y heme aquí. Contigo. Siendo parte de Fur Records. Si te soy sincero, jamás pensé en que llegaría tan lejos, y si tengo que agradecer a alguien, sería a ti.

Rosita no sabía qué responder a esas palabras, al principio se sintió como una entrometida al haber preguntado, pero después se sintió importante porque se lo había contado. Confió en ella a tal punto. Y ahora que comprendía un poco mejor a Gunter y su mágica sapiencia en cuanto a resolución de problemas, sentía que algo más los unía. De pronto el palpitar del corazón se le calmó, siendo sustituido por una serenidad casi divina, se sentía en calma; algo que últimamente venía pasando cada que estaba con Gunter.

—Cuando encuentras ese algo que hace que aunque todo se vea mal, mejore —dijo él—, sientes que puedes hacerlo todo. Sientes que aunque el mundo se acabe mañana, valió la pena cómo viviste, qué hiciste y a quiénes conociste.

—¿Incluso lo malo? —preguntó, dubitativa.

—Incluso —asintió—. Porque he aprendido una cosa, Rosita. —Suspiró—. No hay que arrepentirse de lo que pasó, lo hecho o lo pasado, porque en su tiempo pareció lo correcto y se disfrutó. Tu matrimonio, por ejemplo. Si no fuera por eso no tendrías a tus pequeños. Todo lo que se vive, bueno o malo, te forma y hace mejor persona; no puedes arrepentirte de eso. Sí, habrán momentos que la nostalgia haga que esos recuerdos vuelvan y duelan, ¿pero quieres un consejo? Siempre que sientas nostalgia, siéntela por el futuro.

¿Qué clase de Gunter era ese? Era uno totalmente opuesto al que conocía, pero el que conocía era así porque tenía una historia tras de él; una historia que lo hizo quien es. Rosita sonrió y se movió quedando frente a frente, sin soltarle la pezuña, buscando sus ojos.

—Gracias, muchachón —sonrió a la vez que asentía—. Me has ayudado muchas veces, y creo que esta vez, sin querer, fui yo quien lo hizo.

Gunter sonrió y le acarició con la pata libre, una mejilla.

—Ya lo creo.

Rosita sintió como si le hubieran conectado una terminal eléctrica a la mejilla y a la espalda, podría jurar que saldrían chispas de la piel que él había tocado, de sus pezuñas y de sus ojos; el aire se sentía pesado y respirar era más difícil. Sintiendo como si una fuerza mayor la empujara, se inclinó un poco y apenas hubo un roce entre sus labios. Cuando reaccionó y notó lo que acabó de hacer, dio un pequeño respingo hacia atrás y se sonrojó, dispuesta a salir como un rayo de la habitación.

Sin embargo, Gunter la imitó y al bajar de la cama la tomó por la muñeca; al volverse, percibió que él tenía un sonrojo en todo el rostro.

—Rosita, qué…

—Perdón, yo… —dijo, aunque no pudo completar la frase, un instante después Gunter la estaba besando.

No debía haber hecho eso. Ella era una madre; divorciada, pero lo era. No podía tener esas emociones por su compañero de baile, eso no era profesional. Tenía que darle un buen ejemplo a sus pequeños, ¿qué pensarían si al poco tiempo de separarse de Norman se juntaba con Gunter? No… ¿Si no debía por qué demonios se sentía tan bien? Las piernas la traicionaron de la misma manera cuando había terminado su número hacía meses, y por alguna extraña razón no sentía el corazón como loco, sentía la cara, los labios, la muñeca y todo aquel lugar que tuviera contacto con él, electrificado, pero en general estaba en calma. Era como si su cuerpo ya supiera que eso estaba predestinado.

Cuando se separaron una vocecita le susurraba con malicia que fuera a por otro, y por qué no, por muchos más ahora que estaban solos. Sonrió, aún sintiendo las piernas y brazos de goma, relamiéndose un labio.

—Eso fue _unglaglubich_.

Gunter rió a sus anchas negando con la cabeza.

—Es _unglaublich_ —la corrigió y luego se acercó a darle otro beso.

Rindiéndose al fin a la vocecita en su mente, Rosita correspondió con ganas. Después de todo, un beso no le haría daño a nadie. O dos. O tres…

Semanas más tarde ambos recibieron la llamada de Leonard Hudson, dándoles luz verde para el sencillo, el cual ambos crearon durante el transcurso de la semana siguiente: _Freedom_ , que tuvo una aceptación barbárica en el público juvenil al ser pop, y que les garantizó, un mes después, la gira regional.

Con el cerrar de su estuche de maquillaje terminó sus recuerdos, sonriendo por la alegre, libre y feliz consigo misma Rosita que le devolvía la mirada de aquel ovalado espejo de su tocador. Se dio una última mirada, acomodándose el vestido de gala, que era de un negro azulado, con pequeños puntos blancos; al sentirse lista, se volvió hacia Gunter en la puerta.

—¿Cómo me veo? —preguntó, sonriendo.

— _Wunderbar_ —respondió, de la misma forma.

No necesito preguntarle qué dijo para saber que era un cumplido.

* * *

—Acelera, Johnny —le apuró Ash, sentada a su lado en su _pick up_ negra, hacia el Teatro Moon. Él giró en una esquina y habiendo recorrido trescientos metros, frenó en un semáforo.

Ash mecía sin cesar una pierna, molesta por tener que llegar tarde, Johnny no le replicó, aunque no iban _tarde_ , en todo el sentido de la palabra, porque apenas faltaban cuarenta minutos para las 16:00, debían estar en el Teatro en los próximos diez minutos para revisar que todo lo que habían pedido para el número estuviera listo. Tamborileó con sus dedos en volante, pensando en todo el tiempo que llevaba sin pisar el Teatro Moon.

Seis meses.

Muchas; muchísimas cosas habían pasado en ese medio año. Sin embargo, dejando de lado lo que implicaba la carrera de ambos como artistas, el suceso que había sido más resaltante en ese tiempo había sido Marcus.

Se le dibujaba una sonrisa en el rostro al pensar en su padre, en la libertad que le había conseguido después de todo este tiempo, esfuerzo y entrega.

No había sido sencillo ya que al inicio de todo, luego de haber ganado, firmado el contrato con Fur Records y haber realizado la colaboración con Rixton, habiéndolo colocado en una buena posición en cuanto a aceptación general y el que Centeno le dijera que empezara con algunos borradores para el sencillo, puesto que lo llamaría cuando se lo autoricen y lo vean propicio, empezó a buscar algún bufete de abogados que le ayudaran con el caso de su padre.

Inicialmente ningún bufete del Estado quería tomar el caso y representar a Marcus, porque el cargo que tenía, delito de hurto agravado, sumado a cómo lo detuvieron, con las manos en la masa, y su escape, los colocaba en un escenario que solo un verdadero profesional, y más que todo veterano, podría resolver. Llevar una condena de dos años a libertad bajo palabra era un reto; un reto que, al parecer, ningún abogado de la ciudad quería aceptar. Con ese telón de fondo, Johnny no tuvo más remedio que ir a los bufetes privados, donde residían los abogados más capacitados, y exponer su caso.

La ciudad contaba con trece bufetes privados… doce lo rechazaron. Era duro que en cada uno al que fuera le dijeran un tajante no, o una larga explicación de la razón por la que se rehusaban; en el último caso, ni siquiera se quedaba, se iba apenas comenzaban con «Lamentamos informarle…» Ash había notado que estaba mal por ello y trató de subirle el ánimo, aunque su intento era muy extraño.

—Anímate, Johnny —le había dicho—, en esta última te ayudarán. Y si no —añadió apuntando a sus púas—, yo los convenceré; puedo ser muy persuasiva.

Él rió y la abrazó con fuerza, cuidándose se las púas y besándole la frente, a lo que ella se desembarazó de él porque, según ella, no le gustaban tanto apapacho, pero Johnny bien sabía que era mentira, solo le costaba dar o recibir alguna muestra de cariño. Al día siguiente depositó su esperanza en el último bufete de la ciudad y Ash acertó, mas no del todo; Johnny pensó que iba a ser un abogado con experiencia quien tomaría el caso, sin embargo, fue uno novato quien, con un «Claro, chico, ¿por qué no», aceptó.

El proceso les llevó casi un mes, en el cual su mente estaba dividida en tres: Ash, el caso y el sencillo. El abogado defensor de su padre, Philip, estudio su caso a fondo y presentó una apelación para su liberación.

—¿Con qué bases? —le había preguntado el juez, en el Tribunal; Johnny estaba en las bancas de atrás, junto a Ash que lo apoyaba con su presencia. Marcus ladeaba la mirada de tanto en tanto y los veía—. ¿He de recordar que su cliente está recluso por hurto agravado y tiene un año más por intento de fuga?

—Su Señoría —dijo Philip—, mis bases son simples: en base a su buen comportamiento en prisión y por la salud emocional de su hijo adolescente que no puede crecer sin su figura paterna en estos años que son claves para un buen desarrollo psicosocial. —A Johnny no le gustaba que usara la carta de la lástima, pero si servía, bienvenida sea—. Además, su intento de fuga, su Señoría, como punto para negársela es inverosímil, usted muy bien sabe que mi cliente volvió a prisión por sus propios medios, ¿qué criminal que quiera fugarse volvería por decisión propia a su encierro? —El juez quedó en silencio—. Ahora bien, si no puede concederle la liberación por esos términos, una reducción de condena sería bien recibida, sumado a una multa monetaria.

—¿Y cuánto propone? —preguntó el juez con los ojos entrecerrados luego de un rato.

Philip se volvió a verlo, como para confirmar lo que antes habían estipulado; Johnny asintió.

—Cincuenta mil dólares —respondió.

El juez se quedó pensativo y luego le hizo una seña al juzgado, para que pensaran la decisión.

—Se deliberará el veredicto de una posible reducción de pena para Marcus González. Se les dará una hora a los miembros del juzgado para sopesar si aceptar o no. Termina la sesión —añadió, dando un golpe con el mazo.

Si para Johnny fue una tortura haber esperado esa hora, no se pudo haber imaginado lo que fue para Philip y para su padre, no obstante, luego del tiempo estipulado y que los animales del jurado entrasen a la sala, dieron el veredicto:

—Dos meses —dijo el que era el vocero—. Se acepta una reducción de condena de dos años, a dos meses, con una multa de cincuenta mil dólares. Pero —agregaron al final—, si el recluso en cuestión se involucra en un incidente en prisión, se le anulará el veredicto, asignándole además de sus dos años, una pena por dos meses más. Asimismo, tomando en cuenta el bienestar del menor, consideramos propicio recudir la sentencia de los hermanos del recluso de un año a siete meses, con posibilidad de reducción por buena conducta.

Al momento que el juez golpeó con su mazo para hacer válido el veredicto, Johnny sintió como le quitaban un enorme peso de encima y sin pensar en nada ni nadie, saltó la baranda que delimitaba las banquetas del estrado, y fue a abrazar a Marcus. Su padre, antes de que el guardia se lo llevara, alcanzó a decirle unas palabras:

—No debiste hacerlo, Johnny —dijo—, ese dinero era tuyo.

—No me importa. Te dije que te sacaría, y aunque no pude hacerlo en todo su significado, te lo cumplí.

—Gracias. —Se separó cuando el guardia le indicó que caminara, al llegar al umbral de la puerta rumbo al pasillo que lo llevaría a las celdas, volvió la mirada—. Nos vemos en dos meses, Johnny.

Él asintió viéndolo irse. Philip, acompañándolos hacia la salida, trataba de ocultar la creciente sonrisa que se le estaba formando; les dijo a ambos que en cuanto a sus honorarios, los cobraría de a poco y cuando ellos pudieran entregárselos, puesto a que no tenían una fuente de ingresos estables. Ash fue la que respondió por él, agradeciéndole su comprensión.

Más tarde ese día, cuando se dirigían al departamento de Ash, Johnny le preguntó con curiosidad el por qué había dicho eso.

—Fácil —respondió, con una sonrisa traviesa—, si no se entera que somos cantantes en ascenso, no se pondrá pesado por el pago.

Comprendió, pero él se dispuso a darle sus honorarios lo más pronto posible.

Tiempo después Celeste lo llamó, aprobándole el sencillo para lo más pronto posible, ya que mientras más rápido lo sacara, más rápido podría moldear o no, la fase tres del plan que Leonard Hudson les había explicado. Johnny no se sintió cómodo con los borradores que había escrito, y entonces una idea loca pasó por su mente. Le preguntó a Centeno si sería factible, y esta al hablar con Cristian y ambos confirmarle vía Skype que sí lo era, llamó a Ash y le propuso que el sencillo que tanto ella como él debían realizar, lo hicieran juntos. Un número juntos. La puercoespín aceptó con reticencia, sin estar muy convencida del todo, no obstante, luego de creada, la canción de ambos, _Our Arpeggio_ , quedó en una posición demencial, comparada a las de Mike, Meena, Rosita y Gunter.

—Johnny, avanza —le dijo Ash, al ver que el semáforo cambió a verde.

Johnny parpadeó para salir de sus recuerdos y asintió, pisando el acelerador; la camioneta, que no había querido cambiar pese al dinero que había ganado con la gira regional porque le tenía un cariño especial, avanzó con un rugido del motor.

* * *

Ash cerró la puerta de la _pick up_ y con el estuche de su guitarra al hombro, caminando la cuadra que tenían de camino al teatro; habían tenido que estacionar más atrás que de costumbre puesto que la noticia de que ella y Johnny tocarían allí, así como Mike y Meena mañana y Gunter y Rosita pasado mañana, atrajo fans que ocuparon las plazas para aparcar.

En ese momento, siendo las 16:15, renegaba de su decisión de haberse venido con su atuendo favorito (franela manga larga blanca y sobre esta una manga corta holgada color negro, jeans rasgados y sobre estos una falda roja y sus converse) porque el calor que le ocasionaba a esa hora de la tarde, era un pequeño infierno.

Se sentía entre alegre por volver a pisar el Teatro Moon, y triste, porque aunque ese lugar fue quien «la vio nacer» como cantante, no podía venir a menudo al mismo. Pero gracias a ellos, a Buster, a Nana, a Eddie y los demás, podía decir con orgullo que era una cantante de rock hecha y derecha.

Le parecía que fue ayer cuando tuvo la cooperativa con Breaking Benjamin, quienes se portaron de lo mejor con ella, y sin problema alguno le habían propuesto que ella fuese quien eligiera alguna canción que ellos ya hubieran tocado para hacerla de nuevo, pero en conjunto. No dudó ni dos segundos en escoger su favorita: _Dancing with the devil_. Benjamin, un leopardo de las nieves, le había dicho que había escogido una de las mejores canciones que tenían. Y cuando la cantaron, oh por… cuando la cantaron en el estudio y luego hicieron el video musical, se sintió en la cima del mundo.

Tiempo después, luego de haber presenciado junto a Johnny la decisión del jurado y la validación del juez con respecto al caso de su padre, algo en el fondo de ella se sintió solo y frío. Sabía qué era. Eran las ganas de sentirse así con su propio padre; con la única familia que le quedaba.

No, había pensado en ese momento, él la trató mal y le dijo que no quería volverla a ver, recordaba muy bien esas palabras. «No eres bienvenida aquí, ni ahora, ni nunca.» Podía sentirse con nostalgia, o con ese trocito vacío, pero lo llenaría con Johnny; si él la había llenado emocionalmente, ¿por qué no lo haría con eso?

Poco después de haber cantado juntos su sencillo y que le dieran luz verde a la gira regional, todo iba de maravilla; Johnny la hizo por su lado (por mutuo acuerdo de Cristian y la lince ya que ambos querían que los dos se formaran su propia fama) y ella por el suyo. El problema llegó cuando tuvo que visitar el último poblado.

Su poblado. Su pequeña ciudad.

Mientras realizó su número a su relativamente gran público, de su mente no se apartaba la idea de ir a verlo y, al menos, preguntarle dónde estaba la tumba de su madre, por lo menos. Una vez terminado el pequeño concierto y encontrándose en la habitación del hostal donde se quedaba ese día, tomó su móvil y llamó a Johnny, quería oír su voz para calmarse. Tenían meses como pareja y Ash aún no podía hallarle el sentido, la lógica o la razón de que con solo unas palabras suyas las penas o el que hubiera tenido un día de pocas pulgas, ya no le pareciera tan malo.

Era algo de otro mundo.

Él le comentó que su gira regional también había terminado y el día de mañana se encaminaría a la ciudad a ver a su padre, que había salido tres días antes, y que según lo que le había dicho, dejaría el negocio de la delincuencia para dedicarse a la mecánica automotriz («Tiene un taller, es lógico»), y le contó también que los osos volvieron a hostigar a su padre, pero este los confrontó y les dio la golpiza de su vida; cuando la policía los encontró atados en las puertas de la jefatura, no supieron a quién agradecerle el haberlos entregado. Eso la hizo reír, y cuando ella le contó cómo se sentía, la frase de Johnny fue tan sincera, tan realista y con tanta verdad que casi parecía una reprimenda:

—Ve con él, Ash. —A través de la línea podía captar el cariño con el que se lo decía—. Hazlo. Quieras o no, es tu padre. Es tu familia. Y no puedes cortar lazos con la familia por más que lo desees, el mundo no funciona así. Podré ser tu novio, podrás tener una familia conmigo y papá, pero necesitas resolver también con tu propia familia.

—Pero sabes lo que me dijo —replicó con un murmullo—; yo te lo conté.

—Y por eso te lo digo: debes hablar con él, o al menos tratar. —Suspiró—. Ash, algún día yo moriré, papá también lo hará, tú y tu padre también. No sabemos si seguiremos juntos hasta ese momento, porque es verdad, no somos adivinos, no podemos saberlo. Pero algo que debes siempre tener en cuenta es esto: él siempre será tu padre. Yo puedo morir y listo, si no… —Pareció dudar en decirlo—… si no nos llegásemos a _formalizar_ como tal algún día… —La forma en que dijo «formalizar» la hizo sonrojarse un poco, comprendió a la perfección—… solo seré Johnny, nadie recordaría que fui tu novio; pero él… aunque muera, siempre seguirá siendo tu padre; aunque pasen mil años, tú seguirás siendo su hija y él tu padre. No puedes negar eso.

»Así como Erika siempre será tu madre, pase el tiempo que pase, lo mismo va para él. No te niegues algo que sabes que necesitas.

Ash tragó grueso, tratando de que las emociones no afloraran mucho; tenía razón. Tenía una maldita y aplastante razón. Suspiró trémulamente, con las manos temblorosas y una sonrisa.

—¿Tienes que ser siempre así? —murmuró—. Tan… tú.

—¿No te gusta? —comentó con un tono más alegre.

—Me encanta.

Tomó su móvil, sus llaves del hostal y salió rumbo a su antigua casa.

No había cambiado nada en estos años, seguía siendo la misma casa de dos pisos y con tejas en el techo, con colores cálidos en las paredes, y como si hubieran copiado y pegado el mismo diseño de las casas del vecindario. Inspiró profundo armándose de valor y tocó el timbre… nadie salió. Lo hizo tres veces más hasta que respondieron. Julius, su padre, abrió: un puercoespín mayor con algunas canas en el pelaje, el ceño fruncido que denotaba la seriedad que siempre tenía, y los ojos azules que había heredado de él, tan metódicos que parecían dos lapislázulis; al verla, los abrió mucho y antes de que pudiera decir algo, ella se adelantó.

—Hola —dijo; él no respondió, aunque la impresión se le pasó y la miraba sin expresar emoción alguna. Se parecían tanto—. ¿Qué tal? —saludó, levantando una pata, nerviosa.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó, con un tono tan político que era hiriente.

—Vine a verte.

—Sabes que no eres bienvenida.

—Lo sé —reconoció—, y por eso he venido. Quería verte.

—Vete. —Hizo ademán para cerrar la puerta, pero Ash colocó su pie para impedirlo. Había venido a verlo y conseguiría algo.

—No.

—¡Ashley, vete! ¿Qué parte de que no te quiero ver no entiendes? —bramó Julius, furioso.

—¡Qué no! —respondió a gritos—. No me iré.

—¡¿Por qué no?!

—¡Porque he venido a verte, idiota! —Sabía que si no la mataba por insultarlo, tendría una oportunidad—. ¡Sé que no quieres verme, y lo entiendo, lo comprendo, pero soy yo quien quiere verte a ti! ¡Tienes todo el derecho para estar enojado, ¿pero vas a negarme eso?!

—¡¿Te recuerdo que por ti Erika murió?! —siseó.

El comentario le golpeó a Ash donde más le dolía: su madre. Ese tema era aún una herida abierta, aún habido pasado esos meses. Frunció el ceño con fuerza, sintiendo como las lágrimas se le agolpaban en los ojos.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —replicó con voz ronca—. ¿Crees que no sé que por mi culpa mamá murió? ¡¿Crees que no me atosiga eso cada jodido minuto del día?! ¡Y mírame, Julius! ¡Estoy aquí, pese a que no lo quieres, porque aunque a ninguno de los dos nos guste, eres lo único que tengo!

Julius dejó ver la gran sorpresa que le causaron las palabras de Ash, mientras ella, sintiendo como las gotas le recorrían las mejillas.

—Mi novio me aconsejó a que viniera, a que no me negara esto —gimoteó con un gruñido, odiaba llorar—. Una parte de mí quería venir, otra no, y heme aquí. Estoy aquí. ¿Acaso eso no significa algo?

Percibió cómo su padre tragó grueso, impresionado, después de todo, ¿qué padre soporta ver a su hijo llorar y viceversa?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? Bien, lo haré. ¿No me quieres más? Lo acepto y entiendo. Pero al menos dime dónde está mamá, por favor, solo eso. Solo eso y me iré; más nunca me volverás a ver. Solo quiero disculparme por haber huido, quiero verla, quiero que sepa todo lo que he logrado. —Con cada palabra sentía como el corazón se le retorcía de dolor—. No me niegues eso, papá, por favor… —lagrimeó, bajando la cabeza.

—Aún te quiero, Ashley. —Corto y directo. Sincero. Ash alzó la mirada y vio que su padre parecía estar teniendo una lucha interna—. Aun lo hago, hija. Es solo… Entiéndeme, por favor. Dije aquello por el enojo y… —Suspiró tratando de serenarse, sin éxito—… y cuando me di cuenta de ello, me arrepentí. Se supone que soy tu padre, debería estar ahí en cualquier momento y… y una vez lo dije, mi orgullo me impedía retractarme. Incluso ahora me cuesta.

Orgullo. Entre las lágrimas, Ash logró sonreír; entendía a la perfección, había sacado tanto de él que le sorprendía que no se hubieran llevado mejor.

—Lo entiendo —asintió, limpiándose una lágrima—. Yo solo… solo quiero estar bien contigo. Vamos, eres mi viejo después de todo —bromeó—, eres lo único que tengo.

—Digo lo mismo… —Se formó un silencio tenso—. No… no sé qué hacer o decir ahora —reconoció Julius, llevándose una mano a la nuca.

Ash sonrió aún más y se acercó, dubitativa, colocándole ambas manos en los hombros.

—Johnny me ha enseñado algo, papá —dijo—: para estos momentos, un abrazo viene bien. —Acto seguido lo abrazó con fuerza. Fue algo muy raro lo que pasó después, se sintió bien, pequeña, frágil y fuerte, todo a la vez; era como si volviera a ser niña de nuevo; esta vez las lágrimas fueron combinadas, parte alegría, parte tristeza—. Lo siento —musitó contra él—. Lo siento por todo. Perdóname.

—No digas eso —la reprendió con cariño, apretándola fuerte—, no tengo nada que perdonar. De hecho… —agregó con un ligero tono en broma; era la primera vez que lo escuchaba así—… parece ser algo de familia el fugarse. Digamos que tu madre y yo no somos de este país.

Ash rió con suavidad.

—Te quiero, viejo.

—Eso sí dímelo siempre —bromeó, y luego de un rato añadió—: Yo también, Ashley.

Luego de eso Ash había entrado a la casa y ambos hablaron, poniéndose al día poco a poco de lo que había pasado este tiempo. Le contó sobre lo que había hecho cuando se fugo junto a Lance, que se había inscrito en una competencia de canto que al final no lo era, su rompimiento, el número de _Set itall free_ , su relación con Johnny, la competencia con Fur Records y que ahora era una cantante profesional de la compañía, incluyendo que ese día era el último de una gira regional que realizó. Julius se sorprendió por ello, argumentando que lamentaba no haberla apoyado en eso; sin embargo, en lo que más su atención reparó fue en Johnny.

—Ese Johnny —preguntó, denotando interés; «¿Eso eran celos paternos?»— ¿es tu novio?

—Sí —asintió ella.

—¿Es un buen puercoespín? —quiso saber—. No es como ese Lance que me contaste, ¿cierto?

Ash rió.

—No, ni de lejos. Es atento, bueno, sincero y toda esa cursilería. Oh, y por cierto, es un gorila.

A Julius casi le dio un infarto al oír eso, a lo que Ash rió aún más fuerte, sabía que eso lo impresionaría, pero no que tanto.

Frenó de seco, interrumpiendo sus recuerdos, al ver quién la esperaba en la entrada del teatro.

Lance.

Johnny se detuvo a su lado y cuando ambos vieron que Lance caminaba hacia ella, el joven gorila quiso intervenir, sin embargo, ella lo detuvo. No iba a dejar que Johnny resolviera el problema que en primera instancia era suyo y siempre lo fue. Iba a ponerlo en su sitió de una vez por todas y para siempre.

—¿Qué quieres? —inquirió cortante, como una hojilla.

—Ash, yo quiero decirte algo —dijo, sinceramente. ¿Sincero? No, imposible, Lance rara vez era sincero, ¿qué jugarreta se tramaba?

A su lado, percibió que Johnny estaba esperando el permiso para darle sus buenas patadas.

—¿Qué?

—Lo siento… por todo.

—¿Qué? —repitió con los ojos muy abiertos, sorprendida.

—Eso; que lo siento. Lamento haberte engañado e intentar usarte para mi beneficio personal, el haber intentado colgarme de tu fama al inicio. —Ash miró a Johnny arqueando ambas cejas, a lo que este se encogió de hombros igual de descolocado que ella—. No debí hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —Fue lo único que su mente pudo ordenarle a sus labios articular; se hubiera creído que viniera a rogarle, que la viniera a insultar incluso, ¿pero esto?

—Lo pensé y…

—¿Lo pensaste? —soltó, con una risa sarcástica—. Tú no piensas, Lance. ¿Tengo qué recordarte lo egocéntrico, orgulloso y creído que eres? No, no, no, no, no, ese cuento no me lo como yo; ¿quién te dijo que vinieras? Porque siendo realistas, tú no lo hubieras hecho, te tuvieron que obligar.

Lance se dejó caer de hombros, abatido.

—¿Es tan obvio? —suspiró—. Fue Becky.

—¿Becky? —se extrañó, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Esa súcuba te dijo que te disculparas; y cómo o por qué?

—Me tenía con eso desde… hacía casi siete meses. De hecho, cuando fui a verte luego de que esas pandas te visitaran al departamento y me recibiera aquí Kong, era para eso. —Se encogió de hombros—. He intentado varias veces pero… ¿cómo decirlo? Nunca estabas sola, siempre con él. Y no sé por qué, Becky solo vino un día y me dijo que lo hiciera o me cortaba, tal vez celosa o qué se yo. —Puso cara de pocos amigos—. Ahora que te lo dije puedo dormir en paz sin que ella moleste con eso. —Se relajó y le tendió la pata—. ¿Y bien?

Ash frunció el ceño, escudriñando el perfil de Lance, algo no le cuadraba, era muy raro que él viniera a disculparse, pero tampoco le parecía descabellada la idea de que Becky se lo ordenara, si ella había logrado domarlo, era posible aquello. Y aún así algo le decía que no lo disculpara, que lo hiciera sufrir, entonces sintió la mano de Johnny en el hombro y al verlo, le sonrió. Esa sonrisa sincera y amable, sugiriéndole que lo disculpara. «¿Es que tenía que ser siempre así?»

Le tomó la pata a Lance y la apretó con toda su fuerza, sacándole un gemido de dolor. Cuando lo hizo doblarse para tirar de la pata, se acercó a él y le susurró al oído.

—Más te vale que no vuelvas a joderme la paciencia, _Lancito_ —amenazó—,ya que no seré tan misericordiosa como lo soy ahora, porque te sacaré las púas con un alicate una por una, ¿entendido?

Él gimió un débil « _Mhmm_ » y Ash lo soltó, le dio la espalda y con paso decidido entró al teatro, dispuesta a preparar todo para su número. En el público encontró a Marcus y, para su sorpresa, a Julius, hablando como si se conocieran de toda la vida. ¿Qué hacía su padre allí? Aún peor, ¿cómo o cuando vino y por qué no le avisó? Se llevó una pata al rostro y trató de que él no lo viera, apurando el paso. Johnny la siguió y una vez tras bambalinas le preguntó el por qué de aquella reacción.

—Ese puercoespín —dijo— es mi padre.

—¿Ese es mi suegro? —bromeó él, ganándose que dos púas se le clavaran en la mano—. Vale, vale, lo siento —sonrió—, no pude resistirme.

Con el tiempo apretado y con los espectadores comenzando a llegar, Ash y Johnny afinaron las guitarras, corroboraron que todo estuviera listo en el escenario y que sus atuendos estuvieran bien. Gunter y Rosita se pasaron por su camerino a saludar, felicitándolos por haber llegado tan lejos, a lo que Johnny le respondió de la misma forma; de lo que se impresionó era que ambos cerdos se veían más amigables, y por el rabillo del ojo pudo notar que se dieron un pico. ¡Un momento! ¿Rosita no estaba casada? ¿Qué estaba sucediendo? Luego de que Johnny se le adelantara y preguntara, esta les respondió que se había divorciado hacía unos meses.

Oh… ahora todo encajaba, pero… Bah, total, era su decisión, si era feliz, pues bien. Ella apoyó mucho a ambos cuando lo suyo, ahora era tiempo de devolverle el favor. Poco después llegó Meena y fue lo mismo, pero todo se puso de cabeza cuando Mike se pasó a saludar… con seis pequeños.

Ninguno lo dejó hablar, las preguntas lo bombardearon; Meena quería saber cuándo fue padre, Johnny preguntó qué se sentía ser padre mientras que Gunter veía a los bebes con fascinada atención y Rosita le daba consejos de cómo cuidarlos; madre al fin. Poco después llegaron Buster, Eddie y Nana, los dos últimos los felicitaron por el éxito, pero fueron las palabras del koala hacia los seis, que les llegó a cada uno.

—Gracias —sonrió a todas sus anchas—, el teatro, y yo, les debemos mucho. Estoy agradecido con ustedes por haber elevado al Teatro Moon de las cenizas y orgulloso por lo que en cada uno de ustedes se han convertido. —Todos sonrieron, incluso ella—. Ahora bien, Ash, Johnny —añadió, sacando pecho—, ¿preparados?

—Siempre —respondieron ambos.

Buster asintió y se retiró para presentarlos, mientras los demás fueron a sus respectivos asientos en los palcos. Posteriormente ambos subieron al escenario y comenzaron su número.

Al principio, cuando habían decidido venir y cantar un número para conmemorar los ocho meses de haberse conocido todos, y haber conocido el teatro, ambos pensaron en que sería mejor cantar _Our Arpeggio_ y promocionar a la vez las carreras de ambos, pero lo descartaron enseguida. Eso era como un aniversario, no podían aprovecharse de eso, si iban a cantar algo, tenía que ser algo emblemático, algo que gritara «este fue mi inicio, nuestro inicio», y entonces lo supo.

¿Cómo no cantar esa canción después de todo?

Mientras cantaban los dos, emocionados, alegres, sonrientes, Ash no podía apartar la mirada de Julius, de Marcus, de Meena, Mike y su novia, Gunter y Rosita. Cuando llegó el momento de cantar el coro, Johnny tocó la guitarra al mismo tiempo que ella, dejando que la nota resonara para luego cantar:

 _This is my kiss goodbye  
You can stand alone and watch me fly  
Cause nothing's keeping me down  
I'm gonna let it all up  
Come on and say right now, right now, right now._

 _This is my big hello  
Cause I'm giving, never letting go  
I can finally see, it's not just a dream  
Gonna set it all free, all free, all free_

Habían pasado por mucho para llegar aquí, ambos, sin embargo, no podía arrepentirse. Aceptaba todo como vino y como vendrá. No lo cambiaría por nada. Porque si lo hiciera no estaría allí, cantando su canción junto al animal que amaba.

Era increíble.

Esto era lo que siempre había soñado.

Y lo mejor era que solo era el comienzo…

* * *

 **Bueno, gente, he aquí el final.**

 **Quiero agradecerles de todo corazón a los que hayan leído esta historia, a los que la comentaron, a los que dejaron su follow. A todos. Gracias. Sé que no es ni será la mejor historia, pero para mí es la mejor porque se dieron una vuelta y la disfrutaron.**

 **Muchísimas gracias, de verdad.**

 **Tal vez en un futuro próximo haga otro fic de Sing, quien sabe, sin embargo, si les gustó este, los invito a pasarse por mis de más historias.**

 **Gracias nuevamente y nos leemos luego.**


End file.
